


Мчаться вечно

by Levian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Forced Chastity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mad Max: Fury Road AU, Mentions of forced mpreg, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Violence, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mentions of mpreg, mentions of rape/non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: На постапокалиптическом Кибертроне железной рукой правит своей Цитаделью Зета, что зовёт себя Праймом. Никто не смеет бросить ему вызов — пока Первый Военачальник Зеты, Мегатронус, не встречается с его писарем, Орионом Паксом.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140467) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



> От переводчика: мне хотелось бы выразить глубокую благодарность автору этого фанфика, spaceliquid, за все её работы по трансформерам и конкретно за эту. Они замечательные! И также огромное спасибо моим замечательным бетам, Чертёнок номер 13 и Melissa_Badger, их вклад в этот перевод неоценим. 
> 
> Важное примечание: я не считаю себя очень опытным переводчиком и честно предупреждаю об этом. Считайте меня кем-то вроде Старскрима, который, как всегда, отхлебнул больше энергона, чем может проглотить. Кроме того, считаю нужным отметить, что, хотя я знаю общепринятые фэндомные термины перевода определённых понятий, в этом конкретном переводе многие из них я сознательно не использую. Где-то мне хочется создать впечатление намеренной архаичности (ведь это «варварский», постапокалиптический мир), где-то это мой личный выбор. Спасибо за понимание и приятного чтения ^_^

_Там, где жизнь ничего не стоит, порой смерть имеет цену._  
«На несколько долларов больше»

 

Мир, описанный в книгах Ориона, разительно отличался от мира, который он знал. В потертых, с мерцающими экранами датападах рассказывалось о великих городах, о домах, защищенных «законом», и о ботах, которые вольно путешествовали куда вздумается. Здоровых и довольных ботах с отполированной обшивкой и полными баками, со странными и незнакомыми функциями. Этот мир был столь чужероден, что иногда казалось, будто речь шла о какой-то другой планете. Орион читал об иных планетах: те, кто их изучал, звались «астрономами».

Однако звёзды — звёзды и небо — остались неизменны. Те астрономы, что говорили о других планетах, описывали звёзды и созвездия — те самые созвездия, которые Орион видел сквозь стеклянный потолок своей комнаты. Под тем же самым небом, днём — ярко-синим, ночью — чёрным и освещенным бесчисленными серебристыми точками, жили боты из книг. Оно выступало безмолвным, но беспристрастным очевидцем, вечным свидетелем глупости их расы. Они погубили свой мир и теперь расплачивались за это.

Так не странно ли, что Орион любил небо? Оно, пусть далекое, оставалось прекрасным, а красота была столь редка в их мертвом ржавеющем мире.

Возможно, лишь вдали от них красота могла существовать в безмятежности и покое.

Снаружи взревела толпа, подав Ориону знак, что пора идти. Со вздохом он вытащил штекер датапада из разъема на животе, закрыл крышку и встал. Миг постоял неподвижно, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и придать лицу должное выражение. Не стоит вызывать недовольство своего господина и повелителя огорчённым видом.

Пройти по Цитадели сегодня удалось легко: тёмные залы и тесные коридоры бывшего горнодобывающего комплекса практически опустели — все отправились посмотреть на возвращение налетчиков. Шаги Ориона эхом разносились по коридорам — редкость, ведь обычно те полнились хриплыми громкими голосами, какофонией из споров, криков и драк. Хотя никто не смел и пальцем тронуть драгоценного Праймова писаря, Орион был рад возможности пройти без провожающих его взглядов. Многие воители мечтали о столь привилегированном положении, как у него — да и кто не желал бы жить в светлой комнате, спать на мягкой платформе и пить вдоволь энергона? — но никому не хотелось быть слабым и безоружным однорежимником.

Рёв толпы все нарастал и нарастал, пока не превратился в оглушительный, и Орион наконец вошел в тронный зал. Там было почти так же светло, как и у него в комнате, с открытого балкона лился свет, однако место, где сидел Зета, располагалось у дальней стены, вдали от жгучего зноя.

Старый мех при виде Ориона удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— А вот и ты, Сокровище, — пророкотал он, и его глубокий голос перекрыл шум. — Как раз вовремя.

— Мой Прайм. — Орион положил руку на грудь и поклонился, весь воплощение покорности и уважения, хотя в топливных баках замутило от ласкового прозвища. О да, он воистину был сокровищем Прайма: ценный и окруженный заботой, сытый и тщательно оберегаемый, бесправный, похищенный из дома, искалеченный…

Орион привычно подавил эти чувства, пусть его и переполняла ненависть.

К счастью, вскоре Зета, похоже, позабыл о нём: занялся подгонкой тяжёлой маски, пока слуги полировали узорчатые щитки у него на спине. Те возносились над его плечами подобно лучам света, и, когда они отражали свет солнца, Зета походил на окруженного золотым ореолом бога.

Однако Орион слишком часто видел Зету вблизи. Он знал, что тот не был богом, лишь таким же, как все, меха. Как и все, он нуждался в энергоне, как и все, мог заболеть. 

Он не Прайм.

Подобные мысли Орион держал при себе.

С шипением гидравлики маска встала на место. Мановением могучей руки Зета отослал слуг прочь и шагнул к балкону. Броня гремела, пол сотрясался под ногами. Орион понятия не имел, сколько весило церемониальное убранство Зеты, но сам факт того, что старый мех в состоянии был в нем двигаться с такой легкостью, уже подтверждал его силу.

Исполняя до автоматизма заученный ритуал, Орион встал позади своего хозяина и последовал за ним на балкон. Справа присоединился Тарн — высокий мех с танковыми гусеницами на плечах, главный Военачальник Цитадели в отсутствие Первого Военачальника.

Однако тот уже возвращался, и Орион чувствовал, как электромагнитное поле Тарна пульсирует радостным возбуждением. В отличие от Ориона, Тарн изуверствами наслаждался, будто шедевром искусства, и подобные дни приводили его в восторг. Однако существовала причина, по которой Орион почти рад был его обществу: мощное электромагнитное поле Тарна затмевало отвращение в его собственном.

Когда они вышли на балкон, Ориону пришлось отрегулировать чувствительность оптики, чтобы его не ослепило. Толпа внизу вопила в исступленном восторге, и крик этот распадался на одно слово:

\- Прайм! Прайм! Прайм! ПРАЙМ!

Зета воздел руки, купаясь в отраженном свете, и толпа затихла в ожидании его слов.

— Узрите, дети мои! — начал он. Голос его, усиленный микрофонами в маске, разносился над террасой. — И вновь мои храбрые воители возвращаются из славного набега. С неописуемыми опасностями столкнулись они, отправившись через пустыню в загадочные руины великого Аякона.

С балкона Орион видел, как внизу колышется красновато-коричневое море — море Негодных: горемычных ботов, которых признали недостойными войти за благословенные стены Цитадели. Слишком больные для сражений или труда в шахтах, без навыков для более сложной работы, они не заслуживали права пить энергон Цитадели и наслаждаться безопасностью её укреплений. Они существовали лишь благодаря редким милостям своего Прайма. Врата рая для Негодных были закрыты.

Море расступалось, освобождая путь для транспортной колонны, тянущей тяжёлые груженые прицепы. Вдоль колонны ехали гладкие корпуса вооруженных автомобилей, отделяя ту от изголодавшихся Негодных, которые время от времени пытались прорваться вперед и ухватить что-нибудь из груза. Это всегда плохо заканчивалось.

Когда безрассудный Негодный закричал, пронзенный одновременно двумя пиками, Орион отвел оптику. Зета покачал головой, и голос его щедро наполнился отеческим укором.

— Ну, ну, не жадничайте! — пожурил он. — Добыча должна достаться тем, кто знает, что с ней делать. Общему благу послужит она, в ваших же руках лишь сломается и придёт в негодность. — Голос его возвысился и обрушился подобно буре, сметая еретиков и требуя полного подчинения: — Лишь я могу спасти вас. Лишь я, единственный истинный Прайм, приведу вас в вечно сияющее Послеискрие!

Колонна остановилась, и над площадью раздался иной звук: рёв авиационных двигателей. Прибывали истинные защитники колонны.

Несколько крылатых фигур стремительно спустились вниз по спирали, со свистом рассекая воздух кончиками крыльев. Они трансформировались и приземлились перед первой буровой вышкой. Самый крупный из них — высокий мех с серым покрытием и шипастыми защитными щитками на плечах — распрямился и вскинул руку.

— Прайм! — поприветствовал он коротко, отрывисто и хрипло.

— Мегатронус, Первый из моих Военачальников. — Зета положил руки на перила. — С чем ты вернулся?

Мегатронус ответил односложно, как, впрочем, и всегда. Орион плотно сжал губы: иногда ему было интересно, способен ли этот мех вообще связать вместе больше пары слов?

— С победой.

Толпа вновь взвыла, выражая радость, и Зета это дозволил.

— Ты никогда не обманывал моих надежд, мой Военачальник. Глядите же, дети мои, — Зета простер вперёд руку, — вновь мои воители вернулись с артефактами древних времен, с растворителем, с машинами, что мы запустим в работу, чтобы создать светлое будущее! Они вернулись с книгами, полными тайн Древних, — Зета ухватил Ориона за плечо и вытолкнул его вперед, прямо к перилам, — и мой писарь откроет эти тайны. По моей воле машины заработают и энергон потечёт рекой! Повинуйтесь своему Прайму, дети мои, и вы тоже обретете вечное блаженство. Покуда все не станут едины!

***

Ориону всегда нелегко приходилось в дни после возвращения налетчиков: он должен был спускаться на нижний этаж Цитадели и помогать сортировать трофеи. От Ориона, как единственного со вшитой грамотностью, требовалось читать этикетки на ящиках, надписи на оборудовании и маркировки на новых типах оружия. Датапады и руководства по эксплуатации сразу же отсылались к нему в комнату для чтения и последующего объяснения.

— Что это? — спросил бывалый воин, демонстрируя Ориону цилиндрический механизм. Здоровяк сжимал свою добычу так крепко, будто в любой миг ту могли вырвать у него из рук (и, судя по хищным взглядам других воинов, так вполне могло случиться; всем хотелось получить новое, предположительно смертоносное оружие). — Это пушка? Скажи, что пушка! Вот, что тут написано?

Орион прищурился и оттолкнул грязный палец воина, которым тот указывал на слово на боку цилиндра. Оно было полустерто, заляпано маслом, но с небольшими усилиями Ориону удалось его прочесть.

— Написано «хрупкий». — Орион оглядел устройство. — Видишь, тут на конце линзы. Прости, Бласт Офф, но это какое-то научное оборудование. Микроскоп, может.

Бласт Офф приуныл. Однако стоило ему услышать смех других воинов, огорчение обернулось яростью. Орион только и успел, что встревоженно вскрикнуть, увидев, как он замахивается микроскопом, чтобы разбить тот об стену, но широкая, с когтистыми пальцами ладонь перехватила руку Бласт Оффа.

— Не порть имущество, — рыкнул Мегатронус, и Бласт Офф немедля сжался в тщетной попытке казаться меньше.

Мегатронус отобрал у воина микроскоп и положил тот на грузовую платформу. На миг он перевёл взгляд на Ориона, и он подавил дрожь. Линзы оптики Мегатронуса были красного цвета — большая редкость — и оттого вызывали тревогу.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Орион, сжимая в руках датапад. Мегатронус что-то невнятно буркнул и пошел прочь. Шаги его были почти столь же тяжелы, как шаги Зеты.

Орион шумно провентилировал, охлаждая системы, и занес микроскоп в свой каталог предметов, требующих более тщательного изучения. Лучше закончить как можно быстрее: не хотелось дольше необходимого оставаться среди этих дикарей.

***

Ночью в Цитадели царила тишина. Все обитатели, за исключением стражников в дозоре, были погружены в глубокую подзарядку. Орион знал, что давным-давно, пока война не убила Кибертрон, здания по ночам освещались искусственными огнями, украшающими потолки, или особыми столбами на улицах. Боты выходили наружу или работали, когда им вздумается, без опаски, что переведут всё горючее на постоянную работу встроенных фонарей. Зета и теперь мог себе такое позволить, но Орион вздрагивал при одном лишь воспоминании о его личных комнатах, о бедных меха с выколотой оптикой и накрепко заваренными ртами. Тела их, лишенные конечностей, встроены были в стену, а энергон закачивался в них через вспомогательные топливоприёмники.

Можно жалеть Негодных, но даже их существование лучше по сравнению с судьбой живых светильников Зеты Прайма.

Зета привел Ориона в свои покои много лет назад, когда Орион только изучал порядки в Цитадели. Ничего ему не сделал, лишь велел объяснить руководство по эксплуатации перерабатывающего устройства и, удовлетворенно кивая, слушал запинающегося писаря. Но одного посещения хватило: Орион быстро учился.

Он закусил губу, принуждая себя вернуться в настоящее. Формально он ничего не нарушал. Ему запрещалось выходить наружу, однако внутри Цитадели дозволялось передвигаться свободно. Если его поймают, всегда можно придумать оправдание…

И никто не знал, что он потерял датапад.

В тот, полуразбитом и подтормаживающем, ничего особо важного и не имелось, Орион его использовал только для заметок. Внутри был всего лишь список предметов, привлекших его внимание во время последней сортировки. Орион без того наизусть его помнил.

Вряд ли датапад украли — никому в Цитадели от него нет проку. Но если кто-то его обнаружил, у Ориона будут неприятности. Нашедший может отправиться к Зете и пожаловаться на рассеянность его писаря: что если в другой раз тот потеряет что-то важное? Орион понятия не имел, как Зета к этому отнесётся. Пусть и не убьёт — слишком Орион для него важен, — но есть наказания похуже смерти… Зета обладал богатым воображением, и Орион не желал становиться объектом для его применения.

Именно поэтому он крался вниз по туннелям и лестницам, осторожно обходя подзаряжающихся воителей и слуг, проскальзывая мимо открытых мест, где мог оказаться патрульный. Скрытность служила ему единственной защитой, когда он жил дома, со своим наставником, и старые навыки никуда не делись, хоть он давно ими и не пользовался.

Чем ниже он спускался, тем проходы становились уже и всё больше походили на туннели, проложенные в естественном камне и металле. Верхние уровни вроде того, где жил Орион, явно были построены с нуля. Ниже ангара Орион спускаться не осмеливался; там располагалась подземная часть Цитадели, где жили, трудились и умирали шахтёры. В этих тёмных и тесных шахтных стволах с пыльным и ядовитым воздухом писарю было нечего делать, и сомнительно, что тамошние обитатели, прикованные к своим постам и находящиеся под постоянным надзором, питали большую любовь к меха-интеллектуалам.

Ангар не отличался от остальной Цитадели. Такая же темнота, такие же погруженные в покой тела лежали у стен и под машинами. Орион пробирался мимо них, выискивая, куда лучше ступить. Вот прицепы и ящики, вот стол. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы убрать датапад в субкарман, Орион положил его на столешницу. Глупый, глупый писарь! Куда же он его подевал?

Но на столе было пусто, как и на полу под ним, и в ящиках. Орион тихо и осторожно обыскал ангар. Датапад нигде не нашёлся. Возможно, он в одном из ящиков с отсортированной добычей? Но Орион уже обшарил ящики с неопознанными объектами, какие смог; оружие прямо на месте забрали воители, сокровища отослали Зете… Если датапад был где-то там, его бы уже обнаружили.

Орион попытался успокоить колотящуюся искру, но безуспешно. Существовало лишь одно объяснение: кто-то завладел датападом. Нашедший мог отправиться сразу к Зете… а мог связаться с Орионом и потребовать чего-нибудь взамен.

Ничего хорошего ни то, ни другое ему не сулило.

Орион уже собирался возвращаться в свою комнату, но им завладела тень порожденной отчаянием надежды. Возможно, следует снова поискать среди неопознанных вещей! Вдруг он что-то пропустил? Идти всё равно было недалеко, эти предметы хранились на том же уровне, где жил Орион. Там располагались жилища тех подданных Зеты, кто признан был достаточно ценным, чтобы иметь собственную комнату. Там же обитала и большая часть Военачальников — чтобы добыча хорошо охранялась.

Орион подождал под лестницей, пока мимо не прошагал стражник, отсчитал ещё тридцать шагов, необходимых тому, чтобы завернуть за угол, и прокрался в хранилище. Он прошел небольшой коридор и собирался войти в основное помещение, когда вдруг заметил нечто неожиданное.

Судя по всему, он был не единственной тенью, что таилась в ночи.

Неизвестный сидел, согнувшись, у дальней стены; темнота не позволяла разглядеть как следует, но угадывалась фигура меха: Орион увидел широкие плечи, очертания колена. Слабый свет освещал контуры цилиндра — скорее всего, того самого микроскопа — и свет этот исходил от Орионова датапада!

Раздавались и звуки, столь тихие, что сперва Орион не разобрал. Но потом он отрегулировал аудиодатчики, и в слабом шепоте распознались слова:

— «Хрупкий»… Это «х», значит, это «х-р-а-н…»

У Ориона отвисла челюсть.

— Ты умеешь читать?! — воскликнул он (насколько вообще можно воскликнуть шепотом), но ответ последовал в тот же миг. Мех вскочил на ноги, Орион даже не успел уловить движения — как такому здоровяку удавалось так быстро двигаться? — и через секунду Ориона уже прижимали к стене, ноги болтались в воздухе, а горло щекотала острая сталь клинка. Он тщетно распахнул рот, не в силах издать ни звука, и глядел прямо в лицо меха. Как и Орион, тот приглушил яркость оптики, приспособив её к темноте, но даже при минимальных настройках свечение вполне различалось.

Оптика меха была красной.

Орион сглотнул и приготовился к тому, что клинок перережет шейные кабели. Он узнал уже неоднократно виденный шипастый силуэт. Однако мех — Мегатронус — не торопился его убивать. Вместо этого он смотрел странным, почти… затравленным взглядом. Орион вновь открыл рот, пытаясь придумать, что бы сказать, но раздались торопливые шаги и бряцанье брони стражника, и оба застыли. Должно быть, тот услышал шум…

И внезапно рука, державшая Ориона, исчезла; освободившись, он рухнул на пол. Орион моргнул и увидел только, как Мегатронус выбегает из комнаты. Свет от датапада исчез. Орион поспешно поднялся. Нельзя здесь оставаться, надо бежать, вдруг его поймают!.. Но, когда он осмелился выглянуть из хранилища, в проходе никого не оказалось. Сбитый с толку и неуверенный, Орион всё же предпочел поспешить назад, в свое жилище. Может, Мегатронус разобрался со стражником, и, может, если Орион вернется, то будет в безопасности и всё как-нибудь наладится.

И только усевшись на платформу, сжавшись в комок и обхватив колени руками, не в состоянии унять дрожь, он начал осознавать случившееся.

Датапад был у Мегатронуса.

И Мегатронус умел читать.


	2. Глава 2

Поразительно, но ночная вылазка сошла Ориону с рук. Стражник бесследно исчез; Орион справедливо подозревал, что тут постарался Мегатронус. Но ничего из добычи не пропало, так что разбирательство сошло на нет через два дня. Жизнь текла своим чередом, будто ничего не случилось. В конце концов, не впервые в Цитадели кто-то исчезал: Зета закрывал оптику на внутренние разногласия и схватки за власть. 

Ориону хотелось, чтобы для него всё тоже вернулось на круги своя, но это было невозможно. Открытие сжигало его изнутри; он и подумать не мог, что Мегатронус — никто иной как Мегатронус! — окажется обладателем прошивки на грамотность. Эту тайну Первый Военачальник, без сомнения, ревностно оберегал, и, откровенно говоря, Орион был удивлен, что до сих пор жив. Он всё ещё ощущал призрачное касание клинка к горлу. Одним легким движением Мегатронус мог тогда убить его. И, сталкиваясь с Мегатронусом, он чувствовал на себе взгляд красной оптики, отчего под обшивкой бегали мерзкие мурашки. Он старался лишний раз не покидать комнату, но время от времени выходить приходилось, и красный взгляд Военачальника будто следил за ним, даже если самого Мегатронуса не было видно. 

И вдобавок датапад по-прежнему оставался у Мегатронуса. 

— Орион! — раздался в аудиодатчиках пронзительный раздосадованный голос, выдернув вздрогнувшего Ориона из тревожных раздумий. — Ты вообще слушаешь? 

— Прости, Фарма, — Орион покачал головой. — Сложная выдалась ночка. 

— Ага, ну конечно. Мне до лампочки. — Штатный медик Цитадели скривился и скрестил руки на груди. — Уж ты-то, обладатель мягкой платформы в собственной комнате, ночь провёл хуже всех в Цитадели. 

— У тебя тоже есть своя комната. 

Крылья Фармы вызывающе взметнулись. 

— Однако я всю прошлую ночь по локти копался в начинке идиота, который словил копье в живот, — прошипел он, нависнув над Орионом с высоты своего роста. 

Орион ощутил укол стыда и примирительно вскинул руки. 

— Прости, Фарма, — произнес он, надеясь, что в голосе отразилась неподдельная искренность. Медик был прав, ведь он спасал жизни и всегда усердно работал. — Слушаю тебя. О чем ты спрашивал? 

С клик Фарма пристально смотрел на него, неприязненно поджав губы, но, наконец, продолжил:

— Я говорил, что во время последней операции на этом аппарате появилось несколько новых символов и я хочу знать, что они обозначают. Держи. Я велел одному воину их скопировать, пока латал его дружка, но у меня серьезные сомнения в его умении рисовать… 

Фарма продолжал разглагольствовать. Кивая и поддакивая, Орион взял металлическую пластинку, на которой воин коряво нацарапал символы. Фарма ему не нравился, но с ним хотя бы есть о чём поговорить. Медик был умён, красноречив и, обладая уникальными знаниями и отточенными профессиональными навыками, занимал такое же привилегированное положение, что и Орион. Однако, в отличие от Ориона, Фарма неприкрыто этим хвастался. Его белая с красным и синим обшивка была почти до неприличия чиста и отполирована. Даже крылья, пусть ныне и бесполезные, содержались в безупречном состоянии. 

По правде говоря, холёность Фармы здесь, во мгле его медотсека, в окружении истекающих энергоном ран, вскрытых корпусов и бредящих доноров, казалась едва ли не непристойной. 

Орион присел на пустую медицинскую плиту, изо всех сил пытаясь не обращать внимания на слабые стоны раненого на соседней плите. Энергон в проводах и кабелях в раздавленной грудной полости меха переливался нездоровым оттенком. Насвистывая какую-то мелодию, Фарма копался в ящике с инструментами. Орион подавил тошноту и предпочёл сосредоточиться на своей задаче. 

Он находился в разгаре расшифровки криво начертанных неизвестным воителем глифов, скопированных неточно и бездумно, когда дверь в медотсек широко распахнулась. 

— Вот ржа, опять этот глюкнутый выплавок, — проворчал Фарма, даже не пытаясь говорить тише. Тарн — а груда измятого металла, цепляющаяся за плечо Мегатронуса, им и оказалась — зарычал, но низкий звук превратился в полный боли визг, разом лишившись всей угрозы. 

— Он спалил т-шестерню в разгар трансформации. — Мегатронус сбросил своего собрата-Военачальника на плиту, с которой торопливо соскочил Орион. 

— Да вижу! — полным яда голосом огрызнулся Фарма. — Вели ему прекратить транформироваться ежесекундно, я ему не личный врач! 

Мегатронус гулко хмыкнул:

— Если сожжет ещё одну т-шестерню быстрее, чем за месяц, не заменяй. 

— М-мегатрон.. ус… — С мольбой в оптике Тарн стиснул когтистую руку серого меха. — Я… подвёл тебя… 

Мегатронус неразборчиво заворчал, но позволил Тарну цепляться за себя ещё с клик и лишь тогда убрал руку. 

— Не приди в негодность, — произнес он наконец, но грубые слова прозвучали на удивление мягко. 

Кажется, Тарн хотел ответить, но Фарма его перебил: 

— Вон отсюда, оба. — Взмахом скальпеля медик указал им на дверь. — Орион, расскажешь мне, что расшифровал, когда я закончу с этим шлаком. 

И вот так Орион очутился снаружи медотсека наедине с Мегатронусом. 

Он онемел, застыл и постарался смотреть прямо, чтобы не встречаться с Военачальником взглядом, но тщетно: через миг его вновь схватили и прижали к стене. Сверху навис громадный корпус Мегатронуса. 

Однако сказанного Орион совершенно не ожидал. 

— Что тебе от меня нужно, писарь? — прорычал Мегатронус. Острые когти вонзились в Орионово плечо, электромагнитное поле пульсировало… раздражением? — Довольно таиться! Заявляй свои требования.

Орион моргнул. В кои-то веки он совершенно растерялся. 

— Требования? — повторил он. — Я… я не совсем понимаю… 

Жуткая красная оптика Мегатронуса сузилась до пылающих щёлочек. 

— Ты видел, — прошипел он. — Но не сообщил Зете, иначе меня уже отволокли бы к истязателям. Раз смолчал, значит, чего-то от меня хочешь. Чего?

Оптика Ориона широко распахнулась. Так вот, значит, как? Мегатронус решил, что это Орион собрался его шантажировать? 

Мегатронус… боялся. 

Однако Орион понимал, в чём дело. Способность читать опасна; она означает, что можно узнавать жизненно важные сведения не через Зету, что можно эти сведения от него скрывать! Орион был единственным меха в Цитадели с установленной прошивкой на грамотность. Её даже самопровозглашённый Прайм не имел — и тот был преисполнен решимости сохранить такой порядок вещей. 

— Мне неприятности не нужны. — Орион стоял совершенно неподвижно, стараясь казаться как можно безобиднее. — Я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать или сдавать Зете. Той ночью я искал свой датапад и произошедшее застало меня врасплох, вот и всё. 

Мегатронус нахмурился. Он явно не поверил ни единому слову. 

— Значит, хочешь приберечь козырь на будущее. 

У Ориона возникло искушение согласиться лишь затем, чтобы с этим наконец было покончено и здоровяк-воитель от него отвалил. Однако его кое-что остановило: то, чему он никогда не в силах был противиться — любопытство. 

Он разговаривал с тем, кто тоже умел читать (пускай и с трудом). Орион полагал, что нечто подобное испытывают по отношению друг к другу воины. Чувство товарищества. Чувство, что ты… не одинок. 

— Мегатронус. Послушай. — Орион посмотрел здоровенному меха прямо в оптику. Неожиданная решимость наполнила его спокойствием. — Знаю, поверить нелегко, но я не желаю с тобой ссоры. Ты мне не враг, и мне не нравится, когда кому-то причиняют боль. Кроме того, я тоже не желаю привлекать внимания Зеты, а он явно не упустит из виду, что я разгуливал ночью в поисках потерянного датапада. — Так, отлично, пусть Мегатронус думает, что может управлять ситуацией. — Признаю, меня заинтересовали твои… способности, но это чисто исследовательский интерес. — Орион помедлил, не будучи уверен, что стоит сделать следующий шаг. — Я припоминаю, что читал ты не совсем бегло. Хочешь, помогу? 

Что ж, это возымело действие. Когда когти Мегатронуса вонзились в плечо глубже, пронзая толстые внешние кабели, Орион едва не пожалел о собственной дерзости. Но в оптике воина мерцало сомнение. Мегатронус открыл рот — за изрезанными шрамами губами мелькнули острые клыки — и всё же промолчал. 

Со стороны лестницы послышался громкий лязг шагов и искаженные голоса, и Мегатронус разжал хватку и отступил. Напоследок косо взглянув на писаря, он сбежал вниз по ступеням.

***

Следующие два декацикла прошли без происшествий. Никто не вламывался в комнату Ориона и не тащил его Зете Прайму на суд, никто не угрожал и не отпускал многозначительных намёков. Похоже, Мегатронус умышленно его избегал.

Хотелось бы Ориону испытать облегчение и счастье, но никак не удавалось. Что-то уже пробудилось внутри — та часть его, что отвечала за естественную тягу к познанию, — и теперь он желал узнать, откуда у Мегатронуса — это у Мегатронуса-то! — прошивка на грамотность. Либо с ней приходили в онлайн изначально, либо же её покупали и устанавливали, а Альфа Трион говорил, что все необходимые для подобного технологии давным-давно утеряны. Именно поэтому такие меха, как Орион, у которых грамотность являлась частью базовой прошивки, встречались исключительно редко. Мегатронус совсем не походил на тех, кого Альфа Трион называл меха интеллектуального класса, поэтому Орион сомневался, что он был с такой прошивкой создан. Значит, каким-то образом ему удалось её загрузить и установить! Эту тайну Орион жаждал раскрыть. 

Как бы то ни было, совершенно неожиданно однажды ночью он проснулся от того, что рот зажимала тяжелая рука. 

— Тихо, — прошептал над аудиодатчиком глубокий голос Мегатронуса. Орион поморгал, кивнул и медленно сел. 

Мегатронус убрал руку, и наконец-то Орион смог нормально осмотреться. Он находился у себя в комнате, в окружении знакомых стопок датападов. Слабый свет звезд лился сквозь толстое бронированное стекло на потолке и мерцал на серой броне Мегатронуса. Военачальник стоял на коленях возле платформы. 

— Привет, — неуверенно прошептал Орион. Что вообще можно сказать, когда к тебе в комнату врываются посреди ночи? — Э-э… чего тебе надо? 

Мегатронус на миг опустил взгляд, но совладал с собой и посмотрел Ориону в лицо. 

— Научи меня, — пробормотал он. Прозвучало как-то вымученно, будто Мегатронус боролся сам с собой. 

— Чему научить?..

— Ты говорил, что можешь помочь. — В оптике Мегатронуса вновь мелькнуло затравленное выражение, но он не отступил. — Пока что ты меня не сдал, и что бы ты ни замышлял… По крайней мере, замешаны в этом будем оба. Научи меня читать лучше. 

Ориону потребовалась краткая пауза, чтобы обдумать и в полной мере осознать его слова. Какие бы «за» и «против» он ни взвешивал раньше, теперь пути назад нет. 

— Ладно… хорошо… — Орион полностью выпрямился и спустил ноги на пол. — Датапад при тебе? 

Мегатронус молча вытащил из субкармана украденный датапад и подключил его к своему разъёму. Экран замерцал и загорелся, сквозь потертости и царапины на поверхности едва можно было разобрать глифы. Орион мысленно пометил себе в другой раз использовать датапад получше. Насколько он мог судить, перед ним предстал тот же список добытого. 

— Не передашь его мне ненадолго? — Орион забрал датапад, открыл новую страницу и начал печатать. — Итак, той ночью я слышал, что у тебя сложности с расшифровкой глифов. Список ты, вероятно, уже заучил наизусть, так что вот новый абзац. Попробуй прочесть. — Орион передал датапад Мегатронусу. — Мне нужно понять, в чём затруднение. — Он предположил, что, скорее всего, с прямолинейным и прагматичным воителем лучше перейти сразу к делу. 

Мегатронус, прищурившись, вгляделся в датапад. 

— З-и… Цитадель! — возликовал он при виде знакомого слова. — Р-а-с-к-о-л-о… нет, р-а-с-п-о-л-о-ж-е-н-а… — он запнулся. — Не знаю этого символа. В начале, перед «е» и «р». 

— «Вверху», — тихо произнес Орион. — Этот глиф означает «в», слово произносится как «вверху». Пока достаточно. — Он наклонился ближе к Мегатронусу. — Твоя прошивка на грамотность неполная? Неисправная? 

— У меня её нет. 

Орион уставился на Мегатронуса, будто у того внезапно вторая голова выросла. 

— В смысле, нет? Ты явно умеешь читать глифы, значит, прошивка хотя бы частично исправна. 

— У меня нет прошивки на грамотность, — твёрдо повторил Мегатронус. — Я родился шахтером. 

— Но как же тогда… — Орион снова уставился на него. Странный холодок защекотал внутренности. — Как тебе удаётся читать? 

— Я научился. 

— Научился?! 

Мегатронус пожал плечами: 

— Сражаться я научился сам, безо всяких прошивок. Ну и подумал, тут-то в чём разница? 

На целый клик Орион лишился дара речи. Но следом за изумлением и радостью от открытия его охватил ужас. 

— Ты… ты вообще осознаёшь, как это опасно? — он вцепился Мегатронусу в руки, от волнения даже не подумав о вероятных последствиях. — Если Зета узнает, что боты могут сами учиться читать и писать, то… Он тебя убьёт! Превратит в светильник или даже похуже! Отправит на племенной двор, или отдаст Фарме, или… Никому не рассказывай! И мне не должен был говорить! 

Мегатронус лишь молча наблюдал за ним, однако к концу Орионовой тирады уголки его губ дрогнули, неуловимая улыбка превратилась в острозубую ухмылку. 

— Удивительное ты создание, писарь Орион. — Он с лёгкостью высвободил руки из хватки и сжал Орионово плечо. — Я тебе рассказываю о, возможно, величайшем открытии, а ты первым делом беспокоишься о моём благополучии. 

Антенны Ориона вспыхнули. 

— Похоже, сегодня нам обоим удалось друг друга удивить, — пробормотал он. — Кроме того… Чтобы избежать неприятностей, тебе надо было просто убить меня. Но ты этого не сделал. Ни тогда, ни сегодня. — Он наконец осмелился взглянуть на Мегатронуса, и выражение его лица было серьезно. — Кстати, моё полное имя — Орион Пакс. Здесь меня все зовут просто Орионом, но… вот моё настоящее имя. 

— Орион Пакс, — повторил Мегатронус, и в голосе его прозвучала некая необратимость, будто имя Ориона навеки запечатлелось у него в памяти. — Так, о чём это мы. Хотя мне удалось разгадать значение большинства символов, проблемы с чтением остались, ты сам видел. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня читать правильно. 

Орион тряхнул головой, пытаясь совладать с мыслями. 

— Я… Я никогда никого не учил. Я раньше даже не знал, что это возможно! — А возможно ли вообще? Что если вершина возможностей меха без прошивки на грамотность — медленное, вымученное произнесение глифа за глифом? 

Орион умирал от желания это выяснить. 

Внутри разгоралось незнакомое пламя, наполняя его решимостью, которой он не испытывал целую вечность. У него появилась возможность раскрыть тайну, в перспективе способную изменить мир. Возможность бросить Зете вызов. 

И в кои-то веки у Ориона возникло чувство, что у него хватит на это храбрости. 

– Если я буду тебя учить, нам для занятий потребуется безопасное место. — Орион прижал палец к подбородку. — Днём нельзя, ко мне в любой момент могут зайти. И, думаю, моя комната не лучший выбор. Если с этажа продолжит исчезать стража, возникнут подозрения. 

А вот это уже настоящая загвоздка: Цитадель битком набита народом, не так-то просто найти уединенный уголок. 

Мегатронус задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Под маслохранилищем находится старое машинное отделение. Оборудование нерабочее, но воины туда не заглядывают: Тарн считает эту комнату своей. Однако, пока я в Цитадели, Тарн отправляется в набеги. — Мегатронус кивнул Ориону: — Сможем приходить туда, когда его не будет. 

При мысли о самовольном использовании комнаты, в которой часто бывает Тарн, у Ориона замутило в топливных баках. Но ведь с ним будет Мегатронус, сильнейший воин во всей Цитадели… И Тарн — его подчиненный. 

— Точно? — осторожно поинтересовался Орион. — Если ты уверен, что нас не застукает Тарн или кто-нибудь ещё… 

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — пожал плечами Мегатронус. — Но варианта получше у нас всё равно нет. 

Орион много чего мог сказать насчёт прямолинейности воителя, но тот был прав. Их жизни полны риска. 

— Тогда договорились.


	3. Глава 3

— …мож-но с лег-костью… эм… сва-ри-вать. 

— Замечательно! — Орион с трудом удержался, чтобы не захлопать в ладоши. — У тебя отлично получается! 

— Когда есть система, проще. — Мегатронус указал на датапад, где Орион записал алфавит с основными правилами чтения. — Мне никак не удавалось до конца понять, почему символы часто не совпадают со звуками. 

— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, что ты столькому научился сам, — Орион откинулся на изгиб трубы, которую использовал в качестве сиденья, с благоговейным изумлением глядя на своего ученика. На первом уроке Мегатронус ещё не знал всех основных глифов и вынужден был буквально расшифровывать слова, а иногда — угадывать их по нескольким символам. 

Сейчас шла третья их встреча, и Мегатронус, используя и объединяя рассказанные Орионом правила, читал уже более-менее свободно. Он поглощал и усваивал новые знания, будто голодный, дорвавшийся до энергона, и Орион заражался его азартом. Это и для него был вызов — сформулировать и рассортировать правила, которые с рождения составляли часть его прошивки и которыми он пользовался неосознанно. В те ночи, когда им не удавалось встретиться, Орион этим и занимался: искал основные правила и исключения и звено за звеном составлял цельную систему, которую впоследствии смог бы объяснить. И ничто не могло сравниться с упоительным восторгом, который он испытывал, когда видел, как Мегатронус впитывает его объяснения и применяет их на практике. 

Орион не мог не задаваться вопросом — возможно, всё дело в Мегатронусе? Именно этому колоссальному меха-воителю была каким-то образом дарована способность понимать написанное, или же подобное под силу каждому? Можно ли чтению научиться? 

При таких мыслях его в холод бросало — холодок приятного возбуждения. Подобные суждения во владениях Зеты, где тот являл собой спасителя и источник всех знаний, были под запретом. Да, Орион читал и объяснял ему все древние книги и справочники, но всем хватало ума считать Ориона лишь инструментом могучей воли Зеты Прайма, не более. Зета был Праймом, богоизбранным вождем, чьё предначертание — вести их и направлять. Иное мнение считалось преступлением и каралось медленной и мучительной смертью. 

Однако Орион этим преступлением наслаждался. Во тьме ночной, таясь в старом машинном отделении, они с Мегатронусом вместе бросали Зете вызов. 

— А что это за другие знаки? — Мегатронус положил перед ним на пол датапад, с которого читал. — Припоминаю, что порой они мне попадались, но они посложнее алфавитных и встречаются реже. 

— А, ты, должно быть, о вторичных глифах. — Орион пролистнул несколько страниц и остановился на одной. — Типа такого? 

Мегатронус наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Сидел он на полу, скрестив ноги, так что их с Орионом оптика оказалась на одном уровне. 

— Да, именно. Ты назвал их вторичными? 

— Угу. — Орион пристроил датапад на колене. — Они родом из старинного языка. Мой наставник рассказывал, что очень давно, ещё до Великой войны, кибертронцы только их и использовали; древние тексты полностью написаны вторичными глифами. Каждый глиф обозначал целое слово или понятие. Но решили, что это слишком сложно, и создали первичные глифы, каждый из которых обозначает звук. Вторичные же вышли из широкого употребления, но учёные продолжили изучать их, и некоторые глифы остались в ходу, в особенности те, что подразумевали священные понятия. В частности, вот этот обозначает «Прайм», — указал он на соответствующий значок. 

Мегатронус фыркнул: 

— Ну-ну, священные. Зета хочет, чтобы все в это верили. 

Они вступали на зыбкую почву. Даже несмотря на общую тайну, Орион до сих пор колебался, можно ли доверять Мегатронусу. Всё же тот был воителем, его шипастая броня и массивный корпус не могли не пугать. Он возглавил великое множество рейдов и погубил великое множество жизней во имя Зеты. Ориону не следовало забывать, что, как бы Мегатронус ни был неглуп и как бы ни желал научиться читать, тот оставался Первым Военачальником Зеты. Подобного ранга не достичь с жалостливой искрой. 

Кто знает, зачем Мегатронусу умение читать? Возможно, он замышляет переворот, собирается свергнуть Зету и занять место Прайма. Орион сомневался, что при Мегатронусе всё улучшится. По крайней мере, улучшится заметно. 

Однако, что удивительно, Мегатронус оказался (предположительно) порядочнее, чем Орион считал… и намного, намного умнее. 

— Я совсем не таким тебя представлял, — произнес он вслух. 

Мегатронус усмехнулся, продемонстрировав острые дентапластины. 

— А каким? 

— Ну, я… не сочти за оскорбление, но я думал, что ты… э-э, попроще. 

— Тупица, хочешь сказать. — От выражения Орионова лица Мегатронус негромко рассмеялся: — Не беспокойся, я не обижусь. Ты лишь подтвердил, что моя маскировка действует. — Поймав вопросительный взгляд Ориона, он добавил: — Ты же не желаешь, чтобы Зета подозревал, будто ты умнее его? 

При этом вопросе оптика Ориона потускнела. 

— Ага, — пробормотал он, прижав руку к животу. — Не желаю. 

Лицо Мегатронуса смягчилось. 

— Мне известно, как Зета поступает со своими «сокровищами», — сказал он, и Орион сердито на него посмотрел. — Прости. 

В хриплом голосе прозвучало неожиданное участие, и злость развеялась, не успев вырваться наружу. 

— Ничего страшного. — Орион, не зная, как поступить, отвел взгляд. Как он поступал раньше, до Цитадели, в той жизни, которую похоронил глубоко в искре? 

И тут он вспомнил — возможно, слишком поздно, ведь молчание уже затянулось, — но всё же губы шевельнулись, будто сами по себе: 

— Спасибо.

***

В Цитадели царило волнение: готовился очередной набег на древний город (на сей раз на Алтигекс, как тот назывался в старинных текстах). Зета не позвал Ориона наблюдать за отбытием, но от него в любом случае требовалось присутствовать, когда речь шла о столь крупных и потенциально опасных набегах. Зета любил хвастаться своим богатством. 

Без самого старика было бы ещё терпимо. Будь у Ориона выбор, он предпочёл бы никогда больше не видеть так называемого Прайма. Но в Цитадели, где Зета владел всем и вся, от него не спастись. 

Негодные, завидев на балконе своего бога, взревели; Орион подумал, что им-то нравится, когда ими владеют. Лучше служить, чем медленно разваливаться на части снаружи, в пустыне, или быть растерзанным изголодавшимися собратьями-Негодными ради пары капель энергона. Зета хотя бы понимал, что нужно кормить рабов, если хочешь, чтобы те трудились. 

— Узрите, дети мои! Узрите моих воителей, посланцев воли моей, которые отправляются во град Алтигекс! Они вернутся с сокровищами, что сокрыты среди павших стен, и эти сокровища послужат мне во имя славного будущего! 

Орион перестал слушать и попытался отвлечься изучением колонны: транспортников с пустыми прицепами, массивной топливной цистерны, содержащей достаточно энергона, чтобы воинам хватило на путь туда и обратно, вооруженных гонщиков, двухколесников и отряда летунов. Впереди стоял Мегатронус, из-за своей темно-серой обшивки похожий на мертвеца среди живых. Другие воины раскрашивали себя во множество цветов; отсутствие же раскраски считалось дурным предзнаменованием — кто похож на труп, скоро им и станет. Мегатронусу, казалось, дела не было до суеверий — или же он пользовался ими, чтобы внушать страх. 

«Ему следует окрасить корпус». Орион моргнул, встревоженный этой мыслью, но та никуда не делась, и от неё уже было не избавиться. Неожиданно нахлынули воспоминания о прошлых набегах: воинов возвращается меньше, чем отбывало, многие ранены и искалечены, многие умирают под скальпелем Фармы. Жизнь воителя опасна и зачастую коротка, лишь немногим хватало сил стать Военачальниками, и даже Военачальники время от времени погибали. 

Слабая боль пронзила искру, та забилась быстрее, и Орион с трудом совладал с лицом. Он не хотел увидеть Мегатронуса среди раненых. Не хотел увидеть его на медицинской плите. 

Не хотел увидеть, как налетчики возвращаются без своего Военачальника. 

Орион попытался встретиться с Мегатронусом взглядом, но тот стоял слишком далеко. Удалось уловить только голос, когда Мегатронус ответил на вопрос Зеты, который Орион прослушал: 

— Да, Прайм! — И он подпрыгнул в воздух и трансформировался, что послужило командой для его подчиненных. Колонна выдвинулась. 

Орион вовремя взял себя в руки, склонился перед Праймом, уступая дорогу его массивному телу, и последовал за ним с балкона в тень тронного зала. 

Зета хмыкнул, тяжелой рукой приобнял Ориона за пояс и притянул его к себе. Сегодня он пребывал в благодушном настроении. 

— Подготовься, Сокровище, — мурлыкнул он, потрепав Ориона по боку. — Тебе привезут много работы. И, как знать, быть может, однажды и мне привезут нового писаря! — Он подмигнул: — Тогда-то твоя милая головка и отдохнет — получишь новое занятие! — Рассмеявшись над собственной шуткой, он шлепнул Ориона по спине и наконец-то отпустил. 

Ориону потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не отшатнуться. Только не на виду у Тарна, офицеров и слуг. 

— Если так повелит мой Прайм, — вежливо ответил он с поклоном. Зета вновь рассмеялся и снисходительно махнул рукой. Ориону дозволялось уйти. 

Только оказавшись в своей комнате, Орион наконец обхватил себя руками и затрясся. Скорее всего, Зета шутил. Даже если ему и удастся заполучить ещё одного писаря, разумнее всего работать обоим, это повысит производительность… 

Однако налетчики привозили не так уж и много книг. Двум писарям работы не хватит. 

Всё будет хорошо. С ним всё будет хорошо. В тщетной надежде убедить себя, Орион повторял это раз за разом. Лучше подумать о другом; лучше подумать о новых занятиях с Мегатронусом.

Но если Мегатронус не вернётся?

***

Орион тяжко вздохнул и отложил недочитанный датапад; сколько бы он ни старался, сосредоточиться не удавалось. Сквозь бронированный стеклянный потолок в комнату лились солнечные лучи, наполняя ту золотистым светом и нагревая воздух и обшивку до такой степени, что охлаждающим вентиляторам Ориона приходилось вращаться на полной мощности. Это напоминало о дуновении ветра в лицо, о скрипящем под шинами песке, заставляло вспомнить о скорости и о просторе пустыни. 

Двигатель взревел, колеса крутанулись вхолостую. Орион выругался, вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнатушке. Он уже несколько дней места себе не находил. В голове царила сумятица, Орион не мог не гадать, как там налетчики. 

Если всё прошло нормально, сейчас они уже в Алтигексе: разграбляют руины, пробираясь меж пустых строений и отбиваясь от падальщиков, что их населяют. 

В городах в изобилии хватало древних артефактов, однако Зета небеспричинно обосновался в такой дали от них: там не было энергона. Старые шахты, вокруг которых располагались города, давно истощились; Цитадель оставалась одним из немногих мест на Кибертроне, где ещё сохранились энергонные залежи, что предоставляло Зете доступ к самому важному сырью планеты. Возможно, поэтому она больше походила на военную базу, чем на горнодобывающий комплекс, чертежи которого Орион видел в одной из книг; возможно, Цитадель была построена на исходе войны, когда энергона стало недостаточно и его требовалось защищать. 

Но из-за этого Зете, чтобы заполучить старинные артефакты, приходилось устраивать опасные набеги на огромное расстояние и подвергать смертельной опасности множество воинов. Именно поэтому он столь ценил одаренных Военачальников, именно поэтому Мегатронус — мех, возглавивший десятки успешных набегов — стал Первым Военачальником. 

Орион надеялся, что знаменитые сила и ловкость и теперь не подвели Мегатронуса. 

В смятении он остановился посреди комнаты. Раньше ему и дела не было до набегов; воители и Военачальники сменялись чередой. Однако сейчас он… переживал? Был ещё до появления Мегатронуса в Цитадели предводитель набегов, будет и другой — если Мегатронус не вернется. Может, и к лучшему, если не вернётся — унесет тайну Ориона с собой в могилу. 

Но, не успев даже додумать мысль до конца, Орион уже знал, что подобного не желает. Он не хотел, чтобы Мегатронуса не стало, от одной лишь мысли об этом болью прихватывало искру. 

Лишь их занятия и скрашивали Ориону существование. Он с нетерпением ожидал их и не хотел лишаться этой маленькой радости. 

Снаружи раздался лязг, и дверь распахнулась. Орион поспешно обернулся, вновь придав лицу безразличное выражение. Перед ним стоял худощавый минибот в сопровождении стражника. 

— Здравствуй, Ревайнд, — сказал Орион миниботу и кивнул стражнику. Тот молча вышел. Всё по скучному, хорошо знакомому ежедневному порядку. 

Минибот не ответил, просто уселся на обычное место. Тусклый синий визор ничего не выражал. Орион никогда не слышал, как Ревайнд разговаривает, тот только повторял записанное однотонным невыразительным голосом. Все попытки Ориона разговорить его разбивались о стену отчуждённости. 

Как и Ориона, Ревайнда захватили во время одного из набегов и единственной живой добычей доставили в Цитадель — тоже как и Ориона. Писарь догадывался, с какими зверствами столкнулся Ревайнд, и у него были подозрения о том, почему тот ведёт себя именно так. Однако им не никак не доводилось просто поговорить: Ревайнд относился не к классу меха-интеллектуалов, а к классу накопителей памяти и содержался соответственно — в сокровищнице Зеты, под замком. 

Орион на миг отключил оптику, отметая все посторонние мысли. Не время печалиться о судьбе Ревайнда; поддержать друг друга они могли лишь одним способом — усердно трудиться, чтобы удовлетворить жажду знаний своего повелителя. Орион зачитывал с датападов вслух, Ревайнд записывал информацию в память, чтобы позднее, если потребуется, её повторить. Они оставались в живых, покуда приносили пользу. 

Орион переключился на текст, который требовалось записать, и приступил к чтению.

***

Во время подзарядки Орион редко видел сны, но сегодня один ему приснился. 

_Ему снилось маленькое подземное жилище на окраине Аякона: вдоль стен множество открытых шкафов, на которых громоздятся датапады, стопки датападов лежат и вокруг двух узких платформ, и на небольшом перерабатывающем устройстве, и под столом в середине комнаты. За столом сидит старик: спина сгорблена, некогда изысканная, царственного вида обшивка поцарапана и покрыта вмятинами. Лампа, прикрепленная к его голове, наполняет комнату уютным желтым светом. Сам Орион лежит на полу, на животе, уткнувшись в датапад и болтая ногами в воздухе._

_Орион поднимает голову и спрашивает наставника о слове, которого не понимает, и Альфа Трион с улыбкой отвечает: негромко и подробно, как и всегда. Орион прилежно слушает, но стоит наставнику прерваться на миг, благодарит его и возвращается к чтению: ему не терпится узнать, что же дальше случится с героями. Он скорее догадывается, чем видит, что Альфа Трион качает головой и его длинные лицевые украшения скребут по нагрудной броне, но тут изящная узкая ладонь старого ученого поглаживает Ориона по голове. Тот жмурится, а двигатель довольно рокочет. Орион счастлив._

_Ему снятся развалины Аякона: выщербленные очертания зданий, разоренных войной и изъеденных стихией, кромешной чернотой выделяются на фоне залитого лунным светом неба. Орион выходит на улицы по ночам, когда падальщики и бандиты либо спят, либо трясутся в относительной безопасности своих обиталищ. В ночном Аяконе владычествуют искроеды, но Орион под защитой: Альфа Трион дал ему фазосдвигатель, который нужно носить на запястье, — небольшая безделушка дарует Ориону возможность проходить сквозь стены. Орион перемещается по Аякону подобно неслышному призраку, обшаривает старые магазины в поисках остатков энергона и новых книг, чтобы было что принести домой. Альфа Трион слишком стар и слаб и больше не покидает жилища._

_Так продолжается, пока однажды в Аякон не прибывают новые боты — колонна тяжелых транспортников, сопровождаемая колёсниками и летунами. Все они отмечены изображением хмурого красного лица. Этих ботов ночь не пугает: они грабят и разоряют Аякон и убивают всех, кто смеет стать у них на пути. Они замечают Ориона и пускаются в погоню; с усиленным рвением — после того, как видят, что он исчезает в стене. Орион убегает, но у него нет возможности подолгу оставаться внутри твердых предметов, фазосдвигателю и на это едва хватает мощности, а вдобавок преследователи взрывают каждую твердую поверхность, в которой он прячется._

_Орион совершает ошибку: он мчится домой._

_Потом сон сумбурен. Орион видит разрушенный потолок их комнатушки, пыль, кружащуюся в пронзенном прожекторами воздухе, погребённые под обломками книжные шкафы. Видит, как блестят дентапластины и сверкают клинки нападающих, слышит гневные крики, когда давит ногой фазосдвигатель в последней отчаянной попытке не дать им его заполучить. Потом ощущает жгучую боль и падает — с торчащей из живота пикой. Лежа на земле, он видит, как прочь волокут тело Альфа Триона: ласковая оптика лишилась жизни и посерела. Какой-то мех уже вонзил циркулярную пилу в его плечевой шарнир. Позже Орион узнает, что запасные части с корпусов, не тронутых ржавчиной и прочими коррозиями, высоко ценятся._

_Тут он теряет сознание и просыпается в настоящем._

Орион проснулся: его оптика раскалилась, а двигатель тревожно хрипел. Он лежал на боку, съежившись и дрожа, в точности как много лет назад лежал на полу своего разрушенного дома и смотрел, как терзают и расчленяют тело Альфа Триона. 

Искорки слёз, пролитые в подзарядке, опалили обивку платформы под головой. Орион закусил губу, пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся из горла всхлипы. Он много лет не видел этих снов — и не должен видеть, не должен думать о былом! Бесполезно зацикливаться на прошлом, нет смысла гадать о будущем, есть лишь настоящее, и задача одна — выжить. На том стоит Цитадель, где каждый день может стать последним и каждый другому враг. И Ориону лучше не отступать от этого правила, лишь благодаря ему он остался в живых, благодаря ему жили и все остальные… 

Слишком поздно. Нечто неизведанное распустилось в груди Ориона, там словно странная полость образовалась, будто от воды, что размягчила иссохшую землю. И его бедная искра упивалась этой нежностью, и трепетала, и ныла, и пылала, пылала так горячо… 

Из оптики Ориона хлынули искорки, и он зажал рот руками, чтобы заглушить звуки. Он плакал: по Альфа Триону, с которым так и не довелось попрощаться, по их навеки утерянному дому, по тихим вечерам, полным совместного чтения, и бесед, и смеха. 

И когда Орион не мог уже больше плакать и поддался охватившему тело оцепенению, то мысленно услышал, как голос Мегатронуса повторяет: 

«Прости». 

Орион подтянул колени к груди и медленно провентилировал. Искру жгло, она трепетала и мучительно изнемогала в корпусе и всё же больше, чем когда бы то ни было, казалась теплой и живой. Не стоит чувствовать подобного; Мегатронус — Военачальник, самый жестокий убийца в своре Зеты. Но не он напал на дом Ориона. То случилось задолго до появления Мегатронуса в Цитадели. Мегатронус ему… друг. 

Ориону хотелось, чтобы тот вернулся цел и невредим.

***

И тот действительно вернулся цел и невредим. Ориону потребовались изрядные усилия, чтобы скрыть радость, когда он наблюдал за обычной сценой приветствия Зетой вернувшихся воителей. Мегатронус, как и всегда могучий и непобедимый, стоял впереди. Ориону не удалось хорошо рассмотреть его лица, и позднее, во время обыденной возни с сортировкой и опознанием добычи, он не мог себе позволить проявить нетипичный интерес к Первому Военачальнику. Однако им удалось назначить дату следующей встречи, и Орион едва сдержал радостное нетерпение. 

Они встретились на том же месте глухой ночью, и на сей раз Орион улыбнулся первым. Какое же облегчение видеть подле себя живого меха, а не призрак прошлого. Годами Орион выживал изо всех сил, но лишь теперь, вновь видя Мегатронуса рядом, он впервые со дня смерти Альфа Триона ощутил, что действительно жив.

— Я… рад, что ты возвратился в целости, — сказал он, наконец-то выразив те чувства, что преследовали его несколько дней. — Я беспокоился. 

— Да неужто? — Мегатронус вскинул бровь, однако выражению недоставало злобы; то была лишь дружеская насмешка, а не ядовитая подколка. — А я-то было понадеялся, что заработал себе прекрасную репутацию. Я возглавил десятки налетов, Орион Пакс, и из каждого вернулся с победой. 

Орион покачал головой:

— Все смертны. 

— И то верно, — кивнул Мегатронус. — А теперь, Орион Пакс, перейдем к более приятным темам. Бьюсь об заклад, ты приготовил мне новое испытание. 

— Так и есть, приготовил, — Орион против воли улыбнулся. Мегатронус подступался к грамматике и орфографии будто к соперникам в бою. — Но пока мы не начали, хочешь о чем-нибудь спросить? Может, что-нибудь пришло на ум? 

— Вообще-то, да. — Мегатронус уперся ладонями в колени и подался вперед — поза почти ребяческого любопытства. — Зета запрещает нам брать книги, написанные столбиками. Почему так? В налёте я видел несколько, но там были сплошь вторичные глифы, и прочесть я не смог. 

— Столбиками? А, ты о стихах! 

Мегатронус наклонил голову. 

— Стихах?

— Да, они как… как песни, только без музыки. Иногда слова в конце строк рифмуются, иногда нет, но в них всегда есть определенный ритм. — Лицо Ориона омрачилось. — Да, Зета не желает, чтобы я тратил время на поэзию. Он заявляет, что от неё нет проку. О пользе прозы нельзя сказать наверняка, пока я не посмотрю, однако никто не станет рифмовать техническое руководство. 

— Тогда зачем она? Если от неё нет пользы? 

Орион развёл руками, пытаясь найти способ объяснить. 

— Ну, обычно… стихи выражают чьи-то чувства. Пытаются передать их читателю. Иногда в стихах повествуется история или высказывается мнение. Всё зависит от автора, понимаешь?

— Ну, вроде как, — ответил Мегатронус, но Орион весьма сомневался, что тот хоть что-нибудь понял. И тут Мегатронус неожиданно задал вопрос, заставший Ориона врасплох: — Ты очень любишь поэзию, не так ли? 

— Да, очень. — Не было смысла отрицать. — Но я не читал стихов с тех пор, как… — он умолк, комок подступил к горлу. Но Мегатронус не сводил с него красной оптики, и Орион заставил себя договорить: — С тех пор, как уничтожили мой дом. 

— Я слыхал, что ты в Цитадели не по своей воле. — К счастью, Мегатронус не стал расспрашивать дальше, и Орион был ему за это благодарен. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

— Э-э… Так вот… — Орион сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле. — Говоришь, ты родился шахтёром?

— Да, так и есть. — На миг оптика Мегатронуса затуманилась. — Но то было давно, ещё в Тарне. 

При этих словах Орион навострил антенны. 

— Тарн? Ты из Тарна? С Юга?

При виде его изумлённого лица Мегатронус усмехнулся: 

— А я-то считал, что красная оптика меня с головой выдает. 

— Я не знал, что у южан красная оптика. — В книгах подобного не упоминалось. — Погоди-ка, так значит, Тарн — наш Тарн, не город — тоже с Юга?

— Разумеется. Думаешь, почему его назвали Тарном? — Мегатронус вновь рассмеялся. — Его сюда доставили практически новоискоркой, вот имя и прицепилось. 

— А ты? Как ты здесь оказался? И как выбрался из шахт? Если ты не против таких вопросов, — торопливо добавил Орион. В конце концов, он избегал разговоров о собственном прошлом и не хотел, чтобы Мегатронус чувствовал себя ущемлённым. 

Мегатронус пожал плечами. 

— Не против, это не тайна. В Тарне шахтёр может стать воином, но для этого нужно сразиться на Арене… Это место, где меха бьются с дикими зверями и друг с другом на потеху публике. Если остаёшься в живых и удастся произвести впечатление, тебе позволят сразиться с высокопоставленным воином. Убьёшь воина — займёшь его или её место и получишь альтформу побеждённого. Именно так я и поступил. 

— Любопытно, — протянул Орион. — Похоже, в Тарне границы между функциями не такие жёсткие. 

В Цитадели никто не мог сменить род занятия; велением Зеты это стало непреложным правилом. Существовали шахтёры, которые могли прийти в этот мир, за всю жизнь ни разу не увидеть солнца и умереть; производители, скованные, как скот, и рожающие новоискорок; воины, отправляющиеся в набеги и защищающие Цитадель; специалисты, как Орион и Фарма… И превыше всех возносился Зета Прайм, их богоподобный благодетель. 

Голос Мегатронуса прервал его глубокие размышления:

— Не заблуждайся. В Тарне ничуть не лучше, чем здесь. Что касается того, как я здесь очутился… — Мегатронус отвел взгляд. — Я не поладил с нашим вождем. Меня продали соседям, я сбежал, попался налетчикам Зеты… Обычное дело. 

— Обычное дело, — повторил Орион. Прозвучало грустно и безнадёжно. Прежде он ещё верил, что где-то на Кибертроне существует место, где всё иначе — какой-нибудь таинственный город с древним именем: Тарн, Вос, Симфур… Теперь же он знал, что куда ни кинь взор — найдешь всё те же отчаяние и жестокость. 

Надежде на Кибертроне места не было. 

— Орион? Урок-то будет? 

— А? Ах да, точно. Прости, — Орион одарил Мегатронуса извиняющейся полуулыбкой. — Итак, предлагаю сегодня попрактиковаться в письме…


	4. Глава 4

Как выяснил Мегатронус, письмо определённо не являлось его сильной стороной: точные и смертоносные в бою когтистые пальцы становились весьма неуклюжи, когда он пытался вывести изящные очертания глифов. Тогда Орион предложил вместо этого печатать, и обучение пошло на лад.

К сожалению, дело вновь застопорилось, когда Мегатронусу пришлось отправиться в набег. В чтении он мог практиковаться, изучая маркировки и старые указатели, но для тренировки в письме требовался датапад и тихое, уединённое место, где никто бы его не увидел. Потому Мегатронус горячился и места себе не находил. Только и хотелось, что поскорее завершить проклятый набег и вернуться в Цитадель: увидеть Ориона и продолжить учёбу.

Орион и знать не знал, что Мегатронус уже давно за ним следил. Иногда маленький писарь читал маркировки вслух, и сперва Мегатронус просто пытался запомнить, как выглядят цепочки символов, чтобы в следующий раз привезти больше полезной добычи. А потом он заметил, что некоторые символы повторяются в разных строках, прямо как звуки в словах, и пришёл к выводу, что в этом есть определённая закономерность. А значит, возможно, и не нужно заучивать целые строки — их просто требуется расшифровать.

Он принялся целенаправленно наблюдать за Орионом. Сам писарь его практически не интересовал: он служил лишь посредником на пути к тайному знанию, которое Мегатронус хотел постичь. Однако теперь невозможно стало не думать об Орионе. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем сильнее Мегатронус убеждался, что Орион не интриган; то, что он поначалу принял за хитроумное притворство, оказалось простодушием. Орион обладал великолепной возможностью заполучить Первого Военачальника в своё полное распоряжение: даже если бы их тайные встречи и раскрылись, Орион, скорее всего, остался бы в живых. Он был ценнейшим имуществом, единственным в Цитадели писарем; воители же, напротив, — расходный материал, даже Военачальники. И всё же Орион до сих пор этой властью не воспользовался.

Подозрения у Мегатронуса ещё оставались, но с каждым днём они становились всё слабее. Они сменились беспокойством, ведь простодушие и доверчивость — опасные черты. Каждый раз, возвращаясь из набега, он готовился не увидеть на балконе Ориона, но, к счастью, пока что эти опасения не сбылись.

Орион стоял там и в этот раз — невысокая фигурка позади внушительного тела Зеты. Мегатронус подавил вздох облегчения. А ещё коротко кольнуло предвкушением: быстрее бы встреча.

Однако с этим следовало подождать. По крайней мере, Мегатронусу удалось увидеть Ориона во время сортировки добычи: красно-синее покрытие писаря, в отличие от грязной и исцарапанной брони воинов практически не тронутое стихией, выделялось из толпы подобно маяку. Им даже удалось обменяться короткими взглядами — большего они себе позволить не могли.

Мегатронус заметил едущего по направлению к нему Тарна и повернулся встретить своего подопечного. Настроение тут же улучшилось, ведь появилась возможность узнать дату следующей встречи.

— Слава тебе, Военачальник! — Тарн трансформировался в робоформу и отсалютовал ему.

— Опять т-шестерню перенапрягаешь? — Здоровенный танкоформер замер, широкие плечи поникли, и Мегатронус против воли фыркнул от смеха над его виноватым видом и тряхнул головой: — Докладывай.

Красная оптика Тарна полыхнула под маской, и он принялся описывать положение дел в Цитадели за время отсутствия налётчиков. Мегатронус слушал, заставляя себя смотреть Тарну в лицо. Ему нелегко это давалось с тех самых пор, как Тарн надел маску — тёмно-красную пластину в форме клейма Зеты. У всех до единого подданных Зеты было такое клеймо: Мегатронус носил его на груди, Орион на плече. Зета владел ими всеми. Мегатронус ненавидел эту отметку о принадлежности, уже вторую для него. Первой была фиолетовая треугольная метка тарнийского вождя. Он избавился от неё после побега с родины — и в итоге, как оказалось, лишь обменял на хмурое красное лицо клейма Зеты.

Однако Тарн оказался в Цитадели ещё новоискоркой и здесь вырос. Мегатронус помнил молчаливого потрясенного искрёнка с такой же красной, как у него самого, оптикой. Возможно, некая тайная сентиментальность заставила Мегатронуса взять искрёнка под крыло. Он заботился о том, чтобы Тарн хорошо питался и учился сражаться, даже сам показал ему несколько приёмов. Разумеется, Мегатронусу не удавалось проводить с искрёнком много времени, слишком он был занят продвижением в рядах воителей и долгими набегами за пределы Цитадели. И всё же его неприятно поразило, что Тарн вырос фанатичным сторонником Зеты, так называемому Прайму поклонялся и каждое его слово считал божественным откровением. Мегатронус до сих пор не мог решить, гордость ли его наполняет оттого, что Тарн стал Военачальником, или тревога.

Но наконец-то Тарн упомянул о том, чего Мегатронус действительно ждал:

— Раз ты теперь тут, мы отправляемся в набег на восточные границы. — По голосу Тарна Мегатронус понял, что под маской тот ухмыляется. — Ходят слухи, что там бродят какие-то беженцы. Может, захватим здоровых рабочих или даже специалиста.

У Мегатронуса мурашки пробежали по спине, но он скрыл неприязнь.

— Когда выдвигаетесь?

— Скорее всего, через два дня. — Тарн выпрямился. — Вы с Зетой Праймом будете мной гордиться!

Мегатронус кивнул:

— Уверен, так и будет.

***

Орион поприветствовал его слабой улыбкой, которую Мегатронус ценил всё больше. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Орион улыбался при других, — лишь здесь, в их маленьком машинном отделении.

— Здравствуй! — Но улыбка растаяла, сменившись тревогой. — Тебя ранили? Я видел, как ты идёшь к Фарме в медотсек.

— Ерунда, просто царапина. — Мегатронус поднял руку и показал свежий сварной шов на боку. — И здравствуй, Орион.

Забота писаря отозвалась внутри странным чувством: тепло разлилось по топливопроводам, искра затрепетала. Он задумался, не сказать ли что-нибудь в ответ, может, сообщить Ориону, что он тоже беспокоился? Однако подходящих слов никак не находилось, и Мегатронус решил, что лучше перейти прямо к делу.

— Вот, я подумал, вдруг тебе понравится. — Он порылся в субкармане и вытащил датапад. Нашёл его в разрушенном здании, в куче прочих датападов. Их Мегатронус, как и полагалось, отнёс к прицепам, но этот спрятал. Никто и не подозревал, что воитель заинтересуется книгой.

Орион с почтением, как и всегда, бережно и умело принял датапад тонкими пальцами и смахнул с экрана пыль. Включил его — и вновь волна тепла захлестнула Мегатронуса при виде его охваченного благоговением лица.

— Это же… — Орион в изумлении уставился на него заблестевшей оптикой. — Это ведь стихи!

— Ну, мне показалось, ты скучал по ним, — отмахнулся Мегатронус. — И вообще, наболт Зету.

Он едва не рассмеялся над лишившимся дара речи Орионом, который переводил взгляд с датапада на него и обратно.

— Спасибо! — наконец выдохнул Орион. — Огромное тебе спасибо! — Он промотал страницы на экране. — И это не просто стихи, это сборник пьес!

— Пьес?

— В основном это истории, целиком рассказанные в стихах. Альфа Трион говорил, что когда-то их играли перед публикой особые боты-актёры.

— Кто такой Альфа Трион?

— Он был… моим наставником. Я с ним жил, раньше… До того, как меня привезли в Цитадель. — Он прервался и продолжил тихим, ровным голосом: — Когда-то я жил в Аяконе, в нашем с Альфа Трионом маленьком тайном убежище. Он был старик, писарь. Научил меня всему, что я знаю. А потом явились налётчики Зеты… Полагаю, тогда они впервые совершили набег на Аякон. Они уничтожили наш дом, убили Альфа Триона и забрали меня.

Орион затих, и ненадолго между ними повисла тишина.

— Мне жаль твоего наставника, — наконец проговорил Мегатронус. — И тебя.

Нечто внутри готово было презрительно усмехнуться: «Сами виноваты, что не смогли защититься; слабые падут!» Но эта сторона больше не главенствовала в нем — и, по правде сказать, Мегатронус вообще сомневался, что хоть когда-то она в нем преобладала. Неважно, сколько раз он повторял про себя: «Выживает сильнейший, не можешь сражаться — заслуживаешь смерти», — неким образом он всегда понимал, что это ложь, заблуждение, которое помогает сберечь рассудок.

Но вот перед ним сидел Орион — маленький, безоружный и печальный, бесконечно печальный… И Мегатронус знал, что Орион не заслужил тех ужасов, что с ним произошли. Воители могли сколько угодно испытывать отвращение к Ориону, презирать его за относительно безбедную жизнь и завидовать ей, но Мегатронус видел цену подобной жизни: поблекший шрам на животе — как раз над тем местом, где когда-то находилась т-шестерня, — как залог того, что Ориону не удастся сбежать; шрамы вдоль стыков интерфейс-панели, где ту накрепко заварили — самым драгоценным, единственным в своём роде рабочим Зеты не дозволялось ни с кем вступать в близкие отношения, им не следовало «отвлекаться» или находиться под угрозой вынашивания искорок. Орион считался лишь инструментом и лишился всех функций кроме тех, что Зета для него избрал.

Когда-то Мегатронус был шахтёром. Он получше многих знал, каково это — служить лишь чьим-то инструментом.

Орион тряхнул головой, отбрасывая воспоминания.

— Хочешь, прочту тебе пьесу? — На губах Ориона вновь мелькнула та слабая улыбка: попытка прогнать печаль. — Кажется, эту я знаю, она хороша.

Мегатронус улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, — мягко проговорил он. — Очень хочу.

***

Мегатронус вскоре понял, что персонажи пьесы его раздражают. Все богатые, здоровые, никому не нужно работать, чтобы добыть горючее. Вообще-то, у них было столько горючего, что они могли себе позволить его разлить или отказаться пить! Даже слуги, похоже, не голодали и не страдали от побоев, а проводили время так же, как и их хозяева. Они жили в прекрасных домах, танцевали и перешучивались друг с дружкой, и даже битвы не походили на привычные Мегатронусу жестокие стычки, нет: устраивались «дуэли» с не поддающимися здравому смыслу правилами и оружием. И, несмотря на всё это, боты продолжали ныть и жаловаться на свои якобы «страдания».

Однако чем дальше развивалось действие, тем глубже и глубже Мегатронус погружался в сюжет. Может, из-за того, как Орион читал: оптика сияла, голос менялся в зависимости от персонажа. Может, из-за напевного ритма стихов, где каждое слово свивается с другим, словно в сети, и все вместе усиливают своё значение. Мегатронус никогда не слышал, чтобы в повседневной жизни кто-то так разговаривал, но это не значит, что ему не нравилось. Сложные длинные предложения изобиловали изящными (пусть порой Мегатронусу и незнакомыми) описаниями, которые отчего-то находили в искре отклик и заставляли… переживать.

Может, в итоге, дело оказалось в том, что Мегатронусу знакомы были некоторые из переживаний, о которых говорили персонажи. Ему знакома была месть, и горе, и тяга обладать тем, чем владеть не дозволялось. Так что когда Орион закончил читать, Мегатронус тихо попросил:

— Прочтешь ещё одну?

— Тебе понравилось? — просиял Орион, и Мегатронус подумал, что, возможно, гораздо больше наслаждался видом столь оживившегося Ориона, чем собственно стихами. — Я бы с радостью тебе всё прочёл, но не сегодня — времени нет. Что скажешь насчёт следующей встречи?

— Договорились, — кивнул Мегатронус. Стоило бы возразить — учитывая, что из-за чтения пьес откладывалась учёба, но почему-то он ничего не сказал. Пусть Зета и был в чём-то прав: никаких полезных сведений в стихах и впрямь не найти.

Но это не значит, что они бесполезны.

***

Очередная ночь, очередная прочтённая во тьме старого и пыльного машинного отделения пьеса. Мегатронус позабыл о тревогах насчёт отложенной учёбы; когда Орион говорил за персонажей, те будто оказывались в комнате, и вдруг так получилось, что это важнее всего в мире.

В большинстве пьес речь шла о любви — и Мегатронус не совсем понимал, что это такое, по крайней мере, в том виде, в каком она описывалась в книгах. Вот интерфейс он понимал — интерфейс приятен, да и легко привязаться к кому-то, с кем тебе хорошо. Может даже к производителю, хотя Мегатронус подобного не пробовал — лично он всегда полагал, что конкретно эта затея Зеты отвратительна. В тарнийских шахтах производителей не существовало: шахтёры интерфейсились и могли обрюхатить друг дружку. Детей выживало не очень много — вынашивание не освобождало от работы, однако всё лучше, чем племенной двор Зеты: обширная тёмная пещера, где меха и феммы на четвереньках прикованы к столбам, подобно скоту, безостановочно подвергаются коннекту, вынашивают и производят, а в воздухе висит густой запах трансжидкости и смазки из портов. Новички сперва отбиваются и молят о пощаде, но рано или поздно утихают, и оптика их мертвеет, как и у соседей.

Создателями большей части рождённых в Цитадели искрят были воины — их интерфейсные панели не заваривались, однако Мегатронус не мог заставить себя наведаться на племенной двор. Когда требовалось снять напряжение, он обращался к товарищам. Коннектиться воинам не запрещалось, хотя вопрос, кто же кого сконнектит, выступал предметом для множества споров и драк: ни один воин не хотел вынашивать. Разумеется, бывали те, кто предпочитал подставлять порт, как и те, кто предпочитал коннектиться только с одним — выбранным — партнёром. Но в итоге никакого значения это не имело: Фарма готов был оказать небольшую услугу тем невезучим, которым требовалось прервать вынашивание.

Вся эта любовь, как полагал Мегатронус, похожа на нечто подобное: настолько наслаждаться обществом определенного бота, что постоянно держать его при себе и время от времени коннектить — это он хотя бы мог понять. Но боты в пьесах не коннектились: они практически никогда коннект даже не упоминали! Вместо этого они говорили о поцелуях, о том, как хотят прожить вместе жизнь, о боли разлуки. Странно: в любви не было смысла, шансы на выживание у ботов от неё не повышались, и к их функциям она никакого отношения не имела.

Может, поэтому она столь завораживала Мегатронуса.

— Орион? — спросил он, когда пьеса подошла к концу. — Ты когда-нибудь такое чувствовал?

— Что чувствовал?

— Любовь, — Мегатронус указал на датапад. — Как в книге.

Похоже, вопрос озадачил Ориона.

— Я… — Антенны дёрнулись — подобное быстрое движение Мегатронус соотносил со смущением. — Нет, в таком смысле — нет. Ну, мне знакома любовь, я очень любил Альфа Триона, но, знаешь, не в романтическом плане, как в книге. — Он прервался, взгляд переметнулся на пол и обратно на датапад. — Хотя я о ней мечтал. Мне было интересно, доведётся ли мне её ощутить. По-моему… — Он поёрзал на месте и вздохнул: — Вряд ли теперь она существует. В нашем мире. Ведь нам о стольком нужно тревожиться, столького бояться… По-моему, лишь те, кто жил в стародавние времена, умели чувствовать нечто подобное.

Мегатронус не знал, что сказать.

— Как-то… очень нерадостно так думать.

Орион не ответил, лишь с очередным вздохом пожал плечами.

— Орион, — Мегатронус поразился тому, как дрожал голос: будто в груди нарастало давление и он боялся взрыва. Мысли роились в голове как инсектиконы, пытаясь выстроиться хоть в какое-то подобие порядка, но молчать он больше не мог. — Орион, это шлак какой-то! Как речи Зеты. Ты сам сказал, что любил Альфа Триона, и… И пьесы тебе нравятся, так ведь? — Когда Орион кивнул, Мегатронус продолжил, будто перешёл в наступление в своего рода сражении: — Значит, ты можешь понять, что чувствуют персонажи! Может, раньше мы подобного и не испытывали, но мы сможем научиться! Сможем научиться! — повторил он с пылающей оптикой. — Если что-то испорчено, всегда можно исправить!

Слабая улыбка появилась на губах Ориона.

— Как твой почерк?

Какое-то время Мегатронус изумлённо глядел на него, а потом позволил себе коротко рассмеяться. Орион улыбался вместе с ним — а значит, он победил.

— Да. Как мой почерк.

— Надежда, — мягко проговорил Орион. — Альфа Трион сказал бы, что это надежда. «Нам ещё есть, на что надеяться, — повторял он. — Поэтому мы бережём знание: в надежде, что однажды оно кому-то поможет».

Он опустил руки на колени, о чём-то размышляя, и Мегатронус осознал, что никогда не видел Ориона столь умиротворенным.

Он никого не видел умиротворённым.

— Знаешь, — Орион не поднимал взгляда, — у нас дома была книга. Вся покорёженная, половина данных нечитаема. Сборник стихов и пьес, похожих на вот эту, — он погладил краешек датапада. — В одной из пьес была песня; понятия не имею, на какой мотив она должна петься, но мне очень нравились вот эти строки…

Вспоминая, он прикрыл оптику.

— «Путь окончен, если встречей  
Истинной любви отмечен;  
Кто умен, тот это знает»*.

Орион открыл оптику и в этот раз смотрел прямо на Мегатронуса.

— Всегда было интересно, отчего они мне так нравятся. Теперь, полагаю, я понял: потому что в них говорится о надежде.

***

Увенчанные куполами крыши и дугообразные автострады Аякона представляли собой привычную картину — команда Мегатронуса множество раз совершала набеги на город — но теперь их вид пробуждал некие новые чувства. Быть может, вину?

Первое нападение на развалины древней столицы возглавлял предшественник Мегатронуса, но, как бы то ни было, когда он изучал окрестности, в топливных баках странно мутило. Которая груда обломков когда-то была домом Ориона? Которые из отобранных Мегатронусом у местных датапады — из разграбленного собрания старого Альфа Триона?

Сколько ботов после его набегов разделили подобную или худшую участь? Пусть Мегатронус и не тот Военачальник, что убил Орионова наставника — но он мог им быть.

Однако в нынешние времена набеги проходили иначе. Обитатели Аякона хотели жить и давным-давно осознали, что у них нет возможности защититься от сытых и хорошо подготовленных воителей Зеты. Так что они встречали Мегатронуса с отрядом на открытой местности и, пресмыкаясь, подносили лучшие сокровища из того, что им удалось откопать в грандиозных развалинах некогда великого мегаполиса. Разумеется, это не мешало подчинённым Мегатронуса обыскивать город и тайные подземные схроны падальщиков — чтобы удостовериться, что те не сокрыли ничего важного, — но в основном аяконцев оставляли в покое. Это сберегало время, жизни и драгоценный энергон.

Кое-кто из воинов постарше ворчал и жаловался на «новые порядки», но всем хватало ума слушаться приказов Мегатрона. Те же, кто осмеливался не подчиниться, встречали смерть на острие его клинка или же с дымящейся дырой в груди, а тела их разбирались на запасные части. Мегатронус полагал, что эти самые запасные части послужат другим воинам напоминанием о его власти. Те же, кто жаждал славы в бою, могли урвать свою долю на обратном пути: тяжелогруженые транспортники представляли собой лакомый кусочек для пустынных бандитов.

К несчастью, в каждой системе имеются недостатки, и система Мегатронуса со сбором дани исключением не являлась. После того, как выяснилось, что под тряпьём в доме вождя скрыт вход в туннель, аяконцы немедленно от него отреклись. Даже схватили членов его семьи, которые пытались сбежать, и одобрительными возгласами сопроводили передачу тех в руки воинов. Мегатронус предположил, что это закономерно: всяк за свою выхлопную трубу трясётся.

Что не помешало ему почувствовать себя трусом, когда вместо того, чтобы наблюдать, как воины глумятся над узниками, он углубился в туннель.

В помещении в конце туннеля его уже ждали двое командиров: лучший громила и лучший разведчик, из всех подчиненных Мегатронуса — самые послушные и чаще прочих заслуживающие похвалу.

— Вот тут, Военачальник. — Массивный танкоформер в маске посветил фарами на стену. — Тут в основном оружие и боеприпасы. Во второй комнате ящик, но мы его без тебя не открывали.

— Отлично сработано, Браул. – Мегатронус быстро оценил трофеи: вроде нетронуты. — Можете с Баррикейдом выбрать себе что-нибудь. По одному предмету. — Всегда мудро вознаграждать преданность. — Пойду гляну, что в ящике.

— Спасибо, Военачальник, — хором ответили оба. Баррикейд был меньше Браула в два раза, и разница в их специализациях гарантировала, что они не облюбуют одну и ту же вещь. Мегатронус не желал распрей среди командиров.

Мегатронус оставил их копаться в добыче и примеряться к трофеям и направился во второе помещение, которое при более близком рассмотрении больше походило на нишу в стене. Там стоял ящик или, скорее, сундук, но как только Мегатронус его открыл, то разочарованно скривил губы: ни одного датапада. Нечего привезти Ориону.

— Сплошная ерунда, — пробурчал он, перебирая кучку когтистыми пальцами. Полезные инструменты он узнавал с первого взгляда, а в этих безделицах ничего полезного не было. Сплошь украшения: хрупкие, блестящие, только и годятся, что на похвальбу да мишень на себе нарисовать — точь-в-точь боты из Орионовых пьес.

При мысли об Орионе Мегатронус улыбнулся. И в этот момент кончики когтей в чём-то застряли; Мегатронус, нахмурившись, согнул пальцы и выдернул из кучи незнакомый предмет.

Это оказалась тонкая ромбовидная пластина из полосок металла, переплетающихся в сложном узоре; когти Мегатронуса застряли в промежутках между ними. Хрупкие с виду металлические ленты не мялись и не гнулись, с какой бы силой Мегатронус их ни сжимал, а светящиеся синевой детали, которые и сплетали полоски вместе, образовывали странный воздушный узор.

Чем дольше он изучал пластинку, тем больше она его интересовала. Она походила на украшение, но Мегатронус не мог понять, как её следует носить. Не имелось ни цепочки (ни колечка, куда её можно продеть), значит, не медальон. Магнитной защелки, чтобы прикрепить к броне, тоже не было. Просто очень тонкая, хитросплетённая пластинка из серебристого металла, столь чистая и отполированная, что сложно поверить, будто она была погребена под грязной лачугой посреди развалин. А её мягкий и ясный голубой блеск походил на свет искры — или же чего-то живого.

Она была прекрасна.

Решившись, Мегатронус открыл субкарман и положил туда пластинку. Позади него Браул с Баррикейдом глубоко погрузились в обсуждение оружия и, похоже, ничего не заметили.

Пусть Мегатронус и не принесёт Ориону из этого набега стихов, но, возможно, подойдёт и эта странным образом завораживающая вещица.

***

При виде улыбки Ориона Мегатронуса охватило удовольствие, и воспоминания об опустошенном городе, где Орион когда-то жил, развеялись, словно унесённые пустынным ветром. Орион жив и здоров, он здесь, с ним. Только это и важно.

— Я приготовил для тебя несколько занятий — и по чтению, и по письму. — Орион едва не подпрыгивал на месте. — Наткнулся в набеге на интересные надписи?

— Нет, надписей не нашел. — Мегатронус окунулся в его воодушевление, словно в идеально теплую масляную ванну. — Зато принёс тебе подарок.

— Ох… — у Ориона распахнулся рот. — Не стоило. Ты меня разбалуешь. — И вновь синие антенны смущенно дёрнулись. Мысленно Мегатронус решил, что они должны так дергаться гораздо чаще. — Но разве это не опасно? Скрывать добычу? А вдруг кто-нибудь узнает?

— Не волнуйся, я осторожен, — отмахнулся Мегатронус. — Все так делают. — Он покопался в субкармане и вытащил пластинку. — Держи. Прости, не стихи, но вдруг тебе понра… — При виде выражения лица писаря он запнулся. — Орион?

— Это же… — Орион уставился на серебристо-синюю пластинку широко, широченно распахнутой оптикой. Протянул руку, но та, дрожа, повисла в воздухе — он не смел коснуться. — Мегатронус, ты… ты вообще понимаешь, что это?

— Нет, — напряжённо ответил Мегатронус, с возрастающим беспокойством глядя на свой подарок.

Орион наконец-то посмотрел на него, и в оптике было нечто такое, от чего Мегатронус замер на месте.

— Это, — медленно и торжественно проговорил Орион, — ключ к Вектору Сигма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * У. Шекспир, песня Шута из «Двенадцатой ночи», пер. Вячеслав Чистяков https://www.stihi.ru/2013/06/15/1681  
> по совершенно справедливому замечанию автора фика, что же это за МегаОП без отсылок к «Journeys end»? Так что на Кибертроне просто обязан был существовать свой Робошекспир.


	5. Глава 5

— К чему ключ?

— К Вектору Сигма. — Орион моргнул и, осознав, что друг не разделяет его потрясения, продолжил уже не благоговейным тоном: — Это древний сверхкомпьютер, живое ядро нашей планеты, источник жизни… Искра Кибертрона, если угодно. 

Мегатронусу явно захотелось отбросить реликвию подальше. 

— Так это что, ключ, который его открывает?

— Он много на что способен. — Орион по-прежнему не мог найти в себе смелость дотронуться до Ключа, будто боялся, что от прикосновения тот исчезнет. — Привести к Вектору Сигма, дать к нему доступ, запустить… Альфа Трион об этом рассказывал, и я читал старинные тексты, — Орион сглотнул. — Видел изображения. Он в точности как на картинках. Где ты его нашёл?

— В пыльном ящике со всякой ерундой. Думаю, владелец понятия не имел, насколько он важен. 

— Пусть так и останется! — Орион вскочил. — Мегатронус… никто не должен о нём узнать. Если он попадёт Зете в руки…

— Но сперва Зете придётся узнать, где вообще этот Вектор Сигма. — Мегатронус со сжавшимися от ужаса топливными баками уставился на Ориона. — А ты знаешь? 

— Нет, — ответил Орион, и тугая хватка на внутренностях Мегатронуса чуть ослабла. — Можно… — он протянул руку к Ключу, — можно потрогать? 

— Конечно! Я же тебе его в подарок и привёз. 

Пальцы Ориона с безмерной осторожностью сжались на Ключе. Он поднёс его к лицу, восхищаясь неярким мерцанием, и повернулся, собираясь усесться на своё обычное место на трубе. 

И тут Ключ завибрировал и вспыхнул ярко-синим. 

Орион замер с трясущейся рукой. Мегатронус рванулся вперёд. 

— Какого…

— Не знаю! — Орион развернулся к нему, и сияние исчезло. Нахмурившись, он внимательнее осмотрел Ключ. Чуть повернулся влево — и вот опять: яркое свечение и тихий звон, будто Ключ пел. 

— У меня он так не делал, — прошептал Мегатронус. Орион бросил на него полный ужаса взгляд. 

— Клянусь, я очень бережно его держал! Не знаю, почему он так себя ведёт!

— Кажется, он указывает направление, — тихо перебил Мегатронус. 

Орион захлопнул рот, и некоторое время они простояли в тишине, пытаясь всё осознать. Понятно было и без слов: Ключ мог указывать только на одно место. 

— Говоришь, Ключом можно запустить Вектор Сигма, — в конце концов начал Мегатронус. — В каком смысле «запустить»?.. 

— Я… наверняка не знаю. — Орион уставился на позванивающий Ключ. — Старинные тексты очень туманны, похожи скорее на сказки, чем на прямые указания. Но Альфа Трион всегда называл Вектор Сигма источником таинственной мощи, тем, что дарует Кибертрону жизнь, — Орион запнулся, практически опасаясь говорить это вслух. — Вдруг он может оживить Кибертрон?

Оптика Мегатронуса сузилась, напряженно вспыхнула. 

— И ты в это веришь? Орион! — Он опустился перед писарем на колено, вглядываясь ему в лицо. — Ты веришь, что он обладает такой мощью? 

Орион вновь заколебался. Он не знал наверняка, да и не мог знать. Даже Альфа Трион не мог бы за подобное ручаться. Но если что и в состоянии помочь оставшейся от их мира пустой оболочке, так это Вектор Сигма. 

— В нём содержится мудрость всех прошлых поколений, — медленно начал он. — Даже если Вектор Сигма и не возродит Кибертрон, в нем должны быть сведения о том, как это сделать. Вот в это я верю.

  
***

Следующие несколько дней сосредоточиться на работе не удавалось. Ключ к Вектору Сигма вместе с книгой стихов был спрятан в маленьком тайнике, который Орион много лет назад выдолбил в стене своей комнаты. Но, даже сокрытый, Ключ не давал Ориону покоя: при одной лишь мысли о нём покалывало пальцы. 

В комнате Ориона хранился ключ к возрождению планеты. Он откроет путь к Вектору Сигма, нужно лишь следовать его указаниям. Кибертрон может вернуться к жизни: будут отстроены великие города, вновь зацветут сады, во множестве вырастут энергонные кристаллы, и любой сможет собирать их, а не откапывать оставшиеся с древних времен крохи. Только и нужно, что найти Вектор Сигма. 

А значит, покинуть Цитадель и отправиться через пустыню — и неизвестно, насколько далеко. Ключ не карта, он лишь указывает направление. Вектор Сигма мог оказаться на другой стороне планеты, во многих милях пути. Побег из Цитадели сам по себе безумная затея, но пересечь пустыню и при том не погибнуть — вовсе невозможно. 

Однако мысли эти упорно терзали разум Ориона днём и ночью. Но дело было не только в спасении Кибертрона, а ещё и в манящей свободе. Прежде Орион не смел и мечтать о том, чтобы покинуть Цитадель, теперь же, когда у него появилась на то причина, знакомое окружение стало невыносимо. Стены и низкие потолки давили; стоялый воздух душил, шрамы зудели, а по ночам он просыпался от фантомных движений удалённой т-шестерни. От прикосновения Зеты его едва не стошнило прямо у того на глазах. 

Орион устал служить инструментом, и из тайника к нему взывал Ключ.

***

— …затем завинтите крышку вспомогательного впускного коллектора для предотвращения заражения. 

— И-и-и… готово! — Фарма выполнил всё по инструкциям из книги и вытер руки тряпкой. — Любопытная операция, но времени занимает многовато. Быстрее и проще удалить часть топливного насоса. 

Орион прижал книгу к груди. 

— Но здесь говорится, что процент выживаемости… 

— Ой, да какая разница. — Фарма швырнул тряпку в кювету, к затупившимся, покрытым энергоном скальпелям. — Воители всё равно долго не живут. Не собираюсь часами гнуть спину над каким-нибудь тупицей, которого на следующий день нанижут на пику. Впрочем, было весьма познавательно, — он одарил Ориона коротким снисходительным кивком. 

Орион сдержал готовые вырваться гневные слова. Таков уж Фарма, его не изменишь. Орион не имел права осуждать: каждый по-своему управлялся с собственной жизнью. 

— Слушай, Фарма… — Орион, оттягивая момент, когда придется вернуться на своё рабочее место, пошел вслед за ним по медотсеку. — А тебе никогда не хотелось покинуть Цитадель? 

— Я на идиота похож?! — Медик бросил на Ориона встревоженный взгляд через плечо. 

— Нет, в смысле, не по-настоящему уйти… Просто, знаешь, помечтать, вспомнить былое. Разве тебе не хотелось бы снова размять крылья? 

— Нет! — возмутился Фарма. Он даже остановился, развернулся и уставился на Ориона сверху вниз. — Ты что думаешь, я не помню, каково жить в пустыне? За тебя дерутся грязные ржавые дикари, держат в шлаковых палатках… Палатках, Орион! — Верхняя губа Фармы дёрнулась, будто он почуял что-то мерзкое. — Здесь у меня собственная комната с прочными стенами, с потолком, обслуга для грязной работы, питьевой энергон и растворитель для мытья. Так что, благодарю покорно, мне и тут хорошо. 

— О. — В какой-то степени смысл в этом был. Действительно, зачем покидать безопасные стены Цитадели, если от тебя только и требуется, что следовать своей функции и приносить пользу. — Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Конечно. — Фарма умолк, пристально разглядывая Ориона холодной синей оптикой. — А ты почему спрашиваешь? 

Так, дело начинало принимать опасный оборот. Орион уже клял себя за беспечность, но самобичевание подождёт: сперва нужно отвести от себя подозрения.

— Просто так, — с невиннейшей улыбкой пожал он плечами. — К функциям писаря не только чтение относится, знаешь ли. 

Орион едва не ухмыльнулся при виде слегка изменившегося в лице Фармы. Но, покидая медотсек, он сохранял преувеличенно невинное выражение, оставив Фарму гадать, не была ли беседа и впрямь проверкой с целью обвинить медика в инакомыслии. 

В конце концов, оба научились защищаться каждый по-своему. С той лишь разницей, что Орион ненавидел Цитадель за эту науку.

***

— Нам нужно найти Вектор Сигма. 

Орион, собиравшийся сказать то же самое, пораженно уставился на Мегатронуса. Его друг расхаживал по крошечному машинному отделению, сцепив руки за спиной, сжимая и разжимая когтистые пальцы. 

— Даже если он и не восстановит Кибертрон, то хоть поможет нам избавиться от Зеты. Если ты правду говоришь о его мощи. — Красный взгляд Мегатронуса остановился на Орионе, и тот нахмурился. 

— Альфа Трион ясно дал понять, насколько он важен! У меня нет причин сомневаться в его словах, он самый мудрый и честный из всех, кого я встречал!

— Прости, прости, — вскинул ладони Мегатронус. — Не то чтобы я не доверяю тебе или твоему наставнику, просто хотел убедиться. Как бы то ни было, если Вектор Сигма и вправду источник таинственной силы, как ты заявляешь, Зета ни за что не должен о нём узнать. Он захочет его присвоить. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Орион. — Итак, правильно ли я тебя понял?..

Мегатронус наконец-то остановился и выпрямился в полный рост. 

— Нужно найти Вектор Сигма — и сделать это самим. Конечно, с отрядом налётчиков в нашем распоряжении было бы безопаснее, но увы. — Мегатронус пожал плечами. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы слуги Зеты узнали правду. 

В животе у Ориона что-то затрепетало. Всё по-настоящему. Это и впрямь происходит. 

— А значит, мы должны тайно сбежать из Цитадели, — медленно договорил он. 

Мегатронус хмыкнул, но веселья в этом смешке не прозвучало. 

— «Тайно» попросту невозможно, мы достаточно значимы, отсутствие сразу же заметят. Кроме того, если отправимся через пустыню, понадобится топливо. А его отсутствие заметят ещё быстрее. И мы переходим к нашей самой большой проблеме. — Он вновь сжал когти. — Я боевой истребитель и много дополнительного веса не унесу. Если придётся нести тебя — а я сомневаюсь, что на ногах мы далеко уйдём, — о топливе и речи быть не может.

— Не говоря уж о манёвренности. — Орион закусил губу. Без сомнения, из Цитадели придётся выбираться с боем. Ничто не должно мешать Мегатронусу сражаться.

— Нам понадобится транспорт. Может, удастся захватить в заложники тяжелогруза, будь готов – тебе придется за ним приглядывать, или… 

— Или используем меня. — Орион вскинул голову. Оптика вспыхнула от внезапной идеи. 

— Тебя?

— В альтформе я грузовик. Без труда увезу среднего размера топливную цистерну. — Торопясь объяснить свою мысль, он шагнул ближе к Мегатронусу. — Тогда ты будешь свободен от груза и сможешь сражаться в полную силу. Просто нужно установить в меня т-шестерню, а Фарма — настоящий мастер этого дела. 

С каждым словом Ориона оптика Мегатронуса разгоралась ярче и ярче, и, наконец, он заухмылялся: 

— О да, уж в этой-то операции Фарма изрядно натренировался. 

— Нам только и нужно, что заставить Фарму все сделать и чтобы он не проболтался. — Орион тоже принялся расхаживать, барабаня пальцами по подбородку. — Придётся заключить сделку. Наверняка он чего-нибудь хочет, но заполучить не может…

— Или не хочет, чтобы о чём-то стало известно. 

Орион остановился, глянул на друга и сдвинул брови при виде его хищной усмешки. 

— В смысле… его можно шантажировать? — В обычных условиях Орион бы возразил. Альфа Трион определённо не одобрил бы шантажа, нехорошо использовать чужие ошибки в своих интересах… 

Но в Цитадели Орион многому научился. И они в отчаянном положении.

— У тебя на Фарму что-то есть? — Орион наклонил голову. 

Усмешка Мегатронуса стала коварнее. 

— Скажем так, наш доктор не очень-то непорочен. Вообще-то, я совершенно уверен, что сварные швы у него на интерфейс-панели — подделка. 

— А узнал ты от?.. 

— Тарн от меня ничего не скрывает. 

— Погоди-ка, хочешь сказать… Тарн?! Тарн с Фармой?.. — У Ориона отвисла челюсть. — Но ведь это… Да они друг друга ненавидят! 

— Что не мешает им фрагаться как течные турболисы, — пожал плечами Мегатронус. — Думаешь, зачем Тарну эта комната? 

— О Праймас. — Орион с подозрением глянул на свою любимую трубу. Сидеть на ней было удобно, всяким другим заниматься, пожалуй, тоже. 

Зато у них появилась отличная возможность для шантажа.

***

Жизнь продолжалась, будто ничего не изменилось, и Орион был этому рад. Ему требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о побеге. Они ещё не говорили с Фармой — рискованно начинать слишком рано и не обладая полной уверенностью, что всё пройдёт по плану. Чем дальше, тем безумнее казалась затея. Долгие часы Орион без сна ворочался на платформе, вспоминая слова Фармы. Внешний мир полон опасностей и жестокости; путешествие без должной охраны изначально обречено на провал. И правда ли где-то там находится Вектор Сигма? Даже если он и не выдумка, он может оказаться разрушен и разграблен, как и остальной Кибертрон. 

Иногда Орион доставал Ключ — просто чтобы напомнить себе, что он существует. Садился на платформу, держа его в ладонях, и смотрел, как металл отражает бледный свет звёзд. Когда Орион направлял его в сторону юга, Ключ начинал петь. 

Юг. Земли, откуда родом Мегатронус. 

И всё же Орион был не готов к тому, что на следующей встрече в машинном отделении Мегатронус заявит:

— Сейчас или никогда, Орион. Тарн вернулся с патруля у южных границ. Там была серьезная стычка с бандитским племенем, многих из них убили, так что путь на юг сравнительно чист. Нужно отправляться, пока другая банда не предъявила права на ту территорию. Через три дня я должен возглавить набег, и накануне вечером будет приготовлено топливо. 

Орион сглотнул, вмиг не чувствуя ног. Слишком… слишком быстро. Их безумная мечта слишком быстро воплощалась в реальность. 

— Но… нам… нужен план. 

— План будет. — Мегатронус, глубоко увлеченный своей затеей, будто не заметил колебаний Ориона. — Заполненные, готовые к отправке цистерны будут расположены у ворот главного ангара. Накануне ночью мы заставим Фарму установить тебе т-шестерню, прокрадёмся в ангар и уедем. 

— Будь это так легко, из Цитадели сбегали бы десятками. — Наконец Ориону удалось кое-как привести мысли в порядок. — А как же охранники в ангаре? И техники? Они подзаряжаются прямо возле машин. 

— Предоставь это мне. — Мегатронус скрестил руки на груди. — Я отвлеку внимание, и никто даже не поймёт, что ты исчез, пока не станет слишком поздно. Однако когда всё откроется… — Красный свет оптики Мегатронуса буквально пронзил Ориона и пригвоздил к полу. — Приготовься: Зета отправит за нами половину своей армии. 

Орион содрогнулся.

— Есть у нас хоть малейший шанс? Я не то чтобы самый быстрый колёсник, особенно с грузом. — Чем дальше, тем безумнее казался план: они вдвоём — наперегонки с армией Зеты… 

— Не стану лгать и заявлять, что шансы у нас высоки, — Мегатронус сузил оптику. — Но не верь я, что нам удастся, то и не предлагал бы. Покончить с собой можно и попроще. 

Не то чтобы Ориона это сильно утешило, но он не поддался эмоциям. Он должен это сделать. В руках у него Ключ к Вектору Сигма, к возможности восстановить Кибертрон. Его долг, его ответственность — воспользоваться этим шансом. 

Нет права колебаться и прятаться. 

— Орион? — прервал баритон Мегатронуса его размышления. — Ты к этому готов? 

— Да. — Ориону потребовались все силы, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Готов.

***

Придя в сознание после вызванного болью стазиса, Орион услышал гневное шипение Фармы:

— …чтоб вам с Тарном обоим в Плавильнях гореть! 

Орион застонал и включил оптику; два размытых пятна перед ним превратились в Мегатронуса и Фарму: первый слегка раздосадован, второй вне себя от ярости. Мегатронус скупо кивнул (не собираясь демонстрировать привязанность на виду у Фармы), но в оптике читалось облегчение. 

Орион сел, и бок отозвался тупой болью. Он взглянул вниз, но снаружи ничего не изменилось — только свежий шрам появился на месте старого. 

— Сработало?.. — с трудом прохрипел он, что вызвало у Фармы очередную вспышку ярости. 

— Конечно, сработало! Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! Давай, трансформируйся!

По-прежнему опасаясь верить, что это правда, Орион вызвал в памяти давно забытую последовательность действий — и да, вот оно, чувство, которого ему так не хватало, ощущение того, как сдвигаются все составляющие — будто насильно согнутая пластина резко распрямляется в естественное состояние. Через миг Орион уже стоял на колёсах — и в т-шестерне вспыхнула боль, от которой сине-красный грузовик передёрнуло. 

— Первые несколько дней трансформироваться будет больно, — мстительно сообщил Фарма. 

Орион трансформировался обратно, не скрывая недовольства. 

— Но работать будет? — Он поймал взгляд Фармы и не собирался отступать. — Трансформация будет работать, несмотря на боль? 

— Да будет, конечно, как пожелаешь! — Фарме наконец пришлось отвести оптику, и это, без сомнения, его ещё больше разъярило. — Не веришь медику, спроси Тарна. 

— Тогда хорошо. — Лицо Ориона смягчилось. — Спасибо, Фарма. 

Ответом ему послужила новая череда проклятий. 

— Я сделал как ты хотел. — Фарма бросил на Мегатронуса короткий взгляд. — Теперь валите отсюда. 

— Так и сделаем, — спокойно ответил Мегатронус. Фарма и понятия не имел, насколько же близок к истине.

***

В Цитадели жило полно народу, при этом она не очень-то тщательно охранялась. Ведь все и так следили друг за другом, а за стенами лишь пустыня да голодные Негодные. Может, поэтому план всё-таки сработает, размышлял Орион, пока спускался за Мегатронусом по лестнице в ангар и следовал к воротам, по пути тщательно стараясь не наступать на разметавшиеся конечности спящих техников. Сильно пахло энергоном: должно быть, после заправки цистерны топливом, и Орион пожалел горемыку, который пролил драгоценную жидкость. 

— Вот, — шепнул Мегатронус, указывая на темные очертания прицепа с цистерной. Орион остановился перед ней. Искра колотилась до боли сильно. Ноги еле держали, на миг он даже подумал, что прямо здесь и рухнет. 

Вот и всё. Он и впрямь собирался это сделать. Назад дороги нет. 

Мегатронус вскинул бровь, и Орион наконец запустил т-шестерню. При трансформации его пронзила боль, но Орион был ей даже рад: она холодной освежающей волной прокатилась по телу, приводя в чувство. Мегатронус со щелчком присоединил прицеп и положил перед корпусом Ориона небольшой пульт. 

— Я отвлеку внимание. Услышишь взрыв — открывай ворота и гони. Не останавливайся несмотря ни на что, я нагоню тебя, когда закончу. 

— А если не нагонишь? — прозвучало едва слышно, и не только потому, что Орион старался не разбудить техников. 

— Тогда гони так быстро, как только можешь, и найди, где спрятаться. У тебя должна быть фора. 

С этими словами он развернулся и исчез во тьме, не дав Ориону возразить. Мегатронус знал, что он не осмелится поднять голос громче шёпота.

Орион остался ждать в одиночестве. От тишины ангара и еле уловимого запаха было не по себе, время тянулось невыносимо медленно, каждый клик казался вечностью. Ориону потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы сдержать бегущую по обшивке дрожь, и беспокойные мысли, наводнявшие процессор, становились всё беспорядочнее. Вдруг кто-нибудь проснётся? Ворота не сработают? Собственные системы подведут? 

Желание запустить двигатель на полную мощность становилось невыносимым, но Орион принуждал себя стоять неподвижно. Именно затем Мегатронус и должен отвлечь внимание: чтобы заглушить скрип открывающихся ворот, грохот вывозимой топливной цистерны и звук Орионова двигателя. 

Напряжение сыграло с ним дурную шутку: когда Цитадель сотряс громоподобный грохот, за которым последовала целая череда взрывов и шума, Ориону потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. Зато потом он не терял ни мгновения: трансформировал руку и нажал на кнопку пульта. 

Ворота поднимались медленно и шумно; с вскипевшим в топливопроводах энергоном Орион нетерпеливо взревел двигателем. Освещенная лунным светом пустыня, расстилавшаяся впереди, почти его ослепила, холодный ночной воздух овеял разогревшуюся обшивку, и, как только ворота поднялись достаточно высоко, Орион рванул вперед. 

Вокруг свистел ветер, под колесами хрустел песок, а позади бушевала Цитадель: крики и вопли вплетались в какофонию взрывов и плазменных выстрелов, но Орион ни разу не притормозил, чтобы поглядеть, что там творится. Ему пришлось довериться Мегатронусу и надеяться на лучшее. Так что Орион ехал и ехал, а Ключ к Вектору Сигма пульсировал в субкармане как вторая искра.


	6. Глава 6

Цитадель успела превратиться в расплывчатое возвышение на горизонте, когда над Орионом наконец-то раскатился шум авиадвигателей. Вспышка радости в искре быстро угасла, сменившись сосущей пустотой, как только Орион внимательнее изучил состояние Мегатронуса. Серый истребитель был весь покрыт копотью и горелым энергоном, на местах недостающих кусков обшивки искрились обнаженные внутренние схемы. 

— Ты ранен!

— Жить буду. Не снижай скорость, Орион. — Мегатронус облетел его по кругу. — Я избавился от нескольких летунов, но не сомневаюсь, что скоро мы окажемся не одни. Я скрыл твои следы, надеюсь, это выгадает нам время. 

— Скрыл следы? Как? 

— Пролетел так низко, чтобы их замело песком, — Мегатронус попытался хохотнуть, но только закашлялся. 

— Ты сможешь поднять полную топливную цистерну? 

Изначально они собирались добраться до горного кряжа, который отмечал границу владений Зеты, и скрыться среди скал, но доставить туда прицеп можно было только по воздуху. Однако теперь, с таким-то жутким хрипом из вентиляторов Мегатронуса… 

— Там видно будет, — сухо ответил Мегатронус, и топливный насос Ориона будто сжался. Помоги им Праймас. 

Небо на востоке светлело, одна за другой выцветали звезды. Но сегодня рассвет не принёс с собой надежды — восходящее солнце было встречено рёвом авиадвигателей и ликующими боевыми кличами: летуны Зеты их нагнали. 

— Мегатронус…

— Гони! — рявкнул тот, развернувшись навстречу преследователям — отряду, который сам обычно и возглавлял. И Орион погнал, сосредоточившись на лежащем впереди пути, безуспешно пытаясь отрешиться от звуков лазерных выстрелов, скрежета сминаемого металла и злобных воплей. 

— Предатель!

— Не так уж ты сегодня и могуч, Военачальник!

— Эй, как думаешь, заполучу я твоё место, а, Мегс?

— Мы тебе доверяли!!!

Мегатронус в ответ лишь рычал, его пушка гудела практически без остановки. Струя чёрного дыма застлала Ориону зрение, и он с трудом увернулся от рухнувшего прямо перед ним излишне самонадеянного летуна. Песок волной взметнулся из-под колёс, прицепные крепления затрещали, но Орион проехал буквально в дюйме от пылающего корпуса. Только тогда он осознал, что замершая на миг искра теперь колотится где-то в горле. 

— Хватайте его! Хватайте писаря!

Рядом рухнул ещё кто-то, бок обожгло жаром. С ним никто не сражался — хоть какое-то облегчение, — зато с Мегатронусом не церемонились. Орион видел, как в утреннем небе тот дерется одновременно с двумя противниками — и тут сверху обрушился летун, и Орион весь содрогнулся, едва не сбившись с ходу. 

Ориона занесло, он попытался выровняться, но из-за лишнего груза чуть не опрокинулся при особо резком повороте. По ветроотбойнику чиркали когти — летун тоже изо всех сил пытался не упасть, — и в следующий раз Орион вильнул уже намеренно. 

— Слезай! Пошёл вон! — рычал Орион, а летун мотался из стороны в сторону, впившись когтями в швы обшивки… 

Но тут в нападавшего врезался серый силуэт и столкнул его с грузовика. Летун грудой изломанных крыльев и конечностей рухнул на землю, а добил его выстрел из термоядерной пушки. 

— Этот последний! — на удивление бодро, несмотря на новые раны, объявил Мегатронус. 

Орион невольно заразился восторгом победы: 

— Возможно, у нас получится! Получится добраться до гор! 

Но радовались они недолго. Через клик Мегатронус напряжённо проговорил: 

— Я вижу погоню. Зета отправил за нами воителей. 

— Сколько их?

Молчание.

— Мегатронус? — повысил голос Орион, пытаясь сдержать панику. — Сколько их там?

— Похоже… похоже, все.

***

Следующие два часа пролетели в отчаянном бегстве: Орион гнал что есть мочи, наплевав и на состояние колёс, и на болезненное жжение в двигателе. Мегатронус молча кружил над ним, иногда отлучаясь, чтобы избавиться от тех преследователей, которые вырвались вперёд из основной группы. Хотя толку с того было мало: расстояние между ними медленно, но верно сокращалось; Орион уже слышал боевые кличи и слабый рокот. Однако звук, казалось, доносился откуда-то ещё, не только сзади…

Вдруг Мегатронус резко нырнул вниз и затормозил лишь над самой его головой. 

— Орион! Планы меняются! Между скал есть проход. Мы переберемся сквозь него на другую сторону. 

— Не будем прятаться?

— Нет, тогда шансы будут повыше. Поверь мне! 

— Ладно, — согласился Орион. Не время спорить. Мегатронус знал эту местность, и, если он увидел, что по ту сторону гряды шансов больше, Орион должен был ему довериться. 

Проход представлял собой узкое ущелье между иззубренными, рассыпающимися стенами из камня и металла. Свирепые бури медленно сравнивали старую скалу с песком, обнажая металлическое основание — лишь голый остов без брони снаружи и проводки внутри. Даже горы умирали, как и всё на Кибертроне.

Ориону пришлось замедлиться, чтобы ни во что не врезаться и не вызвать обвал. Утешало только то, что преследователям пришлось поступить так же; вдобавок ехать им приходилось друг за другом, а значит, целиться в них стало легче. Такой шанс имел в виду Мегатронус? 

Но когда в конце ущелья перед ними наконец-то предстала открытая пустыня, Орион задушенно втянул в себя воздух. 

Вдоль всего горизонта, от песчаных просторов до темнеющего неба, висело огромное облако ржавой пыли: пустынная буря, жестокая и безжалостная сила природы. Неважно, жил ли ты в Аяконе или Цитадели — с пришествием песчаной бури ты бежал и прятался. Бывало, обнаруживали тела невезучих ботов, которые не нашли достаточно прочного укрытия. Смерч поднимал меха и фемм в воздух и швырял о землю, перемалывал руки и ноги, оставляя лишь груду изломанных деталей.

Так вот откуда исходил тот глухой рокот — и вот что Мегатронус увидел с высоты. 

— Мегатронус! Нужно прятаться! — Орион оглядел местность в поисках пещеры или углубления в скале. Инстинкт самосохранения вопил во всё горло. 

— Нет. Сперва посмотрим, что будет делать отряд Зеты. 

— Что?! — Первым делом Ориону захотелось трансформироваться в робоформу и как следует встряхнуть Мегатронуса, чтобы у того из головы повылетали все глупые затеи. 

— Двинемся вдоль горной гряды. Если они останутся в ущелье, спрячемся. 

— А если нет? 

— А если им хватит глупости преследовать нас, когда надвигается буря… Пускай их на части разорвёт, они заслужили такую смерть. 

— Да пропади оно всё, — буркнул Орион, но вновь завёл двигатель. Нельзя терять ни секунды. 

И он погнал: по правую сторону — горы, по левую — грозовой фронт, нависающий над ними подобно ещё одной грозящей раздавить их скальной гряде. Броня Мегатронуса дребезжала под порывами ветра. Несколько кликов спустя позади возник передовой отряд цитадельской армии — намного раньше, чем ожидалось. Теперь преследователи попали в поле действия Орионовых сенсоров, и на краткий миг он позабыл о буре: узнал едущий первым тяжелобронированный транспортник.

— Здесь Зета?! — воскликнул он. Вокалайзер сбоило. 

— Похоже, он нас и впрямь очень ценит, — мрачно прохрипел Мегатронус, уворачиваясь от пушечного выстрела. 

Позади Зеты Орион заметил фиолетовый танк — значит, и Тарн здесь. Тот единственный без колебания последовал за предводителем, в то время как остальная группа притормозила, некоторые трансформировались и указывали в сторону бури. 

— Вперёд, вперёд! — донёсся до Ориона крик Зеты. — Хватайте их! 

— Вот, значит, как, — пробормотал Мегатронус. — Орион! Поворачивай налево!

— Ты спятил?! Мы же прямо в бурю попадём! 

— Вот именно. — Мегатронус снизился, его корпус почти касался кабины Ориона. — Они едут налегке, а ты везёшь полную цистерну топлива. Если я приземлюсь сверху, веса, наверное, как раз хватит, чтобы нас не сорвало с земли. 

— Наверное?! 

— Или так, или пусть нас схватят. 

Без дальнейших возражений Орион вильнул влево. Криков позади прибавилось: Зета приказывал преследователям продолжать погоню, Тарн стыдил их за трусость, да и сами воители пытались приободриться. Выстрелы лазеров опалили песок под колёсами Ориона, но Зета взревел: «Смотрите, куда палите, вёдра ржавые! Не заденьте моего писаря!» — и стрельба сместилась выше.

Главным образом крик этот Ориона и подстегнул. Теперь пальба сосредоточилась на Мегатронусе, который, сражаясь с надвигающейся стихией, с трудом уворачивался от выстрелов. Ему явно тяжело было оставаться в воздухе. Ориону и самому приходилось несладко: песок и пыль летели в ветровое стекло, забивались в стыки брони. Он плотнее сомкнул внешнюю обшивку, стараясь как можно лучше защитить места соединений. Дневной свет вокруг стремительно тускнел, ржавая туча затмила солнце, и впереди не осталось ничего, кроме бушующей бури. 

— Мегатронус! Спускайся! — закричал он, и истребитель послушался: через миг вся его тяжесть обрушилась на Ориона, заставив замедлиться, и он ощутил, как Мегатронус трансформировался и ухватился за крепления прицепа. 

И они въехали в бурю. 

Все прочие звуки исчезли, поглощенные свистом ветра, громоподобным рёвом стихии и треском молний. Куда ни посмотри, сплошная гуща летящего песка, бурая мгла, которую тут и там прорезают белые вспышки. Трейлер болтался из стороны в сторону, но крепления держались — точнее, Мегатронус их держал. Орион чувствовал на себе его тяжесть — единственный якорь посреди этого бушующего безумия, — и пока что колеса оставались на земле. 

Путь осветила очередная вспышка, и Орион увидел, как мимо проносится несколько беспомощных тел, захваченных ураганом. Темная громада позади, должно быть, была армией Зеты, которую буря, как и предсказывал Мегатронус, раздирала на части; и части эти, каждая — живой мех, ломались стихией и, словно мусор, отшвыривались прочь. 

— Буря за нас всё сделает! — прокричал Мегатронус прямо в аудиодатчик, но Орион всё равно не столько услышал слова, сколько угадал. Не было времени полностью осознать сказанное; единственное, что владело сейчас разумом Ориона, — слепая и глухая потребность гнать: вперед, только вперёд, изо всех сил! Мчать вперёд, пока колеса не сотрутся до оси, и, возможно, тогда удастся выбраться живыми.

***

Орион продолжал ехать, даже когда небо снова просветлело до синевы, даже когда осели остатки пыли; он так и не остановился бы, не исчезни сверху лишний груз. Коротко вспыхнула паника, что и заставило Ориона остановиться — и только тогда он осознал, что буря осталась позади и пока что оттуда больше никто не появился.

Он трансформировался в робоформу и на секунду замер, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Шарниры скрипели и болели, в них явно набилось полно песка; обшивка на ногах была цвета грязи, исцарапанные островки синевы проглядывали сквозь слой пыли. Остальное покрытие, видимо, пребывало в таком же состоянии. 

Орион потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от неожиданного головокружения, — и тут наконец увидел позади распростёртое тело Мегатронуса. 

Короткий вскрик сорвался с губ, и с колотящимся в аудиодатчиках энергоном Орион рванулся к другу.

— Мегатронус! — На бегу он едва не споткнулся и рухнул на колени возле неподвижного тела. — Мегатронус, ты… 

Воитель перехватил его за запястье и рывком сел, замахиваясь сжатым кулаком, но при виде знакомого лица тут же расслабился. 

— Орион! — Дикий блеск в красной оптике затух, Мегатронус схватился за грудь. — Шлак… 

— Ты как? — Орион внимательнее осмотрел друга, и увиденное не радовало: в буре Мегатронус оставался в робоформе, и теперь лицо его покрывали глубокие царапины и шрамы; песок углубил и разъел предыдущие ранения. — Праймас… — Орион дотронулся до краёв большой раны на груди, откуда была сорвана бронированная пластина, но Мегатронус отвёл его руку в сторону. 

— Всё нормально… нормально. — Он с заметным трудом поднялся и посмотрел назад, на далекую бурю. — Кажется, с армией Зеты покончено. 

— Кажется… — отозвался Орион, но Мегатронус посмотрел ему прямо в оптику. 

— Понимаешь, что это значит? — Несмотря на своё плачевное состояние, он широко ухмылялся. — Мы свободны! 

Прошла пара секунд, и лицо Ориона медленно просветлело. 

— Свободны… — повторил он с благоговением, словно пробуя новое слово на вкус. — Свободны от Зеты! Свободны от Цитадели! — Он расплылся в улыбке, и оживление стремительно вернулось в его измученный корпус. 

— И больше никакой якобы Прайм не будет нам указывать! — Мегатронус раскинул руки, потянулся и рассмеялся. — Мы найдем этот Вектор Сигма! Что говорит твой Ключ? 

Орион порылся в субкармане и вытащил Ключ наружу. Тот прекрасно перенес безумную погоню, его нежное покрытие осталось столь же гладким и блестящим. Вскинув Ключ, Орион повел им вокруг, пока тот не зазвенел знакомой мягкой мелодией и не засветился ярко-синим. 

— Юго-восток, как раньше. 

— В той стороне Море Ржи, — Мегатронус задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Интересно, нам придётся его пересечь? 

— Это плохо? 

— Ну, песчаную бурю мы пережили, разве нет? — отмахнулся Мегатронус. Ничто не могло испортить ему настроения. — И однажды я его пересек, так что это возможно. 

— Ты можешь лететь? — Орион хмуро глянул на его раны. — Может, для начала позаботимся о тебе? 

— Лучше сперва увеличить расстояние между нами и остатками армии Зеты — если от неё вообще что-то осталось. Если кто и выжил, им придётся повернуть назад, раз уж они не прихватили с собой топливных цистерн. — Мегатронус источал самодовольство. — Думаю, лететь смогу. Рано или поздно придётся остановиться на заправку, тогда и разберёмся с починкой. 

— Ладно. — Орион не желал спорить. Раз Мегатронус сказал, что справится, значит, справится. Кроме того, в Орионовых топливопроводах ещё кипела радость, и стоило пустить её в ход. 

Он трансформировался, снова присоединил прицеп, и они выдвинулись.

***

— Это все, кого удалось собрать, мой Прайм, — Браул указал на разномастную группу жалких, потрёпанных воинов. — Насколько могу судить, мы лишились где-то пяти танков, четверых тяжёлых транспортников, тринадцати грузовиков, двадцати семи колёсников-загонщиков и всех летунов — и это только те, чьи тела удалось найти. — Он прервался. — Войску нужен ремонт, мой Прайм. Может, если мы вернёмся…

— Вернёмся?! — Зета Прайм выпрямился в полный рост и вознёсся даже над здоровенным танком. — Военачальник посмел предать меня, посмел сбежать с моим писарем, а ты вернуться предлагаешь?! — Он повысил голос, и разбитые останки его некогда пугающей армии оживились, в поисках надежды и утешения вглядываясь в лицо своего повелителя. — Они совершили худшее из преступлений — святотатство! Эти отступники ослушались воли Прайма, и их настигнет кара! 

Одобрительные возгласы воинов звучали бы более впечатляюще, будь их больше и не исходи они от полумёртвых ботов.

— Жалкое зрелище, — раздался за спиной Зеты глубокий, вкрадчивый баритон Тарна. — Мой повелитель Прайм, могу ли я кое-что предложить? 

— Да, что там у тебя? — Сейчас Зете было не до церемоний. 

— Я хорошо знаю Мегатронуса. Он тренировал меня, и я лучше всех в Цитадели знаю его боевые приёмы. Я могу его выследить — и могу победить. — Тарн сделал шаг вперёд и преклонил перед Зетой колено. — Если прикажешь, мой Прайм. 

Зета склонил голову, изучая почтительно застывшую фигуру.

— Я всегда полагал, что ты питаешь любовь и уважение к своему наставнику, — помолчав, произнёс он. 

Тарн посмотрел на него. В прорезях маски пылала расширившаяся оптика.

— Больше нет, мой Прайм, не после того, что он сотворил! — воскликнул Тарн звенящим от ярости голосом. — После того, как он тебя предал, как попрал всё, что ты даровал ему! Я найду его, и я его покараю — если на то будет твоя воля! 

Ещё с клик Зета его пристально рассматривал — и, наконец, глубокомысленно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, Тарн, мой верный Военачальник. — Он положил тому на голову ладонь. Оптика всех воителей была устремлена на них, пока слова Зеты разносились по пустыне. 

— Ты станешь моим карателем — продолжением моей длани, неостановимой бурей, что сокрушит отступников. — Он посмотрел Тарну в оптику. — Принеси мне голову Мегатронуса, — провозгласил он, — и станешь моим Первым Военачальником. — Однако не успел Тарн рассыпаться в благодарностях и хвале, Зета воздел палец: — Но запомни: не повреди моего писаря! Он мне нужен живым и здоровым! Браул, собери энергон с трупов и, если потребуется, осуши самых слабых выживших. Я хочу, чтобы мой каратель был готов к долгому путешествию. — Он подождал, пока Браул откозырнёт и отправится исполнять приказ, и вновь повернулся к Военачальнику. — Выполни задачу, Тарн, — под маской Зета улыбнулся, голос его стал глубже и доверительнее: — и в славном будущем ты вечно будешь мчаться рядом со мной. 

К этому времени всё тело Тарна дрожало от благоговейного трепета.

— Как прикажешь, мой владыка Прайм! — Он вскочил на ноги и трансформировался. — Я тебя не подведу!


	7. Глава 7

Лишь когда небо позади потемнело до лилового, а топливные баки настойчиво засигналили, Орион с Мегатронусом остановились. Уже многие мили их окружала одинаковая пустота, так что не было разницы, где остановиться для ремонта и заправки. 

Они трансформировались в робоформу и рухнули на землю, спинами к корпусу топливной цистерны, ещё хранившему дневное тепло. После такой долгой езды странно было сидеть на месте; колеса Ориона подрагивали, то и дело пытаясь опять закрутиться. Он привалился к прицепу и на мгновение прикрыл оптику, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он отдохнёт всего чуть-чуть… 

Вдруг в ладонь что-то ткнулось. 

— Держи. 

Орион открыл оптику и увидел, что Мегатронус предлагает ему топливный шланг. Покрытые шрамами губы воина слабо поблескивали в сумраке — сам он явно уже подзаправился. 

Орион молча принял шланг. Первые капли энергона оживили топливную систему, и Орион вдруг осознал, насколько голоден. Он принялся жадно глотать энергон; остановиться удалось только когда стрелка на внутреннем дисплее достигла отметки в пятьдесят процентов. Мегатронуса это нескрываемо позабавило, и, увидев его лицо, Орион, полыхая антеннами, предложил шланг другу. 

Так они и сидели, по очереди заправляясь, пока топливные баки не заполнились. Потом шланг убрали в гнездо в днище прицепа и занялись ранами Мегатронуса. Выглядели те скверно, и первым делом следовало их очистить. 

Весьма неприятная процедура, но Орион достаточно часто помогал Фарме, чтобы не поддаться брезгливости. Мегатронус и сам был вполне способен позаботиться о ранах, но только о тех, до которых мог дотянуться. Когда дело дошло до глубоких ран на спине, ему пришлось положиться на проворные пальцы Ориона. 

— Бросаться в бурю — безумие, — бормотал Орион, в тусклом желтом свете собственных фар выцарапывая из оголённых внутренних деталей крупинки песка. Тело Мегатронуса слабо вздрагивало от боли, но тот терпел. — Однако это нас спасло.

— Иногда безумные затеи — самые лучшие, — натянуто, но радуясь, что можно отвлечься, проговорил Мегатронус. — Буря разметала наших преследователей. 

— Ага. — Орион сочувственно поморщился, когда пришлось потрясти за край оборванную пластину брони, чтобы избавиться от застрявшего под ней песка. — Вот я только одного не пойму… Почему стража из ангара сразу за мной не бросилась? Ну, они же не могли не проснуться, когда я рванул оттуда с их топливной цистерной!

Мегатронус усмехнулся:

— Вряд ли они смогли бы проснуться. Я об этом позаботился, как и обещал. 

Пальцы Ориона замерли. 

— В смысле, позаботился? — В животе ёкнуло. 

— А ты как думаешь? — голос Мегатронуса звучал до неприличия равнодушно. Орион медленно выпрямился, вспоминая. Тот запах пролитого энергона, неподвижные тела меха, которых он считал спящими… 

— Ты их убил? — Орион отшатнулся. Искра заледенела. — Ты их убил в подзарядке! 

— Ну да. — Мегатронус глянул на него через плечо. — В чём проблема-то?

Орион потряс головой, не в силах осмыслить услышанное. 

— Проблема? Проблема в том, что ты без колебаний убил подзаряжающихся меха! Они же нам ничего не сделали! 

На сей раз Мегатронус развернулся полностью. 

— Если ты вдруг не заметил, я сегодня целую кучу ботов поубивал. Кажется, это тебя отчего-то совсем не беспокоит? 

— Это была самооборона! — Орион вскочил на ноги. — Они напали, а ты с ними сражался! А те охранники — о Праймас, и техники! — были беззащитны. Они спали! 

— Они присоединились бы к погоне, если бы я их заблаговременно не поотключал! — Мегатронус тоже поднялся, и Орион отступил на шаг: он успел забыть, насколько высок и внушителен Военачальник (уже бывший). И как страшен в гневе. — Я от них избавился до того, как они напали. 

— Ну и что ты собираешься делать дальше? Уничтожать всех, кто, может быть, однажды встанет у тебя на пути? — Опрометчиво; не стоило бросать вызов этому воителю, этому налётчику, который, как Орион только что выяснил, безо всяких колебаний ранит или лишит жизни. Они в пустыне, наедине, и Орион вряд ли сможет защититься… Но сейчас он об этом позабыл. Он весь пылал, двигатель яростно ревел, руки сжимались в кулаки. — Мегатронус, вот поэтому Кибертрон и превратился шлак знает во что! Каждый готов убивать, жизнь не важна, слова не важны, наш мир умер, а мы убиваем друг друга на его останках! Убийством ничего не решить! 

— Да ну? — Мегатронус навис над Орионом. Красная оптика горела во мраке, как угли. — А вот мне кажется, что сегодня убийства избавили нас от множества неприятностей. Но я как-то позабыл, ты ведь ни от кого не избавлялся — просто наслаждался результатом. 

— Это другое! Это самооборона! Но вредить кому-то — как ты там сказал? — заблаговременно? Так — неправильно! Так поступает Зета! 

— Даже и не знаю, как по мне, удалось бы убить Зету во сне — мир бы мне только спасибо сказал. — Мегатронус скрестил руки. 

От внезапной мысли Орион замер. 

— Ты пробовал? Раньше? 

— Само собой, пробовал. — Мегатронус вздёрнул верхнюю губу, обнажая острые дентапластины. — Жаль, не получилось. Но мне удалось переложить вину на Кленча, бывшего Первого Военачальника. Зета из него прекрасный светильник сделал. — Мегатронус бросил на Ориона пронзительный взгляд. — Это Кленч первым разграбил Аякон. 

Орион дрогнул. Перед оптикой вспыхнул образ искалеченного трупа Альфа Триона, и на клик Орион ощутил мрачное удовлетворение, но оно исчезло столь же быстро, как и возникло, оставив после себя лишь пустоту и скорбь. 

— Как бы то ни было, — упрямо продолжил Орион, — Мегатронус, пообещай, что не станешь больше убивать без необходимости. 

— Поясни, что значит «без необходимости». 

— Если твоя жизнь напрямую от того не зависит. — Он встретился с Мегатронусом взглядом и не отводил оптики. — Прошу. 

Воитель сердито зарычал, потом что-то неразборчиво буркнул и в итоге пожал плечами: 

— Там видно будет. 

Вид у него был не слишком воодушевленный и не особо убеждённый, но хоть что-то. 

— Ладно. — Орион неуверенно затих. Стычка окончилась, и он, наконец, в полной мере осознал последствия; благостное настроение и неуловимое чувство общности исчезли, сменившись напряженностью и обоюдной настороженностью. Впервые с тех пор, как у них возникла мысль о побеге, Орион задался вопросом, не стоило ли тщательнее выбирать спутника. 

Но что случилось, то случилось. Точка невозврата пройдена. 

— Я не закончил с твоими ранами, — пробормотал Орион и поёжился от покорности в голосе. — Сядешь? 

Мегатронус поколебался, но повернулся к Ориону спиной и с глухим стуком плюхнулся на землю. 

Больше они друг с другом не заговаривали.

***

Они ехали (точнее, Мегатронус-то летел) три дня без подзарядки, с остановками только на заправку, упорно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы избавиться от маловероятной, но возможной погони. Иногда Орион вытаскивал Ключ, чтобы сверить направление, но пока что ничего не менялось: тот указывал на юго-восток. За всё это время Орион с Мегатронусом обменялись едва ли парой слов, да и то если без этого было совсем не обойтись.

Наконец, к концу третьего дня, они решили остановиться на нормальный привал. Двигатели переутомились, а процессоры начали глючить и явно нуждались в дефрагментации. 

Они заправились и сошлись на том, чтобы оставить прежний порядок дозора (ещё раньше они договорились, что Мегатронус возьмёт на себя первую смену, а потом разбудит Ориона, который сменит его на вторую половину ночи). Но перед тем как отправиться на подзарядку, Орион собрался заняться тем, о чём мечтал всю дорогу. Он вытащил свой набор инструментов и с изумлением увидел, что Мегатронус сделал то же самое. Неужели раны заживали плохо? Насколько Орион мог судить, сделанные им примитивные заплатки пока что прекрасно держались (разве что смотрелись слегка уродливо)… 

Но вместо того, чтобы заняться старыми ранениями, Мегатронус вздумал добавить к ним новое: приставил к груди паяльник и, стиснув зубы, включил его. У Ориона все механизмы сжимались при виде того, как броня медленно нагревалась, наконец засветилась оранжевым и начала медленно плавиться. Должно быть, невероятно мучительно… И всё же Орион понимал, почему Мегатронус себя так истязает: чтобы клеймо Зеты растворилось в расплавленном металле. 

Наконец Мегатронус выключил паяльник и, рыча сквозь до скрежета стиснутые дентапластины, принялся разглаживать металл, придавая ему форму и охлаждая. От кустарной работы остался бугристый шрам, но метка Зеты исчезла. 

Орион покосился на собственное плечо. Он тоже хотел избавиться от клейма… Но первым делом следовало позаботиться о другом. 

С клик посмотрев на инструменты, он выбрал небольшую ножовку. По крайней мере, та казалась безопаснее лазерного резака… или паяльника. 

Закусив губу, Орион приставил ножовку к самому большому шраму от сварки на интерфейсной панели и начал пилить. Металл взвизгнул, порт под панелью сжался из-за близости зубьев. Но, как бы Орион ни был напуган, он должен был докончить. Его тело принадлежало ему и ему одному! Неважно, собирался ли он использовать определённые функции или нет, он заслужил право выбора!

Ножовка скользила по панели, царапая её, то и дело не попадая по шраму, и всё же Орион не собирался сдаваться. Однако он застыл, услышав, что Мегатронус его зовёт. 

Он бросил на воителя испуганный взгляд. На краткий миг сама мысль о том, чтобы лишить себя защиты, показалась ужасной; пусть Орион и ненавидел, что за него вот так решили, но заваренная интерфейсная панель оберегала его от нежелательного внимания цитадельских меха. 

Однако Мегатронус выглядел подчёркнуто незаинтересованно, безобидно, и Орион слегка успокоился. 

— Да? — спросил он. 

— Подойди, — поманил Мегатронус, и Орион повиновался. 

Мегатронус забрал ножовку и внимательно осмотрел Орионову панель: беспристрастно и безразлично, что помогло Ориону побороть смущение (и немалую толику страха). Наконец Мегатронус отложил ножовку, взял вместо неё ломик, запустил коготь в тазовое сочленение, повертел, пока что-то не нашёл, и вставил конец ломика в линию стыка. 

— Будет больно, — предупредил он, и Орион кивнул, сжимая кулаки. 

Больно было чудовищно — каждый раз, когда Мегатронус находил и взламывал защёлки, удерживающие паховую броню на месте. Орион их считал, безуспешно пытаясь сдерживать вскрики, пока Мегатронус наконец-то не отложил ломик и снова погрузил когти в стыковые швы. 

Паховая броня отошла целиком, не только интерфейсная панель, но и всё, что её окружало. Орион вздрогнул, когда холодный пустынный ветер овеял нежные детали, которые не обнажались долгие, долгие годы. 

Мегатронус повертел снятую броню и хмыкнул, изучая её с оборотной стороны. 

— Посиди где-нибудь, готово будет не сразу, — проворчал он, потянувшись за собственным набором инструментов. Ориону оставалось только повиноваться. 

Он перешёл на свою половину прицепа и уселся, поджав ноги под себя, чтобы голые интерфейс-компоненты не касались жесткого песка. Детали, о существовании которых он почти успел позабыть, болезненно напоминали о себе: столь долго закрытые и никем не тронутые, они стали сверхчувствительными, даже малейшее дуновение ветерка казалось лаской. При одной лишь мысли о прикосновении песка к краям порта те сжимались и приятно подрагивали — в добавление к прочему многообразию ощущений. 

Он поёрзал, безрезультатно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Мегатронус склонился над его панелью, мерцающий свет лазерного резака освещал лицо, но, лишь раз глянув на воина, Орион вспыхнул и уставился в землю. Он был невесть где, наедине с Мегатронусом, интерфейс-оборудование обнажено и легко доступно. У Ориона дрожь пробежала по спине, и нельзя было однозначно решить, неприятная ли. 

Мегатронус не обращал на него внимания.

В молчании прошло несколько кликов, и Орион подскочил, когда раздался голос Мегатронуса: 

— Вот! Готово. 

Повернув голову, Орион обнаружил, что Мегатронус уже выключил лазерный резак и потрясает паховой бронёй в воздухе, как трофеем. 

— Подойди, я её на тебя надену. 

Орион сглотнул. Так, об этом-то он и не подумал. 

Пальцы Мегатронуса, пусть и весьма настойчиво, но ловко и исключительно деловито сновали по обнажённым стыкам, пристраивая покрытие на место. Орион затаил дыхание, изо всех сил стараясь стоять смирно и не отстраняться, когда смертоносные когти, прилаживая панели, задевали края интерфейс-оборудования. Мегатронус не дотрагивался ни до порта, ни до заглушки коннектора… но те были буквально у него под рукой. 

Антенны Ориона, должно быть, пылали во мраке, и ему потребовался весь самоконтроль, чтобы вентиляторы охлаждения не взревели. Он не… не хотел делать неуместных намёков. Не хотел, чтобы у Мегатронуса возникла мысль… Хотя странно ожидать, что она не возникнет — когда возишься с чужим интерфейс-оборудованием… 

А что хуже всего, Орион понятия не имел, как поступит, если что-то такое случится. Если пальцы Мегатронуса скользнут чуть в сторону. Орион привык бояться интерфейса — неудивительно, в Цитадели-то — но он помнил прежние времена, когда ещё жил с наставником. Тогда он думал об интерфейсе (особенно после чтения определённого рода книг), даже пробовал неуверенно ласкать себя, пока Альфа Трион подзаряжался. И Мегатронус его… друг? Конечно, между ними случались разногласия, и Мегатронус порой весьма пугал его, но всё же с Орионом он вёл себя как цивилизованный бот. А с тем, кто тебе нравится, интерфейс приятен. Правда ведь? 

Эти размышления самым бессовестным образом прервал сам Мегатронус.

— Ладно, — он поднял паяльник, — раз уж я сломал защёлки, которые держали панель, обратно её придётся приваривать. Будет…

— Больно, — докончил за него Орион. — Это уж наверняка. — Самое несоблазнительное, что только можно услышать при подобных обстоятельствах. Возбуждение моментально испарилось. — Всё нормально. Я вытерплю. — Он шире раздвинул ноги, предоставляя Мегатронусу больше места, и приготовился. — Давай. 

Мегатронус коротко на него глянул. В красной оптике мелькнуло нечто сродни уважению, и в глупой искре Ориона потеплело. А ведь он только приготовился к совершенно беспристрастной, с интерфейсом никак не связанной медицинской процедуре…

— Хватайся за плечи, — предупредил Мегатронус и, как только Орион последовал этому совету, включил паяльник. 

— Ай! А-а-ай! Ржа! О-о-ой! — Орион кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать крик. Было даже больнее, чем в первый раз, расплавленный металл обжигал нежную проводку, и Орион до скрежета стискивал массивные шипы на плечевой броне Мегатронуса. Однако касания паяльника сваривали замки тазового покрытия очень быстро и точно. — Ржа-а-а! 

— Вот и всё. — Сперва Орион даже не понял, что мучения окончены и Мегатронус похлопывает его по затёкшей, негнущейся руке, до сих пор цепляющейся за шипастую плечевую броню. Орион, не без усилия разжав пальцы, отступил. Свежие сварные швы болели и горели, но он снова был исправен. 

— Я починил панель, теперь ты сможешь открывать её по своему желанию. — Мегатронус откинулся назад, опершись на руки. — Попробуй.

Орион отдал команду — и интерфейс-панель и впрямь сдвинулась. Пусть со скрипом и не так быстро и плавно, как прежде, но сдвинулась! 

— Праймас, — выдохнул Орион, закрыл панель и взглянул обратно на Мегатронуса, не в силах сдержать расцветающую на губах широкую восхищённую улыбку. — Ты чудо! Спасибо!

Мегатронус, похоже, был ошарашен. 

— Э-э, да ничего особенного. — Он принялся сосредоточенно перебирать инструменты, но Орион по-прежнему стоял перед ним. И когда молчание стало совсем неловким, Орион выпалил:

— Прости, что наговорил тебе всякого. — Он помедлил, собираясь с духом. — Насчёт убитых стражников. Знаю, ты пытался обезопасить нам отход, и неизвестно, сидели бы мы тут сейчас, если бы не твой поступок. — Мегатронус изумлённо на него уставился, но Орион ещё не договорил: — Без тебя нас бы тут не было. Спасибо. 

— Э-э. — Надо же, великий Мегатронус лишился дара речи. — Да пустяки. — После краткого колебания он добавил: — Не убивать без нужды, я помню. Обещать не могу, но попытаюсь. 

На сей раз прозвучало искренне. Стена отчуждения между ними обрушилась, и Орион улыбнулся. 

— Итак, — Мегатронус одарил его ответной улыбкой. — Хочешь, я что-нибудь придумаю насчёт твоего?.. — Он указал на клеймо Зеты на Орионовом плече. 

— Дай угадаю: будет больно. — Орион коротко рассмеялся. — Ага, я не прочь.

***

Песчаная буря отлично скрыла следы грузовика, но Тарна это не обескуражило. Задача всего лишь удлинилась и усложнилась, но ни то, ни другое его не страшило. Что с того, если придётся обыскать каждый дюйм пустыни? Рано или поздно добыча потеряет бдительность; они перестанут заметать следы — и тогда ничто не спасёт этих неверных от гнева Прайма.

Тарн собирался выследить их и обрушить на их головы божественную кару. Никто не смеет ослушаться великого Зеты Прайма! Никто не смеет его предать!

Особенно тот, кому Тарн безоговорочно верил.

***

Возвращение Зеты Прайма в Цитадель прошло безрадостно и позорно. Фарма лишь вздохнул при виде жалкого зрелища. Судя по состоянию выживших воителей, в медотсеке несколько дней не протолкнуться будет. С другой стороны, оно и к лучшему: пока Фарма незаменим, гнев Зеты ему не грозит.

Шлаков писарь! Когда Фарма устанавливал ему т-шестерню, он и представить не мог, что тупой глюк сбежит! Да кто в здравом уме покинет единственное на всю пустыню безопасное место? Наверняка это Мегатронус забил ему голову нелепыми затеями; Орион дурак, что позволил себя вот так увлечь. Ни один бот, какие бы сладкие речи он ни вёл, не стоит того, чтобы ради него жертвовать собственным положением.

Фарма латал очередного воителя, когда дверь в медотсек распахнулась и пол содрогнулся под тяжестью шагов. Фарма собрался рявкнуть на тупицу, отвлекающего его в разгар операции, но при виде вошедшего крик застрял в глотке. 

— Здравствуй, Сокровище, — пророкотал Зета Прайм. Сузившаяся синяя оптика сверлила его сквозь прорезь между маской и рогатым шлемом. 

— Мой Прайм! — Фарма отпрянул от медицинской плиты, но Зета взмахом ладони заставил его замолчать. 

— Я много времени у тебя не отниму. Только одно хочу тебе поведать, дражайший доктор. У Ориона Пакса не должно было быть т-шестерни, однако он умчался в форме грузовика. 

Фарма разинул рот, пытаясь припомнить все придуманные объяснения. 

— Владыка Прайм, я… 

Договорить не удалось: Зета налетел на него, отшвырнув медицинскую плиту с бессознательным воителем к стене, и схватил за горло. 

— Мне не нужны оправдания и извинения, Сокровище, — прорычал Зета ему в лицо, а Фарма лишь цеплялся за бронированные пальцы. — Я лишился своего писаря, половины своей армии, своего Первого Военачальника — и не получил ни одного виновника… пока что. — Он наклонился ещё ближе, наслаждаясь зарождающимся в оптике Фармы осознанием. — Что мне нужно, дражайший доктор, так это… компенсация.


	8. Глава 8

В воздухозаборники ветром швырнуло очередное облако пыли, и двигатель Мегатронуса с хрипом заглох. Бурей в клочья разорвало фильтры, так что в турбины набилось мелкого песка. Тихо выругавшись, он восстановил контроль над механизмами и заставил их снова заработать.

— Мегатронус? — За сегодня Орион уже дважды с беспокойством спрашивал, как он, и с каждым разом в голосе прибавлялось тревоги.

— Всё хорошо. Нам нельзя останавливаться, Орион.

— А я даже не собирался предлагать. — Что-то Мегатронус сомневался. — Но, может, усядешься на меня? Смысла лететь нет, да и топливо сбережёшь.

Ему это даже в голову не пришло.

— Я довольно тяжёлый. Кроме того, я тебя замедлю, а на двойной груз топлива уйдёт больше.

— Но всё же меньше, чем тебе нужно для полёта. — Орион деликатно не упомянул его раны (с ними, несомненно, «всё хорошо»), и Мегатронус задумался, нарычать ли на писаря или стоит им гордиться. Для настолько бесхитростного бота Орион обладал удивительным даром убеждения.

С другой стороны, Орион много времени прожил под владычеством Зеты.

— Ну что ж, ладно. — Без дальнейших возражений Мегатронус снизился, трансформировался в робоформу и приземлился на едущий прицеп. Орион вскрикнул, но равновесие удержал.

— Мог бы подождать, когда остановлюсь, — сказал он с явным укором.

— А я думал, ты не собирался останавливаться. — Мегатронус даже не скрывал самодовольной ухмылки. Однако он был впечатлён: Ориону нелегко пришлось, когда летуны из Цитадели на него напали, но он, похоже, учился на собственных ошибках.

И Орион поехал дальше, чуть медленнее из-за лишнего груза, но по-прежнему с впечатляющей скоростью.

— Ты довольно крепкий. — Мегатронус улёгся на живот и ухватился за ветроотбойник, чтобы снизить сопротивление воздуха. — Думаю, Зета от писаря такого не ожидал.

Корпус Ориона смущенно дрогнул под ладонями.

— Я, ну… Спасибо. — Он запнулся. — А чего ожидал ты?

— Я? — Мегатронус склонил голову, прижавшись щекой к предплечью. — Честно говоря, я ждал, что у тебя возникнут сложности с вождением и выносливостью — ты, в конце концов, много лет без т-шестерни провёл. Но ты очень быстро приспосабливаешься, и в тебе больше силы, чем кажется.

Орион кашлянул.

— О. Вот как. Спасибо… наверное. — Он издал какой-то странный невразумительный звук. — Доводилось слышать выражение «безжалостная правда»?

— То есть тебе мои слова не понравились? — Мегатронус со вздохом расслабился под солнечными лучами, наконец-то дав утомлённым шарнирам отдых. — Так не спрашивал бы.

— Да нет… не то чтобы не понравились, — Орион будто удивился собственному же выводу. — Но вообще, какой же ты прямолинейный.

— Слушай, я знаю, когда лучше смолчать. Я бы не заявил Зете в лицо, что он шлаков лживый психопат. — Мегатронус изогнул верхнюю губу в едва заметном оскале. — Но ты не Зета. И когда ты спрашиваешь, я хочу ответить честно.

— И я это ценю, — тихо сказал Орион.

***

— Я совсем не так представлял себе пустыню, — голос Ориона выдернул Мегатронуса из дремоты. — Всегда считал, что в ней полно мародёров и падальщиков, но со времён бури нам вообще никто не попадался.

— Это потому что мы рядом с Морем Ржи. — Мегатронус инстинктивно прижал обшивку плотнее и стиснул когтистые пальцы на краю Орионова ветроотбойника. — Никому там жить не захочется.

— Там настолько ужасно?

— Представь необозримую равнину, покрытую лужами кислоты и разъедающих веществ. Летом она пересыхает, и ветер гоняет по ней облака ржавой пыли, которая засоряет все приёмные отверстия и медленно разрушает твои системы. В межсезонье здесь постоянно кислотные дожди и ядовитые туманы. А теперь представь, что эта равнина простирается на многие мили.

— Напомни, зачем нам туда? — Корпус Ориона ощутимо передёрнулся. — Объехать никак нельзя?

— В ту сторону указывает твой Ключ. Как знать, вдруг Вектор Сигма спрятан посреди Моря Ржи. — Кроме того, так они окажутся вдали от восианских территорий: у Мегатронуса остались дурные воспоминания о гостеприимстве Крылатых Владык.

— Кстати, о Ключе. Дай я проверю направление. — Орион нажал на тормоза, трансформировался и открыл субкарман.

Мегатронус тоже трансформировался и спрыгнул на землю, подавив раздражённый рык. От хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Ключ в ладонях Ориона светился и тихо гудел, по-прежнему указывая на юго-восток.

Терпение Мегатронуса, и без того истощавшееся с каждой проверкой Ключа, лопнуло.

— Почему он только тебе откликается?! — заорал он, сверля взглядом крохотную металлическую пластинку. Что бы Мегатронус с Ключом ни делал, как бы его ни держал, в его когтях тот не проявлял признаков жизни.

— Нам неизвестно, откликается ли он только мне. — Орион будто не заметил настроения Мегатронуса. — Может, он откликается аяконцам, или сухопутным моделям, или только писарям. К несчастью, ничего подтвердить мы не можем. — Теперь он явно огорчился из-за невозможности удовлетворить научное любопытство, и раздражение Мегатронуса развеялось, вытолкнув из горла лишь невнятное ворчание. Даже не по себе становилось от того, что он не мог подолгу злиться на Ориона.

— Солнце скоро зайдёт. Давай остановимся здесь на ночь. — Мегатронус предпочёл заняться топливным шлангом. Раны ещё болели, и, хотя он мог передвигаться и в гораздо худшем состоянии, лучше приберечь силы для Моря Ржи. В прошлый раз путешествие сквозь него едва не стоило Мегатронусу жизни, а ведь тогда при нём не было колёсного спутника, замедленного тяжелым грузом.

Они заправились и уселись спинами к прицепу, как обычно. Воздух остывал, дневная жара постепенно сменялась ночным холодом, но сейчас вокруг было почти что хорошо.

Почти — потому что Мегатронус до сих пор не привык к тишине. В Цитадели рядом всегда кто-нибудь был, и даже глухой ночью, в роскошном одиночестве собственной комнаты, Мегатронус слышал шаги патрульного стражника и бряцанье его брони. Битком набитые нижние уровни полнились хрипом вентиляции спящих, скрипом цитадельских механизмов и тихим шёпотом тех, кому в подзарядке что-то снилось. Мегатронус к этому настолько привык, что позабыл, что такое настоящая тишина, и в ночной пустыне ему казалось, будто он оглох.

Возможно, то же самое беспокоило и Ориона: тот вертелся на месте.

— Слушай, Мегатронус… — В сумерках ярко замерцали синие радужки оптики. — Хочешь, прочту тебе пьесу? — Он порылся в субкармане и выудил более чем знакомый датапад.

Оптика Мегатронуса широко распахнулась.

— Ты взял его с собой?!

Орион снова заёрзал.

— Знаю, в том и суть, что договаривались брать только самое необходимое… Но это же твой подарок. — Орион погладил датапад по краешку. — Я не хотел его бросать. И я обещал научить тебя вторичным глифам, помнишь? Нам понадобятся материалы для чтения.

Он тараторил, но Мегатронус уже совладал с потрясением.

— Вряд ли он нам будет в тягость, слишком лёгкий. — Для включения датапада потребуется драгоценное топливо, но Мегатронус решил хоть раз не обращать внимания на голос разума. — И да, я не прочь послушать пьесу. Может, ту, вторую, про Свифтстрайк, мстящую за мёртвого любовника?

— Тебе понравилось? — Орион навострил антенны. — Я её обожаю! «И пусть же Вестник Хаоса искру мою получит, и кровь его во мне течёт и оскверняет жилы, зато убийца Рейсера вперёд меня низвергнут будет во владенья Юникрона!» Так неистово, но так печально.

— Печально? Почему печально? — Мегатронус наклонил голову. — Свифтстрайк отомстила за Рейсера, заставила своих врагов заплатить. Она знала, что и зачем делает.

— Но, испив крови Юникрона, она никогда не попадёт в Послеискрие. — Лицо Ориона омрачилось. — Никогда не воссоединится с Рейсером, она пожертвовала этим ради мести.

— Серьёзно? — Мегатронус нахмурился. — Так её последняя речь об этом? — Когда Орион в первый раз читал пьесу, Мегатронус, весь поглощённый историей целиком, на эту деталь особого внимания не обратил, хотя и не до конца её тогда понял. Он на миг замолчал, обдумывая новые сведения, потом пожал плечами: — Не знаю, как по мне, это ни на что не влияет. Зета тоже постоянно твердит о Послеискрии и как его верные слуги помчат с ним в вечность, но мы с тобой знаем, что это ржа редкостная. Не вижу здесь разницы.

— Ты не веришь в Послеискрие?

— Не могу верить в то, существование чего не доказано. А ты?

Орион, как ни странно, замялся.

— Я… — Он вздохнул. — Я не знаю. Я хочу верить в Послеискрие, но, честно, не знаю. Хотя для повествования неважно, верим ли мы. — Он приободрился. — Важно, что персонажи верят, и, как по-твоему, разве финал от этого не драматичнее?

— Просто прочти ещё раз, — улыбнулся Мегатронус. — И узнаем.

***

Мегатронус с мерным гулом летел, а под ним ехал красно-синий корпус Ориона. Раны подживали быстро, а чем быстрее приближалось Море Ржи, тем сложнее становилось передвигаться по земле: лишний груз на Орионе из преимущества превращался в проблему.

В ритме биения искры разум Мегатронуса наводняли всевозможные строчки из прочитанной вчера пьесы. Стихи оказалось ужасно легко запоминать — и крайне приятно мысленно повторять в полёте. Более того, это оказалось заразительно: Мегатронус и сам не заметил, когда выбранные строки сменились в памяти на новые, те, что Свифтстрайк могла бы сказать, а потом на собственные мысли Мегатронуса — но по-прежнему выстроенные в столбцы и рифмующиеся, как стихи, которые Орион так любил. Странно, но результат Мегатронусу весьма понравился. Будто создавалась очередная история, ещё одно приключение для Свифтстрайк — но на сей раз Мегатронус мог вложить в него собственные задумки.

Знать бы об этой забаве в шахтах! Долгие унылые дни, полные изнурительного труда, проходили бы намного бодрее, если бы можно было отвлечься на выстраивание слов в столбцы и создание историй. Намного веселее счётных песен, которые обычно пели шахтёры!

Но, даже полностью погрузившись в новую забаву, бдительности Мегатронус не терял и, когда заметил впереди нечто необычное, немедленно велел остановиться.

— В чём дело? — Орион не стал трансформироваться в робоформу, но двигатель его напряженно взревел. — На нас хотят напасть?

— Нет. — Мегатронус снизился после краткого разведывательного полёта. — Там, похоже, дыра в земле… огромная круглая яма. — На миг в памяти возникли все байки, которые приглушенными голосами рассказывали шахтёры: байки о чудовищных зверях, что обитают в Подземном Мире. Мегатронусу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы избавиться от прежних страхов; он никогда не видел под землёй ничего подобного — все известные ему чудовища имели облик меха и жили в укреплённых башнях, вздымающихся много выше черноты шахт.

— Может, это от землетрясения? Хотя никогда не слыхал, чтобы после землетрясений оставались круглые ямы… — Орион наконец трансформировался и задумчиво прижал палец к губам. — Хочешь проверить, что там?

Мегатронус помолчал, обдумывая возможную опасность. В дыре он никого не заметил, но ведь он не изучал её вдоль и поперёк. Безопаснее всего просто обойти её стороной — но те, кто всегда ходит только по безопасному пути, в пустыне не выживают. Драгоценна любая возможность найти и заполучить что-нибудь полезное, а в яме могут, по крайней мере, оказаться останки упавших туда невезучих путников.

— Давай проверим, — решил Мегатронус, и Орион кивнул — с воодушевлением, которое неизменно вызывало у Мегатронуса улыбку.

***

Сверху яма казалась круглой, но на дне, под слоем вездесущего песка, Орион с Мегатронусом заметили некие зубчатые очертания: возвышенности и углубления выстраивались в странном порядке, образуя своего рода лабиринт.

Орион первым высказал их общие подозрения:

— Это поселение!

— Точнее, было когда-то. — Уголки губ Мегатронуса приподнялись в хищной ухмылке. Он не слыхал о городе в здешних землях, а значит, развалины открыты не очень долго. Возможно, их подняло на поверхность землетрясением, а может, потолок пещеры обрушился под собственным весом; главное — есть вероятность, что город пока не разграбили.

Он вновь пристально осмотрел всё, докуда хватало взгляда, в поисках малейшего движения, но, похоже, они были одни. Однако слишком уж всё хорошо складывается. Развалины могут оказаться ловушкой…

— Орион, останься тут с цистерной. — Мегатронус шагнул ближе к обрыву. — Заметишь что подозрительное, что угодно: тень, странный шум — кричи. Хватай прицеп и гони, если сможешь.

— Думаешь, западня? — Взгляд Ориона метнулся по сторонам.

— Возможно. Если хотим исследовать эту яму, одному придётся охранять топливо.

Мегатронус приготовился к возражениям, но Орион лишь бросил на город несчастный взгляд и кивнул.

— Разумно. — Он положил руку на прицепное крепление. — Осторожнее там, ладно?

— Ладно, — машинально ответил Мегатронус. Искра внезапно показалась чрезмерно большой и горячей для своего вместилища. Выживание выживанием, но что Орион, любознательный писарь, с таким восторгом встретивший свободу от многолетнего заточения, столь легко согласился держаться подальше от древнего города… Ему ещё раз удалось удивить Мегатронуса.

— Я скоро вернусь, — к собственному удивлению пообещал он и подпрыгнул в воздух.

***

Благодаря размерам дыры солнечный свет без труда достигал лежащего на дне города, но, побродив по проходам меж полуразрушенных стен, Мегатронус убедился, что увиденные сверху развалины — лишь малая часть сложного комплекса. «Улицы», расходясь от дыры, превращались в тоннели, напомнив Мегатронусу тарнийские шахты, в которых он родился.

Однако эти тоннели шахтами не являлись: высокие, относительно чистые, стены гладкие, а двери добротные. Комнаты, в которые Мегатронус заходил, различались по размерам: от маленьких, использовавшихся в качестве жилых, до больших, служивших мастерскими или хранилищами (Мегатронус скрупулёзно читал каждую найденную надпись). Но все их объединяло запустение: ни обстановки, ни механизмов. Ни обитателей — лишь голые, ободранные обломки корпусов, лишенные всех запасных частей, которым можно найти применение.

Город был пуст, так что Мегатронус вернулся к дыре и взлетел. Орион встретил его взволнованным вздохом, и Мегатронус, приземлившись, облегчённо выдохнул: писарь цел и невредим, прицеп позади него, где и стоял.

— Ну? Как всё прошло? — Орион едва ли на месте не подпрыгивал.

В ответ Мегатронус просто улыбнулся.

— Может, сам поглядишь? — поинтересовался он и, наслаждаясь радостным нетерпением в Орионовой оптике, добавил: — Город не так давно разграбили, всё полезное забрали, так что сомневаюсь, что мы встретим там падальщиков. Может, всё-таки попадётся что-нибудь.

Радость Ориона при этих словах увяла.

— Разграбили? — повторил он, и Мегатронус мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Вот болван! Разумеется, Ориону неприятно напоминание об уничтожении его собственного дома.

Особенно потому что — теперь Мегатронус об этом вспомнил! — Орион тоже жил в подземном убежище.

— Тебе не обязательно идти, — торопливо выпалил он. Энергон рванул по топливоприводам, будто Мегатронус пропустил удар, который должен был перехватить. — Я сам пойду в тоннели, это ненадолго, возьму всё, что может пригодиться, а потом мы уйдём.

— Нет, всё… всё хорошо, не беспокойся, прошу! — Орион схватил его за руки, и слова застряли у Мегатронуса в вокалайзере. Что-то такое было в лице Ориона, что-то тревожное, но вместе с тем столь решительное…

— Я хочу пойти, — продолжил Орион, сглотнув комок в горле. — Но как быть с прицепом?

Обыденный, приземленный вопрос прозвучал настолько не к месту, что Мегатронусу понадобился целый клик, чтобы додуматься до очевидного ответа:

— Спустим его с собой.

***

Нести прицеп оказалось сложнее, чем Мегатронус себе представлял (с клятой штуковиной, хоть и пристёгнутой цепями, с трудом удавалось сохранять равновесие в альтмоде), так что по сравнению с ним спустить Ориона оказалось проще простого. Тёплое тело писаря удобно легло на угловатую броню, лёгкое дыхание ласкало видимую часть шлема, и от этого по всему корпусу бежали мурашки. Мегатронус выбросил из головы всякие неуместные мысли и трансформировался в робоформу. Орион уже стоял на ногах и изумлённо оглядывался по сторонам.

Теми же цепями они прикрепили прицеп к куску стены и бок о бок отправились в тоннели. При виде безжизненных остовов Орион придвинулся ближе к Мегатронусу, синяя оптика замерцала в темноте, но он ничего не сказал. Мегатронус не знал, к добру ли это.

Как бы то ни было, они продолжили разведку. Иногда попадались подпалины и многочисленные отверстия от выстрелов в стенах — отголоски битвы за город. Мегатронус как раз гадал, кто же напал на поселение, но тут они в очередной раз повернули и разом замерли.

Перед ними располагался квадратный зал, такой же пустой, как и остальной разорённый город, но крупнее доселе обследованных помещений. На противоположной стене они увидели огромный рисунок: крылатую корону, намалёванную грубыми, рваными мазками жёлтой краски. Изображение смотрелось на гладкой металлической стене столь чуждо и неуместно, что сомнений у Мегатронуса не возникло.

— Полагаю, метка разграбивших это место налётчиков.

— Она тебе знакома? — Орион оторвался от созерцания вызывающе-кричащей эмблемы.

— Вроде нет, — нахмурился Мегатронус, перебирая все знакомые обозначения. — Может, это одного из восианских Крылатых Владык, сколько их там, четырнадцать?

— Четырнадцать? — обескураженно моргнул Орион. — Но я читал, что в прошлом существовал только один…

— Ну, судя по всему, много кто желает зваться Крылатым Владыкой, — пожал плечами Мегатронус. — Прямо как Зета, который желает именоваться Праймом. Звучные титулы всегда в цене.

Орион вновь уставился на знак.

— Пойдём отсюда, — пробормотал он, и они уже готовы были уходить, как вдруг кое-что привлекло внимание Мегатронуса.

— Погоди! — Он рванулся к разрисованной стене, в кои-то веки разделив страсть Ориона к неизведанному. — Смотри, здесь что-то написано!

На привинченной к стене табличке была лишь надпись, которую Мегатронус буквально проглотил залпом, как и любое попадающееся ему чтиво.

— Внимание: вход в промышленный ангар, — громко прочёл он. Лицо вспыхнуло от гордости: как легко и бегло теперь давалось чтение! Освоить бы ещё вторичные глифы… — Только для уполномоченного персонала. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на Ориона. — По-моему, это не стена, а ворота.

— Похоже на то. — Орион изучил надпись, и лицо его внезапно озарилось: — Как думаешь, налётчики не поняли? Может, они пропустили ангар, потому что прочесть не смогли. — Он схватил Мегатронуса за локоть. — А вдруг внутри выжившие?

Мегатронус в этом сильно сомневался, но не хотел вот так резко крушить Орионову надежду.

— Чтобы узнать, сперва нужно открыть ворота. — Мегатронус вновь оглядел комнату. — Есть предложения?

— Никаких указаний не вижу. — Орион, прищурившись, всмотрелся в единственную надпись. — «Только для уполномоченного персонала»…

— Судя по тому, что осталось от местных, нам в жизни не узнать, кто уполномочен, а кто нет, — проворчал Мегатронус и стукнул по стене — скорее по привычке, чем ожидая какого-то результата.

К его полному изумлению, изнутри ворот послышался щелчок, и на уровне его головы открылось окошко, в котором вспыхнул жёлтый луч. Сперва он просканировал Ориона и издал пронзительный запрещающий гудок, но потом переключился на Мегатронуса… и из жёлтого стал зелёным.

С оглушительным скрипом ворота начали подниматься.

— Какого?.. — Ошарашенный Мегатронус так и остался стоять перед ними.

— Понял! Понял! — Орион захлопал в ладоши. Синяя оптика сияла. — Это промышленный ангар! А ты был шахтёром! Луч тебя просканировал и решил, что у тебя есть право допуска!

— Да какого... — Мегатронус в жизни бы не подумал, что базовая шахтёрская модель даст ему права хоть на что-нибудь. Однако ворота открылись, в лежащем за ними огромном ангаре включилось аварийное освещение и показались очертания какой-то здоровенной машины.

— Нетронуто! — выдохнул рядом Орион. — Нетронуто! Здесь есть источник питания! Мегатронус! — Он потянул его за руку, и Мегатронусу наконец-то удалось немного отойти от потрясения. Их взгляды встретились, и Орион заулыбался так широко, что в искре защемило. — Мы нашли нетронутое убежище!


	9. Глава 9

От радостного оживления Ориона Мегатронус поначалу попросту остолбенел, а внутри плотно засело жгучее режущее чувство. «Вдруг здесь выжившие». Обитатели нетронутого убежища. Которые наверняка будут защищаться; они в знакомой обстановке, а Мегатронус под землёй лишился преимущества лётной формы…

Но голос Ориона неотвеченным эхом прокатился по ангару. Плечи Мегатронуса медленно расслабились и опустились.

Здесь никого не было.

Облегчение оказалось столь велико, что Мегатронус даже не смог посочувствовать упавшему духом Ориону. Радоваться сокровищам минувших эпох стоит, присутствию других ботов — нет.

Мегатронус принялся обследовать всё вокруг. Теперь уже он лучился восторгом, ликующие возгласы срывались с губ всякий раз, как он находил ящик запчастей или генератор. Орион просто ходил следом, безуспешно пытаясь разделить его радость.

Но самая ценная добыча располагалась в центре ангара: настолько громадный вездеход, что в кабину его могло вместиться несколько ботов такого размера как Мегатронус и Орион, с грузовой платформой позади и широкими тяжелыми гусеницами.

Мегатронус огладил гусеницу, с благоговением рассматривая гигантскую машину.

— Такой… такой громадный! — Он никогда ничего подобного не видел. Такими были древние боты? — Не ощущаю биения искры. Неужели он мёртв?

— Сомневаюсь, что искра там вообще была. — Орион шагнул ближе. В его голосе ещё звучала грусть, оптика потускнела. — Это всего лишь машина, Мегатронус. Она неживая.

— Всего лишь машина? — оторопел Мегатронус. — Но зачем… зачем создавать транспортник, если кругом полно ботов, которые сами транспортники?

— Потому что не бывает ботов такого размера? — пожал плечами Орион. — Или потому что кто-то создал эту машину для работы в опасных местах, типа Моря Ржи, и хотел уберечь рабочих.

Мегатронус лишился дара речи. Подобное предположение… странное, но верное, совершенно верное! Защита рабочих; в Тарне и Цитадели никому до того дела не было, но ведь это могло уберечь столько жизней! Создать машину, которая станет работать взамен настоящих живых ботов, бурить в нестабильных туннелях, служить передвижной крепостью для налётчиков…

— Это превосходно, — проговорил он вслух. В голове уже формировалась идея. Орион вопросительно на него уставился, и Мегатронус продолжил: — На нём мы пересечём Море Ржи.

Орион поперхнулся.

— Но… — закашлялся он. — Разве нам не нужно беречь топливо? Эта штуковина точно жрёт его как бешеная!

Мегатронус огляделся.

— Наверняка где-то здесь найдётся топливо, а если и нет, попытаться всё равно стоит. Проедем сколько сможем, а потом, если потребуется, бросим вездеход. Но, поспорить могу, его гусеницы устойчивее к кислоте, чем твои шины.

При мысли о том, чтобы ехать по кислоте, у Ориона слегка крутанулись колёса, и он больше не спорил.

Остаток дня они обыскивали ангар. К огорчению Мегатронуса, топлива оказалось немного, но, по крайней мере, бак вездехода был полностью заправлен, вдобавок нашлось несколько запасных канистр. Зато они наткнулись на аварийный генератор, питающий освещение, — уже победа. И — ещё одна победа! — Орион нашёл руководство по вождению.

Когда снаружи на пустыню опустилась ночь, Орион с Мегатронусом устроились в кабине вездехода. На старом обшарпанном сиденье как раз хватило места им двоим усесться бок о бок и склониться над руководством.

— Итак, вот это регулятор скорости, а вот этим рулят. — Орион почесал переносицу. — Вроде несложно.

– Но странно это. Всё равно что другим ботом управлять. — Мегатронус с опаской покосился на рулевое колесо. — Уверен, что он неживой? А то вдруг очнётся с нами внутри и психанёт.

— Уверен. Камеры искры нет, я посмотрел. — Орион закрыл руководство. — И, если верить чертежам, пульт в углу ангара управляет подъёмником, который находится прямо за этими воротами. Надеюсь, у генератора хватит мощности поднять его на поверхность, иначе вездеход так тут и останется.

— Ага, — прошептал Мегатронус, глядя, как мерцает одна из ламп над воротами. — Так тут и останется.

На миг всё вокруг показалось нереальным: тишина и спокойствие, мирно колеблющийся свет, уютная близость и мягкое гудение чужого двигателя рядом — так странно и нездешне, словно в одной из тех древних пьес. Так вот каков… покой?

И вдруг его с головой захлестнула всепоглощающая, как песчаная буря, фантазия — отчаянное желание, чтобы этот момент длился и длился, не кончаясь. Что если они останутся тут, в бункере? Его уже разграбили, вряд ли налётчики вернутся туда, где, по их мнению, нечего брать; а если какие-нибудь падальщики его и обнаружат, ангар защитить нетрудно. Мегатронус полжизни провёл под землёй, он знал, как использовать туннели в свою пользу, и они с Орионом могли бы остаться — жить вместе, а может, даже основать собственную Цитадель, где никого не будут принуждать и притеснять, где всякий сможет учиться чему пожелает…

Мегатронус ощутил, как Орион шевельнулся, как соприкоснулась и потёрлась друг о друга их обшивка. Он кашлянул, в горле неожиданно пересохло.

— Эй… Орион? — Тот повернулся, взглянул на него, и Мегатронус ощутил на лице голубой отсвет оптики. Он подавил дрожь, а когда вновь заговорил, хрипоты в голосе было больше обычного: — Хочешь остаться?

Даже в полутьме кабины видно было, как приоткрылся у Ориона рот.

— Остаться?

— Да. Ну, знаешь… навсегда. — Под внимательным взглядом синей оптики Мегатронус заторопился пояснить свою мысль: — Здесь можно жить: есть энергон, да и укреплено неплохо. — «Но недостаточно, — коварно отметил внутренний голос, — раз в конце концов это место захватили». — Никакой Прайм нам не будет указывать, мы сможем дать приют другим бродягам… Может, положим начало племени. — При этой мысли по телу пробежала непрошеная дрожь: они с Орионом зажигают несколько новоискорок, согласится ли Орион их выносить? — Сможем научить других читать и писать. Покажем, что не обязательно жить по правилам Зеты.

И, возможно, решил Мегатронус, возможно, однажды их армия достаточно вырастет — армия, оснащённая старинным оружием и транспортными средствами, где каждый солдат умеет ими пользоваться, — и тогда они завоюют Цитадель Зеты и освободят её жителей, затем выступят на Тарн, затем…

— Нельзя.

Мегатронус с изумлением уставился на Ориона, и тот взглянул на него в ответ бесконечно грустной оптикой.

— Нельзя, — повторил Орион и потупил взгляд. — Я понимаю, о чём ты, Мегатронус, и тоже этого хочу. Если бы мы только могли… Но у нас на плечах тяжёлый груз, и наша задача много важнее… Даже важнее этого. — Он открыл субкарман и достал Ключ — треклятый Ключ! Мегатронус знал, что тот не просто так его отвергает! — Нам даровали возможность возродить всю нашу планету. И перед лицом этой цели всем прочим придётся подождать… как бы те нас ни манили, — тихо договорил он.

— Значит, тебе бы тоже этого хотелось? — Мегатронус нахмурился. Ярость боролась с расцветшим внутри тёплым чувством. — Ты бы основал племя вместе со мной?

И Орион нашёл единственный способ совершенно его обезоружить. Он взглянул Мегатронусу в оптику и прошептал:

— Да.

***

Подъемник оказался исправен. Хотя из открывшегося потолка на вездеход хлынул водопад песка, старые механизмы не заглючило; с чудовищным скрежетом несмазанных деталей платформа поднялась на поверхность, а вездеход впервые за многие века преодолел несколько сот метров.

Мегатронус перенёс топливную цистерну и разместил её на грузовом прицепе вместе с ещё кое-какими найденными вещами. Потом они с Орионом забрались в кабину и бросили на заброшенный бункер прощальный взгляд. Краткий клик молчания — и Орион заставил себя отвернуться от провала в земле.

— Ну что… всё готово? — Улыбка вышла слегка натянутой, и Орион, в безуспешной попытке это скрыть, принялся копаться в субкармане. — Погоди, я проверю направление…

Ключ вибрировал и указывал всё туда же, но, не успел Орион его убрать, на запястье опустилась большая рука Мегатронуса.

— Погоди. — Мегатронус порылся в собственном субкармане. — Вот… В ангаре нашёл. — На ладони поблескивала серебристая цепочка без застёжки. — Она тонкая, но крепкая, разорвать очень сложно. Давай повесим на неё Ключ, так ты его никогда не потеряешь. Хочешь на шее носить? Или приварить к обшивке?

— Я… спасибо! — На сей раз Орион улыбнулся непритворно, и искра Мегатронуса затрепетала. — Пожалуй, буду носить как подвеску. Так мы всегда сможем видеть, куда держать путь.

Мегатронус кивнул и открыл свой ящик с инструментами. Хватило пары касаний паяльника – и теперь Ключу нашлось новое место: на груди Ориона, на надежно скреплённой цепочке.

Орион наконец коснулся приборной панели. Мощный двигатель вездехода ожил, и огромный корпус заурчал, будто гигантский зверь.

— Ты рули, — Мегатронус открыл дверь кабины, — а я буду на страже.

— Мегатронус? — На спину ему опустилась небольшая ладонь, лёгкие пальцы коснулись чувствительной протоформы в зазорах брони. — Спасибо. За то, что понял. И… мы сможем сюда вернуться. Когда возродим Кибертрон… Когда исполним нашу задачу, мы сможем вернуться и сделать по-твоему. Создадим собственное племя. Предложим приют всем, кто в нём нуждается. Что скажешь?

Мегатронус помолчал, шумно провентилировав сквозь стиснутые дентапластины. Отличное предложение и вроде совершенно искреннее… и всё же он не мог избавиться от горького привкуса во рту, от беспомощной ярости, не находящей себе выхода. Будто бы Орион пытался его умаслить… сунуть в зубы награду за покладистость. И Мегатронуса это бесило.

— Там видно будет, вот что скажу, — наконец процедил он и вылез из кабины, даже не оглянувшись.

***

В скором времени Орион убедился, что в описаниях Моря Ржи Мегатронус не преувеличивал. Сперва переменились цвет и вид почвы: вместо песка появилась сухая бурая корка. Она хрустела под гусеницами вездехода, сзади тянулся пыльный след, но чем дальше они ехали, тем влажнее становилось. Тут и там появлялись наполненные кислотой неглубокие впадины. Обшивка Ориона поджалась при мысли о том, чтобы ехать по такой местности голыми шинами. Несмотря на размер и вес, вездеход, благодаря широким гусеницам, без труда проезжал там, где застрял бы четырёхколесник.

Но вскоре Орион уже не видел гусениц: над землёй поднималась густая мгла. Теперь кабина и грузовой прицеп вездехода казались плывущим в море тумана островом. Ориона от испарений оберегала кабина, но Мегатронус оставался на крыше. По его серой обшивке расползались ржавые пятна, особенно в тех местах, где он не мог стереть влагу. По счастью, выглядело пока не очень опасно.

Орион ощутил новый прилив благодарности к вездеходу, когда на второй день на горизонте начали скапливаться темные тучи.

— На песчаную бурю не похоже, — заметил Орион, высунув голову из окна кабины.

Мегатронус передёрнул плечами.

— А это и не она. Это кислотный дождь.

— Залез бы ты в кабину. — С нарастающей тревогой Орион взглянул на приближающиеся тучи. — Сомневаюсь, что в такую погоду кто-нибудь будет нас выслеживать.

— Угу, — пробормотал Мегатронус и наконец-то сдвинулся с места. — Я тоже сомневаюсь.

***

В сотый раз Орион возблагодарил все высшие силы, что могли его услышать, за вездеход и умения тех, кто его создал. Снаружи кабины бушевала гроза, кислотные струи бились о крышу и толстое стекло, но внутрь не просочилось ни единой капли.

— Как же тебе удалось пересечь Море Ржи в одиночку? — спросил Орион своего спутника, пока вёл вездеход сквозь порывы ветра и ливень.

— Я путешествовал в сезон засухи, так что против меня была пыль, а не дождь. — Мегатронус скрестил руки на груди и очень постарался принять уверенный вид, но видно было, что от бури ему не по себе. — Подобное я бы вряд ли пережил.

—Этот вездеход просто невероятный. — Орион погладил резиновое покрытие руля. — Может, его создали как раз для Моря Ржи?

— А Море Ржи вообще существовало до Великой Войны?

— Далеко не все опасности порождены Войной. — Оптика Ориона потускнела. — Кибертрон никогда не был райским уголком.

— Но хотя бы энергона всем хватало.

— В идеале. — Орион поёрзал, не зная, как объяснить. — И до Великой Войны шли войны, а многие боты умирали от голода и болезней.

— А ещё существовали Праймы.

Последнее слово, резкое и полное ненависти, обрушилось со свинцовой тяжестью.

— Ты о ботах, которые правили как тираны.

— Я о…

И тут окно сбоку от Ориона разлетелось на куски.

Его ослепила пронесшаяся перед лицом взрывная волна. Он потерял управление, и вездеход со скрежетом занесло. Он не столько увидел, столько услышал, как Мегатронус распахнул дверь и выпрыгнул в бурю, и холодный ветер обдал Ориона брызгами кислоты.

Ему удалось вновь ухватиться за руль и выровнять вездеход. Оптика наконец-то отрегулировалась, и за завесой дождя во вспышках лазерных выстрелов он увидел тёмные очертания двоих – один в воздухе, один мчится по земле. Из-под гусениц незнакомца взметались фонтанчики ядовитой воды, сдвоенные пушки палили в Мегатронуса… Гусеницы! У преследователя гусеницы, не колёса!

И в разгар грозы гусеницы обеспечили преследователю преимущество над Мегатронусом, который с трудом удерживался в воздухе. Но Мегатронус не собирался сдаваться, стрелял в ответ — и в очередной фиолетовой вспышке, осветившей всё вокруг, Орион наконец узнал нападающего.

— Тарн! — восклицание непрошенным сорвалось с губ, и два танковых дула автоматически развернулись и выстрелили в его сторону, а затем вновь нацелились на Мегатронуса. Однако этого хватило: с колотящейся в груди искрой, стиснув рулевое колесо, Орион вдавил педаль газа и на полной скорости погнал вездеход дальше.

Военачальник Зеты явился за ними. Военачальник Зеты их выследил! Всё из-за дурацкой задержки в разграбленном городе, из-за проклятого тумана, из-за того, что они расслабились…

Там, где капли дождя попали Ориону на проводку сквозь сочленения брони, засвербело.

— Мегатронус! — Он выглянул наружу, пытаясь высмотреть того среди мечущихся теней. — Забирайся в вездеход!

— Гони! — рявкнул Мегатронус откуда-то сверху. Пушки Тарна опять повернулись, выстрелили — и искра Ориона замерла: с криком боли темная фигура рухнула.

— Мегатронус! — Орион распахнул дверь кабины на сколько смог, не отпуская руля. Энергон застыл в топливопроводах. Он больше не видел в небе очертаний истребителя, а уезжал всё дальше и дальше…

И тут корпус вездехода содрогнулся, когда из темноты на него вспрыгнул мех и ухватился за ту же дверь, за которую держался Орион. Орион вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Точнее, попытался отшатнуться — запястье железной хваткой стиснула огромная мокрая рука, и перед Орионом предстало скрытое маской лицо Тарна: близко, слишком близко! В прорезях маски поблескивала красная оптика, и теперь стало ясно, отчего Тарн показался почти чёрным: обшивка у того была заляпана грязью, прожжена, вся в разводах и дырах.

— Ты! — Пытаясь залезть в кабину, Тарн тянул его на себя. — Предатель! Ты принадлежишь Прайму!

Все мысли и чувства улетучились, осталась лишь вскипевшая ледяная ярость, балансирующая на грани с ужасом.

— Пусти! — Он упёрся ногой Тарну в грудь. — Я никому не принадлежу!

Но Тарн будто не слышал: оптика лихорадочно пылала, голос срывался.

— Верну тебя… Схвачу! — Он подтянулся достаточно, чтобы высвободить вторую руку и рванулся, целясь в Орионову шею, а может, плечо…

— Нет! — Орион его пнул, проскользил по мокрому сиденью назад, и пальцы Тарна сомкнулись на цепочке, на которой по-прежнему висел Ключ к Вектору Сигма.

— Нет! — ещё громче закричал Орион. Страх за Ключ на миг возобладал надо всеми прочими чувствами. Он обхватил Ключ ладонью, цепочка, которую дёргали в противоположные стороны, натянулась…

И вдруг Ключ вспыхнул ослепительным синим цветом, сияние осветило кабину подобно молнии — и подобно молнии же ударило Тарна прямо в лицо.

Огромный танкорежимник выгнулся дугой, в горле у него заклокотало, на маске и по шее заплясали электрические искры, а пальцы конвульсивно задёргались и ослабили хватку. Орион поспешно перескочил назад на пассажирское сиденье, прижимая Ключ к груди и отчаянно пытаясь найти оружие…

И вдруг неведомая сила выдернула Тарна из кабины и, будто беспомощную марионетку, отшвырнула прочь. Тяжёлое тело со всплеском рухнуло в грязь, а следом прозвучал выстрел.

Орион распахнул рот — и лишь счастливо ахнул, когда вместо Тарна на водительское сиденье вскарабкался Мегатронус с ещё потрескивающей от заряда наручной пушкой. Мокрый насквозь, серая обшивка потрескалась и уже разрушается, бок обожжён до черноты и дымится — но ведь жив!

— Ты цел! — Орион, торопясь его обнять, позабыл даже о Ключе. — Цел!

— Потом, Орион. — Мегатронус положил руки на руль, поморщившись от боли в раненом боку.

— А что с Тарном?

— На переплавку отправился. — Мегатронус сосредоточился на дороге, но всё же позволил себе кривую ухмылку, а в голосе прозвучало веселье: — Чем бы ты ему ни вломил — вломил отлично. А я добавил прощальный подарочек.

— Я не… — начал Орион, но решил оставить эту тему. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы обсуждать странную вспышку Ключа.

Сейчас самое главное — убраться как можно дальше от предполагаемых останков Тарна.

А ещё главное, что они до сих пор живы.


	10. Глава 10

Море Ржи наконец-то осталось позади. Ядовитые испарения рассеялись, с земли исчезли кислотные лужи, а небо вновь просветлело.

Но кое-что на память об ужасных топях им пришлось забрать с собой. Вскоре после сражения с Тарном Орион сменил своего спутника за рулём и с тех пор вёл вездеход в одиночку. Мегатронус передвинулся на соседнее сиденье и привалился к стене кабины, зажимая ладонью зияющую рану на боку.

Орион обработал её, как только они достаточно далеко отъехали от места нападения, но саморемонт Мегатронуса так и не включился — явно из-за того, что в рану попала кислота. Если на то пошло, с каждым днём рана выглядела всё хуже. Энергон из неё не тёк — выстрелом термоядерной пушки прижгло большинство повреждённых топливных кабелей, — зато сочилась омерзительная зеленоватая слизь. Нежные внутренние детали и края сломанных металлических пластин разрушались, и как бы часто Орион ни промывал рану, ничего не помогало, только растворитель заканчивался.

Орион коротко глянул на воителя, и внутри всё сжалось от беспомощности и тревоги. Тот впал в полубредовое забытье, оптика выцвела, вентилировал он надсадно, с хрипом. Мегатронус давно перестал делать вид, что всё в порядке, и просто сидел, пытаясь сберечь немногие оставшиеся силы.

Ключ к Вектору Сигма, висящий у Ориона на шее, непрерывно пульсировал, и впервые захотелось разбить его вдребезги. Какой прок от этой мощи, если Ключ даже не способен помочь его другу? Орион пробовал водить им у Мегатронуса над раной, пробовал упрашивать и молиться, но безответно. Ключ одолел Тарна, но не мог исцелить Мегатронуса.

Возможно, если вовремя добраться до Вектора Сигма… Возможно, Вектор Сигма в силах?..

А возможно, вообще не стоило покидать Цитадель. Там они занимали сравнительно надёжное положение, могли воспользоваться услугами медика… Пускай Цитадель не самое счастливое место, но там они оба хотя бы были живы.

Орион начал понимать, что даже ради самой важной цели не готов пожертвовать другом.

***

Поскольку Орион теперь вёл бессменно, приходилось делать привалы. Пустыня вокруг не менялась, так что Орион просто остановился с заходом солнца. Он перелез в грузовой отсек за топливом и растворителем; растворитель почти закончился, и Орион осторожно перелил половину остатка из канистры в ёмкость поменьше.

— Держи. — Он передал Мегатронусу порцию энергона и занялся раной. Та опять покрылась зелёным веществом, почерневшие детали продолжали гнить, хотя кислоты на них вроде не осталось. Он вновь ощутил порыв что-нибудь разбить или швырнуть на пол опустевшую жестянку; бесполезен, совершенно бесполезен! Он бы сейчас что угодно отдал за медика! Почему он не следил за Фармой внимательнее, пока была возможность? Разумеется, Орион научился у него основам первой помощи, но он читал Фарме книги по медицине, мог бы выучить и побольше, если бы только знал тогда…

— Орион.

Он дёрнулся; Мегатронус не разговаривал уже два дня. И как жутко, будто чужой, звучал сейчас его голос! Орион поднял оптику и встретил его взгляд. Даже в полутьме сумерек оптика Мегатронуса светилась бурым вместо обычного красного.

— Смотри… внимательно. — Мегатронус взял его за руку и положил её на основание своей наручной пушки. — Вот… защёлки. Они надёжно… — он закашлялся, — надёжно закреплены… но, если знать порядок… Жмёшь сюда, потом сюда, два раза… сюда. — Раздался щелчок, и пушка отсоединилась от руки. Мегатронус поместил её обратно и прикрепил защёлками. Двигался он медленно, с явным усилием. — Запомнил?..

Искра Ориона закружилась от дурного предчувствия.

— Но зачем…

— Если я… не поправлюсь… нельзя тебе без… без оружия.

— Нет!

«Ты поправишься, — хотелось закричать Ориону. — Ты не умрёшь, не можешь умереть!» Но слова застряли в вокалайзере и, кроме слабого, отчаявшегося «Нет», ничего из себя выдавить не удалось.

Мегатронус лишь стиснул его запястье, но некогда мощные когти сжимали с пугающей слабостью.

— Ты… запомнил?

— Да, — сдавленно ответил Орион. Мегатронус кивнул и прикрыл оптику, пальцы разжались.

Этой ночью Орион свернулся на сиденье рядом с ним. Он прижался к его внушительному телу, впитывая лихорадочный жар и слушая свистящий хрип вентиляторов.

Совсем не так всё должно случиться. Само собой, путешествие обещало быть опасным, но Орион всегда полагал, что если кто и умрёт — то он сам. Умрёт и провалит поиски Вектора Сигма. Вспыхнет, погаснет — и всё закончится. Он никогда не предполагал, что именно Мегатронус — могучий, закалённый Военачальник Мегатронус, — падёт первым и оставит Ориона продолжать миссию в одиночку.

Орион снова останется один.

Следом за этой мелькнувшей, как молния, мыслью явился стыд; как можно жалеть себя и бояться одиночества, пока Мегатронус страдает? Пока Мегатронус умирает? Какой же Орион мерзкий. Он должен стать лучше и быть достойным своего друга.

Орион уткнулся лицом Мегатронусу в плечо и подавил рыдания.

***

Следующий день ничем не отличался от предыдущего; пустыня оставалась столь же необъятна и пуста… пока в полдень Орион не заметил, как на горизонте что-то поблескивает. Он было принял объект за небольшую скалу или мираж, но пару кликов спустя от него отделилось крохотное пятнышко и направилось к вездеходу.

Орион напрягся, и Мегатронус, ощутив, как вспыхнуло его электромагнитное поле, открыл оптику.

— Что… такое?

— К нам что-то едет. — Орион указал на поблескивающее пятнышко, которое всё росло и росло.

Пушка Мегатронуса с гудением ожила.

— Гони от… отсюда. Не смогу… б-биться.

Сперва Орион испытал порыв последовать совету, но приближающийся бот — а теперь он видел, что это бот-мотоцикл — отчего-то совсем не показался ему налётчиком.

— Не знаю, Мегатронус. — Орион прищурился. — Там, на горизонте, что-то есть, но сам этот бот небольшой и в одиночку едет к крупному транспортнику. Вряд ли чтобы напасть.

— Никогда не знаешь… наверняка. — Мегатронус пошевелился и зарычал от боли в потревоженной ране, но Орион слишком сосредоточился на неизвестном госте и не обратил на это внимания.

— Двухколёсник, — нахмурился он. — Я думал, они только в горах живут.

Маленькие и ловкие двухколёсники не могли сравниться с тяжелыми транспортниками на открытых пустынных просторах, зато на неустойчивых скалистых склонах были буквально непобедимы.

— По-прежнему… приближается. Не… боится.

— Или совсем в отчаянии, — предположил Орион и, как выяснилось, не ошибся.

Двухколёсница — теперь они увидели, что это проворная, синего цвета фемка — трансформировалась и преградила вездеходу дорогу.

— Пожалуйста! Помогите! — Она вскинула руки и прицелилась из двух бластеров в лобовое стекло. Орион приподнял бровь. Какой странный способ просить помощи. — Стой, не то стреляю!

— Не нужно стрелять. — Орион, подавив улыбку, нажал на тормоза. Решительное лицо фемки, резкий контраст между её крошечным телом и громадным вездеходом, которому она угрожала… происходящее казалось нелепым. И, отчего-то, совсем не страшным. — Говоришь, тебе нужна помощь?

Похоже, его вежливость ошарашила фемку, но та быстро совладала с собой и скрыла замешательство, приняв ещё более свирепый вид. Ориону она показалась очень молодой, а такой неповреждённой, пусть даже потертой и запылившейся, обшивки он ни у кого (за исключением разве что Фармы) не видел.

— Да. — Синяя оптика фемки на миг метнулась к пушке Мегатронуса и вновь сосредоточилась на Орионе. — Мой друг застрял. Нам нужна ваша машина, чтобы его вытянуть.

— Застрял? — Весьма загадочно; в чём можно умудриться застрять посреди пустыни? — Ну ладно, хорошо. Веди.

На сей раз фемке совершенно не удалось скрыть потрясения, и тут Ориону на руку опустилась тяжёлая ладонь.

— Нет. — Мегатронус захрипел и закашлялся, но всё же продолжил: — Нет! Мы едем дальше.

— Но…

— Возможно… западня. Фемка… приманка. — Тусклая оптика Мегатронуса на миг полыхнула прежним огнём. — Не… верь. Езжай.

— Я не приманка! — Фемка яростно встопорщила броню. — Мой друг может погибнуть, глюк ты безыскровый!

Мегатронус зарычал, но Орион накрыл его ладонь собственной. Очень бережно.

— Возможно, это и впрямь западня, — твёрдо сказал он, — но есть и вероятность, что кто-то впрямь в беде. Как же надо отчаяться, чтобы просить незнакомцев о помощи? — Он кивнул фемке: — Веди.

— Орион… — Прозвучало бы как приказ, будь Мегатронус здоров… но здоров он не был.

— Сострадание — вот что отличает нас от Зеты. — Орион покачал головой и, повернувшись к фемке, повторил в третий раз: — Веди.

***

Сегодня удача улыбнулась Ориону и Мегатронусу: это оказалась не западня. По крайней мере, не подстроенная другими ботами западня.

По пояс в зыбучем песке застрял крупный мех с зелёной обшивкой. Он дёрнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть новоприбывших, и тут же начал погружаться глубже. Желтый юнец, стоящий на краю ямы, разразился полупаникующей-полукомандующей тирадой на двоичном коде, и зеленый мех перестал двигаться и застыл.

— Вот именно, Би, — сердито отозвался на это третий член группы, красно-белый фургон. — Арси, ну наконец-то! — Он тянул за буксировочный трос, обвязанный вокруг туловища зелёного меха; из-под колёс летел песок, двигатель ревел, но, несмотря на все его усилия, зелёный мех не сдвигался ни на дюйм.

При виде красно-белого бота Орион наклонил голову. Где он таких уже видел?..

– Ну? — прикрикнул бот; судя по всему, он не опасался незнакомцев. — Ты поможешь или как?

— Орион, — снова попытался Мегатронус. — Брось их… Нельзя… тратить топливо…

Но в этот момент в голове у Ориона щёлкнуло.

— Санитарный транспорт! — Он вскочил на ноги, едва не стукнувшись головой о потолок кабины. — Ты медик!

— Да, и что? — В голосе медика прибавилось досады.

Орион принял решение. Он бы всё равно помог, но не собирался упускать шанс получить кое-что взамен.

— Я помогу вытащить твоего друга, — сказал он, — если ты поможешь моему.

Мигалки «скорой» моргнули; Орион ощутил лёгкое покалывание от сканирующего луча.

— Ладно! — буркнул медик. — А теперь помогай!

Под бдительным взором синей фемки (которую, видимо, звали Арси) и её жёлтого приятеля (Би? Что это вообще за имя такое?), держащих его на мушке, Орион вытащил буксировочный трос вездехода и швырнул его зеленому боту.

— Хватайся! — крикнул он и дал задний ход. Огромный двигатель взревел, и за считанные секунды всё закончилось: невезучий бот был свободен.

Как только Орион удостоверился, что спасённый мех уже на твёрдой почве, он остановился, но двигатель не выключил и из кабины не вылез: вдруг эта компания решит, что численное преимущество позволяет им напасть и заполучить вездеход?

— Я слово сдержал, — прокричал он, наблюдая, как зелёный мех выпутывается из витков троса. — Твоя очередь, медик.

— Меня зовут Рэтчет, — ответил тот и наконец-то трансформировался в робоформу. Та оказалась столь же коренастой, как и альтмод, а выражение лица — сварливым под стать голосу. — Балкхед, ты цел? — спросил он у товарища.

— Д-да. Я в норме, Рэтч. Просто песок набился в… везде. — Зелёный мех поднял взгляд на Ориона, и тот подумал, что в его оптике на удивление нет враждебности. — Делай своё дело.

Орион открыл дверь с Мегатронусовой стороны и поспешил вернуться на водительское сиденье, не убирая руки с руля — на всякий случай. Когда Рэтчет вскарабкался в кабину, его встретило медленно разгорающееся дуло термоядерной пушки.

— Без… шуточек, — удалось выдавить из себя Мегатронусу, хотя срывающийся голос и мерцающая оптика сводили всё впечатление на нет.

Рэтчет сжал губы в тонкую полоску, но ничего не сказал — просто сосредоточился на ране.

— Кислотные повреждения, по всем внутренним системам распространилось заражение… — Он быстро оглядел Мегатронуса. — Вы путешествовали по Морю Ржи?

Орион нахмурился. Что-то странное промелькнуло в тоне Рэтчета...

— Да, — осторожно ответил он. — Попали под кислотный дождь.

— Понятно. — Нет, медик явно темнил. Как он кидал быстрые косые взгляды на кабину, как держался… Но дело своё он, похоже, знал. Стоило ему вытащить набор с инструментами и приступить к очистке раны от зелёной слизи, он переменился: движения стали уверенными и чёткими, взгляд больше не метался по сторонам.

— Инфекция проникла довольно глубоко, придётся отсечь заражённые части. — Рэтчет взял небольшую циркулярную пилу. — Сейчас помещу тебя в стазис…

— Нет! — Мегатронус отреагировал с такой яростью, что в голос на миг вернулась часть прежней мощи. — Нет, никакого стазиса, — продолжил он тише, но с не меньшей твёрдостью. — Оптики… с тебя… не спущу.

Рэтчет раздражённо хмыкнул.

— Будет ОЧЕНЬ больно.

— Никакого стазиса, — повторил Мегатронус. Пушка загудела. Поднявшая её рука тряслась.

— Как пожелаешь, — выплюнул Рэтчет, но приступил к работе.

Орион боролся одновременно как с желанием отвернуться, так и с бунтующими внутренностями. От одних лишь звуков могло стать тошно: визг пилы и пронзительный скрежет жесткой щетки, которой Рэтчет счищал заражённые слои металла, хлюпанье, с которым лазерный скальпель рассекал заражённые топливопроводы. Лишь с одним побуждением Орион не боролся — он нашарил руку Мегатронуса. Тот ухватился за предложенную ладонь будто за спасательный трос, впился в неё когтями, но Орион не запротестовал. С покрытых шрамами губ воителя не срывалось ни звука, и Орион не принизил бы этого молчания.

Он потерял счёт времени, пока Рэтчет наконец не распрямился и не отложил инструменты. Теперь раненый бок Мегатронуса покрывала уродливая заплата из простого серого металла (чтобы добыть материал для неё, Орион разрезал пустую канистру из-под растворителя).

— Готово. — Рэтчет окинул дело рук своих критическим взглядом, но в голосе звучала гордость. — Теперь, когда разъеденные части удалены, задействуется саморемонт. Нельзя трансформироваться, пока не восстановятся внутренние детали, и заплату следует заменить на нормальную броню, как только найдутся походящие материалы.

— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне выдохнул Орион. — Огромное спасибо!

— Не стоит благодарностей, — проворчал Рэтчет. В голосе вновь мелькнула та странность. Казалось, медик боролся сам с собой, но, наконец, решился: — Слушай, э…

— Орион.

— Орион. Можно с тобой поговорить? Наедине.

Орион ощутил, как напрягся, хоть и не показал этого в открытую, Мегатронус.

— О чём?

— О моём… пациенте.

— Если я умираю… можешь сказать мне в л-лицо, — прохрипел Мегатронус.

Рэтчет нахмурился, беспокойно дёрнулся, и ясно стало, что дело не в этом. Странствует по пустыне и совершенно не умеет лгать. Как ему вообще удалось выжить?

И впрямь, что за странная компания — наивный медик и трое юных ботов, все подозрительно чистые и не очень-то хорошо вооруженные?

— Это касается другого пациента. — Прозвучало так неубедительно, что Ориону даже стало любопытно.

Но не до смерти любопытно.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Поговорим в грузовом отсеке. — Он похлопал Мегатронуса по плечу. — Тебе нормально будет тут, у руля?

— Разумеется, — проворчал воитель и с усилием сел. Он понял мысль Ориона: таким образом они оставались вдали от линии огня троих юнцов, а если те нападут, Рэтчет окажется в заложниках.

Так что Орион с Рэтчетом перелезли из кабины в просторный грузовой отсек вездехода.

***

— Итак? — Орион встал возле топливной цистерны и удостоверился, что перегораживает собой вход в кабину. — О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Ты не воин, — начал Рэтчет без лишних церемоний. — Я тебя просканировал: оружия у тебя нет. Ты гражданский.

— Верно. — Смысла притворяться не было, хотя Ориону не очень-то хотелось раскрывать свою функцию.

— Ты здесь по доброй воле? Или тебя похитили, захватили насильно?

— По доброй воле. — Так, разговор принял неожиданный поворот.

— Послушай. — Рэтчет схватил его за руку и взволнованно продолжил: — Ты путешествуешь с налётчиком. Не знаю, как вы встретились и чего он тебе наболтал, но этот мех… У него шрамы, множество шрамов, а броня переделана как у налётчиков. Он убийца — профессиональный, — и, скорее всего, он убил моих друзей, поверь, я могу доказать. Не знаю, куда он тебя везёт, но нужно бежать, пока можешь. Он обезврежен…

Орион хотел было рассмеяться, но при последних словах замер.

— Ты с ним что-то сделал? — Топливный бак сжался от холодного липкого ужаса. — Обезвредил?..

— Нет! — Теперь уже Рэтчет ужаснулся. — Я врач! Я бы никогда на такое не пошёл! Но он ослаб и не сможет тебя удержать… Слушай, мы — я, Арси, Балкхед и Бамблби — мы направляемся в Прибежище. Это безопасное место, тайное. Можешь отправиться с нами, но этот налётчик… от него нужно избавиться. Мы можем…

На этом месте Орион остановил его, вскинув руку.

— Ладно, хватит. Во-первых, мне известно, кто мой друг. Да, он и правда налётчик, точнее, был им. Он бывший Первый Военачальник Зеты — властителя Цитадели далеко на севере. Этому властителю служил и я. Мы сбежали от него и направляемся… — так, ни слова про Вектор Сигма; хорошо, что Орион спрятал Ключ в субкарман ещё до того, как Арси приблизилась к вездеходу, — в южные земли. Твои обвинения хоть и вполне понятны, но необоснованны.

— Он убил моих собратьев! — Рэтчет ткнул в сторону кабины, будто хотел пронзить Мегатронуса пальцем. — Это их вездеход! Мне он прекрасно знаком, я много раз его видел! Он принадлежит обитателям Прибежища, и, раз им владеет какой-то поганый налётчик, тот явно отобрал его у законных владельцев!

Рэтчет глубоко провентилировал и, скорее всего, собирался продолжать, но тут заметил выражение лица собеседника.

— Орион?..

— Сочувствую, Рэтчет. — В оптике Ориона светилось сострадание. — Жаль, что ты услышишь об этом от меня, но… Боюсь, твоего Прибежища больше не существует.


	11. Глава 11

Когда на пустыню опустилась ночь, две компании уселись вокруг костерка, устроенного из бака с медленно прогорающим отработанным топливом. Тёмная громада вездехода возвышалась позади Ориона с Мегатронусом.

После того, как изначальное недопонимание разъяснилось и расспросы Рэтчета подтвердили, что Орион и впрямь побывал в Прибежище, стало ясно, что никто никому зла не желает. Заночевать решили вместе. Однако счастливыми их посиделки никто бы не назвал; особенно заметно это было при взгляде на Рэтчета. Медик сгорбился, уставившись невидящей оптикой на пламя, и даже не замечал, что Арси поглаживает его по руке.

— Как такое могло случиться? — наконец пробормотал он едва слышно. — Прибежище… Оно ведь было замаскировано! Должно было оставаться в безопасности! Как такое возможно?

— Можешь пересечь Море Ржи и сам посмотреть, если нам не веришь, — отрывисто буркнул Мегатронус. Жар спадал, Рэтчет заблокировал болевые рецепторы, и за это Мегатронус испытывал неохотную благодарность, но отрицание очевидного его раздражало.

— А что именно представляло собой Прибежище? — спросил Орион, пытаясь перевести беседу в более спокойное русло.

Рэтчет вздохнул и на миг прикрыл оптику — а когда вновь открыл, то, казалось бы, овладел собой.

— Ну… это было прибежище. В последние годы Великой Войны отдельные личности — к примеру, сенатор Дэй Атлас — осознали, что нашему миру приходит конец. Сенатор хотел сохранить то немногое, что ещё можно спасти: наши достижения, нашу культуру, но главным образом — наш народ, тех, кто не желал воевать. Он выбрал место вдалеке от полей сражений — старую, полностью выработанную шахту неподалёку от Моря Ржи. Он тайно собрал своих последователей, всех, как один, достойных: врачей, учёных, инженеров… И мы спрятались в этой шахте. Превратили её в подземное убежище, принесли с собой достаточно припасов, чтобы хватило на тысячи лет, и возвели там город. Дэй Атлас потратил на Прибежище всё своё состояние. Мы надеялись, что, когда Война закончится… когда Кибертрон восстановится… мы сможем вернуться на поверхность.

— Но Кибертрон не восстановился, — тихо проговорил Орион. Рэтчет покачал головой.

— Об этом мы знать не могли. И всё же наши запасы были ограничены, и мы понимали, что однажды они подойдут к концу. И я… — он вздохнул. — Можно сказать, я всё больше и больше места себе не находил. Дэй Атлас запретил нам покидать Прибежище: он был убеждён, что под землёй безопаснее… Но наверху могли оказаться выжившие — и я не ошибся. — Он улыбнулся своим спутникам, и те улыбнулись в ответ. — Я захотел проверить, не настала ли пора вернуться в мир. Мы могли бы восстановить на Кибертроне цивилизацию, помочь тем, кто в этом нуждался. Дэй Атлас со мной не согласился, поэтому я ушёл один. — Оптика его омрачилась, он безрадостно усмехнулся: — Может, он и не ошибался, потому что на поверхности я первым делом попал в плен. Меня схватила банда бескультурных подонков, которые промышляли определённым… занятием. — Он съежился. — Выращивали… здоровых искрят, которых потом продавали. Я им был нужен, чтобы заботиться о… здоровье производителей. И чтобы обследовать новоискорок, так что банда могла оставлять «качественных» и избавляться от остальных.

Орион вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе к Мегатронусу. Рэтчет тем временем продолжал:

— Однажды в ту местность, где жили мои похитители, перекочевала стая искроедов. Что было дальше… нет нужды пояснять. Искроеды охотятся за самыми яркими и сильными искрами. — Лицо Рэтчета исказила гримаса. — В наступившей суматохе я схватил трёх искрят, которых в то время выращивала банда, и умчался. Похоже, в итоге моя собственная искра оказалась не такой уж и яркой, — криво ухмыльнулся он. — Остальное совсем просто. Мы поселились в пещере в Акустических каньонах… Ради энергона я научился охотиться на турболис. Искрята подросли, — на сей раз он улыбнулся искренне, глядя на своих подопечных, — и я много рассказывал им о Прибежище. Мы собирались подождать, пока они не поднаберутся сил, а потом отправиться в путь через пустыню, вернуться в мой дом. Я хотел показать им Прибежище, показать, какой должна быть жизнь, найти для них учителей, починить голосовой блок Би… — голос Рэтчета опять прервался. — Дэй Атлас бы нас не выгнал… будь он жив.

— Ты точно уверен, что выживших нет? — совершенно доверчиво обратился Балкхед к Ориону. У того жар прилил к щекам. Орион не хотел лишать юного меха мечты… Но лучше так, чем посылать их пересечь Море Ржи ради ложной надежды.

— В Прибежище мы видели лишь голые остовы, — ответил он. — Если кто и выжил, напавшие забрали их с собой.

— Но мы нашли метку вождя, который напал на твой дом, — вмешался глубокий голос Мегатронуса.

Оптика Рэтчета вспыхнула, его товарищи склонились ближе.

— Вот. — Мегатронус вонзил коготь в песок и нарисовал знак, увиденный на стене разорённого убежища: крылатую корону.

Рэтчет помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Кажется, я пару раз видел этот символ, но понятия не имею, кому он принадлежит. — Его двигатель взревел. — И если узнаю, то…

— То лучше езжай со всех сил — и в противоположную сторону, — рявкнул Мегатронус. — Если, конечно, не желаешь стать личной собственностью вождя, а искрят своих увидеть в рабстве.

Рэтчет собрался было возразить, но в итоге смолчал. По правде сказать, он, похоже, был совершенно подавлен; Ориону захотелось его обнять, но он решил, что грубоватому медику такое не понравится.

— Ну, — кашлянула Арси, и её голос нарушил неловкую тишину, — а вы что расскажете?

Орион с Мегатронусом обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и воитель кивнул. Орион кивнул в ответ и начал:

— Рассказывать особо нечего. Мы с Мегатронусом…

Однако его прервало насмешливое хмыканье Рэтчета:

— Что-что, простите? Тебя зовут Мегатронус? В честь шлакова Падшего?

Мегатронус сдвинул брови, но в голосе прозвучала скорее растерянность, чем гнев:

— Не знаю, кто этот Падший. Я взял имя из счётной песни. — Когда Рэтчет бросил на него вопросительный взгляд (точно так же поступил и Орион: он раньше и знать не знал, откуда происходит имя его друга), Мегатронус пояснил: — В шахтах мы пели, чтобы считать удары кирки. Ну, понимаете, счётную песню:

— «Первый — Прайма, Клинок Света,

Второй — Вектор, времени владыка,

Третьим стал мудрец, письма и памяти хранитель,

Молот кузнеца и дар творить в руках четвёртой», и так далее. А моя любимая строчка: «А двенадцатый, что всем им бросил вызов, — Мегатронус». — Мегатронус гордо вскинул подбородок. — Всегда думал, что он был очень храбрым — на такое решиться.

Некоторое время царила тишина. Орион, например, мысленно пометил себе попросить Мегатронуса спеть ещё, потому что его глубокий баритон пробуждал… определённые чувства. У Рэтчета же явно были другие причины молчать, и, когда он всё-таки нарушил тишину, голос прозвучал очень серьёзно:

— Эта твоя «счётная песня» — список первых Тринадцати Праймов, созданных самим Праймасом. Мегатронус их предал, и с тех пор его называют Падшим. Ты носишь имя худшего за всю кибертронскую историю чудовища.

— Что, даже похуже тех, кто напал на твоё Прибежище и растил искрят на продажу? — Мегатронус одарил его колким взглядом.

Рэтчет скрежетнул дентапластинами, но не ответил.

— Тринадцать, если они вообще существовали, — глубокая древность, — сказал Орион в попытке восстановить мир. На миг он задумался, отчего Альфа Трион никогда не давал ему книг о Праймах, за исключением разве что нескольких туманных легенд. Орион тоже понятия не имел, что Падшего звали Мегатронусом. — Теперь на Кибертроне другие Праймы — такие, как тот, от кого мы сбежали. Он назвался Зетой Праймом, хотя он всего лишь властолюбивый и жестокий мех.

И Орион вкратце рассказал новым знакомым историю побега, тщательно избегая упоминаний о Ключе к Вектору Сигма. Он не был готов пойти на такой риск.

***

На ночной отдых Орион с Мегатронусом вернулись в кабину вездехода. С высоко расположенных сидений им видны были тёмные очертания новых знакомых, свернувшихся вокруг угасающего костерка. Лишь Бамблби по-прежнему сидел прямо и нёс дозор, а его широкая круглая оптика тускло светилась двумя синими точками.

— Они вроде неплохие боты, — прошептал Орион и прильнул ближе к Мегатронусу. — Ты как?

— Прекрасно. — Мегатронус помолчал, явно споря сам с собой, и нерешительно продолжил: — Этот Рэтчет — хороший медик. Пожалуй, даже получше Фармы.

— Хочешь взять их с нами?

И вновь Мегатронус ответил не сразу.

— Я… не знаю. Нет. От Рэтчета может быть польза, но он совершенно не подходит для пустыни, больно доверчивый. А малышня… их и воинами-то не назвать. И учить их некому. Настоящее чудо, что они до сих пор живы.

— Ты можешь их научить, — предложил Орион.

— Мог бы, но времени нет. Наши запасы топлива ограничены, Орион. Первым делом надо думать, как добраться до Вектора Сигма. Если только… — Орион скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как Мегатронус улыбается. — Если только вместо этого ты не хочешь основать племя.

— Ты их имеешь в виду? — Орион негромко рассмеялся. — А я-то думал, что ты предпочтёшь зачать собственных искрят.

— Одно другому не мешает. — Мегатронус игриво потёрся лицом о его антенну, и по спине волной пронеслось жаркое покалывание. — Я обратил внимание, что ты не рассказал им о Ключе.

— Да-а, — пробормотал Орион, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Мегатронус явно намеревался продолжать разговор, но эта ласка… отвлекала. — Да, — повторил он, наконец-то восстановив хотя бы подобие самоконтроля, — мы не очень-то хорошо их знаем. И всё-таки, мне кажется, стоит взять их с собой… Помочь им найти более-менее безопасное место, а потом ехать дальше. Кроме того, Рэтчет сможет о тебе заботиться, пока ты выздоравливаешь.

— У нас не хватит энергона прокормить ещё четырёх ботов. И я что-то не заметил при них топливной цистерны.

— Но нельзя же оставить их умирать.

— Орион. — Мегатронус подсел ближе, повернувшись к Ориону лицом, и положил руки ему на плечи. — Мы за них не в ответе. Мы встретились, оказали друг другу по услуге, обменялись историями, и теперь всем пора идти своей дорогой. Рэтчет тебя даже ни о чём не просил, с чего ты взял, что вообще попросит?

Орион открыл было рот… но практически сразу его захлопнул.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул он после непродолжительного молчания. — Они ни о чём не просили. Наверное, я просто слишком… поторопился. — Он поднял взгляд на Мегатронуса. Синяя оптика мерцала. — Но разве это плохо — путешествовать в приятной компании?

— Даже и не знаю, — усмехнулся Мегатронус. Очертания улыбки едва виднелись в тусклом красном свете оптики (к которой уже начал возвращаться первоначальный цвет). — Мне более чем хорошо с тобой одним.

Орион кашлянул.

— Я… ну… Спасибо. Мне… мне тоже в твоём обществе хорошо. — И только слова сорвались с губ, он осознал, что так и есть: несмотря на все невзгоды, несмотря на жуткую битву с Тарном и неясное будущее, впервые после кончины Альфа Триона Орион и впрямь ощущал… счастье?

Он выдохнул и под прикосновением ладоней Мегатронуса расслабил плечи. Всё вокруг будоражило его: их близость друг к другу, укромная и уютная темнота в кабине — и тепло, исходящее от другого крупного корпуса. Повинуясь неясному порыву, он положил руки Мегатронусу на грудь, прямо над шрамом, где когда-то было клеймо Зеты. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, лицо Мегатронуса оказалось ближе — слишком близко.

Искра заколотилась с такой силой, что биение эхом отдавалось в аудиодатчиках. Когда он всматривался Мегатронусу в оптику, разом вспомнились предупреждения Рэтчета, но Орион лишь улыбнулся и отмёл все сомнения. Он знал, кто Мегатронус такой и за счёт чего выживал, но ещё знал и каков тот на самом деле.

Он лучшее, что только случалось с Орионом в жизни.

Когда он сказал это вслух, Мегатронус вскинул бровь.

— Что, получше Ключа к Вектору Сигма?

— Определённо лучше, — ответил Орион, поглаживая его щёку, как недавно тот ласкал его антенну.

Ещё движение — и их губы соприкоснулись. Опыта в этом деле обоим не хватало, но им не терпелось попробовать. Орион изо всех сил старался не порезаться об острые дентапластины, но риск лишь сильнее его будоражил.

Он ожидал, что Мегатронус просто нагнёт его и фрагнет, как, он видел, поступали воители в Цитадели. Но тот, напротив, обращался с ним так бережно! Когда вокруг пояса обвились ладони, а в стыки брони погрузились смертоносные когти, боли он не ощутил, только лёгкую щекотку. Мегатронус разомкнул губы и, шумно вентилируя, выдохнул:

— Я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно… Как в книгах. Научи меня!

— Я сам никогда этого не делал, — пробормотал Орион, вдруг застыдившись — и застеснялся своего стыда. Ему негде было научиться ни поцелуям, ни интерфейсу (книги не в счёт), но ему почему-то казалось, что он подвёл друга. Мегатронусу хочется сделать всё как полагается, а Орион даже помочь ему не может!

Но Мегатронус, похоже, не расстроился; в смешанном свете их оптики блеснули в ухмылке клыки.

— Значит, придётся учиться самим, — прошептал он и наклонился для очередного поцелуя. Получалось опасливо, медленно и слишком влажно, но они оба учились друг у друга.

Затем Мегатронус решился направить руку ниже, обхватил изгиб бедра и нащупал интерфейсную панель. Орион застыл, вдруг с болезненной остротой осознав, чем они собираются заняться. Сама мысль об этом одновременно и возбуждала, и пугала, и порт под панелью сжался.

Сама мысль — и что из неё следовало.

— Мегатронус. — Орион схватил того за плечи, вынуждая взглянуть на себя. — Мегатронус, нам нельзя интерфейситься. Вдруг я… вдруг один из нас залетит! Нам нельзя зажигать искорки! Даже если и обойдётся, слишком это опасно.

Мегатронус кивнул.

— Верно. Тогда фрагаться не будем. — Ладонь сдвинулась к заглушке над коннектором и потёрла. — Но это не значит, что нельзя поразвлечься. Откроешь?

С миг Орион сомневался… но он доверял Мегатронусу. Интерфейсная панель полностью сдвинулась, обнажая и коннектор, и порт; коннектор немедленно вытянулся на полную длину, уже сочась смазкой. И тут Орион услышал ещё один щелчок, и антенны дёрнулись, когда он сообразил, что это значит. Раздираемый одновременно смущением и желанием, он заставил себя скользнуть ладонью ниже по телу Мегатронуса, и тут пальцы наткнулись на грубые сварочные швы сделанной Рэтчетом заплаты.

— Ой! — Орион замер. — Точно уверен?.. Ты ранен, а утром вообще едва ли не умирал…

— Мы осторожно, — пообещал Мегатронус, хотя его легкомысленному тону не очень-то верилось. — Жар спал, болевые рецепторы Рэтчет отключил. Слушай, ты же не бросишь меня вот так? — Он положил руку поверх Орионовой ладони и повёл ту ниже, пока она не коснулась горячего ствола полностью активированного коннектора.

Искра Ориона замерла, всё тело пылало, будто его погрузили в лаву. Подрагивающими пальцами он провёл по всей внушительной длине, и порт сжался при одной лишь мысли о том, как этот коннектор погружается внутрь. Может, и к лучшему, что Мегатронус слишком измотан для полноценного интерфейса…

Но, ощутив, как при первой ласке коннектора по телу Мегатронуса прошла дрожь, услышав сорвавшийся с его губ еле слышный стон, Орион загорелся новым желанием: сделать другу приятно. Доставить ему удовольствие. Но тут когтистые пальцы Мегатронуса обхватили коннектор Ориона, с величайшей осторожностью приласкали — и все страхи вмиг развеялись. Бедра дёрнулись, оптику застлало поволокой, а охлаждающие вентиляторы взревели. Он совсем забыл, каково это: давние, ещё со времён дома, воспоминания о стыдливых попытках ласкать себя поблёкли, а с заваренной интерфейс-панелью особо не пофантазируешь. И вот, наконец-то, прикосновение — чужое прикосновение; его касался мех с сильными руками и дерзкой улыбкой, который об Орионе заботился, которого Орион… любил?

Орион со стоном вжался в Мегатронуса, быстрее и решительнее двигая рукой по коннектору, а Мегатронус отвечал ему тем же. Вскоре оба уже тяжело дышали, приближаясь к перегрузке, а громкий шум вентиляторов заглушал всё прочие звуки. Орион начал тереться о Мегатронуса, навершие коннектора оставляло на чужой броне влажные следы, а Мегатронус повторял его движения… Обоим было так горячо, и они задыхались — в самом приятном смысле.

И, наконец, Орион перегрузился, уткнувшись лицом Мегатронусу в грудь и из последних сил пытаясь не шуметь. Тело расслабилось, рука на коннекторе чуть разжалась, но Мегатронус накрыл его ладонь собственной, несколько раз толкнулся в их сомкнутые пальцы — и его массивный корпус содрогнулся в спазмах перегрузки. Орион тоже вздрогнул, впервые ощутив чужое наслаждение — наслаждение, которое он помог испытать, — и почувствовав, как непривычно стекают по животу капли. Почти непристойная близость, и всё же Орион весь трепетал. Он словно прошёл некое посвящение.

В древних книгах подобное назвали бы «потерей невинности», но это выражение утратило всякий смысл: мир много лет назад лишил Ориона невинности. А сейчас — сейчас он будто приобрёл, а не потерял.

Он вздохнул, вдыхая запахи нагревшейся брони Мегатронуса, растворителя и свежей пайки. Совершенно не хотелось двигаться, но пришлось, когда Мегатронус зашевелился и принялся что-то искать. Наконец, заставив себя выпрямиться, Орион увидел, что воитель отрывает от сиденья кусок тканевой обивки. Мегатронус молча начал стирать с обоих трансжидкость.

— Вот и всё, — сказал он, отбросив испачканную тряпку в угол. — Ты как?

— Э? Ну, я… — Орион запнулся, не совсем понимая, как описать свое состояние. — Всё хорошо, — в итоге ответил он. — А ты? В смысле, рана… — Вот шлак, ну и чушь он нёс!

— С ней всё прекрасно. — Мегатронус откинулся на сиденье. В голосе звучала усталость, и неудивительно — он до сих пор оправлялся от лихорадки и ранений, а излишне бурная деятельность его, должно быть, совсем вымотала. Заметив, что Орион, вопреки привычке, не пододвигается ближе, он недоуменно склонил голову.

— Ты чего? Нам неплохо бы отдохнуть.

— Д-да. — Орион сам не понимал, почему колеблется. Раньше он без проблем подзаряжался рядом с Мегатронусом. Неужто эта ночь что-то изменила? Мегатронус, похоже, так не думал.

Решившись, Орион устроился рядом с воителем и прильнул к его здоровому боку. Вся накопленная за день усталость разом обрушилась на него, и он погрузился в подзарядку, не успев толком отключить оптику.

***

Сперва разведчик Красных Клинков решил, что наткнулся на мертвеца. За что ещё можно принять корпус, который мало чем отличается от кучи почерневшего металлолома?

Броню меха разъело почти до самой протоформы. Кажется, раньше он носил маску, но та вся оплавилась, а половина её бесследно исчезла, обнажая изуродованное лицо. Чудом уцелевшая оптика не горела.

Только дотащив тело до логова банды, разведчик обнаружил, что незнакомец ещё жив; под искорёженной бронёй с перебоями, но билась искра.

— Приведём его в чувство, — решил главарь. — Он, похоже, из Моря Ржи выполз. Туда просто так не лезут, и я хочу знать, в чём тут дело.

Поэтому они сорвали с меха остатки маски и влили в топливоприёмник немного энергона. Мех закашлялся, и в его невнятном бреду бандитам удалось различить знакомые слова:

— Зета… Прайм… Подвёл… Прости…

— Зету зовёт? — Главарь поскрёб голову под чрезмерно большим, не по размеру, шлемом, на плечи посыпались крупинки ржавчины. — Наверное, это один из его парней? Эй, ты! — Он пнул меха в бедро. — Эй, ты, шлакосборник! А ну вставай!

Очередной пинок — и мех наконец отозвался, застонав от боли. При этом разведчик ощутил странное беспокойство в искре, но предпочёл смолчать.

Тут оптика меха замерцала и включилась, и бандиты изумлённо вздохнули.

— Так-так-так, — протянул главарь, и на его потрескавшихся губах заиграла широкая усмешка, — красная оптика, маска… Неужто нам всё-таки удалось схватить могучего Тарна? Не так уж ты сегодня и могуч, о Военачальник.

Он снова пнул Тарна, на сей раз вложив в удар побольше силы, и остальные расхохотались, стискивая оружие. Налётчики Зеты, вечно стремящегося расширить свои владения, лишили Красных Клинков множества воителей, а больше всего бед банде причинил Тарн. И вот он, искорёженный и слабый, лежит у их ног!

— Отвезите меня… к моему Прайму… может… он вас пощадит… — выдавил Тарн, но вместо привычного рокочущего голоса раздался лишь слабый хрип.

Но что за неприятное чувство ощутил изнутри разведчик?

— О, это вряд ли, — промурлыкал главарь. — Слишком долго мы рылись в отбросах на окраинах вашей империи и промышляли крохами с вашего стола. Пора платить, Тарн. — Он обнажил нож — зазубренный клинок, алый от смертоносной космической ржавчины, в честь которой племя и получило название — и занёс тот над животом Тарна. — Сразу я тебя не убью, о нет. Я буду медленно резать и смотреть, как ржавчина поглощает тебя, а потом, когда от тебя останутся лишь рассыпающиеся обломки, я проткну тебе т-шестерню, процессор и искру.

Нож начал медленно опускаться… И тут Тарн зарычал:

— Прочь!

Должно быть, ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы в голосе прозвучала прежняя мощь, но результат поразил всех, включая его самого: главарь внезапно согнулся пополам, прижимая руки к груди. Нож выпал из руки и упал на землю, едва не задев пленника.

— Босс? — рискнул спросить разведчик и на миг повстречался с главарём взглядом — увидел пораженную, перепуганную, разъярённую оптику, а Тарн закашлялся, пытаясь приподняться на локтях.

Этот кашель отозвался в разведчике, и тот увидел, как дрожат собратья-бандиты, как на их лицах отражается замешательство… но больше всех в замешательстве пребывал сам Тарн.

— Да что тут такое… происходит? — спросил он, и окружающие воины пали на колени, хватаясь за искры. Тарна осенило: с вокалайзером творилось что-то странное, будто голос, когда он пытался отдать приказ, действовал немного по-иному...

Тот синий разряд из Орионовой побрякушки попал прямо в вокалайзер…

Прищурившись, Тарн собрался с силами и намеренно провозгласил:

— Да славится Зета Прайм!

Главарь Красных Клинков, выгнув спину, завопил, и его искра взорвалась.

Тарн уставился на дымящиеся останки. В горле кипела мощь. Тогда он медленно перевёл взгляд на замерших на месте, до смерти перепуганных бандитов, которые не могли отвести от него оптики.

Клыки обнажились в усмешке.

— Ну, ну, — мягко проговорил он, сбавив силу этих странных новых способностей и упиваясь полными боли стонами еретиков, — не стоит злиться. Я ничего против лично вас не имею. Вы обычный мусор, что оскверняет тот сияющий путь, по которому мчится мой владыка Прайм… И моя задача — от этого мусора избавиться. — Наконец он смог заставить своё искореженное тело сесть. — Так что… **прощайте**.

Взрывы искр вокруг звучали почти как симфония. Собственная искра пела в груди: пусть ему и не удалось привезти Прайму предателей, зато он добыл для него прекрасное новое оружие.


	12. Глава 12

К разочарованию Мегатронуса, наутро Рэтчет и впрямь попросил их о помощи.

— Слушай, э-э, Орион, — начал медик, подчёркнуто не глядя на стоящего рядом высокого воителя. Сперва Мегатронус подумывал было оскорбиться, но потом заметил, как неловко держится Рэтчет и как отводит взгляд от царапин на паховой броне Ориона, и возмущение сменилось весельем. Он встал поудобнее, чтобы не напрягать раненый бок, и приготовился наслаждаться зрелищем.

— Раз Прибежища больше нет, нам совсем некуда податься, — продолжил Рэтчет. Трое его подопечных стояли чуть поодаль и притворялись, будто совсем не слушают. — Я пообещал этим искрятам, что найду место, где они будут в безопасности. Ты говорил, вы направляетесь в южные земли? Можно мы поедем с вами? — Он пытался говорить твёрдо, но в позе Мегатронус распознал неуверенность: подспудное доказательство страха.

Рэтчет даже ради спасения собственной выхлопной трубы не сумел бы солгать.

Не успел Орион ответить, Мегатронус вмешался:

— Нет.

— Мегатронус! — Тут Орион, развернувшись на пятках, уставился на него, но воитель был непоколебим.

— Орион, нет. Вы четверо, — он поочерёдно оглядел всех спутников Рэтчета, — исходите из ложного предположения, что хоть где-то на Кибертроне безопасно. Так вот — нигде. На северо-западе располагаются владения Зеты Прайма, чокнутого вождя, от которого мы сбежали. На юге находятся многочисленные племена Воса под управлением Крылатых Владык, и, поверьте мне на слово, колёсных там не любят. Дальше на юго-востоке — Каон, захваченный Роем инсектиконов, и даже налётчикам хватает ума обходить его по широкой дуге. По землям за пределами городов рыщут дикие племена, которые за каплю энергона готовы убить, а ещё — стаи искроедов. Второго Прибежища нет — и, как тут выяснилось, даже прибежища уязвимы. Неважно, в какую сторону направляться; хотите выжить — забудьте о своих фантазиях и живите в настоящем.

— Тогда куда вы сами едете? — вызывающе сверкая оптикой, спросила фемка — Арси. — Если Кибертрон везде одинаков, куда едете вы?

— Подальше от Зеты, — сухо ответил Мегатронус.

***

В конце концов Мегатронусу пришлось смириться с поражением. Орион встал на сторону Рэтчета, и у Мегатронуса, с его-то ранами, против пятерых не было ни шанса.

Теперь вся компания втиснулась в кабину вездехода. Рэтчет уселся между Мегатронусом и Орионом. Но даже выражения лица медика, когда тот озадачил Ориона вопросом, были ли почищены сиденья, не хватило, чтобы поднять Мегатронусу настроение. Внутри кипела ярость, пока что подавленная и сдерживаемая. Орион виновато на него поглядывал с водительского сиденья, поэтому Мегатронус предпочитал пялиться в окно. Он понятия не имел, как теперь со всем этим разобраться, но хотел поступить правильно. Орион решился на подобное… безрассудство из-за склонности к опрометчивому состраданию, но Мегатронуса изначально в нём и привлекло бестолковое стремление ставить чужое благополучие превыше собственного. В этом весь Орион.

И именно поэтому Мегатронус должен принимать за него тяжёлые решения.

Косые взгляды Рэтчета уже не так веселили. Мегатронус только вполголоса хмыкнул: можно подумать, это он разорил Прибежище!

Поначалу в кабине висела напряжённая тишина, но вскоре молодняку на заднем сиденье это наскучило и те начали болтать. Звучало весьма странно — смесь обычного кибертронского с бинарным, — и в итоге Орион не сдержал любопытства.

— А почему ты разговариваешь на бинарном, Бамблби? — спросил он, не сводя оптики с дороги.

Голоса на заднем сиденье стихли, и ответил Рэтчет:

— Он не специально, Орион Пакс. Когда-то Бамблби говорил как и все мы, пока однажды на охоте турболис не вцепился ему в горло. Полностью раздробил голосовой блок. Я попытался починить, как смог, но с такой нехваткой запасных деталей... — Он вздохнул. — Я надеялся попробовать ещё раз, когда окажемся в Прибежище.

Бамблби успокаивающе бибикнул и похлопал Рэтчета по плечу, но старый врач лишь хмыкнул.

— Такое возможно? Починить голосовой блок? — Орион наклонил голову. — В Цитадели я был знаком с медиком, и даже он заявил бы, что это нереально.

— А что ещё он мог сказать, если только в жизни и видел, что эти Праймасом забытые пустоши? — выплюнул Рэтчет. — Будь у меня моя клиника со всем оборудованием, как до войны, поспорить могу, я бы…

Мегатронус не дал ему договорить; выводы из сказанного напрашивались настолько бредовые, что он живо перестал дуться и, не обращая внимания на боль в ране, развернулся к Рэтчету.

— Хочешь сказать, ты жил ещё до Великой Войны?!

Рэтчет насмешливо на него взглянул:

— Я же вчера сказал, что Дэй Атлас собрал тех, кто не желал сражаться, и отвёл их в Прибежище.

— Но ты сказал, что это произошло уже ближе к концу войны! Когда стало ясно, что Кибертрон умирает… — Мегатронус никак не мог этого осознать. — Сколько тебе вообще? С виду ты не особо древний!

— Благодарю покорно, я старый, конечно, но не древний, — поморщился Рэтчет. — Я был выкован примерно восемьдесят тысяч ворнов назад. Знавал я ботов и постарше…

— Восемьдесят тысяч?! — Орион, изумлённо уставившись на Рэтчета, на миг потерял управление, но, когда вездеход мотнуло, вновь ухватился за руль.

— Да, — с опаской ответил Рэтчет, переводя взгляд с Ориона на Мегатронуса и обратно. — Мы, знаете ли, долгоживущая раса… Погодите, а вам самим сколько?

— Две тысячи ворнов, — ответил Орион.

— Почти девятьсот ворнов, — немного удивившись, добавил Мегатронус. Он не ожидал, что Орион окажется настолько старше.

— Что?! — Теперь уже Рэтчет вытаращился на них. Даже Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэд были поражены. — Но… но вас и взрослыми-то едва можно назвать!

Мегатронус с Орионом обменялись недоумёнными взглядами, но Рэтчет, бешено размахивая руками, продолжал негодовать:

— И вы рождены, верно? Не выкованы! Праймас, в какие Плавильни скатился этот мир… — Посмотрев на Мегатронуса, он поморщился. — Ты немногим старше Балкхэда!

Мегатронус через плечо глянул на пытающегося съёжиться зелёного меха. Так эти трое вели себя как искрята исключительно благодаря воспитанию.

— В Тарнских шахтах работать отправляют как только можешь понимать приказы, — пожал плечами Мегатронус. — Если корпус перестал расти, всё, ты взрослый.

— Варварство, — пробурчал заметно расстроенный Рэтчет.

— Рэтчет, — влезла Арси. — А что такое «выкованы»?

Честно говоря, Мегатронус тоже хотел знать. Всё поинтереснее, чем слушать, как Рэтчет зовёт его искрёнком.

— Это способ создавать новую жизнь… Старый, безопасный способ. — Рэтчет на миг прикрыл оптику. — До войны, когда Кибертрон ещё жил, новые искры появлялись из Колодца Всеискр. Их помещали в протометалл, из которого выковывались протоформы — основа тел кибертронцев; покрытие нарастало на них за несколько часов. На завершённый корпус можно было установить дополнительную броню, но альтформа, размеры и внешность в целом — всё кодировалось искрой. Насколько мне известно, сейчас Колодец тёмен и пуст.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Орион, а Мегатронус кивнул.

— Так и есть, — повторил Рэтчет. Его лицо исказилось от горя, но он совладал с собой. — Поскольку старый способ больше не доступен, кибертронцы используют аварийные протоколы размножения. Вынашивание как таковое не практиковалось тысячи ворнов, поскольку сам процесс малопродуктивен и опасен. Рождённый от носителя бот называется «искрёнком», он недостаточно развит и не обладает начальными умениями и навыками, так как не получает их от Всеискры. Корпус растёт достаточно быстро, но искрёнку требуется время даже на то, чтобы научиться основам заложенной функции, и во время развития он невероятно уязвим. До войны мало кто изучал процессы вынашивания и роста, но, судя по тому, что я читал, искрёнку нужно примерно семь сотен ворнов, чтобы полностью вырасти.

— Чушь. — Мегатронус потряс головой. — Многие даже столько не живут.

— То есть все те, кого мы встречали… Даже ржавые и полумёртвые падальщики… Они все родились после войны? Может, они все практически дети? — Голос Арси дрогнул, а Бамблби издал длинный гудок.

Мегатронус фыркнул:

— Детьми я бы их точно не назвал, достаточно поглядеть на эти рожи.

— Может, теперь искрята взрослеют быстрее? — предположил Орион.

Рэтчет потёр переносицу.

— Праймас… Понятно, почему вы так удивились. Ни один из вас никогда не встречал никого старого — действительно старого.

— Ну, мой наставник был стар, — улыбнулся Орион. — Этот мех помнил мир до Великой Войны, прямо как ты, так что, думаю, он как минимум твой ровесник.

— Твой наставник? — оживился Рэтчет. — И где же он?

— Он… умер. — Стоило отдать Ориону должное: его голос при словах о любимом наставнике почти не дрогнул. Лицо посерьёзнело, оптика не отрывалась от лежащего перед вездеходом пути. — Мы жили в подземном убежище в Аяконе… Оно походило на твоё Прибежище, только намного меньше. Множество книг, повсюду стопки датападов… Думаю, Альфа Трион был писарем. Он любил книги и научил…

— Как ты сказал? Альфа Трион?

То, каким тоном Рэтчет это произнёс, побудило Мегатронуса вглядеться ему в лицо, на котором отражалась весьма причудливая смесь противоречивых эмоций.

— Хочешь сказать, он тоже носит имя какого-нибудь древнего Прайма? — хмыкнул Мегатронус, и это окончательно вывело Рэтчета из равновесия.

— Именно! Праймас, есть ли в этом мире предел кощунству? Один назвался в честь Падшего, — последовал пренебрежительный взмах в сторону Мегатронуса, — второй позаимствовал имя Третьего Прайма! По крайней мере, хоть тебя в Праймы не записали! — Рэтчет свирепо уставился на Ориона, но запнулся, когда тот приостановил вездеход и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Мой наставник, — негромко проговорил Орион, — был самым добрым и мудрым меха из всех, кого я знаю. Он меня вырастил и поделился со мной всем, что имел. Если он и носил имя древнего мудреца, то имел на это полное право.

И Рэтчет сдал назад.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, отведя оптику. — Я наговорил ужасных вещей. Мне жаль.

Прозвучало искренне, и Мегатронус с мрачным удовлетворением ухмыльнулся. Заносчивого медика стоило поставить на место. То, что он жил ещё до войны, не давало ему права читать всем нотации, как жить правильно.

Однако тишину вдруг нарушил голос Балкхэда:

— «Третьим стал мудрец, письма и памяти хранитель», — процитировал он строку из вчерашней Мегатронусовой песни. — И ты сказал, что твой наставник был писарем и любил книги. Очень похоже на Альфа Триона.

— Тьфу! — Рэтчет потряс головой. — Ты что, серьёзно думаешь, что этот мех мог и впрямь оказаться Альфа Трионом?

— Этого мы уже не узнаем, — с бесхитростной улыбкой пожал плечами Балкхэд, и Мегатронус неожиданно ощутил толику уважения к этому юному боту (не слишком-то, как выяснилось, юному, но по вине Рэтчета он всё равно что мелкий искрёнок).

— Тебе пора передохнуть, — обратился Мегатронус к Ориону, решив хоть так прервать обсуждение. — Дай я сяду за руль.

Орион не стал спорить.

— Ладно. Мне кое-что надо проверить в грузовом отсеке.

Мегатронус прекрасно догадывался, что именно хотел проверить Орион: не отклонились ли они от указываемого Ключом направления. Несмотря на дружелюбие новых спутников, Орион хранил эту тайну, и Мегатронус молчаливым кивком выразил своё одобрение.

***

Единственное, что Мегатронуса устраивало в Рэтчете и его искрятах-переростках, так это то, что им не нравилось подзаряжаться в тесной кабине вездехода. Соответственно, на ночь они устроились в грузовом отсеке.

— Разве не боишься, что они сбегут с нашей топливной цистерной? — фыркнул от смеха Орион, плюхнувшись на соседнее сиденье с двумя кубами энергона.

— Пускай попробуют. — Мегатронус отпил большой глоток. — Мы их легко поймаем, и тогда у нас уже не будет причин щадить их жалкие жизни. — Он обнажил клыки в усмешке.

— Мне иногда интересно, шутишь ты или серьёзно. — Орион покачал головой, но в уголках рта притаилась улыбка. — Только при них так не шути. Рэтчет и без того ждёт, что ты в любой момент начнёшь палить направо и налево и украдёшь его драгоценных искрят, потому что раньше был налётчиком.

— Тем лучше.

— Лучше?

— Побаивается — значит, уважает.

— И всё же он постоянно поливает тебя грязью.

— У него крутой нрав, и он не научился его сдерживать. — Мегатронус осушил куб до дна и слизнул с края оставшиеся капли. — Я и сам таким был, пока стражники в шахте не научили, как важно держать своё мнение при себе. — Он заметил, что Орион внимательно и непривычно напряжённо следит за движениями глоссы, а антенны у писаря слабо подёргиваются взад-вперёд.

Чтобы подтвердить свои предположения, Мегатронус собрал последние капли когтистым пальцем и облизал его. Орион издал звук, подозрительно похожий на писк.

— Но теперь ты вроде не против, что они с нами. — Внезапно Ориона очень заинтересовала цепочка от Ключа. — Что изменилось?

— Не знаю, — признался Мегатронус. — Поначалу я ведь довольно сильно разозлился, когда ты наплевал на моё мнение и взял их с нами. Может, твоё сострадание заразно.

Он и впрямь не знал, вот что больше всего сбивало с толку. Будучи Военачальником, он подобного неповиновения не терпел. Но он больше не Военачальник… А Орион не его солдат.

И это Мегатронусу нравилось.

— Я готов дать им шанс. Ради тебя, — подчеркнул он, обхватив щёку Ориона ладонью. — Но им придётся вносить свой вклад: охотиться на турболис ради топлива, разведывать местность, а если потребуется — сражаться. И, — добавил он, прервав попытавшегося было заговорить Ориона, — как только найдём место, где они смогут остаться, они нас покинут. Нельзя везти их с собой до самого Вектора Сигма.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Орион. — Эта задача возложена на нас.

И от этого «нас» внутри зародилось тепло — вспыхнувшее жаром, когда губы Ориона коснулись шеи. Мегатронус тут же притянул его к себе на колени и закусил губу, когда резкое движение отозвалось болью.

— Э-эй! — хихикнул Орион, но опять посерьёзнел. — Как рана?

— Мы так и будем каждый коннект начинать с разговора о моих ранах? — Мегатонус чуть прикусил его антенну, слушая, как Орион хватает ртом воздух и часто тяжело вентилирует. — Тебя это возбуждает, Орион Пакс? Ты ко мне больше не подойдёшь, когда мне станет лучше?

Орион продемонстрировал возмущение, заткнув Мегатронуса поцелуем.

Этой ночью они даже не ласкали друг друга руками. Орион просто оседлал его, зажав оба коннектора между телами. Вокруг нарастал статический заряд и голубыми искорками прорывался на антеннах Ориона и кончиках клыков Мегатронуса, приправляя поцелуи покалыванием электричества.

Один раз Мегатронусу послышался шорох за люком, ведущим в грузовой отсек, но он ничего не сказал, просто улыбнулся Ориону в висок и позволил перегрузке захлестнуть себя.

***

— Если хотите вернуться в Акустические каньоны, они начинаются к югу отсюда. — Мегатронус указал в нужном направлении.

— Сомневаюсь, что там теперь безопасно. — Рэтчет вскрыл вспомогательный топливный бак турболисицы и принялся переливать его содержимое в канистру. — Сквозь них проезжало всё больше народу: группы налётчиков, бандиты, падальщики… Поэтому мы и ушли, хотя я хотел ещё немного подождать, пока искрята не подрастут.

— По-моему, они вполне справляются. — Через окно Орион увидел очертания приближающегося Бамблби, который возвращался с разведки. Пока что тот оставался лишь далёкой точкой на горизонте, но после нескольких дней совместных странствий Орион уже знал, что в альтформе жёлтый мех развивает весьма впечатляющую скорость.

— А вы сами разве не на юг едете? — Арси закрыла наполненную канистру и взяла пустую. — Мегатронус, ты вроде говорил, что родом из Тарна. Не скучаешь по дому?

— Да не особо, — буркнул Мегатронус из-за руля. — Орион, разведчик, кажется, чем-то взволнован.

Похоже на то: пыль так и летела из-под колёс Бамблби. Подъехав, он трансформировался, бросился к вездеходу и вскарабкался в кабину.

Как только удалось более-менее разобрать его бибиканье, Рэтчет отложил остов турболисицы.

— Раненый мех? Просит помощи? Ну разумеется, мы посмотрим, что там!

Мегатронус тяжело вздохнул. Утихшее было раздражение вновь подняло голову.

— Опять кто-то терпит бедствие? Вот так оживлённая пустыня!

— Мегатронус. — Орион глянул на него с лёгким укором. — Он там один, Бамблби? Далеко?

Последовали ещё гудки.

— Значит, недалеко. Едем.

— Орион. — Мегатронус знал, что нет ни шанса урезонить Рэтчета и его шайку, поэтому попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу единственного меха, который его слушал. — Нельзя бросаться на помощь всем жалким одиночкам! В первый раз нам повезло, но однажды мы угодим прямо в западню.

На запястье опустилась маленькая ладонь.

— Давай просто проверим, — мягко произнёс Орион. — Если будет похоже на ловушку, уедем. Обещаю, что не стану тебе препятствовать.

Долгий, невероятно долгий клик они смотрели друг другу в оптику, даже Рэтчет и остальные замолчали. И наконец, хотя и против воли, Мегатронус крутанул руль, направляя вездеход в ту сторону, куда указал Бамблби.

— Спасибо, — сказал Орион и чмокнул его в щёку.

Но лучше почему-то не стало.

***

Едва завидев дюны, Мегатронус преисполнился подозрения. Ничего хорошего от дюн не жди, они прекрасное место для засады. Мех, о котором говорил Бамблби, валялся на земле между дюнами; повсюду лежали трупы турболисиц, рядом брошено неисправное ружьё, а одна нога меха была оторвана от тела. Завидев вездеход, он принялся махать.

— Помогите! Пожалуйста, помогите!

И тут Мегатронус нажал на тормоза.

— Ты что творишь? — Рэтчет ухватил его за плечо. — Смотри, он один, раненый! Оторванную ногу просто так не подделать!

— Это западня, — заявил Мегатронус, проверяя заряд пушки.

— Да с чего ты взял?!

— Этот мех — налётчик. Взгляни на броню и шлем. А покалеченный налётчик не станет звать на помощь, он знает, что, если его заметят, убьют и на запчасти разберут. — Мегатронус включил задний ход. — Вы четверо в пустыне смотрелись неуместно, а этот — нет. Порядки ему известны, а ведёт он себя всё равно неестественно. Мы уезжаем.

— Но он ранен! — Рэтчет схватил его за руку и попытался помешать. — Я врач, я должен помогать, чем смогу!

— Рэтчет прав! — Арси ухватилась за другую руку. — Надо помочь!

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь налётчиков.

— И что с того? Тебя-то я починил! — Оптика Рэтчета сверкнула. — Орион, скажи ему!

На миг повисла тишина. Все взгляды — от непреклонного Мегатронусова до умоляющего Рэтчетова — были направлены на Ориона. Наконец, Орион медленно проговорил:

— Мегатронус лучше всех нас ориентируется в пустыне. Уедем.

У Мегатронуса будто гора с плеч рухнула. Он кивнул Ориону и продолжил отводить вездеход.

— Идите вы в Плавильни со своей жестокостью! — Рэтчет распахнул дверь, выпрыгнул из кабины, трансформировался и помчался к раненому налётчику.

— Рэтчет! Нет! — Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэд тоже пораскрывали двери, но Орион заорал:

— Сидите здесь! — Он спрыгнул, тоже трансформировался и рванул за медиком. — Рэтчет, вернись!

— Вот шлак! — прорычал Мегатронус, пытаясь быстро переключить передачу и направить вездеход вперёд — и тут из дюн взметнулись фонтаны песка.

Половина колёсников, больше не скрытых дюнами, с сетями и крюками наготове бросилась за добычей. Вторая половина окружила вездеход и принялась по нему палить. Ветровое стекло разбилось, осколки полетели Мегатронусу в лицо, и всё это под вопли троих юнцов на заднем сиденье.

Наконец, вездеход поехал вперёд, а Мегатронус активировал термоядерную пушку и принялся выстрелами расчищать путь. Искра колотилась в груди, он не сводил взгляда с сине-красной фигуры Ориона. Увидел, как тот кувыркнулся от сети («Молодец! — пронеслось в голове, и оптику защипало от прилива невероятной нежности. — Он ловкий, сообразительный, у него получится!»); Орион ухватился за трос, прикреплённый к поймавшей Рэтчета сети, но в плечо ему вонзился гарпун, и Орион упал на колени. Нет, пожалуйста, нет!

— Орион! — Мегатронус пинком распахнул дверь, одной рукой удерживая руль. Вездеход опасно занесло, он на кого-то наехал, но Мегатронусу было плевать. Нападающие всего лишь пытаются держать вездеход подальше, они знают, что их слишком мало, чтобы одолеть такого гиганта, они хотят сбежать с пленниками… Мегатронус увидел, как один налётчик трансформируется в робоформу и привязывает Ориона к истребителю, а сам он был уже так близко… — Орион!

И тот его услышал. Раскрыл нагрудный субкарман, вытащил что-то маленькое и швырнул это Мегатронусу. Турбины истребителя взревели, и тот взлетел, запорошив Мегатронусу оптику песком. Он стрелял вслепую, надеясь, что хоть один выстрел заденет истребитель, но ни разу не попал. Всё больше и больше истребителей поднималось в воздух, а к ним цеплялись колёсные налётчики. С криком отчаяния Мегатронус подпрыгнул в воздух и трансформировался…

Но последовательность трансформации прервалась на половине: помешала заплата на боку. Мегатронус бесформенной массой рухнул на землю, а в ране вспыхнула такая боль, что он едва не вырубился.

Пыль медленно оседала. Поле боя пестрело отметинами от лазерных выстрелов и брошенными тросами. Повсюду валялись сереющие тела невезучих налётчиков, одно застряло под гусеницами неподвижного вездехода. В одной из сетей бился Рэтчет, а трое его подопечных резали толстые тросы. Поблизости лежали двое мёртвых ловцов, голову одного сокрушил кулак Балкхэда, в другого не меньше двадцати раз выстрелили Арси и Бамблби.

Мегатронус ничего этого не замечал. Он, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, с покорёженной заплаты на боку капал энергон.

С когтей свисала цепочка с Ключом к Вектору Сигма.


	13. Глава 13

Несколько кликов Мегатронус стоял неподвижно, как статуя, не сводя оптики с горизонта. Какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что рядом, стараясь ступать тихо и осторожно, ходят искрята, но не обращал на них внимания. Но, наконец, Мегатронус сжал руку в кулак, стиснув Ключ, и развернулся. Он принялся быстро и тщательно обыскивать трупы, срывая с конечностей оружие и собирая найденные боеприпасы. Копья, сети, ножи, крюки, самодельные гранаты — всё, что могло пригодиться. Жаль, что пришлось оставить энергон, но некогда откачивать его из трупов — при вездеходе и так целая топливная цистерна. Проходя мимо одного из валяющихся на земле тел, Мегатронус заметил, что оно судорожно дёрнулось. Быстрый осмотр подтвердил, что мех ещё жив, просто без сознания. Мегатронус немедленно связал его и зашвырнул в вездеход.

Наконец Арси набралась смелости и подошла к нему.

— Мегатронус? — Она криво, опасливо улыбнулась. — Клеймо… Взгляни, как они заклеймены. — Она подняла оторванную руку и указала на наплечную пластину. Мегатронус даже не стал смотреть: он уже видел эту метку на телах, которые обыскивал.  
Крылатая корона.

— Та самая банда, которая разорила Приют, — напомнила Арси, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить мягко. У неё за спиной Бамблби и Балкхэд помогли Рэтчету подняться. — Что… Что будем делать?

Мегатронус стиснул дентапластины и не удостоил её ответом. В груди кипела ярость — а может, дала о себе знать вновь открывшаяся рана. Тяжело выдохнув, он поднял кучу собранного оружия и пошёл к вездеходу.

Закинув всю кучу на заднее сиденье, рядом с бессознательным налётчиком, Мегатронус уселся за руль. Взлететь он не сможет, зато видел, в какую сторону направились нападавшие. По земле летунов не нагнать, но у этих истребителей наверняка есть база. А когда налётчик придёт в чувство, Мегатронус задаст ему пару вопросов.

— Мегатронус? — наконец раздался голос Рэтчета, и Мегатронус с трудом сдержал рёв, который буквально рвался изнутри. Зашипев от боли, он повернулся вбок и увидел, что медик стоит возле вездехода, а за спиной у него сгрудились дети-переростки. — Что мы…

— Лично я, — с неприкрытой ненавистью прорычал Мегатронус и ощутил мрачное удовлетворение, когда все отшатнулись, — собираюсь спасти Ориона. Что же до вас, — последнее слово он выплюнул словно мерзкий сгусток отработки, — до вас мне дела нет. С радостью бы убил, да только Орион бы этого не захотел. — На миг его захлестнула боль, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Это из-за вас его нет. Из-за вас его похитили, — рявкнул он. — Я оставлю вас в живых, но надеюсь, что вы со своей тупой моралью тут, в пустыне, и подохнете.

С этими словами он захлопнул дверь кабины и завёл вездеход.

***

Когда нёсший его истребитель набрал высоту, Орион перестал вырываться. Песчаные дюны остались далеко позади, и, даже если удастся освободиться, бежать некуда — он разобьётся насмерть. Ну или его подхватят в падении. Поэтому Орион вцепился в летуна и попытался запомнить хотя бы тот путь, по которому его уносили: расположение солнца и любые ориентиры, что разбавляли однообразный пустынный пейзаж.

Он мог лишь надеяться, что с Мегатронусом всё хорошо. Он помнил крик боли, раздавшийся как раз перед тем, как похитители взлетели. Но там остался Рэтчет, он обязательно позаботится о ранах Мегатронуса. Оглядевшись вокруг, Орион убедился, что схватили только его. Значит, остальные свободны…

«А вдруг все мертвы? — коварно прошептал внутренний голос. — Вдруг несколько нападавших остались и сейчас разбирают их тела на запчасти?»

Нет! Нельзя так думать. Насколько ему известно, с Мегатронусом и остальными всё в порядке. Ориону просто нужно сбежать и найти их.

Но все мысли вылетели из головы, когда он заметил на горизонте чёткую точку, которая с каждым кликом росла. Истребители направлялись точно в ту сторону, и вскоре Орион уже различал в тёмной громаде стены и бастионы, сплошь из металла, вздымающиеся над скалистой грядой. Да, иная Цитадель — но пугающе похожая на ту, к которой Орион привык. Хотя по этой сразу было понятно, что она расположена над старой энергонной шахтой: на открытой местности за стенами Орион увидел склады и перерабатывающую станцию. Цитадель Зеты представляла собой одно колоссальное строение, защищённое со всех сторон; здешние же укрепления были возведены именно для обороны драгоценного сырья.  
На воротах была изображена огромная крылатая корона жёлтого цвета.

Истребители пролетели над стенами, а мощные орудия на бастионах не выпускали их из прицела. При виде наведённых на него чёрных как смоль стволов, похожих на пустые глазницы, Орион вздрогнул. Он никогда не видел пушек такого размера. Возможно, в здешней шахте больше энергона, поэтому местные могут себе позволить настолько здоровенное оружие?

Но когда они приземлились в центр странного круглого двора, походившего на стадион из древних книг, стало понятно, что размер орудий — далеко не самое удивительное в этой цитадели, ибо на балкон над ними вышел самый настоящий великан.

Он возвышался над стражниками, каждый из которых в росте мог посоперничать с Тарном, а его гороподобное тело сплошь покрывали орудия. Оружейные стволы красовались повсюду: на коленях, запястьях, плечах, даже на голове, до смешного крошечной для столь громоздкого тела. Каждая пластина брони была разрисована изящными узорами, где сплетение красного с золотым создавало сложную гармонию.

Орион никогда подобного не видел.

Но тут его освободили от пут, а все налётчики трансформировались и поднялись на ноги.

— Слава тебе, Сентинел Прайм! — вскричали они хором, и у Ориона округлилась оптика.

Прайм? Этот мех тоже назвался Праймом?

На миг ужас от похищения ослаб, сменившись непреодолимой потребностью закрыть лицо ладонью и расхохотаться.

— Вы возвратились, дети мои, — проговорил с балкона Сентинел, как выяснилось, Прайм (о Праймас, он даже обращался к своим подданным в точности как Зета!). — Что вы принесли мне?

— Гражданского, повелитель. — Мех, который, похоже, был у налётчиков главным, поклонился. — Его функция нам ещё не известна. Однако мы отбили его у чужеземных налётчиков, потому считаем, что от него будет прок.

Любопытно. Похоже, налётчики старались не упоминать ни вездеход, ни Рэтчета. Возможно, им хотелось скрыть, что не удалось захватить ещё одного гражданского и богатую добычу? Вот и хорошо. Орион уж точно не собирался сообщать этому Прайму, что пленников могло быть и больше.

Но Прайм оказался далеко не дурак.

— Неужто эти чужеземные налётчики оказались столь могучи, что вернулась лишь половина моих воителей? Где же тогда тела?

Главарь пал на колено.

— Прости меня, повелитель. Они были и впрямь могучи, поэтому мы схватили их добычу и отступили. Но мы напугали их, и вряд ли они осмелятся вторгнуться в твои владения.

— И впрямь? — Голос Прайма буквально сочился ядом, и Ориону даже стало жаль главаря налётчиков, хоть он совсем не знал этого меха. — Раз их добыча настолько ценная, неужели они за ней не явятся? Ты меня разочаровал. Пожалуй, тебе стоит доказать, что ты достоин возглавлять мои войска. — Он поднял ладонь, и стражники спрыгнули с балкона и схватили налётчика за руки. — Завтра на арене узнаем, есть ли от тебя польза.

Когда вырывающегося главаря уволокли прочь, Прайм хмыкнул и вновь обратил взор на группу налётчиков.

— А теперь покажите мне гражданского. Посмотрим, что в нём такого ценного.

Орион вскрикнул, когда один из истребителей схватил его. Налётчик взлетел с ним на балкон и с глубоким поклоном поставил перед Праймом.

Вблизи Сентинел Прайм оказался ещё огромнее. Всем своим необъятным телом он преграждал обзор и нависал над Орионом подобно неумолимому божеству. Макушка Орион поднималась лишь чуть выше его колена.

— Итак, гражданский. Говори, какая у тебя функция.

Орион помолчал, соображая, стоит ли подчиниться — от него ведь не избавятся, не узнав сначала функции, так ведь? — но сверху вновь прогремел голос Сентинела:

— Берегись, дитя. Прежде чем свершить грех и восстать против бога, знай о небесной каре. Взгляни, до чего доводит кощунство! — И он шагнул в сторону, позволяя Ориону увидеть меха, прежде сокрытого в тени у него за спиной.

Орион видел, что некогда тот был прекрасен — и следы былой красоты ещё сохранились на его точёном лице, но жёлтая обшивка, прежде яркая, потускнела, а переломанные, оплавленные и перекрученные ноги представляли собой два уродливых обрубка. Мех коротко и равнодушно глянул на Ориона и снова уставился в пол.

— Это Санстрикер, мой любимый художник. Он тоже не желал следовать предначертанной богом функции, но то, что богом дано, богу и принадлежит. Теперь он познал урок, и узри, какое великолепие он создаёт! — Сентинел указал на собственную обшивку, но Орион, не в силах оторвать оптики от безучастного лица Санстрикера, совсем не обратил внимания на замысловатые узоры. — Не повторяй его ошибок, дитя моё. Скажи, какой функцией ты благословлён?

— Чтением и письмом, — тихо ответил Орион, и, когда он наконец встретился с Сентинелем взглядом, лицо его выражало идеальную покорность. — Я писарь, мой повелитель.

***

Спустя цикл методичных пыток захваченный налётчик выдал местонахождение своей Цитадели; к сожалению, на все остальные вопросы он отвечать отказался и лишь бормотал о «божественной каре», поэтому Мегатронус раздавил его искру. В голове всплыла просьба Ориона не убивать без необходимости, но исчезла столь же быстро, как и появилась: любое воспоминание об Орионе причиняло боль, и Мегатронус изгнал из головы все мысли о нём, сосредоточившись на устойчиво пылающей в груди ярости. Он знал, как обратить эту ярость в топливо для победы — он всю жизнь этим занимался.

Сейчас он лежал на скалистой гряде и следил за дорогой, ведущей в крепость налётчиков. Ключ к Вектору Сигма покоился в субкармане, а вездеход был спрятан в лощине между двумя дюнами и укрыт вечерними тенями. Крепость представляла собой крошечное пятнышко на востоке, и на фоне заходящего солнца часовые, если таковые имеются, не заметят Мегатронуса, но дураку понятно, что это ненадолго. Ночь закончится, и в прозрачном утреннем воздухе любой летун его немедленно увидит. Мегатронусу требовался план — и поскорее.

К несчастью, план подобраться незамеченным с запада применили против него самого: только когда в аудиодатчиках раздался шум двигателя, Мегатронус понял, что с той стороны кто-то приближается.

Он вскочил со своего наблюдательного поста, поморщившись, когда резкое движение болью отозвалось в ране, и навёл пушку, но, разглядев колёсного, немного расслабился.

Бело-красный фургон «скорой помощи» замедлился, Рэтчет трансформировался в робоформу и вскинул руки.

— Пожалуйста, не стреляй! Я хочу поговорить.

— Не о чем разговаривать. — Мегатронус отмахнулся пушкой. — Всё, что хотел, я уже сказал. Это ты виноват, что Ориона схватили.

— Ты прав.

— Теперь убирайся, пока я не… погоди, что?

— Ты прав, говорю. — Рэтчет отвёл оптику, с лица сошло привычное выражение угрюмой уверенности. — Я повёл себя как идиот. Не послушал вас обоих, а теперь Орион расплачивается за моё упрямство. Но именно поэтому я здесь. — Крепко сжав губы, он вновь посмотрел на Мегатронуса. — Я хочу помочь спасти его. Пожалуйста.

На клик повисла тишина, пока он изумлённо пялился на Рэтчета. Наконец Мегатронус опустил пушку.

— Такого я не ожидал, — признался он, не найдя больше слов. Не то чтобы он Рэтчету обрадовался, но сейчас пригодится любая помощь.

— Знаю. — По крайней мере, Рэтчету тоже было неловко. — Но я хочу помочь. И знаю, что могу. — Он показал на бок Мегатронуса, на покрытую высохшим энергоном треснувшую заплату. — Сейчас, только позову остальных, я велел им меня ждать…

— Нет, — покачал головой Мегатронус. — Никаких искрят. Может, они и умеют драться, но в настоящем бою они сплошная обуза.

— Согласен. — Кажется, Рэтчет успокоился, убедившись, что никто не потащит его приёмных детей сражаться. — Но я пообещал рассказать им, как пройдет наша с тобой встреча, и они, должно быть, уже забеспокоились. А потом я займусь раной.

—Ладно. — Мегатронус глянул на темнеющее небо. — Но побыстрее. За ночь надо придумать план.

***

Орион сидел на жёсткой платформе, обхватив руками колени. Синий свет оптики выхватывал каждую царапинку на обшивке. Здесь не было прозрачного потолка, как в комнате Ориона в Цитадели, и кромешную тьму не разгонял бледный звёздный свет. Часть самой настоящей шахты — крошечный закуток в каменно-железной громаде.

Так вот каково приходилось Мегатронусу в шахтах?

Скрипнув дентапластинами, Орион уткнулся лицом в колени. За Мегатронуса он волновался намного больше, чем за себя. Орион знал, что ему самому ничего не грозит, он же писарь, ценное приобретение. Этот здешний Прайм, Сентинел, испытал его — велел с помощью инструкции включить древний механизм.

Свежее клеймо на плече до сих пор болело. Как раз поверх оплавленного шрама, на том же самом месте, что и метка Зеты, которую уничтожил для него Мегатронус.

Праймас, как хотелось верить, что Мегатронус цел! С Орионом всё будет в порядке, но как же Мегатронус? Чем он теперь займётся? Попытается найти Вектор Сигма, не полагаясь на указания Ключа? Попробует… вернуть Ориона?

В груди вспыхнула надежда, но Орион безжалостно её затушил. Нет. Лучше бы Мегатронусу не пытаться. Им повезло, что удалось сбежать из одной Цитадели, но нападать на другую? Безумие. Может, Мегатронус продолжит странствовать с Рэтчетом, поможет тому вырастить Арси, Балкхэда и Бамблби. А если Орион останется невредим и сумеет внушить Сентинелу, что он и впрямь мелкий покорный гражданский, то появится шанс сбежать. Пусть его заклеймили, но ничего серьёзнее не сделали. Возможно, у них нет медика наподобие Фармы, который мог бы проводить сложные операции? Тогда Рэтчету уже тем более стоит держаться отсюда подальше …

Дверь скрипнула, и Орион подскочил на платформе. Сперва на фоне аварийных ламп из коридора ему померещилось чудовище, но потом оптика перестроилась, и Орион узнал Санстрикера. Это объясняло, почему фигура показалась такой странной: пропорциональный торс некогда высокого меха переходил в изуродованные ноги-обрубки. Дверь захлопнулась. Орион подавил дрожь при виде того, как художник мучительно ковыляет по комнате и с трудом карабкается на свою платформу.

— Нравится зрелище? — резко и зло рыкнул Санстрикер, и у Ориона вспыхнули щёки.

— Нет! Прости, я…

— Трус. – Санстрикер коротко на него глянул. — Испугался, что на меня будешь похож, а, красавчик? — Орион не столько увидел, сколько ощутил глумливую усмешку. — Сразу выдал свою функцию. А теперь ты принадлежишь Сентинелу, будь ты хоть трижды красавчик.

— Ты сопротивлялся, да? — мягко проговорил Орион. — Ты очень храбрый.

— Я бы до последнего сопротивлялся, да только… — Санстрикер резко замолчал и отвернулся.

Орион не стал продолжать расспросы.

***

Часовые первыми заметили приближающегося меха, и они же первыми бросились докладывать Зете Прайму. Поэтому, когда Тарн наконец достиг ворот, половина Цитадели высыпала его поприветствовать. Ликовали даже Негодные, чьи убогие жизни освещало зрелище возвращающегося героя.

Тарн остановил мотоцикл и поднялся на ноги. Каждое движение отдавалось болью. Мотоцикл тут же рухнул на землю и трансформировался в безжизненное посеревшее тело. Зрители ахнули, по толпе пронёсся шепоток. Некоторые уставились на труп, кое-кто указывал на почерневшую и оплавленную броню Тарна. Тарн ни на кого не обращал внимания, оптика его была устремлена лишь на величественный силуэт Зеты Прайма, ожидавшего у ворот. Как и всегда, это зрелище исполнило Тарна привычного благоговения: что бы ни происходило, какие бы испытания ни готовила ему судьба, Зета Прайм, лучезарный бог среди смертных букашек, стоял гордо и непоколебимо.

— Мой Прайм! — Он припал перед владыкой на одно колено, и Зета склонил к нему голову.

— С чем ты вернулся ко мне, мой Военачальник?

Тарн замялся. Странно, но на протяжении всего пути домой он ни разу и не задумался, как же на этот вопрос ответить.

— Я… — Нельзя было сказать «с победой». — Я предоставлю тебе самому судить об этом, владыка Прайм.

Зета слегка приподнял надлинзовые щитки, и по толпе пронеслась новая волна шепотков, но Прайм одним-единственным жестом велел всем умолкнуть.

— Идём внутрь, мой Военачальник. Я вынесу свой приговор.

С колотящейся искрой Тарн последовал за ним.

***

— Итак? Говори же, мой верный Тарн. Как вижу, Ориона Пакса с тобой нет. Ты хотя бы принёс мне голову предателя Мегатронуса?

Сейчас Зета сидел на троне, а Тарн пал перед ним на колени, и с каждой секундой боль от ран всё сильнее разжигала пламя стыда, пожиравшего его изнутри.

— Прости, мой Прайм, — прохрипел он. Голос срывался. — Я настиг их в Море Ржи и смертельно ранил Мегатронуса, но Орион Пакс напал на меня с оружием, какого я прежде не видел, — маленьким, но могучим. Оно выстрелило в меня синим светом. Предатели ускользнули, а я едва пережил кислотные бури Моря Ржи. Но вера в тебя, мой Прайм, вела меня и помогла уничтожить твоих врагов, банду Красных Клинков.

Он коротко провентилировал и осмелился взглянуть вверх, прямо в бесстрастное лицо Зеты.

— Знаю, что подвёл тебя, владыка, но зато я принёс тебе нечто ценное — оружие, какого прежде не видел мир. Не знаю, как именно, но думаю, что волшебство Ориона Пакса даровало мне его — оружие, чтобы служить тебе и преумножать славу твою. Теперь я по собственному желанию могу гасить искры голосом, без клинка и без прикосновения.

На целый клик тронный зал погрузился в молчание. Наконец Зета заговорил:

— Это правда? — Он не пошевелился, но оптика, внимательная как никогда, буквально сверлила Тарна. Коротким жестом он поманил одного из слуг подойти. — Покажи.

Тарн уставился на дрожащего слугу. Стыд сменился надеждой. Неужто он и вправду может исправить неудачу? О, сколь же добр и любящ Прайм! Тарн с радостью бы отдал ему всего себя, всё существование посвятил бы воле божества!

— Разумеется, мой Прайм, — негромко начал он, не сводя оптики с лица слуги. — Ибо жизнь моя, как и всё в этой Цитадели, принадлежит тебе. — Слуга ахнул, вцепившись в грудь, тщетно пытаясь нащупать пронзившее её лезвие. — Как должен принадлежать весь мир — и как в один прекрасный день будет принадлежать. Я стану твоим мечом, твоим гласом, и об одном лишь мечтаю — мчать в вечность рядом с тобой. — Слуга, широко распахнув рот, рухнул на колени, и Тарн ощутил, как искра меха расширяется, колотится с перебоями и сияет всё ярче и ярче. — Это мой дар тебе, мой Прайм! — И на этом восклицании искра слуги взорвалась.

И вновь в комнате повисла тишина, лишь сереющее тело дымилось на полу.

— Любопытно. Весьма любопытно. — Зета вновь повёл рукой, и стражи подошли убрать останки. — Ближе, дитя моё. Встань на колени предо мной.

Тарн почти что бегом помчался к трону и распростёрся перед богом. Он прощён? Дар принят? Дозволят ли ему остаться подле Прайма, мчать рядом с ним и умереть во имя его?

Зета смотрел на Тарна сверху вниз. Маска скрывала его лицо, но Тарн научился определять выражение по очертаниям оптики — и сейчас Зета не улыбался. Вместо этого он кивнул кому-то за плечом Тарна, и, не успел он ничего сказать, сзади обрушился тяжёлый удар.

И всё потемнело.


	14. Глава 14

Крепость Сентинела одновременно и походила, и не походила на Цитадель Зеты. Основа такая же: военная база, возведённая поверх энергонных шахт, — но всё прочее оставалось для Ориона непривычным.

К примеру, эта крепость оказалась больше. Меха не толкались в узких коридорах, а переходили от одного темного входа в тоннель к другому под открытым небом. Шлак и грязь, оставшиеся после добычи и переработки, служили строительным материалом для облепивших скалу укрытий и хранилищ, а также для арены, возвышающейся в сердцевине крепости, рядом с высокими вратами.

Но из-за открытого пространства грязи тоже было больше. Ветер гонял густые клубы пыли, которая забивалась в вентиляцию и заставляла без конца кашлять. Все местные, окрашенные этой пылью в бурый цвет пустыни, выглядели одинаково. Зато оптика поражала разнообразием цветов.

Прежде, на севере, Орион привык видеть вокруг только синюю оптику — тем страннее смотрелись красные линзы Мегатронуса. Здесь же северный синий цвет смешивался с южным красным, но имелись и боты с жёлтой, фиолетовой и даже зелёной оптикой — подобное оказалось в новинку.

И все эти боты бросали свои дела, падали на колени и, прижимая руки к искре, шептали молитвы, когда мимо шествовал Сентинел. От их полных религиозного обожания взглядов у Ориона дрожь пробегала по обшивке. С одной стороны, понять их он мог: узрев рядом с собой столь величественного гиганта, как Сентинел, поневоле сочтёшь его богом. Но Орион уже видел, как поклонялись другому Прайму, и тот Прайм ничего общего с богом не имел.

Да, Сентинел огромен, но нет ни единого доказательства того, что он не обычный смертный.

Вместе они вошли в один из тоннелей, и Ориону не сразу удалось приспособить оптику к полутьме. К тому времени, как он снова смог нормально видеть, они как раз дошли до тяжёлой стальной двери.

— Здесь ты будешь работать, писарь. — Ориона втолкнули внутрь, как оказалось, хранилища, и Сентинел широко повёл рукой. Орион приготовился было к знакомому по Цитадели зрелищу — целой библиотеке утерянных знаний в стопках сложенных друг на друга датападов, — но в хранилище стоял лишь старый пыльный сундук. Один из стражников его открыл, и да, внутри оказались датапады, но Сентинел явно не рвался собрать больше.

— Твоя задача — просмотреть эти книги. Целиком не читай, как только поймёшь, о чём книга, переходи дальше. Каждые два часа докладывай мне. Содержимое никому другому не пересказывай, древние знания могут повредить незрелому рассудку. — Сентинел резко взглянул на стражников, но те смотрели на него со слепым обожанием. — Комната будет заперта.

С этими словами Сентинел развернулся и вышел. Даже несмотря на высокие потолки, в дверях ему всё-таки пришлось пригнуться. Стражники последовали за ним, и дверь со скрипом затворилась.

Что ж… Это что-то новенькое.

Орион с подозрением оглядел сундук. Возможно, это лишь испытание его навыков, способ узнать, насколько быстро он способен читать и сортировать информацию. Но к чему тогда такая таинственность?

Быть посвященным в тайны Прайма всегда опасно.

Однако ещё опаснее стать Негодным, так что Орион уселся на пол рядом с сундуком и приступил к работе.

В первой стопке датападов содержалось примерно одно и то же. Библиотека Зеты отличалась разнообразием и разобщённостью, поскольку пополнялась налётчиками, которые приносили всё, что удалось обнаружить, а эти книги были на удивление сходны друг с другом: каждая имела отношение к преданиям о Праймах. В одной описывался некий инструмент под названием «Молот Солус Прайм», вторая оказалась сборником молитв Нексусу Прайму, а третья — рифмованным списком всех Тринадцати (намного длиннее и подробнее простой «счётной песни» Мегатронуса). Все датапады были выполнены в том же стиле, что и сундук. Возможно, всё это похищено из храма?

Неужели в этом и кроется причина подобной таинственности? Неужели Сентинел боится, что есть те, кто не считает его настоящим Праймом?

Скрип двери выдернул Ориона из раздумий. Он торопливо сунул датапады обратно в сундук, оставив лишь парочку, и без возражений последовал за молчаливым стражником.

Судя по всему, Сентинел приказал привести Орион в свои личные покои, и это лишь укрепило подозрения.

— Ну, писарь? Говори, что тебе открылось. — Даже на обычном стуле Сентинел восседал будто на троне.

— Мне удалось расшифровать два датапада, владыка Прайм, — смиренно ответил Орион. — В одном из них описывается некая древняя реликвия под названием «Молот Солус Прайм». Похоже, это кузнечный инструмент, который может выковать всё, что пожелает владелец. Во втором — длинная поэма, в которой представлены все Тринадцать первых Праймов и рассказана история их погибели.

Сентинел хмыкнул, но не выказал ни удивления, ни сомнения. Искра Ориона на миг замерла и забилась сильнее. Выходит, Сентинел понятия не имеет, сколько времени обычно занимает чтение текста. Значит, Орион сможет выдавать ему информацию маленькими порциями, а сам просмотрит все книги в сундуке. Возможно, что-нибудь да обнаружит — что-то полезное.

— Хорошо. Продолжай исследовать. Следующий доклад — через два часа. — Сентинел жестом позволил ему идти, и Орион с поклоном удалился.

Обратно в хранилище он проследовал за стражником совершенно бездумно. В голове же крутился миллион вопросов. И всё? Сентинел не собирается упорядочивать знания? Он так и не скажет, что же именно нужно найти?

К тому времени, как Орион остался в хранилище один, а за спиной щёлкнул замок, он уже догадался, что к чему.

Сентинел что-то ищет. Некие определённые сведения. Ему нужно, чтобы Орион прочёл конкретный датапад. И, чтобы выжить, придётся как можно дольше быть Сентинелу полезным. Поэтому Орион с удвоенным рвением погрузился в работу, не забывая складывать прочитанные датапады обратно в сундук в прежнем порядке.

И наконец он нашёл, что искал. Тот единственный датапад, который требовался Сентинелу. Тот, в котором хранилась его самая, без сомнения, важная тайна.

Теперь всё стало ясно: как только Орион прочтёт Сентинелу эту книгу, Прайм, вероятнее всего, его убьёт.

***

Ежедневный рутинный облёт владений Сентинела Прайма прервался самым неожиданным образом: патрульные заметили, что прямо к крепости на полной скорости мчится чудовищный транспортник. Летуны открыли огонь, но, хотя выстрелы попали в цель, транспортник даже не сбился с пути.

— Сообщим гарнизону? — прокричал один истребитель. — Они вышлют подмогу!

— И вся слава тоже этим глюколовам достанется? Ни за что! — Предводитель сделал круг над вездеходом. — Спорим, это те самые налётчики, которые вчера надрали Слайду закрылки? Одолеем их, и Прайм нас благословит!

Но даже под огнём транспортник упорно мчался дальше, и стены крепости всё приближались. Вот уже послышались крики гарнизонных стражей, вот к лазерам истребителей присоединились мощные бастионные пушки...

И вот транспорник врезался в ворота, а те рухнули ему прямо на крышу.

— Идиоты! Песком! Закидайте его песком, не то взорвётся! — Гарнизонному капитану пришлось отвесить подчинённым несколько затрещин, чтобы воины наконец послушались, но хоть какое-то подобие порядка ему всё-таки удалось навести. Пожарные развернули собственные орудия, и фонтаны песка, вылетевшие под давлением сжатого воздуха, засыпали вездеход почти целиком. Взрыва не прозвучало.

Когда Сентинел Прайм вышел оценить произошедшее, он сперва внимательно оглядел коленопреклонённых подчинённых, а затем обратился к гарнизонному капитану:

— Поднимись, дитя моё. — Он задержал на нём испытующий взгляд. — Докладывай.

— Вездеход повреждён нашими воинами, но цел. — Мех весь трясся, но не смел отвести оптики. — Требуется значительный ремонт, но я уверен, что мы найдём ему применение. Внутри пусто.

— Там никого?

— Всего один мех, мой Прайм. Похоже, он и был за рулём. Он мёртв. — Капитан указал на тело, которое к тому времени выволокли из вездехода. Пепельно-серая броня и отсутствие электромагнитного поля говорили сами за себя.

— Всего один? — Оптика Прайма сузилась. — Значит, это наверняка отвлекающий маневр. Удвоить патрули. Проверяйте всё, что покажется подозрительным. Наверняка это те самые чужеземцы, они явились за писарем. — Он указал на труп: — Отнесите его ремонтной бригаде на запчасти. А ты,— он вновь перевёл взгляд на гарнизонного капитана, — ты хорошо потрудился, дитя моё. Сегодня ты увидишь бои на арене, сидя подле меня, и будешь отмечен моим благословением.

— С-спасибо, владыка Прайм! — Капитан вновь рухнул на колени. — Живу, чтобы служить тебе!

Позади него воины уносили тело водителя.

***

Нейронная сеть вспыхнула от боли в разрезанной броне. Мегатронус очнулся и наугад пнул кого-то. В калибрующихся аудиодатчиках раздался приглушённый вскрик, а, когда наконец-то подгрузился визуальный инфоканал, Мегатронус увидел перед собой меха, который, прижимая ладони к лицу (куда, видимо, и пришёлся пинок) с трудом пытался подняться. Второй мех трансформировал руку в циркулярную пилу, но удар нанести не успел: Мегатронус мёртвой хваткой стиснул его запястье и обнажил меч.

Клик спустя всё было кончено. Мегатронус оглядел два сереющих корпуса на полу, и тут на него накатило головокружение. Он со стоном опёрся о плиту, на которой совсем недавно лежал «мёртвым телом». Предложенная Рэтчетом уловка сработала, но и последствия, о которых предупреждал медик, тоже ждать не заставили.

_— Из-за серой брони ты и так похож на ходячий труп, — сказал Рэтчет. — Приглушим биение искры, спрячем электромагнитное поле и положимся на удачу: никто даже не сообразит, что ты жив. Разве что кто-нибудь полезет сдирать с тебя броню, но тогда боль запустит все системы и ты проснёшься до того, как тебя расчленят. Разумеется, существует вероятность, что очнёшься ты в окружении тридцати головорезов, — помолчав, добавил он._

_— Всегда чем-то да рискуешь, — согласился Мегатронус. — Но плана получше у нас нет. Так что приступай._

_— Как скажешь. — Рэтчет вытащил свой ящик с инструментами. — Слушай внимательно: стазис наступит медленно. Ты будто в подзарядку погрузишься. Перед тем, как вырубишься, обязательно закрепи рулевое колесо и положи что-нибудь на педаль газа, иначе вездеход собьётся с направления._

_— Знаю, не тупой. — Мегатронус откинулся назад и раскрыл броню над камерой искры. — Насколько быстро я очнусь?_

_— Очень быстро. Но будут последствия: тошнота, головокружение, потеря баланса и ориентации в пространстве. Это пройдет через несколько кликов, но может и продлиться чуть дольше — всё-таки рана ещё не зажила. — Рэтчет пощупал новую заплату, проверяя ту на прочность. — Пожалуйста, не перенапрягайся._

_Мегатронус криво ухмыльнулся:_

_— Да ты, никак, за меня волнуешься?_

_— Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб. — Рэтчет старательно не поднимал взгляда. — Я хочу, чтобы ты спас Ориона._

Мегатронус до сих пор поверить не мог, что позволил старому медику такое сотворить. Погрузить его в стазис, близкий к смерти? Настолько приглушить искру, что даже электромагнитное поле почти потухло? Одно только описание процедуры повергло Мегатронуса в ужас, но за Ориона он боялся намного больше.

Однако пока что повода жалеть о своей доверчивости не было. Мегатронус мог лишь надеяться, что и в остальном не зря положился на Рэтчета с искрятами и те не сбежали с топливной цистерной, которую он оставил под их охраной.

Ладно, поздновато сомневаться. Впереди лишь одна цель: найти Ориона и сбежать. Но рано или поздно кто-нибудь придет проверить, что там с Мегатронусом, или наведается к убитым им меха, а значит, время на исходе. Вдобавок головокружение медленно, но проходило.  
Судя по инструментам и развешанным по стенам частям тел, очнулся он в чём-то наподобие ремонтной мастерской. Однако медицинского оборудования не имелось, а работавшие над его телом меха больше походили на техников. Либо местный медик не утруждается переработкой трупов, либо медика здесь вообще нет.

Мегатронус быстро расчленил тела техников и скрыл их среди прочих разбросанных по мастерской запчастей, а головы запихнул в шкаф. Он понадеялся, что найдут их нескоро. Поразмыслив, он прихватил одну пластинку с крылатой короной и, подавив отвращение, приварил её к плечу. Сработано, конечно, наскоро, но случайных встречных обманет.

При условии, что случайные встречные не заинтересуются, кто этот незнакомый серый мех. И при условии, что он не наткнётся на тех налётчиков, с которыми сражался в пустыне.

Коридор за дверью мастерской, к счастью, оказался пуст. Свет в него попадал через ряд маленьких окошек, Мегатронус выглянул в одно и шёпотом выругался: снаружи всё на виду и кругом шныряют боты. За открытой площадью находилась каменная стена, вся в тёмных дырах — видимо, это входы в помещения и тоннели. И для стражников, расхаживающих по уступам между дырами, вся площадь была как на ладони.

Однако Мегатронус заметил и другие строения. Возможно, удастся пробраться между ними? Или стоит дождаться темноты?

Будто в ответ на его размышления по крепости прокатился низкий гул. Стены содрогнулись, с потолка посыпалась пыль, а в противоположном конце коридора раздались голоса. Мегатронус рванул обратно в мастерскую.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж испугался, что из-за заварушки с вездеходом бои отменили!

— Это вряд ли. Сегодня ведь будет биться Слайд: он подвёл Прайма.

— Жду не дождусь посмотреть, как этому шлакоделу надерут на арене закрылки!

Говорящие остановились совсем рядом с мастерской. Мегатронус замер, вжавшись спиной в стену, и распахнувшаяся дверь едва не ударила его по лицу.

— Кроубар! Рифт! Вы идёте… Эй, да их тут нет!

— Уже ушли. Вот шлакососы.

— Шевелись, не то нам опять не места достанутся, а отстойники.

Шаги затихли вдали, и Мегатронус неслышно провентилировал. Едва не попался…

Но кое-что из сказанного запало в память. На арене? Тут есть арена? Мегатронус и не думал, что здесь найдётся что-то общее с Тарном.

И Прайм тоже имеется. Захваченный налётчик упоминал, что крепостью правит бог (перед тем, как Мегатронус прострелил ему голову, пленник клялся именем владыки своего Сентинела, что рассказал всё, что знает), но узнав, каким титулом нарёк себя «бог», Мегатронус мрачно оскалился. Эти Праймы плодятся, как инсектиконы!

Мегатронус прокрался по коридору и выглянул наружу. Огромная площадь в центре крепости быстро пустела: все направлялись к круглому строению. Без сомнения, там и находилась арена. Стражи не покинули посты, но они стояли высоко и вряд ли видели оттуда лицо каждого меха…

Как бы то ни было, к тому времени, как площадь опустеет полностью, Мегатронуса они непременно заметят. Поэтому он выпрямился, расслабил плечи и вышел наружу. Уверенным, неспешным шагом он направился в сторону арены — наравне с остальными.

***

Мегатронус собирался незаметно отделиться от толпы и найти укромное место где-нибудь под ареной, но удача ему изменила. Пусть стража на стенах и не обратила на него внимания, зато стражники на арене заинтересовались весьма явно.

— Эй, ты! Ты ещё что за шлакоед? А ну стоять!

Мегатронус притворился, будто не понимает, к кому они обращаются, и быстро оценил обстановку. Слева в стене тоннели, но, если броситься туда, по нему откроют огонь. Трансформироваться и взлететь он по-прежнему не может. Меха возле входа на арену увлечённо толкались, торопясь занять лучшие из оставшихся мест, но задние ряды уже начали оглядываться. Оставался только один вариант.

Мегатронус рванул прямо в толпу. Физическое превосходство позволяло ему отшвыривать ботов с дороги, а, как только некоторые потянулись к оружию, он упал на четвереньки и принялся проталкиваться между чужими ногами, кого опрокидывая, а кого распугивая. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что неизвестный создатель этой арены возвёл её по такому же проекту, по какому строилась Великая Арена в Тарне.

Так и оказалось: со стороны входа для зрителей начинался опоясывающий всю арену коридор, проходящий под рядами сидений. Темное и душное место, поделённое на оружейные, мертвецкие и клетки, где бок о бок держат бойцов и зверей.

Мегатронус помчался по этому коридору в надежде найти другой выход. Яростные вопли стражей позади превратились в невнятную тарабарщину — их приглушили неровные стены. Он уже было обрадовался, но вдруг кто-то налетел на него и втолкнул в одну из клеток, приложив головой об стену. От удара заплату на боку ожгло болью.

— Ты, — раздался в аудиодатчике лихорадочный шёпот, а Мегатронус всё пытался избавиться от звона в голове. — Ты чужеземец. Ты за писарем явился, да?

Не успел Мегатронус ответить, как незнакомец разжал хватку и его очертания мелькнули в едва различимом дверном проёме. Коридор наполнился громким лязгом — топотом, топотом бегущих ног! — и незнакомец прокричал:

— Что тут за ржа творится?

— Захлопнись, Сайдсвайп! Пшёл с дороги! — рявкнули в ответ, и стражники промчались мимо.

Незнакомец (Сайдсвайп, как выяснилось) вернулся. Боль в ране ещё сотрясала тело, но звон в голове уже стихал, и Мегатронусу удалось выдавить пару слов:

— Ты… Меня спрятал…

— Но по-прежнему могу выдать. — Теперь Мегатронус мог рассмотреть спасителя чуть лучше: крепкий молодой мех, не слишком крупный, но и не мелкий, синяя оптика сощурена, руки скрещены на груди. Окраску в темноте не различить. — Ты ведь за писарем, да или нет?

— Да, — выдохнул Мегатронус. Способность стоять ровно медленно возвращалась. Он обнажил меч и наставил его на Сайдсвайпа. — Чего тебе надо?

— Хочу предложить уговор. — Оптика Сайдсвайпа блеснула. — Ты поможешь убежать и нам с братом, а я помогу тебе. Как только окажемся снаружи, пойдём каждый своей дорогой.

— С братом? — Мегатронус наконец собрался с силами и выпрямился в полный рост. Сайдсвайп отступил на шаг, но упрямо продолжил:

— Владыка Прайм сделал его своим художником. Их держат вместе, моего брата и твоего писаря. Я тебе помогу, а взамен ты поделишься с нами планом побега. — Он помолчал и с внезапной нерешительностью добавил: — У тебя же есть план?

Прозвучало так по-детски, так требовательно, но вместе с тем бесхитростно, что Мегатронус не удержался от смеха.

— План будет, но для начала мне потребуется кое-что выяснить. — Мегатронус убрал меч. — Расскажешь то, что мне нужно, и мы договорились.

***

— Итак, бой на арене считается священным. — Глубоко задумавшись, Мегатронус побарабанил когтем по подбородку. Они с Сайдсвайпом сидели на полу крошечной клетки, а где-то наверху ревела толпа.

— Да. Это кара для тех, кто подвёл Владыку Прайма. Умирая на арене, они приносят жертву и искупают свои грехи. В случае победы грехи отпускаются и победитель может начать жизнь заново.

— А как насчёт вызовов? Существует ли здесь право бросить вызов?

— Да, — кивнул Сайдсвайп. — Можно бросить вызов боту более высокого положения, чтобы получить его или её место и имущество.

— Значит, я могу вызвать на бой, к примеру, Военачальника?

— Кого? — Юнец растерянно нахмурился.

— Боевого предводителя. Вроде как главного воителя.

— А, Капитана! — Лицо Сайдсвайпа озарилось. — Постой-ка! Так вот, что ты задумал? Вызвать кого-нибудь на бой? Чтоб ты знал, выигрыш выбирать нельзя, и писаря своего ты так не вернёшь.

— Я не собираюсь делать из него выигрыш. — При одной мысли о подобном Мегатронус досадливо поморщился. — Но вызов я брошу, это уж наверняка.

— Тогда удачнее и не придумаешь. — Сайдсвайп стукнул кулаком о раскрытую ладонь. — Гарнизонного Капитана Стормклауда сегодня чествуют за захват твоего вездехода. А если ты вдруг объявишься живьём и вызовешь его на бой, это будет нечто! — Он прыснул со смеху, и Мегатронус вдруг понял, каково быть Рэтчетом: кругом одни искрята. Хотя этот Сайдсвайп с виду и впрямь очень молод…

— А бросал ли кто-нибудь вызов вашему Прайму? — поинтересовался Мегатронус, и веселье Сайдсвайпа вмиг сменилось ужасом.

— Сентинелу Прайму?! Конечно, нет! — Он выставил ладони перед собой. — Только ненормальный вызовет на бой бога!

— А он бог? — Мегатронус склонил голову. — С чего ты взял?

— А ты что… Ты что, сам его не видел?! А, ты же и впрямь не видел! — Сайдсвайп вскочил. — Он громаден! Великан среди смертных! Как древние статуи в старых храмах! Может одной рукой раздавить бота!

— Но это не значит, что он бог.

— Ты его не видел, — упрямо повторил Сайдсвайп.

— Но всё же ты хочешь от него сбежать.

— А я и не говорил, что он милостивый бог. — Юнец вздохнул и снова сел. — Слушай, по-твоему, мне не страшно? Но он искалечил моего брата, а меня держит здесь, на арене. Заставляет сражаться с грешниками, будто зверя, и у меня… у меня нет права бросить вызов на бой. Я жив, потому что Санстрикер служит Прайму, а Санстрикер жив, потому что я служу Прайму. Здесь Сентинел Прайм всемогущ, но есть земли, неподвластные ему, туда-то я и хочу попасть. Поэтому я тебе и помогаю. Поэтому, когда ты выиграешь должность Капитана и сможешь подобраться к своему писарю, ты и Санстрикера тоже спасёшь. — Сайдсвайп схватил его за руку. — Поклянись!

— Само собой, — сказал Мегатронус, думая совсем о другом. — Клянусь.

***

Как выяснилось, двух знакомых Ориону Праймов объединяло ещё кое-что: Сентинел любил хвастаться своими «сокровищами», в точности как Зета. Как только Орион закончил докладывать о содержимом датападов, по крепости пронёсся низкий гул горна. Сентинел улыбнулся.

— Идём, мой писарь. — Он встал и хлопком в ладоши отдал команду стражникам. — Настало время судилища.

И Ориону пришлось проследовать вместе с Сентинелом на балкон, на котором они впервые повстречались. Но на сей раз надо всем круглым сооружением, которое, как теперь понимал Орион, представляло собой арену, была натянута толстая металлическая сетка. Санстрикер тоже присутствовал: стоял рядом с Орионом у Сентинела за плечом. По другую сторону сидел незнакомый воитель. Обшивка его сверкала свежей краской, а особенно ярко выделялась метка. Все сиденья на арене были заполнены ботами, и зрителей всё прибывало; кое-где даже вспыхивали потасовки за места.

Но стоило Сентинелу вскинуть руку, шум мгновенно стих: прижав руки к искре, меха и феммы подняли на него оптику.

— Дети мои, — провозгласил Сентинел, — я, как ваш Прайм, присматриваю за вами и забочусь о вас. Сегодня моему Гарнизонному Капитану Стормклауду дозволено сесть рядом со мной, ибо благословлён он за свою доблесть. А моего Полевого Капитана Слайда ждёт кара, ибо проклят он за свой проступок! И да свершится божественное правосудие!

Толпа взревела. Утыканная шипами решётчатая дверь на противоположной стороне арены поднялась, и из неё вышла невысокая фигурка: предводитель схвативших Ориона налётчиков. Он прошёл на середину арены. Лицо у него было напряжённое, но он держал себя в руках. Остановившись перед балконом, он преклонил колени.

— Я подвёл тебя, Владыка, — хрипло проговорил он. — Я готов смыть с себя грехи — даже ценой жизни.

Сентинел лишь повёл рукой, и воздух содрогнулся от боя барабанов. Их ритм прервался жутким воем, раздавшимся откуда-то из-под арены. Поднялись вторые шипастые врата, выпуская огромного зверя с красным визором, длинными жвалами и пластинчатой бронёй с прозеленью. Инсектикон. Орион вздрогнул. Он читал, что Рой инсектиконов может сожрать целую деревню, а ещё он помнил рассказ Мегатронуса о наводнённом ими городе. По сравнению с этим зверем Слайд казался невероятно крошечным.

И начался невероятно жестокий бой. Орион с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не прикрыть оптику, но страх за собственную жизнь не позволял ослабить бдительность: битва началась на земле, но вскоре и Слайд, и инсектикон трансформировались и поднялись в воздух. Теперь стало ясно, зачем нужна сетка над ареной, и Орион отчаянно возжелал, чтобы такая же сетка ограждала и балкон. Случайный выстрел заставил его отшатнуться в поисках укрытия, но Сентинел вытянул руку и заслонил его. Искра вспыхнула от ярости. Вот как? Сентинел возжелал продемонстрировать благоволение?

Санстрикер же даже не дёрнулся. Если уж на то пошло, вид у него был совершенно равнодушный. Может, привык к такому.

Битва завершилась, когда труп инсектикона рухнул на землю. Слайд, стискивая полуоторванную левую руку, опустился рядом. Орион не сдержал улыбки от облегчения: не хотелось видеть, как налётчик умирает из-за обычного промаха…

Но Сентинел вновь поднялся.

— Славный бой, но суд не окончен. Если ты воистину желаешь проявить себя, то сразишься с моим чемпионом.

При этих словах толпа разразилась одобрительными возгласами и хлопками, но Орион заметил, как вдруг застыл Санстрикер. Но сообразить, что к чему, он не успел, потому что на балкон вошёл воитель, торопливо направился к Стормклауду и зашептал тому в аудиодатчик. Гарнизонный Капитан изумлённо разинул рот и в ужасе уставился на воителя.

— Что-то стряслось, дитя моё? — шёлковым голосом поинтересовался Сентинел.

— Вла… Владыка мой! — Стормклауд поколебался, но в итоге опустился на колено и признался: — Владыка, тело водителя того вездехода исчезло!

Вездеход? Он сказал «вездеход»?!

— И, кажется, его… Его видели в крепости. Живого.

Но тут его слова потонули в изумлённых вздохах и вскриках толпы, и Сентинел с Орионом уставились на арену.

Орион едва удержался от крика. Едва. Он еле успел вовремя зажать рот, а искра бешено заколотилась в горле. Там, на покрытом энергоном песке арены, прямо рядом с донельзя изумлённым Слайдом стоял Мегатронус.

— Так-так-так. — Сентинел с улыбкой шагнул к балконным перилам. — Никак это тот самый восставший из мёртвых водитель. И ты посмел вот так открыто войти прямо в сердце мой твердыни?

— А зачем мне прятаться, о Сентинел Прайм? — К величайшему удивлению Ориона Мегатронус отвесил изящный поклон. — Я явился сюда для честного сражения, и желаю воспользоваться правом на вызов.

— Неужто честный воитель стал бы прорываться в мою крепость с боем? — ответил Сентинел, но в голосе звучал интерес.

— Я лишь позаботился о том, чтобы вообще попасть на твою арену, Сентинел Прайм. — Мегатронус выпрямился. — Ибо я желаю сразиться за место в твоей Цитадели.

Стормклауд будто поперхнулся чем-то. А Сентинел лишь улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, боец. У тебя есть право на вызов.

Мегатронус тоже улыбнулся, и у Ориона по спине пробежали мурашки, потому что такое лицо бывало у Мегатронуса, когда он что-то задумал. Что-нибудь опасное и совершенно безумное. А Мегатронус вскинул руку с пушкой, и голос его раскатился по арене подобно раскату грома:

— Я вызываю на бой тебя, Сентинел Прайм!


	15. Глава 15

Над ареной повисла давящая тишина. Ориона трясло, он боялся посмотреть на Сентинела и поверить не мог услышанному. А Мегатронус по-прежнему стоял внизу, решительно глядя на огромного Прайма.

Наконец к Сентинелу вернулся дар речи, и его грозный голос загрохотал над ареной:

— Ты смеешь бросать вызов мне? Мне?! Праймы не принимают вызова от жалких смертных! Праймовство неоспоримо!

— Неужели? — Клыки Мегатронуса блеснули в лучах вечернего солнца. — Так знай же, что я Мегатронус Тарнийский, носитель имени Двенадцатого из истинных Праймов, того, что всем им бросил вызов. И я вызываю тебя на бой за право зваться Праймом.

Двигатель Сентинела взревел — и через миг вскрикнувшего Ориона схватили за горло и вздёрнули в воздух.

— Пытаясь меня обмануть, не прикрывайся богохульством, язычник! Вот за чем ты явился. — Сентинел встряхнул беспомощно цепляющегося за его руку Ориона. — А если я раздавлю искру твоего драгоценного писаря? Посмеешь ли ты тогда бросить мне вызов?

Когда подача энергона к голове прекратилась, на внутреннем дисплее замаячили красным многочисленные предупреждения. Сквозь звон в аудиодатчиках Орион едва расслышал ответ Мегатронуса:

— Тогда ты воистину боишься меня. Боишься настолько, что готов уничтожить бесценное сокровище, лишь бы не принимать вызов.

Хватка на горле разжалась, и Орион, хватая ртом воздух, рухнул на пол балкона. Живительный энергон вновь потёк свободно, и перед оптикой прояснилось. Сентинел перегнулся через перила.

— Прайм не ведает страха. Если желаешь сразиться со мной, язычник, сперва докажи, что ты достоин такой чести. Слайд!

Орион смог подняться на ноги как раз к тому моменту, как всеми позабытый Полевой Капитан выступил вперёд.

— Да, Владыка?

— Ты желал отпущения грехов — вот тебе возможность его заслужить. Одолей этого глупца!

***

Когда голова Ориона показалась над перилами, Мегатронус с облегчением выдохнул. На клик он перепугался, что Сентинел и впрямь убьёт писаря.

Однако времени на раздумья не осталось: гладиатор, который перед этим сражался на арене, подпрыгнул в воздух, трансформировался в истребитель и открыл огонь.

Выругавшись, Мегатронус перекатился, уходя с линии огня. Будь он в состоянии трансформироваться, битва с раненым противником прошла бы легко, но он и сам ранен, а значит, о полёте можно позабыть.

Ну ладно, никто и не говорил, что будет просто.

Однако его термоядерная пушка работала исправно, поэтому битва долго не продлилась. Противник попался искусный, но измотанный, а Мегатронус сам был истребителем, поэтому прекрасно знал их основные приёмы. Главное — сшибить его с неба, а на земле худощавый мех был массивному Мегатронусу не соперник.

Он вскинул голову к балкону и указал мечом на мёртвого Капитана.

— Я исполнил твоё пожелание, Сентинел Прайм. — Мегатронус заставил себя не смотреть в лицо Ориона. Теперь, когда он вновь увидел писаря, когда узнал, что тот жив, в голове всплыли все прошлые обещания. Не убивать без крайней на то нужды. Но куда уж крайнее? Ведь это арена.

А порядки на арене Мегатронус хорошо знал.

— Так и есть, исполнил, — вымолвил Сентинел, вновь поднявшись с места. Сайдсвайп не преувеличивал: и впрямь великан. Неудивительно, что многие боты считают его богом.

Ну уж нет. Никакой он не бог. Мегатронусу нельзя в этом сомневаться. Обычный мех. Мегатронус с ним сразится и убьёт. Как любого другого обычного меха.

— Однако, — продолжил Сентинел, — ещё до твоего прихода этот воин уже сразился в битве. В убийстве ослабшего противника мало чести. Одолей моего чемпиона, язычник, и я приму твой вызов.

Толпа оживилась. Тут и там зазвучали хлопки и одобрительные возгласы, а мешанина голосов вскоре слилась в скандирование одного и того же имени:

— САЙДСВАЙП! САЙДСВАЙП! САЙДСВАЙП!

О нет.

***

Когда Сайдсвайп (при дневном свете стало видно, что броня у него красная) вступил на арену, выяснилось, насколько же он юн: младше Мегатронуса, младше подопечных Рэтчета. Шлак, да старый медик, окажись он тут, просто истерику бы закатил. Мегатронусу даже стало не по себе от перспективы драться с таким искрёнком. Должно быть, нравоучения Рэтчета заразны.

Тем временем Сайдсвайп обнажил два изогнутых меча и встал в боевую стойку, как опытный воин. Свой титул он явно заслужил честно.

Его лицо исказилось от ярости.

— Что ты натворил, — прошептал он сквозь сжатые дентапластины, пока они с Мегатронусом неторопливо кружили друг перед другом. — Ты собирался бросать вызов Стормклауду!

— Со смертью твоего Прайма решатся все проблемы, — тихо ответил Мегатронус. — Я смогу его одолеть.

— Нет, не сможешь. — Оптика Сайдсвайпа блестела, голос срывался. — Ты всё послал по рже, — последнее слово закончилось рыком, и он напал.

— Я смогу его одолеть, — повторил Мегатронус, блокируя выпад мечом. — Ничего не обещаю, но это возможно. — Он нанёс ответный удар и стиснул дентапластины, когда Сайдсвайп его отразил. — Проиграй этот бой. Не добавляй мне ран.

Но он только сильнее разозлил Сайдсвайпа: полыхнув оптикой, тот бросился в атаку, вращая мечи будто вертолётные лопасти.

— Всё послал по рже!

Мегатронус увернулся, пытаясь не навредить отчаявшемуся юнцу.

— Проиграй бой, — повторил он, пытаясь говорить успокаивающе. — Сайдсвайп!

***

Когда клинок Мегатронуса со звоном схлестнулся с мечами красного воителя, Орион судорожно вдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Противник всего один. Мегатронус великий воин, с ним всё будет хорошо… Но даже Орион мог оценить, что красный мех весьма умел.

Погрузившись в собственные тревоги, он лишь через несколько кликов заметил, что в Санстрикере что-то переменилось. Если раньше художник сидел с совершенно вялым и равнодушным видом, сейчас он не сводил оптики с арены, с болезненным напряжением следя за движениями красного воина.

— Санстрикер? — Орион коснулся его руки. — Что…

Но его прервал Сентинел, который опустил тяжелую ладонь Санстрикеру на голову, будто домашнему зверьку.

— Не тревожься, мой дорогой художник, — пророкотал он. — Уверен, твой брат поставит этого выскочку на место.

Сентинел глянул на Ориона, но писарь обдумывал сказанное и остался к этому взгляду безучастным. Брат? Это брат Санстрикера?

При каждом ударе по телу брата Санстрикер вздрагивал, Орион же закусывал губу всякий раз, когда Мегатронус не успевал уклониться, а Сентинел с улыбкой наблюдал за обоими.

Сайдсвайп трансформировался в попытке сшибить противника с ног, и Мегатронусу пришлось уйти в оборону.

— Как любопытно, — пробормотал Сентинел, — он не трансформируется. Должно быть, та заплата на боку скрывает серьёзную рану.

Орион с трудом удержался от слёз.

Но вдруг, только Сайдсвайп трансформировался обратно в робоформу, чтобы покончить с вроде как оглушённым противником, Мегатронус бросился вперёд, ухватил его за ногу и швырнул сквозь всю арену. Сайдсвайп ударился о стену и рухнул без движения.

Толпа ахнула, а некоторые зрители повскакивали с мест. Кое-где на трибунах даже зазвучали одобрительные возгласы, но они смолкли, стоило Сентинелу подняться на ноги. Его ледяное электромагнитное поле придавило Ориона, будто скала.

— Я одолел твоего чемпиона, — прокричал снизу Мегатронус. — И вызываю на бой тебя, Сентинел Прайм!

На миг Ориону показалось, что сейчас Сентинел примется крушить всё вокруг, но Прайм совладал с собой. Ему даже удалось ответить ровным голосом.

— Да будет так, язычник. Завтра мы с тобой схлестнёмся в битве, и ты умрёшь.

— Ты уж позаботься о том, чтобы со мной ночью чего-нибудь не случилось, о великий Прайм! — добавил Мегатронус. — А то вдруг кто решит, будто ты боишься смертного.

Сентинел стиснул кулаки.

— Само собой, язычник. Не собираюсь лишаться наслаждения самому погасить твою искру.

И он развернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Санстрикер, придумай мне новую окраску. Для грядущей битвы. А ты, — Сентинел задержал взгляд на Орионе, — ступай работать. Никакой подзарядки, пока не закончишь с содержимым сундука.

— Мне искать что-то определённое?.. — начал Орион, но Сентинел вновь ухватил его за горло и прошипел:

— Читай. Просто. Читай!

И его отшвырнули прочь, а сотрясающие пол шаги Сентинела удалились.

***

Теперь Орион безо всякого притворства работал медленно: мысли то и дело возвращались к другу. Где сейчас Мегатронус? В безопасности ли он? Да, пусть Мегатронус и подстраховался, упомянув при Сентинеле, что надеется на спокойную, без «происшествий» ночь, но вдруг Прайм передумал, да и отдельные его почитатели могут отличаться чрезмерным рвением…

И Орион против этого совершенно бессилен. Поёжившись, он коснулся шейных кабелей: болтался в хватке Сентинела, словно ржавый оплавок, пока Мегатронус рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Ничтожество!

Поток мыслей прервал стражник, явившийся отвести Ориона для доклада. Однако когда его втолкнули в покои Сентинела, внутри оказался один Санстрикер. Художник сидел на полу, держа в руках металлическую пластину. Похоже, он ждал уже довольно долго.

Но не успел Орион ничего спросить, как по комнате пронёсся приглушённый крик, а следом раздался грохот. Стену тряхнуло, с потолка осыпались тонкие струйки пыли. В соседней комнате кто-то бушевал — скорее всего, Сентинел, — и шум доносился даже сквозь тяжёлую бронированную дверь.

Что ж. Неудивительно, что стража предпочитала держаться от покоев Сентинела подальше.

— Что там такое творится? — спросил Орион у Санстрикера.

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Вроде Владыка Прайм опять допрашивает пленников. — Он покачал головой. — Зря они отказываются ему повиноваться. Глупцы. Теперь умрут в шахтах.

— Пленников?

— Да, их захватили несколько ворнов назад. — Похоже, шум совсем Санстрикера не беспокоил. — Странно, мне казалось, Владыка Прайм утратил к ним интерес. Видимо, нет.

В голове зародилось подозрение: а что если эти пленники…

Но нет. Спросить Орион не осмелился. Нельзя выдавать свою осведомлённость.

— Ты чему-то радуешься, — вместо этого проговорил он. — У тебя всё… нормально? Ведь твой брат…

— А, брат! — Санстрикер внезапно улыбнулся, и Орион изумлённо на него уставился: подобного он точно не ожидал. Словно солнечный лучик осветил изнутри обычно мрачное и отрешённое лицо художника. — Я получил от него весточку! Он жив! Представляешь? Тот чужеземный налётчик, этот «Мегатрон», его просто вырубил. Брат даже не особо пострадал!

— Мегатронус, — машинально поправил Орион. Его захлестнуло облегчение. И, оказывается, Мегатронус помнит! Он не убивает всех, кто встал у него на пути, он проявляет милосердие! Скорее всего, брат Санстрикера сражается не по своей воле, и это из-за него художник всё же повинуется Сентинелу.

— Да без разницы. Жаль, что завтра он умрёт. — Голос Санстрикера наполнился мрачной серьёзностью. — Он настоящий безумец, этот Мегатрон-эс.

Орион пронаблюдал, как меняется выражение лица Санстрикера, и тут его взгляд пал на пластину на коленях художника. Вдруг в голове вспыхнула одна идея. Орион не собирался рассказывать Сентинелу о том, что тот так жаждал узнать. Но что если рассказать Мегатронусу?

— Санстрикер, — начал он. Мысли понеслись вскачь. — Сентинел приказал тебе перекрасить его броню, так?

— Ага. — Санстрикер развернул к нему пластину с наброском фигуры меха, покрытой причудливыми узорами. — Предложу ему такой вариант.

Орион кивнул и вскинул оптику на Санстрикера.

— Хочешь обрести свободу от Сентинела? — тихо спросил он. — Хочешь, чтобы Мегатронус победил?

Санстрикер изумлённо на него вытаращился.

— Я… — он прервался, взгляд опасливо заметался по сторонам. — Хочу, конечно, — прошептал он. — Но это же невозможно. Никому не одолеть бога. Разве что… — Он нахмурился и перевёл оптику обратно на Ориона. — Мегатрон-эс не соврал? Он и впрямь обладает силой древнего Прайма?

— Он способен одолеть Сентинела, — уклончиво ответил Орион. Его совершенно не тянуло затевать спор о могуществе Праймов и божественности. — Не обещаю наверняка, но шанс есть. И я в это верю. — Иначе нельзя. Нельзя не верить в Мегатронуса, ведь если тот не победит, то погибнет. — Но мы можем помочь ему. Ничего сложного делать не потребуется, нужна только малость. — Он опустился на колени подле Санстрикера, коснулся пятна влажной краски на пластине и написал рядом с эскизом глиф. — Сможешь нарисовать этот знак на броне Сентинела? На видном месте?

— Могу… Если Владыка Прайм одобрит мою задумку. — Санстрикер с любопытством оглядел глиф. — А что это? Какое-то проклятье?

— Не совсем… Но что-то вроде того. — Орион одарил его улыбкой, хотя не был и вполовину так уверен, каким хотел казаться. — С помощью этого символа Мегатронус, пожалуй, сможет победить Сентинела.

— А он станет лучшим богом? — Оптика Санстрикера потускнела. — Вроде как ты его знаешь, но… Оно того стоит?

Искра Ориона сжалась, и он схватил Санстрикера за руку.

— Вы с братом будете свободны, — поклялся он, стискивая пальцы художника. — Обещаю.

*** 

Удивительно, но ночью на Мегатронуса никто не напал. Сентинел сдержал слово. А может, он и впрямь очень хотел лично избавиться от наглого незнакомца.

Придя в чувство, Сайдсвайп высказал всё, что о нём думает. По правде говоря, Мегатронус даже был согласен с большей частью того, как его назвали. Стоило увидеть Прайма вживую, показалось, что бросать ему вызов — и впрямь гиблое дело. Мегатронус едва не уверовал, что огромный мех на самом деле бог. Едва.

Этой ночью он даже не подзаряжался: не настолько доверял Сентинелу и его последователям. В выделенной ему комнатушке имелось окно, поэтому всю ночь Мегатронус смотрел на звёздное небо. За время пути он почти привык к бездонному морю звёзд над головой, но эта крепость напомнила, что подобное зрелище — роскошь, которую ещё надо завоевать.

Прежде, до арены, он этой роскошью не обладал. С рождения и до четырёхсот ворнов он жил под землёй, во тьме пролегающих под Тарном тоннелей. Однако уже там он впервые вкусил малую толику свободы.

Он помнил низкий гул, прокатившийся по тоннелям. Бессчетные взрывы и рушащиеся стены. Помнил, как шахтёры с криками пытались убежать из-под обваливающегося потолка, и помнил обжигающую волну ледяной паники. Стены вокруг обвалились и погребли Мегатронуса под собой, на несколько ужасающих секунд он оказался в ловушке и, пылая от перегрева, неистово забился, пытаясь выбраться.

И тут скала поддалась. Уже тогда Мегатронус обладал внушительной силой. Он выполз из-под завала, весь грязный, в пыли и собственном энергоне — и, как только перед оптикой прояснилось, застыл.

Потолок тоннеля исчез. Все потолки исчезли: Мегатронус стоял на дне кратера на месте обвалившейся шахты, а наверху, куда хватало взгляда, раскинулось ясное звёздное небо.

Сперва он испугался — на миг почудилось, что земля вот-вот уйдёт из-под ног и он рухнет в эту чёрную бездну над головой. Однако страх исчез так же быстро, как и появился, и Мегатронус — тогда ещё даже не Мегатронус, а номер Д-16 — захотел упасть в небо. Захотел утонуть в этой свободе, в красоте, подобной которой прежде не видел и которую даже не мог описать словами. Но затем он перевёл взгляд вниз — и увидел обломки скал и части тел тех шахтёров, которым повезло меньше, услышал стоны раненых и ругань стражников.

За всё в мире надо платить.

Мегатронус моргнул, вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на предмет, который крутил в пальцах. Особый чип, который вручил ему Рэтчет. Тот назвал его «вирус-стимулятор». Программа, которая при активации отключит болевые рецепторы и принудит все системы работать на пределе.

Рэтчет настаивал, чтобы Мегатронус использовал чип только в чрезвычайной ситуации. Что ж, бой с богом как раз считается.

Завтра, когда они схлестнутся на арене, Прайму придётся нелегко.

***

Время пришло. Арена была битком набита, воздух потрескивал от заряда множества электромагнитных полей. Даже стражники, стоящие рядом с Орионом на балконе, едва не подпрыгивали от предвкушения.

 

Но сам Орион будто оцепенел. Гул сотен голосов раздавался словно в отдалении, руки и ноги казались чужими, хотя искра тяжело колотилась в груди, а в животе всё переворачивалось.

Ночью он не подзарядился: Сентинел до последней минуты заставлял читать датапады и с каждым докладом всё больше впадал в ярость. Однако Орион упорно утаивал то, что Прайм так отчаянно жаждал узнать.

Запястье ещё болело после того, как Сентинел стиснул его своей чудовищной ладонью, и левой рукой Орион пользоваться не мог.

Неважно. Мир сузился до размеров кольца арены, в центре которой стоял Мегатронус, а напротив него — массивная фигура Сентинела Прайма. Солнечные лучи пробегали по отполированной броне, подчёркивая все нарисованные Санстрикером завитки и спирали.

Орион мог лишь надеяться, что сообщение дошло до Мегатронуса.

***

Странно, но знакомая обстановка арены успокоила Мегатронуса. Вернее, привела его в то идеальное состояние, когда он достаточно встревожен, чтобы быть начеку, но и достаточно в себе уверен, чтобы не поддаться страху. Системы наводнил вирусный код Рэтчета, а впереди лишь гладиаторский бой. Мегатронус выиграл десятки их.

— Приготовься к гибели, язычник, — провозгласил Сентинел, но Мегатронус не удостоил его ответом. Он погрузился в изучение противника, оценивая его боевую стойку и выискивая слабые места, которые могли таиться под этой сверкающей бронёй, как вдруг кое-что привлекло его внимание. Знакомое изображение — и совершенно неуместное.

Прямо по центру груди Сентинела, где сплетался нарисованный узор, красовался глиф: изображённый нетвёрдой и неуверенной рукой того, кто, вероятно, не особо понимал его смысл, но всё же вполне узнаваемый.

«Доспех».

Мегатронус коротко глянул наверх, на балкон — и там, подавшись вперёд и стискивая перила, стоял Орион. Их оптика встретилась, Орион едва заметно кивнул, и на губах Мегатронуса расцвела усмешка.

Доспех.

Это всё объясняет. Размеры Сентинела, почему у него такая непропорционально крошечная голова, то, как он двигается… Ну что ж. Мегатронус не ошибался: Сентинел не бог. Всего лишь мех в боевом костюме, а значит, нужно найти способ вырезать его оттуда.

Перемена в настроении Мегатронуса не укрылась от Сентинела. Он помрачнел и с началом поединка бросился вперёд, словно тяжеловесный танк, больше не тратя времени на пустую похвальбу.

Но Мегатронус понимал, когда полагаться на силу, а когда стоит отдать предпочтение скорости; по счастью, корпус у него подходил и для того, и для другого. Он уклонился от ударов, которые раздробили землю, увернулся от взмахов клинка и огня лазеров и скользнул Прайму за спину, выискивая уязвимое место, шов — что угодно, что поможет вскрыть этот бронированный панцирь.

И с каждым кликом Мегатронус медленно осознавал, что ничего такого нет. Создатель этой удивительной брони постарался на славу. Время шло, а Мегатронус так и не нанёс противнику никакого вреда. Он попробовал было выстрелить и пару раз ударить, но на броне Прайма не осталось ни царапинки.

Битва шла на измор, и Мегатронус понимал, что ему не победить. Да, рана не болела, и он по-прежнему был свеж и полон сил — но лишь благодаря стимулятору. А значит, со временем он умрёт от истощения, которое даже не сможет распознать.

Если в броне Сентинела нет щелей, остаётся только один вариант: единственное место, где однозначно есть отверстие.

Оказавшись у Сентинела за спиной, Мегатронус подкараулил идеальный момент — и прыгнул. Ухватился за выступающую деталь на бедре, поставил ногу на наколенную пушку и вскарабкался выше — к гребням на спине, а от них к наплечникам. Прайм взревел и закрутился на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть Мегатронуса, но габариты брони его подвели: не хватило гибкости дотянуться до спины.

К несчастью, когда Мегатронус добрался до головы, Сентинелу удалось его схватить, но Мегатронус успел прицелиться и выстрелить из термоядерной пушки. Руки разжались, Прайм завопил от боли. А вот и зазор: между пластинами воротника. Мегатронус ухватился за них, стараясь когтями пробиться глубже, гидросистемы в руках заскрипели от напряжения, но броня наконец-то поддалась. Раздался треск — и доспех развалился, нагрудник повис, словно полая раковина.

Мегатронус не стал тратить время на разглядывание настоящего Сентинела: он ухватил меха, выдернул того из доспехов, швырнул на землю и спрыгнул рядом.

Позади могучий, но опустевший гигантский доспех постоял с клик и с сотрясшим землю грохотом рухнул.

На некоторое время над ареной повисла тишина. Зрители лишились дара речи. Все взгляды были устремлены на открывшуюся картину, но никто не мог сообразить, что дальше делать. И в медленно оседающей пыли Мегатронус наконец разглядел противника.

Сентинел, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Даже в таком виде он оставался крупным меха, не ниже Мегатронуса. Некогда красно-оранжевая окраска вытерлась и поблекла: должно быть, он целую вечность носил эту броню. Сентинел будто собирался что-то сказать…

Но Мегатронус не дал — вскинул пушку и прострелил ему грудь.

На сей раз раздался гул: это потрясённо выдохнули тысячи ботов, узрев смерть своего божества. Того, кого они считали бессмертным.

Мегатронус на миг прикрыл оптику, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящуюся искру. Энергон шумел в аудиодатчиках, будто жаждущая резни толпа, а вирус-стимулятор до сих пор отравлял все системы и руки дрожали от нерастраченной энергии. Но осталось сделать ещё кое-что.

Он наклонился, ухватил Сентинела за шею и вздёрнул в воздух, показывая трибунам.

— Вот он, ваш бог! — прокричал Мегатронус, встряхнув тело. — Вот тот мех, которому вы поклонялись! Я одержал над ним верх и убил его! Разве я теперь бог?

Он отшвырнул тело в песок и воздел руки.

— Но я не божество! Я Мегатронус Тарнийский, обычный смертный мех, такой же, как все вы! И он был таким же! — Он медленно повернулся, оглядев всю арену целиком. — Далеко отсюда, на севере, правит другой мех, который тоже назвался Праймом. Но и он не бог! Он обманщик и лжец, совсем как ваш Сентинел! — Он указал на разбитый доспех. — Я сразился с Праймом за трон и выиграл! И вот, что я скажу: теперь не будет больше Праймов! Конец обману!

С этими словами он опустил руки, давая зрителям время осознать сказанное. И, будто в ответ, над трибунами зазвучал приглушённый гул, который усилился и превратился в рёв:

— Мегатрон! Мегатрон! **МЕГАТРОН**!

Мегатронус даже не пытался поправить толпу. Всё равно невозможно перекричать столько народу. Вместо этого он перевёл взгляд на балкон, но Орион пропал.

Искра сжалась от ужаса. Как он мог позабыть про Ориона? Как не уследил, что с ним случилось? Это стражники: наверняка они его уволокли!

Но тут ворота, через которые заходил на арену Сентинел, открылись, и из них выбежал Орион. Он помчался к Мегатронусу, живой, а оптика так блестит...

Мегатронус больше не обращал внимания на толпу, на одобрительные выкрики и скандирование его имени: он схватил Ориона и прижал к груди с такой силой, что у обоих броня заскрипела.

Или, может быть, это рвалась наружу его искра.

— Ты цел, — пробормотал Орион, прижимаясь лицом к серой обшивке. — Цел…

Мегатронус даже не пытался придумать остроумный ответ, просто ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло:

— Ты разве забыл? «Путь окончен, если встречей истинной любви отмечен». — Он обхватил щёку Ориона ладонью и улыбнулся. — «Кто умён, тот это знает».


	16. Глава 16

Очнувшись, Мегатронус увидел незнакомый потолок — оранжевого цвета, разукрашенный геометрическим узором. Явно не кабина вездехода… Он прищурился и попытался сесть, но только охнул, когда комната поплыла перед оптикой. В топливных баках ёкнуло, и Мегатронуса едва не стошнило.

— Полегче! Нельзя тебе так резко подниматься. — Красно-белые руки надавили на плечи, вынуждая снова лечь, и в кои-то веки Мегатронусу даже не захотелось спорить.

— Р-рэтчет? — просипел он. Слова будто застревали в пересохшем горле.

— Он самый. Спокойно, ты в безопасности. Мы все в безопасности. Ты страдаешь от побочных эффектов стимулятора.

Точно, стимулятор. Мегатронус ненадолго прикрыл оптику и припомнил недавние события. После победы над Сентинелом удалось продержаться ещё немного: отдать несколько распоряжений, отправить Сайдсвайпа за Рэтчетом и искрятами, обеспечить порядок среди местных… А потом, когда они зашли в крепость осмотреть покои Сентинела, перед оптикой всё потемнело.

— Действие стимулятора окончилось, и ты вырубился, — пояснил Рэтчет. Мегатронус с трудом открыл оптику и увидел, как тот подсоединяет к медицинскому разъему кабель. — Я видел останки этого Прайма… Не представляю, как тебе удалость его одолеть, пусть и со стимулятором.

— Мне… мне подсказал Орион… — пробормотал Мегатронус и рывком сел. — Орион! Где…

— Да цел он, цел! Не вставай, дуралей ты этакий! — Рэтчет снова попытался силком его уложить, но на сей раз ничего не вышло, хотя охвативший Мегатронуса приступ головокружения и пытался медику в этом помочь. — Цел он, говорю! Они с тем парнишкой, Сайдсвайпом, приглядывают за местными. Хотя вряд ли те нам что устроят, они тебя каким-то богом считают.

Мегатронус поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Может, сейчас оно и к лучшему… Особенно пока он слаб и не готов к бою.

— Пойду скажу Ориону, что ты очнулся. — Рэтчет отсоединился и закрыл медицинский разъём. Мегатронус лишь кивнул, и его взгляд упал на соседнюю плиту. Там без сознания лежал жёлтый мех с уродливыми обрубками вместо ног.

— А это кто?

— А… Это брат Сайдсвайпа. — Лицо Рэтчета омрачилось. — Дикари! Специально его искалечили! Я не смогу его полностью отремонтировать, пока не будет подходящих запчастей, но я хотя бы привёл в порядок обрубки, чтобы было к чему присоединить новые ноги, — с этими словами он направился к двери. — Жди тут, я передам Ориону, чтобы зашёл.

«Ждать тут» Мегатронусу совершенно не хотелось. Как только шаги Рэтчета стихли, он приподнялся и спустил ноги с медицинской плиты. Каждое движение болью отдавалось в шарнирах, голова кружилась, но Мегатронус знал, как с этим совладать. Медленно, но верно, шаг за шагом.

Он огляделся вокруг, оценивая обстановку комнаты. Весьма богато, даже роскошно: ярко расписанные картинами стены, множество подушек, полно оружия и драгоценностей. Мегатронус с сожалением отметил, что оружие слишком большое для обычного меха. Итак, это и есть покои Сентинела…

Он пошатнулся и подождал, пока перед оптикой всё перестанет плыть. Некогда разлёживаться, нельзя доверять жителям крепости; Ориону и остальным опасно здесь находиться… Но стоило открыть дверь и выйти в коридор, на него уставились три пары оптики.

— Ты уже встал? — в унисон с поражённым голосом Арси раздался долгий гудок Бамблби.

— А разве тебе не надо отдыхать? — добавил Балкхэд. — Рэтчет сказал, надо.

Все трое стояли перед дверью. Все трое с беспокойством смотрели на Мегатронуса.

— А вы… вы что тут делаете? — спросил он, и искрята недоумённо переглянулись.

— Тебя охраняем, конечно же!

— Мы же не могли тебя тут одного оставить! А вдруг кто-нибудь задумает на тебя напасть? — Арси взмахнула наручными бластерами.

Мегатронус встал как вкопанный, лишившись дара речи. Он просто не представлял, как на такое отвечать.

Однако размышления его весьма скоро были прерваны.

— Что за шлак, ты почему не на платформе?!

— Мегатронус!

Мегатронус и внимания не обратил на возмущенные протесты Рэтчета. Он с облегчением вздохнул, увидев спешащего по коридору целого и невредимого Ориона. Следом шёл Сайдсвайп, но Мегатронусу сейчас было не до него.

— Ты живой! — выдохнул он, притянув писаря к себе, и едва не упал, отпустив стену, но Орион, не покачнувшись, выдержал его полный вес и позволил на себя опереться. Так они и стояли, крепко обнявшись.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? Главное, что ты живой! — Орион рассмеялся ему в грудь. — Не беспокойся, у нас всё под контролем. Я теперь, как оказалось, твой заместитель, потому что все видели, как ты меня обнял на арене, — он фыркнул от смеха. — Представляешь, меня и впрямь слушаются.

Мегатронус не знал, что сказать. Странно это — когда кто-нибудь другой решает проблемы. И не то чтобы неприятно.

— Рад, что вы поправляетесь, Владыка Мегатрон, — сказал из-за Орионова плеча Сайдсвайп. Мегатронус вскинул бровь. Владыка?.. — Ваши подданные с нетерпением ждут вашей новой речи.

Так, это уже вообще ни в какие ворота. Но не успел Мегатронус ни ответить, ни возразить, Орион прищёлкнул пальцами.

— Постойте-ка! У нас тоже добрые вести! Рэтчет! — Не отпуская Мегатронуса, он повернулся к медику: — Мы их нашли!

— Их? — нахмурился Рэтчет. — Кого — их?

Сзади в коридоре раздались тяжёлые шаги. По лестнице поднимался мех, и с каждым следующим шагом становилось всё яснее, какой он высокий. Не такой великан, как Сентинел, однако всё же намного превосходил Мегатронуса в росте; броня некогда отличалась красотой, но сейчас горделивые навершия шлема были отломаны, стеклянные детали расколоты и выбиты, части пластин не хватало, а оставшиеся — покрыты слоем копоти и грязи. Однако держался мех с таким достоинством и величием, что все остальные в сравнении с ним меркли.

Повисшую тишину нарушил поражённый вздох Рэтчета. Не замечая, что все на него уставились, медик взгляда не мог оторвать от высокого меха.

— Дэй Атлас… — прошептал он и тут же закричал: — Дэй Атлас! Ты жив!

— Рэтчет? — Мех прищурился, будто слишком долго пробыл в темноте. — Это ты? Мы решили, что ты погиб на поверхности.

Казалось, Рэтчет готов налететь на Дэй Атласа и стиснуть того в объятиях, как Орион — Мегатронуса, но всё же медик сдержался.

— Праймас милостивый… — Рэтчет уткнулся лицом в ладони. — А я думал, что это ты погиб! Когда я услышал вести о Прибежище…

— На нас напали, это верно. — Мех склонил голову. — Множество наших товарищей погибли при обороне, но эти дикари не ведали пощады. Лишь горстку захватили в плен… Тех, кто не сражался. И меня. А потом их умалишённый псевдо-Прайм всё пытался допрашивать нас о «гражданской деятельности». — Губы Дэй Атласа скривились от отвращения. — Если ему нужны были медики или инженеры, не стоило позволять своей своре их всех переубивать!

— Они просто не поняли, — сказал Мегатронус, и в первый раз за всю беседу взгляд синей оптики Дэй Атласа сосредоточился на нём. Перед ним Мегатронус показался себе крошечным, но это лишь подстегнуло выпрямиться и продолжить: — Налётчики не поняли, что твои товарищи — гражданские, потому что те взялись за оружие и оборонялись.

— Так эти дикари считают, что любой мех способен лишь на одну функцию? — с ещё большим негодованием спросил Дэй Атлас.

— Да. А тебя схватили в качестве трофея. — Мегатронус посмотрел на него в упор и, не дав слабины, выдержал его взгляд.

Рэтчет, которому определённо стало не по себе от этой неявной стычки, кашлянул.

— А, так вот. Я забыл вас представить. Познакомьтесь с Дэй Атласом, создателем и главой Прибежища. Дэй Атлас, это Мегатронус… Мех, который победил Сентинела Прайма. С Орионом вы, полагаю, уже знакомы, они с Мегатронусом помогли нам в пустыне. А это Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэд… мои подопечные. Все они родились на поверхности, — добавил он, едва ли не извиняясь. Мегатронус лишь выше вздёрнул подбородок.

Но Дэй Атлас в итоге оказался совсем не плохим меха. Он прижал руку к груди и поклонился.

— Прошу, примите мою глубочайшую благодарность за помощь Рэтчету. И за победу над лже-Праймом. Без вас мы с товарищами сгинули бы в шахтах за то, что отказались сотрудничать. С радостью верну этот долг — разумеется, если для этого не придётся поступиться своей честью.

Мегатронусово «Ага, я подумаю» полностью заглохло в Орионовом «Всегда рады помочь!»

***

— Славься, Владыка Мегатрон!

Мегатронус лишь вздохнул, но поправлять не стал. Он и без того несколько дней подряд пытался научить местных своему имени, и всё впустую: первоначальное «Мегатрон» так к нему и прилипло. Или, может, всем просто трудно давалось устаревшее окончание. Однако с «Владыкой» дело вроде сдвинулось: чем дольше он вёл себя в обществе жителей крепости как обычный мех, тем сильнее они привыкали к тому, что он никакой не бог. Те, кто по-прежнему истово веровал в Прайма, покинули крепость после гибели Сентинела, зато оставшиеся пребывали в полном раздрае. Ну, хотя бы его не начали звать Праймом…

— Сайдсвайп, прекращай уже.

— Ладно, ладно, прости. — Мелкий паразит разухмылялся, значит, хотя бы поприветствовал не всерьёз. — Просто хотел кое-что спросить. Про битву с Сентинелом Праймом. Откуда ты узнал, что на нём доспех?

— А, ты об этом. — Откинувшись на спинку стула, Мегатронус усмехнулся. — Орион разузнал и с помощью твоего брата передал мне послание. Я прочёл его на доспехе.

— Прочёл? — Сайдсвайп вытаращил оптику. — Но… но как? Ты же не писарь? Так ведь?

Мегатронус расхохотался, но идея в голове уже зародилась.

— Да нет, конечно же. Я урожденный шахтёр. А читать научился. — Он подмигнул: — Не желаешь попробовать?

— В смысле, «попробовать»? Читать? Но я же… я ведь не…

— Ты не писарь, и я тоже не знал грамоты. Но я ей выучился. Вдруг и ты сможешь? — Мегатронус поднялся, энергон в топливопроводах так и бурлил. — Пойдём! Поговорим с Орионом.

***

У Сайдсвайпа получилось. Мегатронус слегка расстроился, лишившись своей уникальности (втайне он ей сильно гордился), но в то же время пришёл в восторг. Это возможно! Он не ошибся! Меха способны научиться тому, что лежит вне пределов их функции!

Он вне себя от радостного волнения смотрел, как Сайдсвайсп сидит на платформе Санстрикера и вслух, по слогам читает благоговеющему брату. Санстрикер радовался не меньше, хотя главным образом — из-за присоединённых к обрубкам новых ног. Рэтчет ещё с ними не закончил, и пока ноги представляли собой лишь голый каркас, но Санстрикеру (и прочим обитателям крепости) они и без того казались чудом. Большинство местных впервые видели дело рук настоящего медика. Мегатронус — или, как здесь его все называли, Мегатрон — с неожиданной теплотой вспомнил Фарму. Теперь, когда перед ним предстала вереница меха и фемм, у кого нет руки или ноги, у кого — оптики, и все обращаются к Рэтчету с опасливой надеждой, он прекрасно вспомнил, каково это: не иметь возможности получить медицинскую помощь.

Единственными, кого не впечатлило неожиданное открытие, оказались Дэй Атлас и спасённая из шахт горстка выживших жителей Прибежища.

— Разумеется, любой может обучиться грамотности, — фыркнул Дэй Атлас. — Это один из основных навыков, как и умение сражаться.

— После войны знания об этом были утеряны, — дипломатично отозвался Орион, и Мегатронус мысленно его поблагодарил. Иногда он с трудом сдерживал желание придушить заносчивого главу Прибежища.

— Как, по-видимому, и знания о Праймах. — Дэй Атлас покосился на Мегатронуса.

— Угу, Рэтчет уже изволил осудить меня за то, что ношу имя Падшего, — ухмыльнулся Мегатронус. — Если оно тебя так раздражает, можешь звать меня Мегатроном. Я уже почти привык.

— Мегатронус, не обязательно менять имя, если оно кому-то не… — начал Орион, но серый мех вскинул ладонь.

— Не тревожься, Орион. Вообще-то, мне так даже больше нравится. — Стоило повернуться к Ориону, усмешка превратилась в искреннюю улыбку. — Это имя — только моё. Другого Мегатрона нет.

***

— Нет другого Мегатрона, говоришь? — улыбнулся Орион, прикрыв за собой дверь их комнаты.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался Мегатронусом?

— Нет, — с заблестевшей оптикой покачал головой Орион. — Ты прав. Ты такой один.

Щёки Мегатрона невольно вспыхнули. Безыскусные похвалы Ориона отчего-то всегда грели сильнее хорошей масляной мойки.

Но, когда писарь присел на платформу, его лицо переменилось.

— Орион? Ты чего?

— Я… я просто задумался об этой крепости. Когда-то она была логовом налётчиков, и теперь, когда Прайма больше нет, местные не знают, что делать дальше… И ищут совета у тебя. — На миг он замолчал, глядя на что угодно, только не на Мегатрона. — А что если… Как думаешь, что если мы тут останемся? Ненадолго? Немного передохнём?

Орион потянулся к груди, где в субкармане покоился Ключ к Вектору Сигма, и Мегатрон всё понял. Эта проклятая миссия!.. Он совсем про неё позабыл, хотя сам несколько дней назад вернул Ключ Ориону.

— Конечно, останемся, — с удивительной лёгкостью сорвалось с глоссы. — Согласен, передохнуть надо. Заодно поможем Дэй Атласу, Рэтчету и остальным обустроиться на новом месте. Здесь, конечно, не Прибежище, но, по-моему, они тоже подумывают остаться.

Орион одарил его слабой улыбкой, и искра затрепетала.

— Вот и хорошо. Вообще-то, я как раз собирался Рэтчета кое о чём попросить… — голос Ориона затих, будто тот задумался о чём-то далёком. Но уже через миг писарь стал прежним. И оптика у него разгорелась ярко-ярко.

— И к тебе у меня тоже просьба.

Мегатрон ждал, не перебивая. Орион глубоко провентилировал, шагнул ближе и положил руки ему на грудь.

— Я хочу интерфейса. С тобой. Полноценного, с коннектором в порту. — Пальцами он ухватился за сочленения серой брони и потянул Мегатрона к себе. — Не знаю, что готовит нам судьба, но я хочу встретить будущее без сожалений. Кажется, я люблю тебя, Мегатрон Тарнийский. Как в древних пьесах.

У Мегатрона перехватило вентиляцию, будто кто-то ударил его под дых. Но следом, стремительно и неотвратимо, его захлестнуло таким теплом, что он совершенно растерялся. Внутри разгоралось неистовое пламя, грозящее обернуться пожаром неодолимой силы.

— Я не герой древних пьес, — с трудом выдавил он и не узнал собственного голоса. — Я гладиатор, налётчик и Военачальник. Как мне кажется… если в нашем мире и существует такая любовь, как в древних пьесах, то я тоже люблю тебя, Орион Пакс. — Он бережно накрыл ладони Ориона своими когтистыми пальцами и склонился ближе к нему, пока их лица едва не соприкоснулись. — И я польщён, что ты избрал меня для интерфейса. Настоящего, — добавил он с широкой ухмылкой.

Орион не мешкал: он придвинулся вплотную и поцеловал Мегатрона с удивительной для сдержанного писаря страстью. Уж этому Мегатрона учить не надо было, и он с удвоенным пылом поцеловал его в ответ. Орион обхватил его лицо руками и притянул ближе, а Мегатрон усмехнулся, не прерывая поцелуя: интересно, что бы подумал Рэтчет, увидь он Ориона таким?

«Но Рэтчет никогда его таким не увидит». Мегатрон прижал Ориона к себе и шагнул к платформе. Никто и никогда не увидит Ориона таким! Мегатрону, одному лишь Мегатрону принадлежит этот страстный и хитроумный маленький писарь!

«Закрепись здесь, — промелькнуло в голове. — Положи начало племени. Зажги в нём искорку, с искоркой он никуда не уедет!»

И тут же что-то в нём возмутилось: ведь это предательство, обман! Но Орион уже приглашающе раздвигал перед ним ноги, интерфейсная панель, которую сам Мегатрон и отремонтировал, скользнула в сторону, и он уловил отсвет синих биосветовых точек вокруг порта.

Но Орион будет принадлежать ему, Орион сам хочет, чтобы его взяли! И ему понравится настолько, что захочет ещё.

Мегатрон не особо-то умел доставлять удовольствие — опыт его главным образом заключался в поспешных и грубых фрагах с солдатами, к которым он никакой привязанности не испытывал, — но любой, у кого процессор не в выхлопной трубе, знает, чего уж точно нельзя делать. Например, резко вгонять коннектор в узкий нетронутый порт, если, конечно, не собираешься причинить боль. Поэтому Мегатрон терпеливо поглаживал и ласкал порт пальцами, внимательно следя, чтобы ничего не повредить смертоносными когтями, и сцеловывал с губ Ориона стоны.

Орион всё же напрягся, когда навершие коннектора толкнулось внутрь, резко схватил ртом воздух, прервал поцелуй и упёрся в грудь Мегатрона руками, но, когда тот замер, изогнулся и прижался к нему.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Не останавливайся… Я хочу…

И Мегатрон исполнил его желание: медленно погрузил коннектор в тугой порт, чувствуя, как расширяется и раскрывается каждое кольцо.

— Не больно? — пробормотал он (ничего более внятного он пока из себя выдавить не мог).

Орион закусил губу, но покачал головой:

— Нет… Да! Немного… Не останавливайся, прошу!

Он цеплялся за Мегатрона будто утопающий, и Мегатрон, кажется, понял это непреодолимое желание, это стремление во что бы то ни стало продолжать и ускорить их единение. С пониманием в нём вспыхнула решимость: теперь он осознал, как поступить.

И он фрагал Ориона, как тот и желал: уверенно, неторопливо и глубоко, так, что дребезжала платформа, пока Орион не закричал и не выгнулся, а Мегатрон наконец не излился в него. Но решимость никуда не делась, и Мегатрон пока не был полностью удовлетворён.

Он не обманет доверия. Страсть — это не цепь, которой можно приковать к себе Ориона.

— Ещё не всё, — пробормотал он, вытащив коннектор, и приподнялся над Орионом. — Если ты стал моим, то я тоже стану твоим.

Орион сбивчиво запротестовал:

— Мегатрон, это же не торговая сделка! Тебе вовсе не надо…

— Но я хочу, — перебил Мегатрон. Во внезапной тишине щелчок открывшейся панели прозвучал чересчур громко.

Его собственный порт был намного крупнее, особенно в сравнении с небольшим аккуратным коннектором Ориона, поэтому Мегатрон собирался просто опуститься на него сверху, но Орион схватил его за бёдра и удержал.

— Нет. — Орион пристально взглянул на него с такой же решимостью. — Теперь мой черёд.

Мегатрон позволил Ориону уложить себя на спину, но совсем не ожидал, что тот скользнёт вниз, пока лицо не окажется практически у самого порта, — и, когда губы коснулись его там, он едва не вскрикнул.

Как… как непривычно. Такого он никогда не представлял, и никогда не видел, чтобы собратья-налётчики подобное вытворяли. Казалось, он должен ощущать беззащитность, а вместо этого почувствовал, будто он… сокровище, которое оберегают и ценят. Он будто плавился — но наслаждался каждым мгновением. Кто в здравом рассудке решился бы на такое с Военачальником Мегатронусом? Но здесь и сейчас Орион с невероятной нежностью и без капли стыда целовал и вылизывал его порт.

«Неужто не он, а я ему позволил себя заковать? — на миг поразился Мегатрон, когда Орион поднял голову от порта и подтянулся выше. — Неужто это я обманут?»

Но Орион толкнулся внутрь, и все мысли улетучились. Коннектор скользнул в разгорячённый влажный порт, будто клинок в ножны.

И Мегатрон с наслаждением принял его.

***

Очнувшись, Тарн увидел знакомый потолок — потолок медотсека Фармы, где множество раз приходил в себя после операций. Но, попытавшись пошевелиться, он в панике понял, что не может. Он прикован! Прикован к медицинской плите! Но зачем…

— Итак, этот его новый дар спрятан в вокалайзере?

При звуке этого голоса Тарн застыл. Самый важный для него голос, голос повелителя! Он завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть Зету, но тот, должно быть, стоял позади плиты. Тарн попробовал к нему обратиться, спросить, что стряслось, но системы не откликнулись на внутренний запрос: вокалайзер был отключен. Полностью.

Прайм же на его лихорадочную возню не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

— Да, мой Повелитель. — Этот голос тоже был знаком. Фарма шагнул вперёд, и теперь Тарн его видел. — Похоже, вокалайзер подвергся некоему воздействию, но, если вы желаете скопировать подобный эффект, мне потребуется время на изучение.

— Нет. Никаких копий. — Тарн вздрогнул: так холодно прозвучал голос любимого повелителя! — Просто извлеки вокалайзер. Установишь его в меня. С остальным хламом поступай как пожелаешь, мне такие неудачники не нужны. Сделаешь, как я велю, Фарма, и получишь назад своё место. Всё тебе простится.

— Да, мой Повелитель, — промурлыкал медик и глубоко поклонился. Медицинская плита сотряслась от тяжёлых шагов: Зета покинул медотсек. Тарн только и увидел, что его спину.

Всё вокруг расплылось. Будь Тарн в состоянии издать хоть звук, он бы взвыл, но он, ослепнув и оглохнув от горя, только и мог, что лежать неподвижно. Но тут над ним вновь нависло лицо Фармы.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты счастлив, Тарн, что вернулся к своему обожаемому Зете. Кто бы мог подумать, что он лишит тебя своего расположения, как только сочтёт, что ты стал опасен? — нараспев протянул Фарма, но в улыбке его не было ни капли веселья. — Плавилен ради, да ты плачешь! Плачешь! Видели бы тебя твои солдаты! — Фарма захихикал. — Дурак ты, что явился к Зете с такой силой. Понятия не имею, что изменило твой вокалайзер, но теперь он превратился в невероятное оружие! И знаешь что? Я тебя с радостью выпотрошу и оставлю подыхать, тупой ты оплавок!

Фарма, склонившись над ним, последние слова практически выплюнул в лицо. Синяя оптика от гнева почти побелела.

— Знаешь, что со мной сотворил твой драгоценный Зета? Знаешь?! На племенной двор отправил! Чтобы я вынашивал для его солдат, будто я какое-то низкорождённое ничтожество. — Фарма отступил и указал на свой округлившийся живот, где некогда туго прилегавшие пластины чуть разошлись. — Меня там приковали на четвереньках, а налётчики наперегонки торопились меня обрюхатить! Представляешь, как они радовались? — Фарма буквально кипел от злости. — И всё потому, что ты настаивал на наших шлаковых встречах, которыми меня потом шантажировали, пока ты мотался по поручениям своего дражайшего Прайма! Улавливаешь связь, Тарн? Ты во всём виноват!

Тарн моргнул оставшейся линзой оптики, пытаясь вернуть зрению ясность, но с тянущей тоской в груди он совладать не мог. Искра бешено колотилась и ныла от боли.

— А теперь Зета милостиво предлагает вернуть мне свободу. Если я передам ему твой волшебный голос, снова стану его медиком. Какая любезность! — прошипел Фарма. — Как будто он где найдёт второго такого медика! Как будто я должен выкупать свободу и привилегии! Однако ещё он предоставил мне шанс расквитаться с тобой… — Фарма покрутил в пальцах скальпель. — Ты всегда мечтал умереть ради своего драгоценного Прайма, Тарн. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, что наконец выдалась такая возможность.

***

Некоторое время Тарн то погружался в стазис, то выходил из него: сказывалось отсутствие топлива. Иногда он слышал, как Фарма расхаживает вокруг или что-то бормочет, перебирая инструменты; иногда видел, как тот возится с его горлом. Тарна это не волновало: он был опустошён, в каком-то ступоре. Каждый раз, когда взгляд падал на изгиб живота Фармы, скорбь сменялась яростью. Он, он должен был разжечь в нём искорку! Раньше, лаская медика в их тайном закутке в тёмных глубинах Цитадели, он часто грезил, как Фарма вынашивает его потомство, но мечта так и не воплотилась. А теперь Фарма — его Фарма! — носит чужое потомство! Кто-то другой завладел им! Похитил у Тарна!

От ярости почему-то становилось легче. Всё лучше, чем мёртвая всепоглощающая пустота, которую оставил в нём Зета Прайм. Всё лучше, чем погружаться в собственные бесполезность и убожество. Что угодно лучше этого.

Но однажды ночью, когда Тарн очнулся, то в неуютной близости над собой увидел лицо Фармы. Пугающе спокойный медик улёгся на него сверху, и под его пристальным взглядом Тарн едва сдержал дрожь.

— Знаешь, — прошептал Фарма низким доверительным тоном, в точности как тогда, когда они, бывало, лежали рядом после перегрузки. — Мне иногда кажется, что эти шлакососы, Мегатронус с Орионом, неплохо придумали. Ну отдам я Зете твой волшебный голос, а дальше что? Что ему помешает швырнуть меня обратно на племенной двор? Что же до тебя… Тебе ведь больше нечего терять, правда? — Его тонкий палец скользнул по краю полурасплавленной маски. — Я могу тебя отремонтировать… Включить твой вокалайзер. А потом прихватим немного топлива и умчимся отсюда. Навсегда. Мощь твоего голоса вполне способна расчистить нам путь, а потом с его помощью можно и банду сколотить. Я стану твоим личным медиком, и сможем фрагаться сколько пожелаем. Может, даже позволю меня обрюхатить. — Фарма склонил голову, поглаживая Тарна по изуродованному лицу. — А мне нравится, как ты теперь выглядишь, — шепнул он. — Шрамы тебя украшают. Хотя оптику я всё же починил, считай, что это подарок. Итак, что скажешь?

С отключенным вокалайзером Тарн всё равно ничего произнести не мог. Поэтому он просто кивнул.

Терять ему было больше нечего.


	17. Глава 17

Когда Орион упомянул, что у них с Рэтчетом планируется некая затея, которая потребует времени, Мегатрон даже не стал забивать голову. В крепости они прожили уже месяц, и обоим по горло хватало различных дел. К примеру, надо было чинить оборудование, учить всех желающих чтению, а ещё — бодаться с Дэй Атласом. Вообще-то Мегатрон отчасти даже обрадовался просьбе Ориона: каждое новое начинание позволяло чуть дольше остаться в крепости. Скорее всего, Орион с Рэтчетом собираются улучшить медотсек или основать настоящую «школу», которую то и дело поминали уцелевшие из Прибежища. 

А вдруг — ну мало ли! — их с Орионом бурные занятия интерфейсом принесли плоды…

Мегатрон заставил себя об этом не думать, пока мысли не забежали чрезмерно далеко. Слишком уж соблазнительная идея. И слишком опасная. Сейчас для такого не время, сперва нужно обеспечить в крепости безопасность, помочь уже родившимся искрятам, улучшить условия работы в шахтах… 

Дел хватало, но Мегатрон с рвением брался за каждое. Ведь это означало, что они с Орионом останутся. И его грела мысль, что они обрели дом. 

Поэтому, когда после двухдневного отсутствия Орион ступил на порог комнаты, у Мегатрона отвисла челюсть. 

Перед ним стоял мех с лицом Ориона, точно так же окрашенный и с похожей фигурой. Но намного выше, ростом почти с Мегатрона; грудь и руки крупнее, а ноги — длиннее и крепче. Если в корпусе писаря преобладали компактность и расторопность, то в этом — мощь. 

— Какого… Орион?! — Мегатрон невольно на него вытаращился. Но тут черты лица меха сложились в знакомое мягкое выражение, и он рассмеялся голосом Ориона. 

— Видел бы ты себя! — Он подошёл ближе; под тяжестью шагов вибрировал пол. — Ну как… нравится? 

— Определённо впечатляет. Это доспех, как у Сентинела? Или переформатирование? 

— Нет, не доспех. Полное переформатирование корпуса. — Орион переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я спросил у Рэтчета, сможет ли он… Ну и вот. 

— Но зачем? С твоим прежним корпусом что-то было не так? — Мегатрон встал и обошёл Ориона по кругу, разглядывая внимательнее. 

— Да нет, не в том дело. Просто я… — Орион вздохнул. — Ты всегда за меня сражаешься. Прорвался в эту крепость, чтобы меня спасти, бился на арене, а я только и мог, что болтаться в руках Сентинела, будто металлолома кусок. — Орион вскинул руку и потёр горло. — Хватит с меня беспомощности. Я выучусь драться, и этот корпус для боя подходит больше, чем слабое тело писаря. 

Мегатрон перестал беспокойно расхаживать и опустился на стул рядом с Орионом. 

— Но ты же вроде не одобряешь убийств? — Ему с трудом удалось поймать взгляд Ориона. 

— Не одобряю, — тихо ответил Орион. — И изо всех сил постараюсь не убивать. Но я больше не желаю быть обузой. Хочу помогать, хочу защитить остальных, а не прятаться у тебя за спиной. Мирные жители Прибежища взялись за оружие и сражались против захватчиков, и я тоже так смогу. Раз ты научился читать, я научусь драться. — На сей раз он не отвёл оптики и с вызовом посмотрел на Мегатрона, ожидая, что тот возразит. 

Мегатрон не собирался возражать. На губах у него заиграла улыбка, но тут Орион продолжил:

— И я понимаю, что в пути сражаться придётся. — Он потянулся к субкарману и извлёк Ключ. — Он указывает на юг, прямо на Каон. Я разговаривал с Сайдсвайпом, и он сообщил, что город захвачен Роем инсектиконов и никто не рискует войти внутрь. Раз мы направляемся в Каон…

Мегатрон дальше не слушал. Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию швырнуть в стену стол. Только он вообразил, что Орион позабыл об этой шлаковой миссии, только начал по-настоящему мечтать о доме и своём племени… 

— Мегатрон? — Орион замолчал, а его проклятая синяя оптика замерцала от беспокойства. — Что-то не так? 

Из горла вырвался низкий рык. 

— Всё! — огрызнулся Мегатрон. — Всё не так! Нам есть, где остаться, есть союзники, те, кому мы нужны, мы наконец-то можем улучшить хоть малую часть мира — а ты хочешь всё бросить! Бросить и помчаться за легендой, в которой, может, и правды ни капли нет! С тобой-то что не так? 

— Со мной? — Оптика Ориона расширилась, и он медленно поднялся. Из-за внушительных роста и размера на миг показалось, будто он угрожает, но он тут же отступил на шаг — в точности как Орион-писарь. Боевые протоколы Мегатрона торжествующе полыхнули. Противник слаб, его легко запугать, а потом — быстро прикончить! 

Осознав, о чём подумал, Мегатрон замер на середине безотчетного движения. Кулаки его крепко сжимались, броня враждебно топорщилась, пушка гудела. Он выпрямился и зажмурился, силой вынуждая себя успокоиться. Нелёгкая задача с учётом того, что Орион снова заговорил: 

— Мы ведь так и собирались поступить, Мегатронус. — Прежнее имя будто царапнуло искру. — Мы решили найти Вектор Сигма, разве нет? И ты тогда не возражал. Что изменилось? 

Мегатрон открыл оптику и увидел перед собой Ориона: всё того же вежливого, но упрямого писаря, который всегда с ним спорил. 

Гнев угас, а на смену ему явилась боль. Мегатрон почти заскучал по гневу. 

— Я встретил тебя, — проговорил он, и собственный голос прозвучал убито. — Я тебя люблю. И не хочу, чтобы тебя растерзали инсектиконы. 

«Не лишай меня этого! — мысленно закричал он. — Никогда раньше я такого не знал, никогда даже не представлял, что испытаю нечто подобное, что буду счастлив. Не отнимай этого у меня!»

Орион поражённо замер на месте. 

— О... — Он потупил взгляд. — Мегатрон. — Он шагнул ближе, обхватил Мегатрона и притянул его в объятия. — Я тоже не хочу тебя лишиться, — прошептал он Мегатрону в шею. — Я так счастлив, что самому страшно! Почти жалею, что настолько счастлив. — Он рассмеялся, но вышло как-то сдавленно. — Просто… я понимаю, что эта задача важнее моего счастья. Намного важнее. В наших руках — возможность спасти всю планету. Помочь всем. И я, осознавая, что не сделал всё, что в моих силах, счастлив быть не смогу. — Он отстранился и взглянул Мегатрону в лицо. — Ты… понимаешь? 

Мегатрон, терзаемый противоречивыми мыслями, молчал почти клик. Горло будто перетянули железной проволокой, не позволяя словам вырваться наружу. Но наконец он выдавил:

— Понимаю. — Он тяжело вздохнул, избегая взгляда Ориона. — Понимаю. И меня это бесит. 

Он отпустил Ориона и отвернулся. 

— Ты иди. Наверняка остальным тоже хочется посмотреть на твой новый корпус. — Даже почти удалось говорить будничным тоном. 

На миг повисла тишина, и Мегатрон мысленно взмолился, чтобы Орион согласился. И, наконец, раздались шаги, а следом мягкое: 

— Прости. — И закрылась дверь.

***

Вести о том, что Орион с Мегатроном скоро уедут, поразили всех.

— Да почему? Вы же только-только здесь всё наладили! — скорбное восклицание Арси было прервано гневным воплем Санстрикера:

— Не смейте уезжать! Иначе тут всё развалится! — Жёлтый мех буквально бушевал. — Без предводителя крепость обречена! 

— Уверен, вы изберёте подходящего предводителя, — начал Орион. — К примеру, Дэй Атласа… 

— Дэй Атласа?! Которого Сентинел победил и швырнул в шахты, как раба? — Присутствующий на встрече Дэй Атлас нахмурился, но Санстрикер на него внимания не обратил: — Никто не станет уважать проигравшего! Ты бросил вызов Прайму, Владыка Мегатрон, и только ты должен нами править!

— Тебе следует знать, дитя, что во главе долженствует стоять мудрецам. — Дэй Атлас скрестил руки на груди. — Силой же… 

— Ля-ля-ля! Сентинелу пойди скажи! – Санстрикер, пружиня на новообретённых ногах, сверлил Мегатрона взглядом. — Если ты уйдешь, кто станет их оберегать? — Он указал на Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэда. — А Рэтчета кто защитит? Я, конечно, постараюсь, но я всего один! 

Сайдсвайп громко кашлянул. 

— Ладно, нас двое, но какая разница! Я тебе поверил! — Санстрикер обвиняюще ткнул в сторону Ориона пальцем. — Я согласился пойти против Прайма и помочь тебе, потому что ты заявил, что Мегатрон будет править лучше! А вы берёте и бросаете нас! 

— Не согласен с мальцом по форме, но согласен по содержанию. — Лицо Рэтчета омрачилось. — Зачем вам уходить? Вместе мы сможем поддерживать тут порядок. Как мне лечить пациентов, если вместо этого Сентинела появится новый тиран? 

За всё это время Мегатрон не промолвил ни слова, а сейчас лишь вскинул бровь и приглашающе повёл рукой. Никакой помощи он Ориону предоставлять не собирался. Тот сверкнул на него оптикой, но вновь развернулся к остальным. 

— Хочу вам кое-что показать. — Он выступил вперёд, вытащил из субкармана Ключ к Вектору Сигма и поднял руку, указывая им на юг. Исходящее от Ключа нежное голубое сияние осветило лица всех присутствующих. 

И тут с громким бряцаньем Дэй Атлас рухнул на одно колено. 

— Во имя Праймаса! — изумлённо выдохнул он. — Ключ к Вектору Сигма!

Все прочие, за исключением Рэтчета, который, потрясённо уставившись на Ключ, последовал примеру Дэй Атласа, обменялись недоумёнными взглядами. 

— Это, — мягко проговорил Орион, — надежда на возрождение Кибертрона. В старых книгах я читал, что он указывает путь к живому ядру нашей планеты, даёт к нему доступ и способен его запустить. Давным-давно наша планета полнилась жизнью, а теперь на месте цветущих кристальных лесов и полей из сплавов лишь пустоши. Энергон раньше выращивали, а не добывали из-под земли. Я убеждён, что Ключ может всё исправить. В этом и суть наших странствий. — Он перевёл взгляд на Мегатрона. — Мы ищем Вектор Сигма. 

— Во имя Праймаса, — повторил Дэй Атлас, прервав благоговейное молчание. — И ты прав! Возможно, это наш шанс! Могу я прикоснуться к Ключу? 

Орион помедлил, но кивнул и передал коленопреклонному меха цепочку. Дэй Атлас с трепетом принял Ключ, но, стоило Ориону выпустить тот из рук, голубоватое сияние исчезло. 

Мегатрон, слегка утешившись, не удержался от самодовольной ухмылки. Значит, великий и могучий Дэй Атлас ничем не лучше него самого: Ключ отвечает только Ориону. 

Дэй Атлас тоже заметил, но ничуть не разочаровался. Вместо этого он склонился ещё ниже, а, когда возвращал Ключ Ориону, руки у него дрожали. 

— Истинный Прайм! — торжественно провозгласил он. — И подумать не мог, что настанет день, когда истинный Прайм озарит Кибертрон своим появлением, и тем более не представлял, что мне выпадет честь с ним познакомиться! Прошу, прими самые искренние извинения за мою гордыню, мой Прайм. 

А вот теперь раздался гвалт. 

— Чего?! 

— Прайм?

— В каком смысле, «истинный Прайм»?

— Это шутка, что ли? 

Мегатрон собрался присоединиться к хору возмущённых голосов, но опередил его Орион, который явно разволновался сильнее прочих. 

— Дэй Атлас, прошу тебя. — Он повесил Ключ на шею и потянул здоровенного меха подняться с колен. — Я не Прайм, и никогда бы им не назвался. Это ничем не обоснованный титул, не стоит меня так именовать. 

— Ты весьма скромен. — Дэй Атлас вскинул голову, но упорно не вставал. — Возможно, тебе не всё понятно. Тираны, подобные Сентинелу, лишь узурпируют этот титул, чтобы обладать большей властью, но ты — ты истинный Прайм! Преемник Тринадцати, избранный Праймасом! Утверждают, что лишь Прайм способен использовать Ключ к Вектору Сигма и лишь Прайму он откроет тайный путь. 

— Прежде ты нам рассказывал, что твоего наставника звали Альфа Трионом. — Рэтчет заговорил впервые с тех пор, как пал рядом с Дэй Атласом на колено, и лицо его, будто освещённое неким внутренним светом, казалось моложе. — Я нагрубил тебе, и выразить не могу, как о том сожалею! Скорее всего, твой наставник и впрямь был Альфа Трионом, одним из Тринадцати! 

Остальных эти байки будто заворожили, но Мегатрон прекрасно видел, что Ориону всё больше не по себе. 

— Ага, а дальше заявишь, что я настоящий Мегатронус Падший, — скрестив руки, громко проговорил он. Это отчасти помогло разрядить обстановку, но Сайдсвайп со Санстрикером уставились на него совсем иным взглядом, и Мегатрону захотелось отвесить всем по затрещине. — Да брось, Орион. Убери эту штуку, у них и так уже у всех процессоры поплавились. Вы ведь даже не знаете, отчего Ключ светится! Нечего, пытаясь найти этому объяснение, превращать обычных меха в богов. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул Орион. — Дэй Атлас, Рэтчет, ну правда. Я не Прайм и уж точно не какая-нибудь божественная сущность. Я писарь из Аякона, а мой наставник… — голос на миг сорвался, — мой наставник мёртв. Умер, убит налётчиками, как был бы убит любой другой. Будь он древним полубогом, он бы спасся. — Орион стиснул Ключ. — Но Ключ указывает путь, и мы должны отправиться в дорогу, если есть хоть малейшая надежда спасти Кибертрон. 

— Тогда вы обязаны отправиться в дорогу, — сказал Дэй Атлас. — А мы поможем вам всем, что в наших силах.

***

День отъезда прошёл печально — даже для Мегатрона. Как он ни пытался держаться отстранённо, пришлось признать, что он привязался к новым знакомым. Можно сказать, и впрямь начал считать их: вечно недовольного старого медика Рэтчета, троих любознательных искрят, которым требовались наставление и обучение, и двух юных воителей, Сайдсвайпа и Санстрикера, — своим племенем. Правда, по Дэй Атласу Мегатрон скучать не собирался.

Все просились поехать с ними, а особенно рьяно настаивали самые юные боты, но Мегатрон твёрдо отказал. 

— Раз уж мы направляемся в Каон, двоим меха намного проще пробраться мимо инсектиконов, чем целой группе. 

— Будет лучше, если вы останетесь и позаботитесь о том, чтобы в крепости всё было хорошо, — добавил Орион. — Сайдсвайп, ты чемпион арены. Тебя послушаются. 

К несчастью, вездеход, когда Мегатрон протаранил им ворота, превратился в груду металлолома. Если его и можно починить, на это уйдёт куча времени. Но топливная цистерна, которую Орион с Мегатроном похитили из Цитадели Зеты в самом начале путешествия, осталась нетронутой, а новый корпус позволял Ориону без труда её перевозить. 

Обитатели крепости тоже никакой радости не испытывали. Большинство в открытую горевало об отъезде Владыки Мегатрона, но кое-где собирались небольшие группки перешёптывающихся и бряцающих оружием ботов. 

— Стоит ждать, что вскоре власть попытаются захватить, а то и не раз, — предупредил Мегатрон. — Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я публично объявлю преемника, вокруг которого все сплотятся. Сайдсвайп, им должен стать ты. Местные тебя знают и уважают, и твоё мастерство в бою не подлежит сомнению. 

— И брат всегда за тобой приглядит, — прибавил Орион. 

Дэй Атлас, может, и хотел что сказать, но смолчал. Хоть какая-то польза от его веры в то, что Орион — Прайм. 

Огромную броню Сентинела тоже решили не брать. Слишком уж тяжёлая, и трансформироваться в ней нельзя. 

— Она зовётся Сверхброня, — сказал Орион Сайдсвайпу и передал тому старый поцарапанный датапад. — Вот руководство по её использованию. Оно покоилось в сундуке с сокровищами и до зарезу было нужно Сентинелу. Читать он не умел, и ему пришлось понадеяться на меня. Но тебе писарь больше не требуется, — подмигнул он. — Теперь ты сможешь сам его прочесть и узнать обо всех возможностях этой брони. Только не забывай использовать её во благо, а не как бывший владелец.

— Не забуду, Орион Пакс. Даю слово! — Сайдсвайп прижал датапад к груди. 

И вот ранним утром они, подготовив свеженаполненную топливную цистерну, открыли врата крепости. 

— До свидания, Орион. — Рэтчет крепко обнял писаря, в кои-то веки не побоявшись открыто проявить тёплые чувства. Старый мех не слишком хорошо выглядел: оптика то вспыхивала, то пригасала, вентиляция сбоила. — Удачи, и… возвращайся к нам. От кого же мы узнаем, что Кибертрон спасён, если не от тебя, а?

Затем Рэтчет повернулся к Мегатрону.

— Так, мелкотня, расступитесь, пропустите меня. — Он отстранил Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэда, которые буквально прилипли к Мегатрону и отказывались отпускать, и вскинул голову. — А ты… — Он ткнул Мегатрона в заживший бок, где когда-то была заплата. — Ты береги себя, упрямый ты вспыльчивый дуралей! — Показалось даже, что он тоже Мегатрона обнимет, но вместо этого просто похлопал его по руке. — Ты уж постарайся вернуться невредимым, ладно? 

И он резко развернулся и потопал прочь. 

Мегатрон поймал ласковый взгляд Ориона. 

— Значит, выдвигаемся, — без затей скомандовал он. Оба трансформировались и покинули крепость точно так же, как когда-то покинули Цитадель: только вдвоём, с топливной цистерной позади Ориона.

***

Едва аудиодатчиков Зеты Прайма достигли вести о появлении трёх чужеземцев, те уже стояли перед ним. Похоже, они и впрямь проделали длинный путь: все в грязи и пыли, покрыты кислотными ожогами, искалечены. Могло показаться, что они из Негодных, побирающихся у стен Цитадели, если бы не нездешние цвета оптики: у двоих красная, у третьего зелёная.

— Так вы с юга, говорите? Из владений… иного Прайма? — Знающие Зету боты хорошо помнили, как обманчив этот мягкий и ласковый тон. 

— Да, о Владыка Прайм! — Новоприбывшие пали на колени и низко поклонились. По крайней мере, они знали, как должно обращаться к Прайму. — Но нашу родину постигло несчастье: в крепость явился чужеземец с кощунственными речами и убил Сентинела Прайма. Упоминал он также и о твоих владениях на севере, и мы сбежали из нашей осквернённой твердыни в поисках божественного наставления. Смиренно молим тебя пустить нас под своё крыло. 

Хотя последние слова пришлись Зете по нраву, оптика его оставалась сощуренной. 

— Чужеземец, говорите? 

— Да, о Владыка Прайм! Он назвался Мегатроном и отказался подчиниться святейшей власти Праймов! Он явился за недавно схваченным пленником Владыки Сентинела, писарем. Вызвал Владыку Прайма на бой и одолел его тёмным колдовством, а потом… 

— Мегатронус! — Когда Зета с рёвом поднялся с трона, бедолага-рассказчик поперхнулся словами. — Этот предатель жив? А ну отвечай мне! 

— Д-да, Владыка Прайм! — Мех распростёрся перед ним, прижавшись лбом к полу. — Он теперь правит нашей крепостью, и писарь при нём. Мы такого стерпеть не смогли, потому и ушли… И надеялись, что ты…

— Этот писарь, — зарычал Зета, — моя собственность. Как и мой Второй Военачальник, и мой медик! 

Двое слуг, по обычаю стоящих за троном, отступили и вжались спинами в стену, изо всех сил пытаясь слиться с тенями. С тех пор, как Фарма с Тарном исчезли, оставив после себя гору мёртвых тел с взорванными искрами, и без того не славящийся терпением Зета стал ещё скорее на расправу. И не лучшая мысль поминать в его присутствии Мегатронуса с Орионом. 

Но вдруг Зета выпрямился, а в голос его вернулась радость. 

— Поднимитесь, дети мои, — велел он чужеземцам. — Вы проделали долгий путь, и ваша преданность Праймовству не будет забыта. Я соберу свою армию, и мы выдвинемся на юг, чтобы освободить вашу крепость из-под владычества еретика, а вы послужите мне проводниками. 

Не слушая горячих благодарностей новоприбывших, Зета развернулся к недавно назначенному Первому Военачальнику. 

— Созови войска, а машинная бригада пускай подготовит плавильни. Сама Цитадель отправится на войну, и для этого понадобится топливо. Пора и Негодным на что-нибудь сгодиться. 

— Будет сделано, повелитель! — Военачальник запнулся, но любопытство возобладало над осторожностью: — Повелитель, в каком смысле — Цитадель отправится на войну? 

Двигатель Зеты заурчал.

— Увидишь, дитя моё. Пришло время напомнить безбожникам, какова на самом деле сила Прайма.


	18. Глава 18

Полёт над пустыней, когда внизу мчится Орион с топливной цистерной на буксире, вызывал странные, почти ностальгические чувства. Всё в точности как в самом начале их пути. Разве что сейчас в альтмоде Орион представлял собой крепкий грузовик-тяжеловоз, а Мегатрон носил новое имя. 

Но сейчас они вновь остались вдвоём, свежий пустынный ветер дул в лобовые стёкла, а впереди расстилался весь мир. Мегатрон осознавал, что это лишь иллюзия свободы, но не мог ею не наслаждаться, пусть даже самую малость. Радость перетекла в ритм, бьющийся в такт с искрой, а шум ветра послужил ей аккомпанементом. Мелодия гудела в голове и наполняла топливопроводы, и слова для неё сами принялись складываться в строки. 

Когда на привале Мегатрон приземлился, слова бурлили в груди, но он придержал их при себе. Слишком они пока нескладные, ещё недостойны того, чтобы подарить их Ориону… А Мегатрон хотел их подарить. Попозже, когда приведёт в должный вид. Орион любил стихи, но разве это не печально — копаться в мусоре в поисках давно утраченных поэм? Мегатрон создаст для него новые. Создавать из обломков прошлого что-то новое и лучшее — чем не цель? Разве не ради такого стоит жить? 

Мегатрон подавил вспыхнувший гнев, заставив себя не думать о Векторе Сигма. Ладно, он уважит желание Ориона. Отведёт его в Каон, там они попробуют использовать Ключ на этом самом Векторе Сигма, а если — то есть когда — ничего не выйдет, они вернутся. Рой инсектиконов опасен, но видали они и похуже — и ничего, выжили. Всё с ними будет прекрасно. 

— Итак. — Орион убрал топливный шланг в гнездо под днищем прицепа и развернулся к Мегатрону. — Приступим к занятию? — Он встал в боевую стойку и выставил кулаки. У него уже неплохо получалось, а ведь учиться он начал только в крепости, после обновления корпуса. После тренировок на новой крепкой броне оставались вмятины и потёртости, на лице и пальцевых шарнирах — царапины, но оптика Ориона сияла, а на губах играла лёгкая улыбка. 

Мегатрон улыбнулся в ответ и занял аналогичную позицию напротив. 

Всё с ними будет прекрасно.

***

Стало понятно, что Каон уже близко, когда начали попадаться беспорядочно разбросанные по земле куски брони и оружия. За последние несколько дней песчаные почвы полностью сменились голым камнем и металлом, поэтому даже явно старые детали так и остались на поверхности. Орион с Мегатроном остановились и трансформировались в робоформу, чтобы взглянуть поближе, и это «поближе» отнюдь Ориона не порадовало.

— Это что… укусы? — Орион пощупал глубокие отметины. Оставившие их зубы были по крайней мере раза в три длиннее и острее клыков Мегатрона. 

— Да. — Мегатрон размял когтистые пальцы. — Инсектиконов. 

— Но почему они забрали сами тела, а броню оставили? — Налётчики обычно поступали совсем наоборот: сдирали с трупов всё полезное и оставляли лишь голые остовы. 

— Внутренние системы инсектиконов способны переваривать металл протоформ. — Мегатрона передёрнуло. — Они тебя могут буквально живьём сожрать. Я слышал, они строят свои ульи из переработанного протометалла, но до сей поры никто не рисковал к ним соваться и проверять. Похоже, мы станем первыми. — Он натянуто усмехнулся. 

Внезапно остро ощутив свою беззащитность здесь, на равнинах, Орион бросил взгляд на юг. Где-то там, в руинах древнего Каона, их ждал Рой инсектиконов. 

Желание вернуться в безопасную крепость стократ усилилось.

Нет. Страх его не остановит. Даже любовь его не остановила… Неужели столь эгоистичное чувство, как страх, окажется сильнее?

— Ты ведь дрался с инсектиконами на арене, да? — будто издали услышал Орион свой голос. Прозвучал тот как-то жалко. — Сможешь научить с ними сражаться?

— Да. — Мегатрон наконец отвёл взгляд от останков. — Только сперва уедем отсюда.

***

Орион растянулся на земле, глядя в усыпанное звёздами небо. Здесь, в южном полушарии Кибертрона, оно выглядело иначе, и Ориону вдруг захотелось нарисовать его или хотя бы описать самые яркие созвездия. Он не помнил, как они звались в старых книгах, но, может, он сумеет придумать им новые имена. Лишь бы на что-нибудь отвлечься, не думать о том, что цель всё ближе.

Орион вздрогнул и поморщился, когда неосторожное движение отозвалось в шарнирах тупой болью. В последнее время они больше времени уделяли тренировкам или же просто отдыхали, но ни разу не заговорили о взаимной нерешительности, хотя оба прекрасно о ней знали. 

Но сколь бы медленно они ни продвигались, в конечном итоге придётся войти в Каон — и столкнуться с Роем. Орион всё чаще сверялся с Ключом, тайно надеясь, что тот укажет путь в обход Каона, может, приведёт в какую-нибудь пещерку на окраинах… Но путь по-прежнему лежал прямо в город, в самый его центр. Навстречу верной гибели. 

— Орион? — Похоже, Мегатрону тоже никак не подзаряжалось. — Что стряслось? 

Орион прикрыл оптику, пытаясь совладать с комом в горле, а потом перекатился и оседлал бёдра Мегатрона. 

— Ничего, — ответил он, понадеявшись, что улыбнулся с энтузиазмом, никак не с отчаянием. — Не желаешь фрагнуться? Лично я не прочь. 

— Ох, Орион, — а вот улыбка Мегатрона излучала один лишь энтузиазм, — с тобой я всегда не прочь. — Мощные когтистые руки легли на талию и притянули Ориона ближе. В ответ он двинул бёдрами и вздрогнул при первой слабой вспышке удовольствия. На броне Мегатрона мерцал бледный звёздный свет, окрашивая её серебром — живым, не мёртвенно-серым. 

— Когда вернёмся, — выдохнул Мегатрон, потираясь интерфейс-панелью о панель Ориона, отчего по телу пронеслась ещё одна восхитительная волна удовольствия, — буду фрагать тебя, пока нас обоих не перемкнёт. А потом, — последовал ещё один толчок, — наше племя станет самым сильным и процветающим на Кибертроне. Никакой магии. Никаких древних Праймов. — Обе панели открылись. — Только мы с тобой и мир вокруг. 

И Орион опустился на него, закусив губу, чтобы подавить всхлип, а непререкаемое «когда» вонзилось прямо в искру.

***

Санстрикер мчался по ночной пустыне. Широкие, характерные для разведчиков шины практически не оставляли на песке следов. Он до сих пор считал это чудом: столько лет прожил изувеченной развалиной, а теперь снова способен ездить. Рэтчет просто взял и… создал для него ноги! Словно так и надо!

А ещё чудеснее, что удалось убедить Сайдсвайпа опустить его в дозор в одиночку. Брат сущим вертолётом-наседкой так и кружил над ним, просто невыносимо! Будто всё ещё считал беспомощным калекой! 

Неважно. Сайдсвайп обзавёлся колёсами — и вот он вновь неуловимый разведчик, что мчит быстрее пустынной бури. В лунном свете все цвета выцвели до серого и серебристого, и его обтекаемый корпус слился с дюнами. 

Завидев на горизонте движение, Сайдсвайп мгновенно остановился. Почти клик он пытался сообразить, что же привлекло его внимание: с пейзажем определённо что-то было не так, но он никак не мог понять, в чём дело, и тут, наконец, его озарило. 

Один из холмов рос в размерах.

Пришлось даже перезагрузить оптические сенсоры, но нет, не почудилось: отдалённый холм на севере становился всё больше, и его тёмные очертания заслоняли звёзды. Он разрастался на фоне ночного неба и покачивался из стороны в сторону, и это странным образом напомнило Сайдсвайпу, как ковылял на обрубках он сам. И вокруг холма клубились облака: пыль и песок вздымались у него из-под… ног? 

Взвизгнув двигателем, Сайдсвайп развернулся и помчался в крепость.

***

Рэтчет проснулся от того, что его попросту сдёрнули с платформы.

— Ч-чего? Сайдсвайп! Праймаса ради, ты что творишь? — Юнец тащил его из комнаты, а он спотыкался, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и вырваться из хватки. В коридоре он увидел Санстрикера, позади которого перетаптывались не менее сбитые с толку Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэд. 

— Времени мало, старик. — Сайдсвайп поволок его вниз по лестнице, за ними следовал Санстрикер с искрятами на буксире. Они прошли по двору, направляясь прямо к вездеходу, который местные недавно как раз закончили чинить. Ворота крепости оказались распахнуты, а вокруг, крича и размахивая оружием, суетились боты. 

— Да что происходит?! Отпусти немедленно! — Рэтчет наконец-то высвободился и остановился. — Отвечай! 

Вместо Сайдсвайпа откликнулся Санстрикер:

— Примерно кликов через пятнадцать на нас нападут. Понятия не имеем, что это такое, но оно огромное, размером почти с эту крепость. — Рэтчету потребовался лишь один взгляд на лицо Санстрикера, чтобы гневная отповедь застряла в вокалайзере. — Вы со слабыми и ранеными уезжаете отсюда. — Рэтчет перевёл оптику на вездеход. Так и есть, в грузовой отсек карабкались жители крепости: раненые из медотсека, искрята, боты в положении… Несколько воителей отпихивали здоровых меха, пытавшихся тоже прошмыгнуть на борт, стыдя тех за трусость, но Рэтчет уже видел, что некоторые трансформируются и выезжают через ворота в попытке сбежать. 

Рэтчет открыл было рот, собираясь заявить, что остаётся, но сказать ему опять ничего не дали. 

— Поезжайте отсюда. — Сайдсвайп уже подталкивал Арси, Бамблби и Балкхэда в кабину. — Ты умеешь водить эту штуку. Езжай подальше, твои мальцы тебя защитят. Беги, найти Мегатрона с Орионом, неважно, что — только не умирай! 

На негнущихся ногах Рэтчет поднялся в кабину и позволил Санстрикеру захлопнуть дверь. Арси уже заводила двигатель: меха снаружи так и напирали, пытаясь уехать с ними. В аудиодатчиках звенели крики стражников и плач перепуганных искрят, но он так и сидел — просто сидел, а вездеход тем временем медленно проехал в ворота и принялся набирать скорость. 

Когда Рэтчет оглянулся, от крепости остались лишь тёмные уродливые очертания, подсвеченные факелами. А сзади на неё наступала вторая громада. Возможно, безумие нынешней ночи сказалось на его здравомыслии, но контурами она напомнила Рэтчету огромного зверя с тяжёлым хвостом.

***

Зета не дождался, пока будут подавлены остатки сопротивления: он покинул безопасный пост управления Цитаделью и присоединился к бою. Пора наконец покарать предателей — и явить язычникам мощь истинного Прайма.

Но где бы он ни искал, не находил ни следа своего вероломного Военачальника. 

— Мегатронус! — взревел Зета, вскинув пушку. — Сразись со мной! Я растерзаю тебя на части! 

— Того, кого ты зовёшь Мегатронусом, здесь нет.

Зета повернул голову к говорившему и вынужден был признать, что мех весьма впечатляет. В хаосе, среди стонов умирающих и вспышек лазеров, он — высокий сине-золотой воитель с длинным мечом — сохранял непоколебимое спокойствие. 

— Мегатронус рассказывал про тебя, лже-Прайм, — проговорил мех. — И эта крепость больше не склонится ни перед одним лже-Праймом.

— Да как ты смеешь! — Оптика Зеты сузилась. — Неужто не видишь? Я пробудил могучего титана! Он подчиняется мне! 

— Похоже, ты и впрямь пробудил Триптикона, но Триптикон не титан. Всего лишь зверь древнего мира. — Под свирепым взглядом Зеты мех не дрогнул. — Это место под моей защитой, и я, Дэй Атлас, вызываю тебя… 

— Неважно мне, что ты там бормочешь, язычник. — Зета направил на него пушку. — Говори, где предатель Мегатронус и где он прячет Ориона Пакса. 

— Я уже сказал, что его здесь нет. Мегатронус и Орион Пакс много дней назад покинули крепость. — Дэй Атлас вскинул меч. — А теперь приготовься к битве. 

Но Зета больше его не слушал. Стоило узнать то, что его действительно волновало, он про Дэй Атласа позабыл. Зета развернулся и выстрелил в воздух, созывая войска. 

— Его тут нет! — прорычал он. — Воители мои, возвращаемся в Цитадель! — Он ухватил одного из командиров за плечо. — Вот ты. Найди мне кого-нибудь, кто знает, в какую сторону направился Мегатронус. Мы уходим! 

И они исчезли столь же быстро, сколь и обрушились на ничего не подозревавшую крепость.

***

Поначалу Орион решил, что впереди горный хребет, поэтому тревожные вести первым озвучил Мегатрон.

— А вот и они! — провозгласил он, снизившись и держась над Орионом. — Башни Каона! 

Наверное, эти могучие башни, вздымающиеся над горизонтом, некогда были выше, но сейчас они больше напоминали иззубренные клыки, чем горделивые шпили. Некоторые до сих пор были увенчаны едва различимыми издали остатками террас, и на миг Орион даже вспомнил Аякон и его разрушенные купола, хотя здешняя архитектура сильно отличалась. Повсюду, от Северного полюса до Южного, царило одинаковое запустение. 

Они так сосредоточились на неотвратимой опасности впереди, что не заметили ту, что таилась позади. Так получилось, что первым её уловил Орион, ощутив, что земля будто дрожит под колёсами. 

— Мегатрон? — окликнул он. — Ты слышишь? Откуда эта дрожь? 

Мегатрон развернулся и поднялся посмотреть, но тут же нырнул вниз с криком: 

— Гони! 

Орион, не раздумывая, резко прибавил скорость. Двигатель взревел, из-под колёс полетели мелкие камешки, и только тогда он спросил: 

— Мегатрон? Да что там?!

— Там Цитадель! — Праймас всемогущий, Мегатрон был в ужасе! — Не знаю, как, быть такого не может… Цитадель! И она… она движется! 

Искра заледенела. Цитадель. Как такое возможно? В какой-то момент Орион решился вильнуть в сторону и оглянуться назад через прицеп, и узнал знакомые сооружения и цвета… но Цитадель что, бежала? Очертания её изменились: сейчас она походила на огромного зверя, и зверь этот бежал, бежал прямо к ним с впечатляющей скоростью, уже нагонял, а впереди него крохотные точки выстраивались в боевой порядок… 

— Не тормози! — резкий крик Мегатрона подстегнул не хуже кнута. — Гони, Орион! 

И Орион так и поступил. Мрачное понимание подгоняло сильнее, чем команды Мегатрона. Их настигал ловчий отряд Зеты.

Зета их нашёл. 

И Орион гнал со всей новоприобретённой силы. Двигатель раскалился, колёса жгло от трения, но армия Зеты медленно их нагоняла. И с каждой минутой Каон становился всё ближе и ближе, и вот уже прямо перед ними возвышались башни, пронзающие небо. Чистое синее небо, где же буря, когда она так нужна? 

— Мегатрон! — Сквозь надсадный рёв перетруженного двигателя Орион еле расслышал свой голос. — Куда дальше? Там инсектиконы!.. — Пока что не встретилось ни одного, но они направлялись прямо в улей, и тихо прокрасться мимо, как собирались изначально, не выйдет. Орион уже видел тёмные коконы, покрывающие стены подобно наростам ржи, и сомневался, что внутри они пусты. — Мы же прямо к ним мчимся! 

Но куда ещё деваться? Команда Зеты совсем рядом, сзади уже доносились угрожающие и нетерпеливые крики. Если Орион сейчас попробует обогнуть город, только облегчит преследователям поимку… 

— Я кое-что придумал! — Орион увидел, как мимо промелькнул серебристый корпус: Мегатрон полетел вперёд. — Только поезжай, не останавливайся! 

Орион проследил, как он ускоряется и мчит прямо в Каон, к усеянной коконами стене. Спросить бы у Мегатрона, что тот задумал, но Орион доверял другу. Поэтому он лишь проводил тяжёлый истребитель взглядом, когда тот влетел в город. Яркое фиолетовое пламя ускорителей чётко отмечало его путь на фоне тёмных строений. 

Как вдруг Мегатрон выстрелил в коконы. 

Вильнул и пролетел вдоль стены, стреляя вновь и вновь. Затем повторил то же самое с коконами на соседнем здании, покуда чёрный дым не скрыл его из виду. И тут Орион услышал: в дыму зародился низкий угрожающий гул, и он всё нарастал и нарастал, превращаясь в чудовищный пронзительный вой… 

И вдруг из пламени и дыма вынырнул Мегатрон, а за ним следовала целая туча огромных, насекомоподобных существ. 

Орион даже позабыл о Зете. Рой заполонил небо, всё больше и больше инсектиконов взлетало и заслоняло солнце, подобно настоящей песчаной буре, а серый корпус Мегатрона в сравнении с ними казался столь крошечным… 

Только услышав крик Мегатрона, Орион прекратил таращиться. 

— Разворачивайся! Поворачивай назад, Орион!

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Орион со скрежетом затормозил и послушался. 

Теперь армия Зеты оказалась впереди, и он увидел, как воины останавливаются, некоторые трансформируются в робоформу и с разинутыми ртами глядят на небо. Увидел, как грозная громада Цитадели, которая теперь имела облик двулапого чудовища с клыкастой пастью, тоже сбавила ход и замешкалась. Увидел среди войска Зету: тот трансформировался и орал на солдат, но впервые в жизни Орион его не боялся. Тень от роя скользила по земле, пожирая её, и Орион мчал по самой границе, а над ним летел Мегатрон. Позади поднимался сам Каон, а они вели его в битву. 

Воители Зеты поступили, как и ожидалось: начали стрелять в инсектиконов. Ожили и тяжёлые орудия Цитадели, точнее, того чудовища, которым она оказалась. К тому времени, как Орион прорвался сквозь передние ряды армии, до него никому уже и дела не было — налётчики схлестнулись с инсектиконами. 

В разразившемся хаосе Орион потерял Мегатрона. Он резко крутил руль и вилял из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сбавить скорость и как-то выбраться из боя. Отовсюду раздавались крики меха, которых рвали на части, а сбитые с неба инсектиконы с воем падали дымящимися грудами металла… Стиснув дентапластины, Орион гнал дальше, но с каждым кликом становилось всё тяжелее тянуть прицеп, и тут вдруг резкая боль заставила его вскрикнуть и оглянуться. 

В цистерну вцепились не то три, не то четыре инсектикона, вонзив в металл острые жвала, а один подобрался к Ориону настолько близко, что мог вот-вот откусить дымовые трубы. Орион в очередной раз резко вильнул, но, похоже, инсектиконы держались крепче налётчиков и нападающий не сдвинулся с места, скребя клыками по кабине. 

— Орион! — Сверху наконец-то появился Мегатрон, весь покрытый копотью и энергоном, и у Ориона мелькнула одна идея. 

— Я отпущу прицеп, — крикнул он, — а ты стреляй в него! 

Инсектикон почти к нему подобрался, поэтому подтверждения Орион дожидаться не стал: просто резко отстегнул крепления и, раз тяжёлый прицеп его больше не замедлял, рванул вперёд. Он так и не понял, далеко ли удалось отъехать до того, как взорвалось горючее топливо, но его догнало и опалило жаром, а взрывной волной подкинуло в воздух. 

На землю он рухнул уже в робоформе. В голове звенело, перед оптикой шли помехи. Он всё ещё пытался совладать с головокружением, когда сильная рука ухватила его за шею и вздёрнула в воздух. 

— Ну наконец-то. — Из прорезей маски на него смотрела сощурившаяся синяя оптика Зеты. — Дороговато же ты мне обошёлся, писарь! — Он тряхнул рукой, и Орион захрипел, болтаясь в железной хватке. Он скрёб пальцы Зеты, но те даже не дрогнули. 

— Неужто ты решил, что сможешь ослушаться меня? Меня, Прайма?! — Зета поднёс его ближе.

— Орион! — хриплым срывающимся голосом позвал Мегатрон, и краем оптики Орион увидел на земле друга: оглушённого выстрелом, но упорно пытающегося подняться. 

Зета тоже удостоил Мегатрона косым взглядом. 

— Я и с тобой разберусь, предатель. — Но тут Зета вновь перевёл оптику на пленника: поднёс Ориона почти вплотную к своему лицу, и он буквально ощутил под маской жестокую усмешку. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, писарь. Много ты о себе возомнил. 

Орион будто перенёсся в прошлое. Вновь Прайм схватил его за горло и вздёрнул в воздух, вновь Прайм считал его своей добычей. Но в тот раз Орион дал себе обещание. 

Больше никогда он не будет беззащитен.

Он ухватился за держащую его руку, притворившись, будто тщетно пытается освободиться. И, дотянувшись как можно ближе к голове, Орион активировал те обновления, которые Рэтчет в него установил. 

Запястья вмиг трансформировались. Из каждой руки выскочило по лезвию, они проткнули Зете шею и вонзились в голову. 

Оптика Зеты на миг расширилась, полыхнула ослепительно белым, и он стиснул пальцы на шее Ориона. Искра испуганно затрепетала — неужели промахнулся? — но тут хватка Прайма ослабла, а оптика посерела. Высокий корпус Зеты покачнулся и с сотрясшим землю грохотом рухнул. Орион, закашлявшись, упал рядом. 

— Орион! — Мегатрону наконец-то удалось полуподойти-полуподползти, с лица его не сходило потрясённое выражение. — Ты его… убил? 

— Не знаю. — Орион снова закашлялся, трансформировал руки обратно и потрогал помятые шейные кабели. — Вроде… да? — Его всего колотило, после такой встряски мир будто отдалился и казался ненастоящим. 

Мегатрон повернулся к павшему Прайму и выстрелил тому из пушки в голову.

— На всякий случай, — пояснил он по-прежнему с благоговейным трепетом на лице. Однако болтать было некогда: вокруг по-прежнему бушевала битва, хотя те боты, которые видели гибель Зеты, перестали сражаться и неверяще глядели на его тело. 

Но инсектиконы на произошедшее плевать хотели, и Мегатрон схватил Ориона за руку. 

— Пошли! — Он вскочил на ноги. — Валим отсюда! 

Налётчики им не препятствовали: большинство так в оцепенении и пялились на труп Зеты, пока отдельные инсектиконы не избрали их лёгкой добычей. Основная часть роя сосредоточилась на самом, по их мнению, опасном противнике: Цитадели. Огромный зверь ревел и тряс головой, пытаясь ухватить более мелких и проворных врагов. Выстрелы его лазеров испепеляли по несколько инсектиконов за раз, но защитники улья не сдавались.

Орион с Мегатроном этого уже не видели. Они сбежали с поля боя, и ни один налётчик их не преследовал, а тех нескольких инсектиконов, которые переключились на них, Мегатрон застрелил. 

И они бежали, пока наконец-то не нашли укрытия в глубоких тенях Каона.


	19. Глава 19

В зловещих развалинах каонских башен царила прохлада — разительный контраст с палящей жарой пустыни. Древний город окутывали тёмно-фиолетовые тени; землю покрывал серый слой сброшенных инсектиконьих панцирей, слабо похрустывающих под ногами. Шум боя превратился в отдалённый гул. 

Когда бурлящий после недавней битвы энергон чуть остыл, они остановились. Мегатрон со вздохом прислонился к холодной металлической стене. Орион стёр с лица пыль, ощущая, как постепенно расслабляются плечи. 

— Ну… вроде получилось, — выдохнул он, взглянув на друга. Броню Мегатрона покрывала копоть от взрыва топливной цистерны и потёки энергона, только неясно, своего или чужого. 

Мегатрон криво усмехнулся: 

— Ага… получилось. — Особой радости в голосе не прозвучало, но задуматься над этим Орион не успел, потому что Мегатрон продолжил: — Так, что там говорит Ключ? 

Орион вытащил драгоценный артефакт из субкармана. Он ждал, что Ключ, как обычно, засияет и слабо зазвенит, и тот действительно засиял. Но, к удивлению Ориона, знакомого звона не раздалось, вместо этого из Ключа возник тонкий серебристо-синий луч, указывающий путь между зданий — в самый центр города. 

— Ого, — проворчал Мегатрон. — Что-то новенькое.

— Скорее всего, мы уже рядом. — Дрожащими руками Орион повёл Ключом вокруг, уточняя направление, а потом обернулся и одарил Мегатрона сияющей улыбкой: — Почти добрались! 

Показалось, будто Мегатрон собрался возразить, но в итоге тот просто кивнул:

— Веди.

***

Они медленно крались под покровом каонских теней, опасаясь столкнуться с инсектиконами-стражами, но пока что им везло: похоже, весь Рой бросился в битву с войском Зеты. Ключ вёл вперёд, в самую глубь города. Хотя сжимающие артефакт руки дрожали, Орион всё равно с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, изучая изломанные останки некогда горделивых башен. Стоило рассмотреть их ближе, как стало ясно, что изломанность и шипастость в равной степени объясняется как разрушительным влиянием войны, стихии и времени, так и особенностями местной архитектуры. Построено здесь всё было из тёмно-синего и фиолетового металла, и серебристый свет Ключа, отражаясь от множества острых граней, слабо мерцал. Тут и там попадались прилепившиеся к стенам пустые коконы, некоторые — серые и совершенно точно брошенные, а некоторые — подсвеченные тусклыми биосветовыми линиями.

Они продолжали идти, пока серебристый луч не привёл их к отличающемуся от прочих строению: прочному, приземистому, образованному выстроенными по кругу внушительными стенами. 

У Мегатрона перехватило вентиляцию, и он застыл рядом с Орионом. 

— Арена, — благоговейно прошептал он. — Мне о ней рассказывали. Это Великая Каонская Арена! 

Орион не совсем разделял чувств товарища — гладиаторские бои как таковые его пугали, — но понять Мегатрона мог. Он стиснул его руку, и мощные когтистые пальцы бережно сжали ладонь в ответ. 

— Похоже, Ключ указывает внутрь, — сказал Орион. — Ты сможешь там побывать. 

Серебряный луч и впрямь указывал сквозь громадные ворота. Некогда по обе стороны от них возвышались две статуи — судя по остаткам оружия и щитов, изображающие гладиаторов, — но теперь от них остались лишь нижние половины. 

— Арена заброшена с тех пор, как город был захвачен Роем. — По пути Мегатрон осматривался вокруг. До самого верха огромных стен возносились ряды сидений. Орион прежде и представить не мог, чтобы столько ботов собралось в одном месте. Эта арена в пять раз превосходила по размерам арену в крепости Сентинела; если так подумать, сама крепость целиком уместилась бы на здешнем поле для боя, а чтобы заполнить все места, потребовались бы жители нескольких крепостей. 

Ключ звякнул и слабо затрепетал в руке. Серебристый луч упёрся в середину арены… и исчез под землёй.

— М-да. — Мегатрон подошёл к тому месту, куда указывал луч. — Что-то я не понял. Нам что, копать придётся? 

Орион не успел ответить: Ключ запел громче, а земля под ногами внезапно содрогнулась. Откуда-то из самой глубины раздался низкий рокот, подобный рычанию доисторического зверя. Орион с Мегатроном отскочили назад — и как раз вовремя: прямо там, где они стояли, поверхность арены треснула и разошлась в стороны. Расщелина всё ширилась, и из неё показалось некое широкое пирамидальное сооружение, напоминающее пещеру, выстроенную из массивных плит. Сооружение полностью поднялось на поверхность, и одна из его боковых сторон на удивление плавно открылась. И вокруг всё снова замерло. 

Оторопев, Орион уставился на тёмную пасть входа. Пение Ключа утихло до знакомого негромкого успокаивающего звона. Мегатрон пребывал в ничуть не меньшем изумлении. 

Но тут в повисшей над древней ареной тишине раздался иной звук: пронзительный визг и далёкий низкий стрёкот множества крыльев. Инсектиконы, несомненно встревоженные шумом в центре принадлежащего им города, возвращались. 

Мегатрон отмер первым.

— Внутрь! — Он активировал меч и схватил Ориона за руку. — Скорее!

И они в очередной раз бросились бежать — прямо во тьму загадочной пещеры.

***

Вскоре Орион трансформировался и погнал вперёд, освещая себе путь фарами. Проход представлял собой простой, ничем не примечательный коридор со стенами из голого металла, ведущий прямо и вниз, и только вниз — в самую глубь планеты.

Чуть в отдалении за ним следовал Мегатрон, то и дело замедляясь и стреляя. С каждым выстрелом Орион всё прибавлял скорости в отчаянной надежде перегнать инсектиконов. Из-за резкого уклона и гладкого пола тоннеля казалось, будто дорога совершенно не меняется, но в то же время у Ориона возникло странное чувство, будто вокруг что-то сдвигается, незримо трансформируется. 

Возможно, он и не ошибался: неожиданно в конце прохода забрезжил свет — слабое голубоватое сияние вроде того, что исходило от Ключа. Он становился всё ярче, и, наконец, Орион въехал в огромное шарообразное помещение и ударил по тормозам. 

Он очутился на висящем над бездонной пропастью мосту, который вёл к круглой платформе посредине зала. И там, прямо перед ним, покоилась гигантская восьмиугольная плита — точная копия Ключа к Вектору Сигма, только намного больше. 

Следом из тоннеля вылетел Мегатрон и тяжело приземлился на ноги. 

— Мы на месте? — Голос охрип, пушка дымилась. — Орион, Рой совсем близко. Я их задержу, только ты поторопись. 

Орион стиснул Ключ. Искра бешено колотилась. 

— Постараюсь, — проговорил он, неотрывно глядя на плиту. — Кажется, я понял, что надо делать.

Так и было — его словно кто-то направлял. Он подошёл к плите — истошный вой и лазерные выстрелы будто отдалились — и поместил Ключ в выемку в центре. 

Плита загудела, и звук этот, намного ниже мягкого перезвона Ключа, отозвался у Ориона в груди. Причудливые линии вспыхнули знакомым синим светом, и плита встала вертикально, превратившись в подобие древней стелы. За ней пол платформы раздвинулся, будто освобождая подо что-то место… 

Но ничего не произошло.

Орион сразу же понял, что что-то пошло не так. Совсем не так! Перепугавшись, он дотронулся до стелы — и застыл. Его ослепила белая вспышка, и всё вокруг растворилось. 

Он не увидел, как Мегатрон расправился с первым ворвавшимся в зал инсектиконом, и не услышал крика:

— Орион! Орион, в чём дело? 

Не получив ответа, Мегатрон обернулся через плечо. Орион неподвижно стоял перед стелой, прижав руку к её светящейся поверхности, и не сводил с неё пылающей белым светом оптики. Мегатрон хотел было броситься к нему, оттащить от этого странного монумента, встряхнуть и спросить, всё ли хорошо… 

Но не мог. Всё больше инсектиконов летело по тоннелю, и перестрелять их всех до того, как они проникнут в зал, Мегатрон бы не успел. Помочь Ориону он мог только одним способом: пушкой и мечом не подпускать к тому тварей. 

— Орион! — Однако он не оставлял попыток до него докричаться. — Орион, ответь!

— Он мёртв. 

— Что? — Мегатрон даже рискнул вновь обернуться: столь чуждо прозвучал этот полный боли и горя голос. 

— Праймас мёртв, — повторил Орион, не отнимая руки от стелы. Оптика утратила пугающее белое свечение, но теперь мерцала от сдерживаемых слёз. — Кибертрон никогда не оживёт, потому что у него больше нет искры. Мы обитаем на пустой оболочке, живём на… трупе. Энергонные кристаллы, которые мы добываем, — лишь клочки, остатки жизненной силы Праймаса. Но жизни больше не будет: во время Великой войны враждующие стороны попытались использовать искру Праймаса в качестве источника энергии для вооружения. Мы погубили наш мир, Мегатрон! — голос сорвался в рыдания. 

Мегатрон лишился дара речи. Требовалось сосредоточиться на битве, но слова Ориона не шли из головы и наполняли его не до конца пока осознанным ужасом. 

— Но что-то ведь можно сделать! — прокричал он, вонзив инсектикону меч в грудь и отпихнув тело в сторону. Выглянул в тоннель — их единственный путь к отступлению — и увидел, что вся его поверхность шевелится от множества ползущих по стенам и полу инсектиконов, не говоря уж о тех, что летели по центру. 

Сквозь такое полчище им ни за что не пробиться, даже будь Мегатрон полон сил. А сейчас у него гудели от напряжения шарниры, и боль от множества мелких ран сплеталась в одну сплошную пелену. Перед оптикой промелькнуло воспоминание: они с Орионом сидят в кабине вездехода и говорят об основании племени — и исчезло, сменившись мрачной гладиаторской решимостью. 

Пусть он и не в силах их спасти… но хотя бы выгадает для Ориона время. 

Отскочив назад, Мегатрон вскинул пушку и выпустил очередь, но не в инсектиконов. Все выстрелы пришлись в потолок, прямо над входом в зал. Сперва ничего не произошло, поэтому Мегатрон выстрелил ещё раз — и ещё, пока древние стены наконец-то не содрогнулись, а потолок с громким треском не рухнул. Огромные тяжёлые плиты погребли под собой завизжавших инсектиконов, мост содрогнулся, но уцелел. 

Когда осела пыль, стало видно, что вход завален.

Мегатрон взобрался на груду обломков, к тому месту, где обрушившийся потолок тоннеля соединялся со стеной зала. Кое-где глыбы камней и металла уже подрагивали: разъярённые инсектиконы не собирались отказываться от добычи. Но на сей раз проход получится намного меньше, и его можно будет оборонять. 

Он оглянулся и посмотрел на Ориона, запечатлевая его — потрясённого, покрытого пылью, не сводящего взгляда огромной синей оптики с Мегатрона, с одного лишь Мегатрона — в памяти. 

— Делай своё дело, Орион. — Мегатрон вскинул меч. — Мимо меня никто не пройдёт.

И он развернулся к шаткой баррикаде, готовый встретить противника.

***

Мегатрон готовился к бою, а Орион смотрел на его покрытую шрамами спину. Горло болезненно перехватило. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но ничего не шло на ум. «Делай своё дело, Орион». Какое ещё дело? Что он вообще может? Коснувшись стелы, он всё увидел: увидел Альфа Триона, а тот показал ему, что именно произошло, показал, как длилась агония Праймаса, как жизнь медленно покидала его, когда его дети, жаждущие отправить друг друга в небытие, раздирали его искру. Он показал Ориону пустую оболочку их планеты: посеревшую и лишённую жизни внутри и медленно погибающую снаружи. Истощаются шахты, меха пожирают друг друга в попытке сохранить угасающие жизни, и всех ждёт лишь медленная болезненная смерть.

Но Мегатрон, раненый, измученный, стоит там с мечом наготове — и готовится защищать Ориона ценой свой жизни, готов умереть, лишь бы Орион спас планету… И Орион не посмеет его подвести. 

Он с вновь обретённой решимостью перевёл взгляд на стелу и положил обе руки на её узорчатую поверхность.

Наверняка что-то можно сделать. Ведь именно за этим они пересекли весь мир; Ориону нельзя сейчас сдаваться. «Чем я могу помочь? — спросил он, вызвав в памяти образ Альфа Триона; сейчас неважно, почему перед ним предстал именно Альфа Трион и каким образом удаётся говорить с покойным наставником. — Ключ откликнулся в моих руках и привёл меня сюда! Ведь это что-то да значит!»

«Он привёл тебя сюда, потому что такова участь Праймов, — ласково, хоть и печально, раздался голос Альфа Триона. — Мой дорогой Орион, ты последний из Праймов, что озарил Кибертрон своим появлением. Пора тебе вернуться к нам». 

«Я? Прайм?» Что за нелепость. Но теперь до него доносились звуки битвы: Мегатрон сражался за них обоих. И сейчас Орион готов был уцепиться за любую возможность. 

«Но разве Праймы не могущественные полубоги? Наверняка я хоть чем-то могу помочь!»

Молчание. И голос Альфа Триона неуверенно, будто колеблясь, проговорил: «Возможно».

***

Пушку содрали с руки, разорванные провода шипели и искрили. Дыра в завале оказалась достаточно мала, чтобы её можно было оборонять одним мечом, но бесчисленные инсектиконы всё лезли и лезли, а Мегатрону не удалось передохнуть и оправиться от ран после битвы с войском Зеты. Визуальный инфоканал непрерывно сбоил статикой, красные предупреждения вспыхивали одно за другим. Острой болью пронзило бок. Затем — колено. Нога подкосилась, Мегатрон в отчаянном порыве ткнул мечом в ближайшего инсектикона и с ужасом понял, что лезвие застряло меж твёрдых нагрудных пластин. Инсектикон истекал энергоном, но раззявил жвала в широкой усмешке. Когтистой лапой он схватил Мегатрона за запястье, не давая выдернуть меч.

Мегатрон и так еле стоял, и раненая нога совсем не держала. Но всё же он надавил всем телом, надеясь их с инсектиконом корпусами заткнуть дыру в завале. Задержать бы Рой ещё хоть ненадолго… Он обещал Ориону. Обещал. 

Перед оптикой меркло, и вдруг всё заполнил синий свет. «Вот и всё, — подумал Мегатрон. — Я в Послеискрии». Он дрейфовал в море света, и лёгкий ветерок ласкал тело подобно нежной ладони. Боль стихла, он больше не чувствовал ран. Как здесь… мирно. 

Он уже не думал, что очнётся, однако всё же очнулся. Он валялся на полу перед стелой Вектора Сигма. Рядом лежал Ключ. Странно, а он-то как тут очутился?

Мегатрон приподнялся на локтях, ожидая, что сейчас нахлынут головокружение и боль, но ничего не произошло. Внимательнее осмотрев себя, он обнаружил, что раны исчезли. Да и вся обшивка просто безупречна и блестит, словно он только что заново родился. 

Рой! Мегатрон обнажил меч и вскочил, но не увидел ни единого живого инсектикона. Только трупы убитых им, больше никого. Небольшая дыра на вершине завала тоже свободна. 

— Орион? — Мегатрон лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам. — Орион!

Но ни следа писаря. Ни тела, ничего. Только…

Мегатрон моргнул и протёр оптику. В середине зала, за стелой, в воздухе парил огромный шар синей энергии. Мегатрон точно знал, что раньше его там не было; и Орион сказал, что Праймас мёртв и его искры больше нет. Неужели он и впрямь в Послеискрии? Надо же, а всё совсем как настоящее… 

Он с опаской приблизился к шару, щурясь от чрезмерно яркого света. Но энергия шара не причинила ему боли, напротив, показалась весьма знакомой…

Слишком хорошо знакомой.

С нахлынувшим ужасом Мегатрон протянул руки и коснулся самого края шара. Ладони окунулись в синеву, и та поприветствовала его теплом. Мегатрон ощутил размеренное биение… будто у живой искры. 

— Орион! — дрожащим голосом выдохнул Мегатрон. Всё сложилось: раз Праймаса больше нет, иная искра должна даровать Кибертрону жизнь. Яркая и мощная искра. И теперь Кибертрон её обрёл. 

Мегатрон рухнул на колени и закрыл лицо руками. 

«Не Орион, — раздался в голове чей-то незнакомый старческий голос. — Оптимус Прайм».


	20. Эпилог

Истинное чудо узрел каждый бот на Кибертроне: в долинах и на горных склонах взметнулись из-под земли энергонные кристаллы; давно пересохшие русла старых рек наполнились потоками масла. Налётчики с падальщиками позабыли о вражде и в изумлении бродили по пустыне, глядя, как расцветают бесплодные пустоши. По всей планете из уст в уста передавались дивные вести: больше нет нужды добывать энергон в шахтах, нет нужды охотиться на ботов ради капли драгоценного топлива! Теперь его можно выращивать и пожинать, будто в старину. Вне всяких сомнений, это Праймас вернулся и вновь осенил своих детей благодатью! 

Но рассказывали и иное. Рассказывали об одиноком меха, что странствует по всему Кибертрону. О могучем воине, что защищает обездоленных и побеждает бандитов и тиранов. Шептались, что он явился из проклятого Каона и инсектиконы расступились перед ним, уступая путь. Броня его была серой, словно у мертвеца, но повсюду его сопровождала жизнь. Куда бы он ни направился, там расцветали кристаллы, а бури, даже самые чудовищные, стихали, будто сама планета осыпала его любовью. 

Хотя он нигде надолго не задерживался, а те, кому довелось увидеть его красную оптику, рассказывали, что взгляд её печален и обращён вдаль, особенно когда мех касается висящего на шее медальона.

***

Мегатрон наблюдал, как возвращается к жизни Кибертрон, и при виде этого к неугасающей боли, которая мучила искру с того самого дня, как он покинул Каон, примешивалась безграничная радость. Он никуда не хотел идти — и потому бродил бесцельно. Однако странствия обрели чуть больше смысла, когда он заметил странности, которые словно бы следовали за ним. Он помогал небольшим племенам закладывать энергонные фермы, ведь каждый посаженный им кристалл вырастал на следующий же день. Рядом с ним не падало ни капли кислотных дождей, поэтому иногда он сопровождал караваны, отгоняя что бандитов, что ненастье. 

Честно говоря, иногда просто до нелепости доходило. Порой, когда после жаркого дня обшивку овевало прохладным дуновением, Мегатрон невольно качал головой и усмехался:

— Уж слишком ты меня балуешь, Орион, — шептал он, и ветерок ласкал его щёку, будто рука возлюбленного. 

В странствиях у него было полно времени на размышления. Вокруг буйно цвела жизнь, однако иногда Мегатрону казалось, что он выброшен из её течения. Жизнь продолжается, а Ориона в ней больше нет, и всем, похоже, наплевать. За «волшебство» на фермах благодарили Мегатрона, возносили хвалу Праймасу, хотя ради этого пожертвовал собой и исчез навеки Орион. 

Искра кипела и мучилась, и из страданий рождалась мелодия: теснящиеся в голове рифмованные строки рвались на волю. И вот однажды он остановился в пещере, найденной на склоне Марганцевых гор, и вытащил старый Орионов датапад. 

Слова мощным потоком хлынули наружу, созидая историю, которую Мегатрон знал от и до. Совсем иную, чем те древние, принадлежащие забытому миру поэмы, которые Орион ему когда-то читал. Новая, молодая поэма. В ней рассказывалось о писаре из мёртвых руин Аякона, которого похитили из дома и заставили служить тирану. О шахтёре с Дальнего Юга, который стал гладиатором, а потом — Военачальником. 

Рассказывалось о путешествии, в которое эти двое отправились, ведомые древним Ключом, и о любви, которая между ними расцвела. О битвах, дружбе и новых открытиях. О лже-Праймах, павших жертвами собственной гордыни. 

И рассказывалось, как Орион Пакс из Аякона пожертвовал собственной искрой, чтобы воскресить труп мёртвого бога. 

Мегатрон не знал, хорошую ли написал поэму. Знал только, что обязан рассказать эту историю, и, докончив, вышел из пещеры и направился в ближайшее поселение. Там он прочёл её заворожённым слушателям и научил чтению всех желающих ещё раз услышать её. 

И вновь он пустился странствовать по Кибертрону, скитаясь от деревни к деревне, но на сей раз его вела цель, неизменным пламенем пылающая внутри. По вечерам вокруг него собирались меха и феммы и, затаив дыхание, слушали историю — первую поэму нового мира. И Мегатрон обучил их искусству письма, чтобы они тоже могли и читать, и создавать собственные истории — чудо посильнее вырастающих в одночасье кристаллов. 

Вскоре Мегатрон понял, что больше нет нужды читать свою историю другим, ибо они сами делятся ею друг с другом, сами пишут для неё строки, рисуют… и в искре перестало щемить, а мучительная боль сменилась глухой тоской. Теперь Ориона не позабудут. Пусть его больше нет, но в памяти кибертронцев он, окружённый сиянием славы, будет мчаться вечно.

***

Однажды странствия приводят Мегатрона в бывшую крепость Сентинела. Теперь она превратилась в город, оберегаемый Рыцарями Света во главе с прославленным мечником Дэй Атласом. Есть там и лечебница, и Главный Медик обнимает Мегатрона и одновременно умудряется его отчитывать. 

— Вот ты скажи, — говорит Рэтчет, отступив и глядя на него снизу вверх, — как это, Плавильни побери, вышло, что твою историю рассказали нам какие-то бродячие торговцы, а не ты сам?!

Мегатрону нечего ответить — возможно, он неосознанно избегал возвращаться сюда из-за множества воспоминаний, — но на стене позади Рэтчета он замечает фреску. Она прекрасна: ярких цветов, нарисована умелой рукой, — и на ней Мегатрон видит себя лицом к лицу с чудовищной исполинской фигурой Сентинела Прайма. На следующем рисунке тоже изображена арена, но в этот раз на ней Мегатрон с Орионом заключили друг друга в объятия. 

Мегатрон переводит взгляд дальше — и перед ним серебристый шар Кибертрона, а в центре его Орион: с раскрытой грудью и ослепительно сияющей искрой. 

Мегатрон смотрит на лицо своего возлюбленного и улыбается, хотя хочется плакать. Случилось всё не совсем так, но это неважно, ведь Орион живёт — и будет жить на этих фресках вечно. 

Сталкивается он и с Тарном — весьма конфузная встреча посреди скалистой равнины. Тарн возглавляет небольшую группу меха, и все кланяются Мегатрону. Кроме Фармы: тот, скрестив руки и выпрямившись, презрительно ухмыляется; на практически плоском животе едва заметная выпуклость. Мегатрон поздравляет Тарна с будущими искрятами и предостерегает от нападения на мирных поселенцев. Тарн молит его о прощении, и Мегатрон, не раздумывая, прощает — ему нет больше дела до прежней вражды. 

По правде сказать, сейчас Мегатрона вообще мало что волнует. Он предпочитает одиночество, и ему по нраву необозримые необитаемые просторы. Глядя по ночам в звёздное небо, он будто отрывается от земли и растворяется в ясном воздухе. Искра оцепенела и пуста, пламя её перетекло в его деяния и разлетелось по всему миру. 

Мегатрон прикрывает оптику и отдаётся несбыточной мечте.

***

Множество историй рассказывают друг другу обитатели Кибертрона ночами вокруг костров, но самая их любимая — история о писаре Орионе Паксе и Военачальнике Мегатроне. В ней есть всё: невероятные приключения, борьба за свободу, древние чудеса и трагическая любовь.

Но самое удивительное в этой истории то, что она до последнего слова правдива. В ней рассказывается, как мир был спасён ото ржи и смерти, и кибертронцы перед тем, как отправиться ко сну, склоняют головы и шепчут слова благодарности последнему из Праймов, который отдал собственную искру, чтобы вновь вспыхнула искра планеты. Ходят слухи, что отдельным счастливчикам даже может повезти встретиться с Мегатроном, ибо он отправился в странствия по миру, чтобы обучить кибертронцев чтению и помочь всем нуждающимся. 

Ворн пролетает за ворном. Налаживается связь между разными областями планеты, и кибертронцы начинают понимать, что вот уже сотни лет никто не видел Мегатрона. Грамотность повсеместна, в каждом городе есть школа, поэтому в уроках Мегатрона больше нет нужды; мир и покой теперь оберегают сами кибертронцы, а фермы процветают и без его благодатного присутствия. Но народ тревожится и гадает, что же случилось с их героем. 

Некоторые говорят, что Мегатрон отправился к звёздам, чтобы поведать свою историю иным мирам, некоторые — что он удалился на самый край света и стал отшельником. Кое-кто настаивает, что он не вынес разлуки с любимым и, желая воссоединиться с Оптимусом Праймом, лишил себя жизни. Часть этих рассказов переложена в стихи и добавлена к изначальной поэме, создавая различные её вариации.

Но есть одна версия, которую рассказывают лишь жители маленькой деревушки в пустынном оазисе. Они поют о высоком меха в серой броне, что стоял под звёздным небом, а сияющий прекрасной синевой силуэт обнимал его призрачными руками. Серый мех улыбался, когда синева поглотила его, а с восходом солнца лишь ветер свистел над дюнами, засыпая песком древний серебристый медальон.

**КОНЕЦ**

Помни, я с тобой останусь,  
Пока твоя память хранит меня.  
Помни меня.

Я лишь звезда, что сияет так ярко,  
Последним бликом перед пламенем зари.  
С тобой я,  
Кому бы ни поведал ты мою легенду,  
Во имя всего, что совершили мы.

Я тихий оклик в ночи холодной, лишь шёпот.  
Если услышишь, мой голос долетит к тебе с небес.  
Пока я могу тебя дозваться, тебя коснуться,  
Я останусь жив.

Помни, я всегда с тобою,  
Если ты просто  
Не забудешь меня.

Помни, я с тобой останусь,  
Пока твоя память  
Хранит меня.

Помни, когда сны уходят,  
Время в твоей власти.  
Я буду жить вечно,  
Помни меня.

(Josh Groban - Remember Me, пер.: Melissa Badger) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, вот и всё. Огромнейшее спасибо всем читателям, надеюсь, что эта история не оставила вас равнодушными. Мне было бы любопытно услышать ваше мнение, если вы сочтёте нужным о тексте поговорить ;)  
> И, конечно, очень, просто очень рекомендую прослушать выбранный автором саундтрек (цитируя, если бы фик экранизировали, эта песня звучала бы в титрах): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yy6SIzq8Mc, перевод замечательной Melissa Badger выше в тексте.


End file.
